Tropa de Elite
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Para reorganizar o esquadrão de aurores de Londres é contratado um grupo famoso por seus resultados e métodos. Mas como será que esse bando de homens vai encarar o fato de passarem a ser comandados por... mulheres?
1. Trailer e Personagens

Olha eu aqui pra variar enchendo vocês com avisos...

**1º: **  
Esses personagens e cenários não são meus e blá blá blá, mas ontem eu tomei chá com a tia Rowling e ela disse que eu podia pegar XD

**2º: **  
Da pra falar que isso é um universo alternativo, mas sei la. Pra mim toda fic é universo alternativo então fica assim mesmo...

**3º: **  
Futuramente vão rolar cenas mais calientes na fic. Nada em exagero. Da pra falar que uma censura 14 anos serve...

**4º: **  
Quem me conhece sabe que eu não sou leitora da tia Rowling então qualquer deslize perdoem ou me xinguem XD

**Personagens:**

_**A Tropa**_

**Pandora Shepherd: **  
24 anos.  
Líder do grupo. Tem um jeito meio mandão e extremo, mas por isso mesmo seu trabalho é muito eficiente. Não se abala pelo preconceito que sofre por ser uma mulher num espaço predominantemente masculino, na verdade ela acha que isso da mais prazer na hora que ela mostra pra eles quem realmente manda. Cuidar de firmas de aurores é um trabalho de família, para o qual ela foi treinada desde cedo.

**Lily Evans: **  
24 anos.  
A mais esperta dentre as meninas. Auror teórica de grande responsabilidade e senso prático. Na maior parte do tempo age como a parte pensante do grupo e como consciência para Pandora, que as vezes age por impulso.

**Anna Scottifield:**  
24 anos.  
Auror prática. Decidida, corajosa e as vezes até impulsiva. É do tipo feroz em batalha e não aceita a derrota nunca. Em casa ja é uma pessoa mais tranqüila e muito carinhosa do tipo amiga para todas as horas. É originalmente americana

**Alice Cooper: **  
25 anos.  
Chamada pelas amigas de "A Inominável", ja que é essa a função que ela exerce no grupo. Ela foi escolhida para esse cargo por ser a mais equilibrada entre as mulheres. Acabou desenvolvendo um lado espiritual muito forte, puxado para elementos de paz interior, apesar de ser bruxa. É a mais velha entre as meninas.

**Sabrina Carter:**  
24 anos.  
Considerada a espiã do grupo. Ela se aproveita de seu charme e entra em grupos, freqüenta os altos círculos e conhece todas as pessoas influentes e até os influentes e até os informantes mais secretos. É um tanto metida e consumista e conhecida pela mania de perfeição.

**Lucilla Carter:**  
23 anos.  
A irmã caçula de Sabrina e a caçula do grupo. É um doce com todos e por isso o "bichinho de estimação" das meninas. Sempre cheia de energia. Trabalha em hospitais bruxos, também coletando informações preciosas.

_**Os Rapazes**_

**James Potter: **  
24 anos.  
Líder do setor de aurores práticos. Filho de boa família, corajoso, um tanto orgulhoso e muito charmoso. É justo e sério no trabalho, mas sabe ser um amigo excelente e divertido. Eterno maroto juntamente com seus amigos inseparáveis desde o tempo de escola: Sirius, Remus e Peter.

**Sirius Black:**  
24 anos.  
Auror prático e melhor amigo de James. Tem um ego insuportavelmente grande e é até um tanto machista. Conquistador nato, cheio de casos e rolos com as mais variadas mulheres. Apesar de sua família ser reconhecidamente uma serva das trevas ele renegou esse destino e luta contra todos que querem destruir o que ha de bom nesse mundo.

**Remus Lupin:**  
24 anos.  
Líder dos aurores teóricos. Muito inteligente, sério e responsável. Considerado a "vergonha" dos marotos por ter sido monitor no seu tempo de escola. É o mais afável entre os meninos. E apesar de carregar a maldição de ser um lobisomem não culpa a vida e o mundo por isso.

**Peter Pettigrew:**  
24 anos.  
O mais lentinho entre os Marotos. Não é auror como os amigos, trabalha no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Adora uma boa comida. Era mais desajeitado quando era adolescente, mas depois que cresceu se tornou um jovem bem atraente.

**Frank Longbotton:**  
25 anos.  
O mais velho dos meninos. Estudou na mesma casa que os quatro marotos, mas um ano a frente. É do tipo amigão, mas sabe ser sério. É uma pessoa de caráter e muito admirável. Também é auror pratico. Luta com paixão pelas coisas nas quais acredita.

**Amos Diggory:**  
24 anos.  
Funcionário do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas. É o mais sério entre os seis e as vezes não entende como teve coragem de se tornar amigo de um bando de "moleques". As vezes é sério demais, chegando a ser um pouco metido e esnobe.

_**Trailer**_

_Quando o Ministério precisa de ordem..._

-Estão dizendo que não há cooperação entre os setores.

_Há quem possa estabelecê-la._

-Acho que vamos para Londres, meninas...

_E elas podem mesmo por tudo no devido lugar._

-Se houver brigas vocês vão se entender comigo.

_A líder Pandora Shepherd_

-Se você quiser eu parto para a parte do discurso de "eu sou sua chefe e estou mandando".

_A inteligente Lily Evans_

-E se vocês não fossem tão idiotas nós nem estaríamos aqui.

_A decidida Anna Scottifield_

–Uma hora vocês iam ter que aprender.

_A Inominável Alice Cooper_

-Ok, todo mundo calmo! Vamos meditar sobre isso.

_A perfeccionista Sabrina Carter_

-Digamos que eu recebi uma proposta irrecusável.

_A criativa Lucilla Carter_

-Não é possível que eles sejam tão burros assim...

_E não será apenas o Ministério que cairá aos seus pés..._

-Ela tem carta branca aqui. Acho bom vocês aceitarem logo isso.

_...Alguns funcionários também._

-O que eu não faço pela minha chefinha?

_James Potter_

-Ai Merlin me dê paciência porque se ele me der forças...

_Sirius Black_

-Isso. Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa, chefinha.

_Remus Lupin_

-Será que eu fui o único que amadureceu?

_Peter Pettigrew_

-Eu posso não saber muito de mulheres, mas eu tenho certeza que não é nada que um muffin de chocolate não resolva.

_Amos Diggory_

-Eu odeio dizer o óbvio, mas... Vocês estão ferrados.

_Frank Longbotton_

-Acho melhor eu nem falar nada...

_E agora que as Trevas estão chegando..._

Será que realmente importa quem manda?

_**TROPA DE ELITE**_

_Porque dizem por ai, que na guerra e no amor vale tudo!_

Estréia sexta-feira! Aguardem.


	2. Prólogo

**N/A: Hello babies! Cá estou com uma super-estréia. Uma das minhas mais bem sucedidas fics, se me é permitida a modéstia ;)**

**Fiquei surpresa (e muito feliz, é claro) pelo fato de a fic nem ter começado e já haverem vários reviews. Muito bem vindas meninas, espero que vocês aproveitem e curtam muito essa fic! Afinal ela vai estar cheia de mulheres mega-poderosas como nós mesmas ;)**

**B-jão**

**XxX**

Prólogo

Mais um fim de tarde agradável na Cidade Luz. Agora que a primavera estava em seu ponto alto os dias adquiriam uma temperatura agradável.

Pandora Shepherd espreguiçou-se como uma gata. Estava deitada no sofá da sala de seu atraente apartamento no centro de Paris depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Os dias agora eram mais calmos, mas quando chegou lá o caos reinava. Era para isso que era contratada: colocar em ordem esquadrões de aurores. E ela fazia isso muito bem. Como era mulher tinha que batalhar o dobro para conseguir o respeito de todos, mas sempre realizava seu trabalho com perfeição.

-Que preguiça toda é essa, Pan?

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu a figura divertida de Lucilla Carter olhando para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

-É tédio, querida... –respondeu bocejando mais uma vez.

Lucilla riu enquanto se alongava. Acabara de voltar de uma corrida de uma hora pelo parque. Era medibruxa, muito competente e doce. Sempre era o xodó de qualquer hospital em que trabalhava e sendo assim ajudava muito Pandora. Conseguia informações preciosas que somente os hospitais podiam fornecer, coisas que as outras pessoas sequer podiam imaginar.

-Olá queridinhas. –cumprimentou uma sorridente Sabrina Carter entrando no apartamento.

-Novidades, Sabrina? –Pandora perguntou sentando no sofá.

-Nenhuma. Ninguém casou, engravidou, divorciou, nem conspirou contra ninguém hoje. O dia estava um tédio. –ela falou enquanto colocava as várias sacolas de compra que trazia em cima da mesa.

Sabrina era a irmã mais velha de Lucilla. A chamada "contato nos altos círculos". Sempre sabia de tudo sobre todos, era como uma espiã para as meninas. Tinha um jeito mais fútil de ser, mas mesmo assim era muito eficiente no próprio trabalho.

-Tédio... –Pandora repetiu amargurada –Essa palavra está me perseguindo...

-Talvez esteja na hora de ir para outro lugar. O esquadrão daqui já está organizado mesmo. Eles podem se virar sem a gente agora. –falou Lily Evans que estava lendo um livro na poltrona próxima a Pandora.

Lily era auror teórica. Muito inteligente e sagaz, de pensamento rápido e centrado no trabalho. Seu senso de lógica ajudava muito na resolução dos problemas nas empresas que elas trabalhavam.

-Mas já? Faz só quatro meses que nós estamos aqui. –reclamou Anna Scottifield.

Anna era auror prática, do campo de ações mesmo. Era uma das melhores, corajosa, não retrocedia nunca. Mas tinha um lado muito gentil e carente quando estava fora de serviço que a tornava a melhor amiga de todas as meninas.

-A culpa é da Pandora por ser tão eficiente. –gracejou Alice Cooper, enquanto trocava a posição de ioga que fazia no chão.

A Inominável. Era assim que as amigas a chamavam. O trabalho altamente secreto era confiado a ela por ser a mais equilibrada dentre todas. Tinha um lado espiritual muito acentuado, gostava das coisas equilibradas sempre. Acreditava em feng-chui, ioga, cromoterapia, poder dos cristais e na força da natureza. E as demais deixavam. Afinal ela precisava de uma válvula de escape depois de horas presa em um lugar escuro e afastado dos demais.

-A culpa é deles por serem incompetentes. –Pandora falou espreguiçando-se mais uma vez e se levantando.

-Nós temos sorte de eles serem incompetentes, querida. Do contrario não teríamos emprego. –Sabrina falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Você tem razão.

As seis mulheres formavam uma equipe. Eram precisas e realizavam seu trabalho de maneira profissional e competente e recebiam o quanto quisessem para fazer isso. Elas eram bruxas e trabalhavam para o Ministério da Magia reorganizando q.g.'s de aurores em todo o mundo. Seu trabalho era excelente, apesar de seus meios serem duvidosos. Pandora, que era quem comandava tudo, gostava de ter o controle total sobre todos e interferência zero, caso contrario não trabalhava. E todos sempre cediam as vontades dela porque se não fosse ela ninguém mais podia ajudar.

Existia uma história que as meninas contavam sobre um q.g. em Madrid onde o maior problema era o alto nível de corrupção entre os chefes de aurores. Anna gostava de falar que quando Pandora descobriu que o chefe dos aurores práticos era o líder dentre os corruptos ela invadiu a sala dele e lançou um feitiço tão forte que o homem voou pela janela e caiu na rua. Pandora já dizia que apenas havia se defendido de um ataque, mas as meninas sabiam que isso não era verdade já que o homem sequer teve tempo de sacar a varinha quando ela entrou.

Batidas na janela chamaram a atenção do grupo. Uma coruja trazia uma carta e bicava a janela para chamar a atenção das mulheres. Pandora se dirigiu até a janela e deixou a coruja entrar. Ela pousou no balcão e estendeu a perna para que a mensagem fosse recolhida. Lucilla que estava mais próxima recolheu a carta e leu rapidamente.

-O Ministério da Magia está querendo saber se nós já terminamos nosso trabalho aqui e se podemos nos dirigir para Londres. –ela falou olhando para as amigas.

Todas olharam em expectativa para Pandora que parecia refletir. Então ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Acho que vamos para Londres, meninas...

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta o prólogo! Comentários?**

**Próximo capítulo: O Novo Chefe**

**Até lá!**

**B-jão**


	3. O Novo Chefe

**N/A: Ola a todos!!!**

**Estamos voltando com mais um capítulo de Tropa de Elite e acreditem: agora o bicho vai pegar XD**

**Hinata Weasley: Assim que eu descobrir o feitiço juro que te conto qual foi XD**

**Gabi F: Ai tem uma descrição simples das garotas, mas agora que você me achou no orkut você pode ir no meu perfil de Madame Baggio e conferir o álbum de Tropa de Elite, assim como o trailer no youtube ^^**

**Geeh: A música é Flirt, das Pussycat Dolls.**

**Lady Allana: Minha mete é (além de dominar o mundo) fazer meus leitores felizes ;)**

**XxX**

**Capitulo 1: Chefe novo**

Um novo dia começava em Londres. Uma garoa fina caia e o céu estava nublado. O barulho irritante do despertador trouxa fez Sirius Black acordar. Ele espreguiçou-se e sentou-se na cama. Passou a mão pelos cabelos muito negros tentando espantar o sono. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Arrumou-se e desceu as escadas do apartamento duplex que dividia com mais dois amigos e foi em direção a cozinha onde encontrou os outros dois discutindo.

-Você devia ter lembrado disso! –reclamou James Potter.

James era um moreno de belos olhos castanhos e barba por fazer. Tinha um estilo charmoso por si só e uma fama de conquistador que só não superava a de seu melhor amigo Sirius.

-Por que eu? Você também mora aqui, você também tem que lembrar dessas coisas. –defendeu-se Peter Pettigrew.

Peter era o menor deles. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Também era o mais gordinho, o que não queria dizer que ele não tinha seu charme.

-O que aconteceu? –Sirius perguntou entrando a cozinha –Briga conjugal logo cedo?

-Cala a boca, Sirius. –James falou mal humorado –O problema é que esse mané esqueceu de fazer compras. Agora não tem nada pra comer aqui.

-A culpa não é minha! Por que só eu tenho que lembrar de faze compras nessa casa? –Peter falou inconformado.

-Porque você é o que come mais. –James falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Calma, companheiros. –Sirius falou em meio a um bocejo –Nada de crise. O que devemos fazer em caso de fome ou necessidade extrema?

-Ligar para um disk pizza?

-Não, Peter. –ele falou arremessando um pano em Peter –Onde nunca falta nada? –ele falou abrindo um enorme sorriso maroto que foi acompanhado pelos amigos.

XxX

Frank Longbotton terminou de fechar os botões de sua camisa e olhou-se no espelho. Tinha um pressentimento estranho sobre o dia de hoje. Como se algo fosse acontecer. Algo que ele não saberia dizer se era bom ou não. Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha. Encontrou seu colega ali fazendo café.

-Bateu com a cabeça, Amos? Fazendo café? –provocou o outro.

-Fazer o que? O Remus saiu cedo e não deixou nada pronto. –Amos Diggory reclamou.

Amos era um tanto mal humorado e até esnobe às vezes. Tinha os cabelos loiros bem curtos e olhos azuis e andava sempre bem alinhado.

-Como você consegue ser tão mal humorado logo cedo? –Frank perguntou pegando os cereais para por em uma tigela.

Antes que Amos tivesse chance de responder a porta de entrada do apartamento se abriu e por ela entraram Sirius, James e Peter com sorrisos marotos no rosto.

-Bom dia, caros vizinhos. Como estão? –James perguntou com uma cordialidade forçada.

-O que foi? O Pettigrew esqueceu de fazer compras de novo? –Amos perguntou debochado.

-Por que todo mundo acha que isso é responsabilidade minha? –Peter perguntou emburrado.

-Porque você é o que mais come, Rabicho. –Sirius falou maroto.

-Mas digam, a que devemos a honra? –Frank perguntou irônico.

-Viemos dar aos nossos vizinhos o prazer da nossa preciosa companhia. –James falou maroto.

-É, o Peter não fez compras de novo. –Amos falou cansado –Eu não vou fazer café pra ninguém.

-Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. –Peter se prontificou.

Em poucos minutos ele preparou um mega café para todos.

Depois de todos devidamente saciados os rapazes se dirigiram para o local de trabalho de todos: o Ministério da Magia. James, Sirius e Frank eram aurores práticos, Amos trabalhava no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas e Peter trabalhava no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Eles foram para o ministério por pó de flú. Assim que chegaram lá chamaram a atenção como sempre. James e Sirius eram charmosos e jogavam charme para todas as jovens que estavam por ali. Amos também chamava muito a atenção, mas não ligava para as mulheres que suspiravam por ele. Cada um deles pegou o caminho até o respectivo setor. James, Sirius e Frank desceram no andar dos aurores e perceberam um estranho burburinho por ali.

-Ainda bem que vocês chegaram!

Eles viram Remus Lupin se aproximar e ele parecia ansioso. Remus era outro amigo deles e era um auror teórico. Alias era chefe dos aurores teóricos. Era mais sossegado e racional dos rapazes. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros raspados, os olhos cor de mel sempre muito atentos a tudo e mantinha a barba.

-O que houve, Aluado? Que movimento todo é esse? –James perguntou.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter eram colegas desde a época em que estudaram juntos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os quatro eram da mesma casa e amigos inseparáveis, formando um grupinho conhecido como Marotos. Eles eram terríveis e campeões em detenções. Só Remus era mais ajuizado e monitor. Frank pertencia à mesma casa que os quatro, mas era um ano mais velho e Amos pertencia à outra casa e tinha a mesma idade que o quarteto de ouro da escola.

Eles se encaminharam até a sala de James.

-Está o maior falatório aqui. Parece que nós teremos novos chefes. –Remus disse sério.

-Você diz outro Ministro? –James perguntou confuso.

-Não. Um novo chefe para os aurores. –Remus falou preocupado.

-Ei! Eu sou o líder dos aurores práticos. Eles não podem por outro assim de repente. –James reclamou indignado.

-Você acha que eu não assustei quando ouvi? Afinal eu também sou líder de um esquadrão. Mas nós não seremos substituídos.

-Então o que? –Frank perguntou confuso.

-Foi chamado um novo chefe para cuidar dos _dois_ grupos. Estão dizendo que não há cooperação entre os setores. Agora nós seremos subordinados de uma outra pessoa.

-Isso é ridículo. –Sirius reclamou.

-Eu não acho. Nós estamos passando por um tempo complicado e estamos tendo dificuldade de conciliar os dois setores. –Frank falou –Se essa pessoa conseguir fazer tudo se ajustar, melhor. Nosso trabalho fica mais fácil.

Sirius e James olharam para Frank como se ele fosse completamente louco.

-E quem vai ser esse cara? –Sirius perguntou.

-Não sei, mas já ouvi falar algumas coisas. –Remus falou -É um tal de Shepherd. O cara é terrível. Ele trabalha para o Ministério só organizando esquadrões.

-Não foi esse que arremessou um cara por uma janela em Madrid? –Frank perguntou.

-Dizem que foi legitima defesa. –Remus defendeu.

-Ah foi... –Sirius ironizou.

-Ta, isso não importa. –James cortou –Eu não recebo ordens de mais ninguém que não seja o Ministro.

-Parece que agora vai receber...

Eles ouviram o barulho aumentar lá fora. Alguém bateu na porta, mas já foi entrando.

-Potter, o Ministro esta vindo aqui com o novo chefe. –um rapaz falou.

-Vamos lá ver quem é esse tal. –Sirius falou cheio de curiosidade.

Eles saíram da sala e encontraram o corredor cheio de curiosos. Abriram passagem facilmente entre eles, afinal eram os melhores dali e todos os respeitavam. Chegaram bem a tempo de ver o elevador abrindo e dele saindo o Ministro da Magia, Philipe Barton, que era um senhor já de meia idade e traços aristocráticos, acompanhado por três mulheres. A primeira era negra, cabelos cor de mel, presos em um coque e usava uma calça preta com botas de montaria também pretas e uma regata branca. A segunda era uma ruiva que usava calça preta, scarpin vermelho, uma camisa branca, com um espartilho vermelho. A ultima delas era uma morena de cabelos castanhos muito escuros, presos em um rabo firme no alto da cabeça, usava óculos escuros, calça de couro preto e botas também pretas e um enorme casaco também preto e totalmente fechado, até a gola. Ela vinha mais para trás conversando com o Ministro, mas chamava muito a atenção. Tinha algo magnético nela, uma aura de poder.

O Ministro tomou a dianteira ao perceber que o corredor já estava apinhado por praticamente todo o setor de aurores. James ainda passou os olhos mais uma vez pelas três mulheres, mas parou ao reparar melhor na ruiva. Aquela era... Não, não era possível. Aquela não era a ruiva mais pentelha, teimosa e linda de Hogwarts inteira. Não tinha como.

-Os boatos voam rápido mesmo aqui no Ministério. –Philipe falou bem humorado –Como vocês já devem estar sabendo eu nomeei um novo chefe para a seção de aurores. Ninguém vai perder o cargo aqui. –ele apressou-se em dizer ao ver a agitação tomar conta de todos –Ele estará aqui apenas temporariamente para colocar as coisas no devido lugar. Quando tudo estiver devidamente organizado novamente as coisas voltarão a ser como eram antes.

Um silêncio de expectativa caiu entre todos. Philipe viu que era a hora e olhou para a morena de óculos escuros e fez um sinal com a cabeça. Ela passou a frente dele e encarou todos ali. Tirou os óculos revelando os olhos negros e desafiadores.

-Eu sou Pandora Shepherd e a partir de hoje vocês todos trabalham para mim.

**XxX**

**N/A: É, agora ferrou! XD**

**Comentários? *-***

**B-jão**


	4. Reencontros e Apresentações

**N/A: Ok, ok, eu admito q eu enrolei... Sorry ^^"**

**Mas ai esta mais um capítulo para vcs!**

**Hinata Weasley: Eles estão mais do q ferrados ;]**

**Gabi F: Hahaha É aguardar e conferir. Eu sempre falo q meus homens são escolhidos a dedo ;)**

**Lady Allana: Exatamente isso, queridinha...**

**Paty Felton: Vai conferindo... hehehehe**

**XxX**

**Capitulo 2: Reencontros e Apresentações**

Um silêncio de incredulidade despencou no corredor. Depois foi substituído por murmúrios de pura descrença. E Pandora não se mexia. Sabia que seria assim. O primeiro choque era sempre assim. Aurores eram muito machistas, não importasse o que se dizia por ai. Eles não toleravam receber ordens de mulheres e pioraria ainda mais quando eles soubessem o quanto ela ganhava pra fazer isso, porque as noticias corriam rápido e logo eles saberiam.

Sirius encarou incrédulo a mulher a sua frente. Achara que ela era uma secretaria, assistente, qualquer coisa, menos o novo chefe. Não tinha como. Olhou para James e viu que ele tinha a mesma expressão chocada que ele devia ter agora.

-Eu vou ser breve. Como o próprio Ministro disse, eu estarei aqui temporariamente, então não adianta vocês quererem puxar meu saco, conspirar contra mim ou coisa do tipo. Quanto mais rápido nós resolvermos os problemas, mais rápido vocês se livram de mim. –Pandora falou com calma –Eu tenho carta branca para fazer aqui dentro o que eu quiser, então não me desafiem. Acho que todos já ouviram falar de Madrid. –ela falou com um sorrisinho provocador –Se é verdade ou não o que eu fiz... Bom, acho que ninguém vai querer descobrir, certo? –ela viu que todos permaneciam em silencio –Ótimo. Agora que estamos entendidos eu gostaria de falar com os lideres dos esquadrões na minha sala. Por favor, me acompanhem. –ela deu as costas para todos e saiu em direção a uma sala que até alguns minutos atrás nunca estivera naquele lugar.

-Ministro, como... –James se preparava para começar a reclamar.

-É melhor você segui-la, senhor Potter. –o Ministro falou dando um leve tapa no ombro do rapaz e dirigindo-se para o elevador.

James olhou para Remus que apenas deu de ombros e os dois seguiram para a sala onde tinham visto Pandora e as outras duas mulheres entrarem.

A sala era grande, com as paredes muito brancas, tirando uma que era roxa, uma mesa de madeira escura onde Pandora agora estava encostada olhando uns papéis. Ela tirara o casaco e agora mostrava sua blusa de linho, sem manga e com gola alta azul turquesa. As duas outras mulheres estavam sentadas em poltronas, observando os dois.

-Remus Lupin e James Potter, certo? –Pandora levantou os olhos dos papéis e desencostou da mesa –Eu sou Pandora Shepherd, a cretina que vocês vão xingar muito de agora em diante. –ela falou com um sorriso amistoso oferecendo a mão para cumprimentá-los.

-Eu sou Remus Lupin, líder do esquadrão de aurores teóricos. –Remus falou apertando a mão da mulher –E ninguém ira xingar ninguém. Sua presença aqui é realmente necessária.

-Fale por você. –James falou também aceitando o cumprimento –James Potter, líder dos aurores práticos.

-Não se preocupe, Potter. Eu não tenho nada contra vocês. Por enquanto é claro, mas pretendo continuar não tendo. Essas são minhas assistentes aqui: Lily Evans e Anna Scottifield. –Pandora falou mostrando as duas.

-Então é você mesma, Lily. Eu fiquei na dúvida quando vi você. –Remus falou sorrindo.

-Oi Remus. –Lily sorriu gentil.

-Vocês já se conhecem? –Pandora perguntou.

-Eu, o Remus e o Potter estudamos juntos em Hogwarts. –Lily informou.

-Então agora vocês trabalharão juntos. Evans vai para o esquadrão de aurores teóricos e Scottifield para o dos práticos. Elas serão meus olhos lá, vão conhecer o pessoal e os métodos de vocês. Os dois ainda serão lideres dos respectivos esquadrões como sempre, apenas a partir de hoje terão alguém acima de vocês. No caso, eu. –Pandora olhou para os dois –Agora... –ela pegou outro papel e começou a ler –parece que os aurores estão com um caso sério, mas estão tendo dificuldade de resolvê-lo... Eu quero saber se os senhores podem discutir esse assunto comigo mais tarde.

James e Remus concordam com a cabeça.

-Certo. Estão dispensados. –ela falou dando as costas para eles e indo sentar-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa.

Os outros quatro saíram da sala.

-Não acredito que você esta aqui de novo, Lily. –Remus falou sorrindo.

-Nem eu, Remus. Que saudade de você! –a ruiva falou abraçando o antigo amigo.

-Eu não ganho abraço, lírio? –James provocou.

-Potter, me erra. Eu não te dou essa intimidade toda.

-Não dá porque não sabe o que está perdendo. –ele respondeu maroto.

Anna ri.

-É melhor irmos, Potter, antes que a Lily resolva te bater.

-Você tem razão. Essa ruiva é perigosa. –James provoca mais uma vez, antes de ir com Anna em direção a seção dos aurores práticos.

-Seu amigo continua um babaca. –Lily falou para Remus que riu.

-E você? Como anda? Você desapareceu depois que terminou a escola. Eu achei que você ia se inscrever pro curso de aurores junto com a gente.

-Eu ia. –Lily defendeu-se bem humorada –Mas eu recebi uma proposta para viajar para a Austrália para treinar com um outro esquadrão. O próprio Dumbledore me indicou. –ela contou feliz –Ai eu fui para a Austrália, onde eu fiz treinamento especializado para entrar para a equipe da Pandora.

-Então faz tempo que você esta nisso. –Remus falou admirado.

-Faz sim. Desde que eu acabei a escola. Mas eu gosto desse trabalho. Nunca é parado. E graças a ele eu já morei em onze paises diferentes.

-Uau. Não sente falta de casa não?

-Na verdade não. –a ruiva falou sorridente.

-Mas eu senti sua falta viu.

-Ah eu também senti a sua. –Lily falou segurando o braço do amigo.

Anna e James andavam por toda a seção dos aurores, enquanto ele mostrava tudo para ela.

-Então você e a Lily eram da mesma casa em Hogwarts e você chamava ela pra sair...

-Exatamente. –James confirmou.

-Que legal. Eu sabia que a Lily era nervosinha, mas não sabia que era tanto. –Anna falou rindo.

-E você, de onde é?

-Eu sou americana.

-E como você conheceu a tal Pandora?

-Quando eu terminei o meu sétimo ano na minha escola eu recebi uma proposta para ir fazer um treinamento lá na Austrália. Foi lá que eu conheci a Lily e a Pandora.

-Ela é tão malvada quanto parece?

James e Anna viraram-se para encontrar Sirius e Frank olhando para eles com expectativa.

-Não, Sirius. Essa é Anna Scottifield. Ela vai trabalhar com a gente. –James apresentou-a aos amigos.

-Opa, eu sou Sirius Black, mas mulher bonita pode me chamar só de Sirius. –Sirius falou galante.

Anna riu.

-Certo, Sirius. Pode me chamar de Anna também.

-Eu sou Frank Longbotton, mas já que você vai chamar esse ser pulguento de Sirius pode me chamar só de Frank também.

-Ok. –ela riu mais uma vez –Chamarei todos pelos nomes se todos me chamarem de Anna.

Os rapazes concordaram e logo já conversavam com Anna como se fossem amigos de longa data.

XxX

Remus e Lily conversaram muito ao longo do dia. Contaram o que haviam feito de suas vidas desde que acabaram a escola. Lily analisou alguns casos antigos e recentes fez algumas perguntas e conheceu o pessoal. Remus tinha a impressão de que seria muito bom trabalhar com ela.

Ao fim do dia os dois se dirigiram juntos para a entrada do Ministério, a fim de irem cada um pra sua casa.

-Lily!

Os dois viraram-se para ver quem chamara Lily e encontraram uma jovem loira pulando e acenando para a ruiva. Ela veio correndo na direção dos dois passando por todos.

-Você demorou, flor. –ela falou ofegante quando alcançou a amiga –Remus? –ela perguntou quando viu quem era o acompanhante de Lily.

-Lucy? Quanto tempo!

Lucilla abraça Remus de repente deixando-o corado.

-Faz mesmo. –ela falou ainda abraçando Remus.

-Que novidade é essa, Lupin? –Amos, que acabara de chegar, perguntou.

-Lembra da Lucy e da Lily, Amos? –Remus falou separando-se da loira.

-Lembro sim. Como vai, Evans? Carter? –ele perguntou educado.

-Muito bem, Diggory. E você? –ele ouviu uma voz debochada a suas costas.

Amos virou-se com um sorriso já debochado no rosto. Sabia quem era. Não tinha como esquecer aquela voz enjoada.

-Ah, não. Por que você não apareceu antes, Carter? –falou debochado –Agora que meu departamento já fechou você vai ser uma pobre criatura sem rumo.

-Sem rumo, eu? Você nunca me conheceu muito bem mesmo... –Sabrina falou provocadora.

-Ah, não, vocês dois não vão voltar com isso né? A gente já terminou a escola faz tempo. –Lucilla interferiu.

-Tem razão, Lu. –Sabrina passou direto por Amos e abraçou a irmã –Ele não valia a pena naquela época, por que valeria agora?

-Ah já chega vai. Remus, nos vemos mais tarde então, para aquela reunião, certo? –Lily falou empurrando as amigas em direção a saída.

-Certo, Lily.

Os dois viram as meninas entrarem na lareira e irem embora via pó de flú.

-Reunião é código novo para transa casual, Lupin? –Amos perguntou provocador.

-Não me enche, Amos. A Lily é só uma amiga.

-A ruivinha já foi embora? –James vinha se aproximando, acompanhado de Sirius, Frank e Anna.

-Foi. A Lucy e a Sabrina também estavam aqui. Daí ela levou a Sabrina embora porque pra variar ela e o Amos começaram a brigar. –Remus explicou entediado.

-A Lucy e a Sabrina também estavam aqui? Ah eu queria ver como elas estão... –Sirius falou malicioso.

-Você vê a noite, Sirius. –Anna falou divertida –Não se esqueçam da reunião. Os três, viu? –ela falou divertida.

-Reunião? Onde? –perguntou Peter que vinha chegando.

-Anna, esse é Peter Pettigrew e esse é Amos Diggory. –James apresentou a morena aos dois amigos.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. A gente acabou de mudar por isso a casa deve estar uma zona e se a gente deixar para as outras arrumarem sabe Merlin o que encontraríamos quando chegássemos lá. –Anna falou divertida indo em direção as lareiras e se despedindo dos rapazes.

-Ela é muito simpática. –Remus falou.

-E bonita. –Sirius completou.

-Você, Almofadinhas, só pensa nisso. –Remus falou com um sorriso cansado.

-Até você tem reunião hoje, Potter? Eu to falando que isso é código novo porque o Lupin também tava marcando encontro com a Evans. –Amos falou.

-Código? Código pra que? –Peter perguntou sem entender.

-Para transa casual. –Remus respondeu sem perceber.

Os outros olharam espantados para Remus que só então percebeu o que falara.

-Isso foi só o que o Amos disse. –ele se explicou constrangido.

-Acho bom, Aluado. Porque a ruivinha é muito minha. –James falou.

-Ainda nessa depois de tanto tempo, James? –Frank perguntou divertido.

-Daquela ruiva eu não desisto nunca. –James falou com um sorriso enorme, desejando internamente que o tempo passasse mais rápido para que ele pudesse encontrar logo com sua deusa ruiva...

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**

B-jão  



	5. Uma Reunião Produtiva

**N/A: Ola ^^**

**Aqui estamos para mais um post.**

**Bella Black Potter: Bem vinda flor ^^**

**Hinata Weasley: É, eu também ria sozinha imaginando a cara deles XD**

**Lady Allana: Hahaha Prometo q ainda chegamos nas partes inéditas...**

**Geeh: Isso, surpresas aguardam vcs, então é só agüentar ;]**

**Gabi F: Valeu flor ^^ Juro q continuo essa fic, ok? ^^**

**XxX**

**Capitulo 3: Uma Reunião Produtiva**

No horário combinado James, Frank, Sirius e Remus aparataram no local indicado pelas mulheres. Era um enorme galpão que até onde eles sabiam estava abandonado há muito tempo.

-Que raio de lugar é esse? –Sirius perguntou olhando em volta.

-Nem me pergunte, Almofadinhas... –James também olhou em volta –E agora?

-Que tal batermos na porta? –Frank sugeriu se aproximando da porta menor do galpão.

Ele bateu na porta e depois de uma curta espera eles ouvem barulho de uma chave girando. A porta se abriu e por ela apareceu uma sorridente Lucilla.

-Oi meninos. Pontualidade britânica. Entrem, por favor. –ela dá espaço para eles entrarem. Ela abraçou cada um dos amigos –Ah e se não quiserem deixar nossa amiga zen muito irritada tirem os sapatos.

-O que? –eles perguntam confusos.

-Só tirem os sapatos. –Lucilla fala piscando para os quatro, que tiram os sapatos e deixaram ao lado da porta –Fiquem a vontade.

Eles começam a olhar em volta. Por dentro o galpão era algo completamente diferente do que parecia por fora. O chão era todo de compensado de madeira. Uma moderna cozinha toda com aparelhos em inox ficava em um canto logo na entrada do galpão. Havia uma mesa de jantar com oito cadeiras em madeira negra e vidro. Quatro sofás de três lugares formando um quadrado sobre um tapete de aparência macia, com uma mesinha ao centro. Mais para o fundo ficava uma sala, com uma enorme tv de plasma e um confortável sofá em formato de "u". Também havia uma estante enorme com muitos livros. E um tatame e um saco de pancadas fechavam o cenário. Um mezanino com vigas de ferro ficava acima da sala e devia ser onde ficavam os quartos.

-A Anna chegou a tempo para ajudar a decorar? –James perguntou divertido.

-Chegou sim... Quem você acha que pôs um saco de pancada ali? –Lucilla falou divertida.

-Eles já chegaram? –os meninos ouviram uma voz feminina perguntar vindo das escadas.

-Já. –Lucilla gritou em resposta –Vocês querem se sentar meninos? Eu não sei o que houve, a Pandora ainda não chegou, mas ela deve chegar logo. Querem beber algo enquanto esperam?

-Não precisa, Lucy. –Remus agradeceu.

-Como você cresceu, loirinha. –Sirius falou malicioso analisando-a de cima a baixo.

-E você continua um cachorro, Sirius. –ela comentou divertida.

-O que você tem feito, Lucy? –Frank perguntou.

-Ah, eu sou medibruxa, atualmente eu to trabalhando no St. Mungus.

-Você, loirinha? Acho que qualquer dia desses eu vou me machucar um pouquinho pra te fazer uma visita. –Sirius falou maldoso.

-Pode deixar que eu cuido de você com carinho, au au. –Lucilla falou divertida.

Eles ouvem passos de alguém descendo as escadas correndo e no minuto seguinte uma mulher de intensos cabelos negros se joga nos braços de James.

-James, que saudade!

-Alice? –James pergunta ainda em choque –Por Merlin, há quanto tempo.

-Nem me fale! Como vai meu irmãozinho conquistador? –ela pergunta divertida encarando o moreno.

-Lindo e gostoso como sempre, como você bem pode ver. –ele responde convencido -E você?

-Ah eu estou na de sempre, mas bem mais zen agora. –ela falou sorridente.

-Percebe-se.

-Oi meninos! –ela falou finalmente virando-se para os outros.

-Oi Lice! –Sirius abraça a morena –Ta linda hein?

-Obrigada, Sirius. Oi Remus! –ela falou também abraçando o homem.

-Meu deus, Alice... Você está... –Frank não conseguia falar diante da mulher que estava diante dele.

-Frank! Você também está... –ela falou brincando com o antigo amigo.

Alice e Frank dão um daqueles abraços apertados e reconfortantes. Um daqueles que você só da em quem ama muito.

-Hum... Sinto aquele velho clima Alice e Frank ressurgindo... –Sabrina, que vinha descendo as escadas junto com Lily e Anna falou provocadora.

-Lá vem você com essa história tonta... –Alice falou revirando os olhos.

-Se eu não fosse um católico tão fervoroso juro que eu me convertia agora. –Sirius falou muito malicioso, secando Lily e Sabrina –Deus existe e realmente ama vocês, meninas.

-Católico, Black? Fica quieto. –Lily falou mal humorada.

-Continua nervosinha, hein ruiva?

-Eu vou ignorar você. –Lily falou indo sentar-se num dos sofás vermelhos.

-Por que será que a Pandora ta demorando tanto? –Lucilla perguntou um tanto preocupada.

-Não deve ser nada demais. Já já ela está aqui. –Sabrina falou calma indo em direção a cozinha.

Nem bem Sabrina concluiu a frase um estalo foi ouvido do lado de fora do galpão e depois Pandora entrou pela porta com uma expressão bem cansada. Ela olhou para todos ali.

-Desculpem o atraso. Eu tive que cuidar de alguns detalhes para amanhã. –ela falou calma, tirando as botas.

-Deixa que eu pego. –Anna falou se aproximando –O casaco também.

Pandora entrega as botas, o casaco e os óculos para Anna que sai em direção ás escadas para guardar as coisas.

-Algum problema no esquadrão? –James perguntou interessado.

-Por enquanto não. –ela falou séria, indo em direção a onde eles estavam –Vamos nos sentar, por favor. –ela fala indicando os sofás vermelhos.

Eles se acomodam nos quatro sofás. Anna volta cantarolando e senta-se ao lado de Remus.

-Aqui, queridinha. –Sabrina entrega um copo de whisky com gelo para Pandora e se senta ao lado da mesma.

-Obrigada. –Pandora agradece e sorve um gole da bebida. Ela respira levemente –Quem seriam esses outros dois rapazes? –ela pergunta curiosa olhando para Sirius e Frank.

-Ah esses são Frank Longbotton e Sirius Black. São pessoas em quem eu tenho plena confiança. –James falou.

-Ok. –Pandora falou colocando o copo sobre a mesa.

-E as outras meninas? Também vão participar da conversa? –Frank perguntou, olhando curioso para Alice.

-Sim, elas também fazem parte da equipe.

-Como assim? –Remus perguntou.

-Fazendo. –Pandora falou fria. Pegou a varinha e fazendo um movimento fez aparecer algumas pastas e pergaminhos –Vocês obviamente já sabem porque eu fui chamada pra cá.

-Na verdade, e com todo o respeito, não sabemos não. –Sirius falou um tanto arrogante –O esquadrão de aurores...

-Está péssimo. –Pandora interrompeu calma –O mundo bruxo enfrenta um perigo sem precedentes e vocês não cooperam uns com os outros. Aurores práticos e teóricos não se ajudam.

-Isso não é verdade. –James se defendeu.

-Meninas.

-Os aurores teóricos vêem os práticos como um bando de trogloditas idiotas. –Lily falou calma.

-Os aurores práticos vêem os teóricos como um bando de cdf's chatos. –Anna falou.

-É como se vocês ainda não tivessem saído da escola. –Pandora falou com um certo desprezo –Agem como se ainda fossem os nerds contra os jogadores do time principal. Mas isso não é escola. É mundo real. E nesse mundo real vocês precisam colaborar uns com os outros. –ela falou analisando cada um deles ali.

-Você tem razão, senhora. –Frank falou pensativo –Realmente há uma falha no entendimento entre os esquadrões.

-Obrigada, Longbotton. Agora... –Pandora dá um suspiro –qual de vocês vai me contar sobre esse tal Voldemort? –ela perguntou antes de pegar seu copo e dar um gole na bebida.

-Ele se autodenomina Lorde das Trevas. –James começou a explicação –Ele diz querer purificar o mundo bruxo, eliminando os de origem trouxa e os mestiços. Muitas famílias de sangue puro já se uniram a ele.

-Inclusive a família Black... –Pandora falou meio que pensativa enquanto analisava uns papéis.

-Disse alguma coisa? –Sirius perguntou com um tom claramente irritado de voz.

-Não. Continue, Potter. –Pandora falou calma pousando o copo na mesa novamente e encarando Sirius de maneira desafiadora.

-Ele já promoveu verdadeiros massacres tanto a trouxas, quanto a famílias puros-sangues que se negaram a ajudá-lo.

-Como a sua? –Pandora perguntou encarando James.

-Sim, meus pais foram uns dos primeiros a serem eliminados. –James falou, a voz traindo a frieza que ele tentava demonstrar.

-Sinto muito tocar nesse assunto, Potter. Continue.

-Os jornais já o chamam de "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado", mas eu acho que assim eles só dão crédito a ele, tornando-o mais aterrorizante do que ele realmente é.

-Ok... Agora sobre os tais Comensais...

E assim a conversa se estendeu por horas.

-Acho que por hora é o suficiente. –Pandora declarou, recolhendo suas anotações –Querem alguma coisa? Um café? Uma bebida?

-Eu quero saber o que você ta fazendo aqui, Sabrina. –Sirius falou divertido atraindo a atenção de todos –Eu podia jurar que você ia casar com um cara rico e virar madame, mas funcionaria publica? Nunquinha...

-Digamos que eu recebi uma proposta irrecusável. –Sabrina falou piscando para Sirius.

-Vocês se conhecem todos da escola? –Anna perguntou curiosa.

-É. Nós estudávamos todos em Hogwarts. –Remus contou –Eu, James, Sirius e o Peter éramos da Grifinória e amigos inseparáveis.

-Eles eram os caras mais famosos de Hogwarts. –Lucilla falou animada.

-A Lily era do mesmo ano e casa que a gente, mas era a monitora pentelha. –Sirius provocou.

-E você era o jogador babaca. –Lily respondeu.

-Eu e o Frank também éramos da Grifinória, mas éramos um ano à frente deles. –Alice contou –Mas eu conhecia a família do James desde muito tempo. Nós sempre nos demos muito bem. –ela completou piscando para o moreno.

-E eu e a Lucilla éramos Corvinais. –Sabrina completou –Mas eu era do mesmo ano que eles, então eu era amiga da Lily, já a Lucy era um ano para trás de nós todos.

-E eu sempre fui péssima em Transfiguração, então eu tive aulas particulares com o Remus desde o meu primeiro ano na escola. Eu não sei por qual milagre eu passei nessa matéria no sétimo ano, depois que ele se formou... –ela completou rindo.

-E como ela era amiga do Remus, nós adotamos a loirinha e ela virou uma marota. –Sirius completou.

-E aquele amigo bonitão de vocês? O tal Amos? –Anna perguntou interessada.

-Aquele babaca do Diggory era da Lufa-Lufa, mas do mesmo ano que a gente. –Sabrina falou com desprezo.

-A Sabrina e o Amos brigaram a vida toda. –Lily falou, sorrindo pela primeira vez –Eu sempre achei que isso era tensão sexual...

-Como você e o Potter? –Sabrina provocou, recebendo um olhar fulminante da ruiva.

-Se o caso for esse, ruivinha... –James começou com um sorriso muito safado.

-Nem se atreva a concluir a frase, Potter. –Lily falou ameaçadoramente.

-Lily, os anos passaram e você continua a mesma monitora certinha de sempre... –Sirius falou dando de ombros.

-E os anos passaram e você continua o mesmo cafajeste de sempre, Black. –Lily falou irritada.

-Eu não tenho culpa que as mulheres continuam lindas e soltas por ai... –ele falou com um sorriso sedutor.

-Pode parar de sorrir pra minha ruiva, pulguento. –James falou dando um pedala no amigo.

-Sua, Potter? Desde quando? –Lily perguntou irônica.

-Desde quando o destino nos uniu, meu amor.

-Nossa, James, os anos passaram e você continua um tonto pela Lily. –Alice falou rindo.

-Lice, você sabe que pela ruiva eu faço qualquer coisa. –ele riu maroto.

-Pode ir parando com o papo por ai. Na ruiva aqui você não põe a mão. –Lily afirmou.

-Eu não desisto de você nunca, você já devia saber.

-Se eles tinham esse tipo de conversa todo dia a época escolar de vocês deve ter sido animada. –Pandora falou, pela primeira vez.

Os meninos se calaram incertos de continuar uma conversa tão informal com ela ali.

-Todo dia? –Alice falou rindo –Parecia que era toda hora. Era só eles se encontrarem num corredor que começava.

-Mas começou a ficar legal no quinto ano quando o James passou a agarrar a Lily. –Lucilla falou rindo –Daí o castelo inteiro ouvia os gritos.

-Ah claro. Eu vou mesmo deixar um homem me agarrar. –Lily falou irônica.

-Você bem que gostava, ruiva. –James falou maroto.

-Não seja idiota, Potter. –ela falou irritada.

-Deixa que eu te provo. –James falou segurando Lily pela cintura e fingindo que ia beijá-la.

-POTTER! Me solta!

As outras mulheres e Sirius riam, mas Remus e Frank olhavam chocados a brincadeira que James fazia na frente da chefe deles.

-Vocês não prestam mesmo. –Pandora falou rindo.

-Que maldade, chefinha. –Sabrina falou rindo.

-A gente não tem culpa que a nossa vida escolar foi mais badalada que a sua. –Alice brincou também.

-Levando em conta que eu não tive vida escolar, não é muito difícil a de vocês ter sido mais agitada. –Pandora falou calma.

-Como você não teve vida escolar? –Frank perguntou sem conter a curiosidade.

-Eu estudei em casa. –Pandora respondeu –Eu fui educada a vida inteira pra fazer o que eu faço. Meus pais achavam as escolas inúteis para me preparar para isso. –ela deu de ombros.

-Isso deve ter sido um tédio. –Anna falou –Não ter amigos da sua idade, galera pra badalar.

-Eu não ligo, vocês sabem. –Pandora falou calma –E eu tinha o meu irmão. Nós dois éramos amigos. Ah, e também tinha meus primos.

-Então o negócio é de família. –Sirius comentou.

-Exatamente. –ela confirmou.

-E de onde você é? –Remus perguntou curioso.

-Eu sou brasileira. Paulista paulistana para ser mais especifica.

O relógio de Remus apita, indicando que já era meia noite.

-Nossa, já está tarde assim? –ele perguntou espantado conferindo o relógio.

-Melhor vocês irem. Amanhã vai ser um dia agitado. –Pandora falou com um sorriso misterioso.

Os homens se olharam desconfiados, mas concordaram.

-Até amanhã, meninos! –Anna falou animada.

-Até, princesa. –Sirius falou charmoso piscando para Anna.

-Boa noite meu amor. –James falou mandando um beijo para Lily.

-Me erra, Potter. –a ruiva retrucou emburrada.

Os rapazes saíram rindo do galpão. Já do lado de fora Sirius olhou para James com um sorriso maroto.

-O que achou da chefinha? –James perguntou já entendendo o olhar do amigo.

-Divina. –Sirius falou malicioso.

-Da pra vocês respeitarem pelo menos ela, já que agora ela é nossa chefe? –Remus perguntou num tom entediado.

-Eu não tenho nada com isso, Aluado. Agora que eu tenho a minha ruiva por perto de novo não quero saber de mais nenhuma mulher. –James falou com um sorriso bobo.

-Ainda com essa besteira, Pontas? –Sirius falou debochado.

-Eu não falei pra você, Sirius? Se eu tivesse a chance de reencontrar a Lily eu não ia perder por nada. –James falou sério.

-E eu achava que era crise de adolescente... –Sirius falou balançando a cabeça –Eu não sei o que você tanto vê naquela ruiva para esquecer de todas as outras quando ela aparece.

-Quer saber, Sirius? Eu também não sei… -ele falou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-O que você achou deles? –Lucilla perguntou se pendurando no sofá ao lado de Pandora.

-Parecem ser bons aurores. Mas nunca se sabe, né… -a morena falou pensativa.

-O James é muito respeitado e admirado no setor dele. Isso requer cuidado. –Anna falou.

-Com certeza. –Pandora falou pensativa –E o Remus?

-Ele só não tem mais apoio por ser amigo de aurores práticos. –Lily falou –Você tem razão, Pandora. Aquele lugar ainda é um pátio de escola.

-Não se preocupem. Eu já resolvi esse problema. –ela falou dando um sorriso muito divertido, o que antecipou para as meninas que a manhã seguinte seria muito divertida.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**

**B-jão**


	6. Mostrando Quem Manda

**N/A: Ola!!! Cá estou para mais um post! E agora a farra começa a esquentar!!! Hehehe**

**Anabella Potter: Obrigada flor ^^**

**Bella Black Potter: Hahaha Obrigada ^^**

**Gabi F: Eu tb tinha saudade da TdE ^^ Espero q você continue acompanhando ;]**

**Gee Vitti: Dexa comigo ;]**

**Lady Allana: Paciência é uma virtude, anjo.**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4: Mostrando quem manda**

Perto da entrada de visitantes de Ministério havia uma simpática cafeteria trouxa. Era famosa mesmo entre os funcionários bruxos do Ministério porque era um ambiente aconchegante e também porque o café de lá era delicioso.

-Eu quero um capuccino, um café com leite e um puro e três... Melhor não... Hum... Cinco croassaints para viagem. –Anna pediu à menina que a atendia e não devia ter mais de dezoito anos.

-Uau, pra quem é tudo isso?

Anna virou-se para ver quem tinha falado com ela e encontrou um rosto conhecido.

-Pettigrew, certo? Você é amigo do James, né? –ela perguntou olhando o rapaz.

-Isso. Mas pode me chamar de Peter. –ele falou oferecendo a mão para um cumprimento.

-Eu sou a Anna. –ela aceitou o gesto.

-Sim, você é auror pratica junto com o Pontas e Almofadinhas.

-Quem?

-O James e o Sirius. Apelidos da época da escola. Às vezes a gente ainda usa. –ele explicou.

-Ah isso eu entendo perfeitamente... –Anna falou com um sorriso travesso –Mas o que você está fazendo por aqui?

-Acho que o mesmo que você. Meu departamento abre um pouquinho mais tarde que os outros, então eu vim comprar meu café aqui. –ele falou.

-Eu só estou aqui hoje porque a Pandora quis sair tão rápido de casa que nós nem pudemos comer nada. Depois ela me faz aqui vir comprar esse monte de coisa calórica... –Anna suspirou.

-Por que? Você ta de dieta? –Peter perguntou espantado.

-Não. Eu deveria? –Anna perguntou preocupada.

-Claro que não. –Peter afirmou –Eu não sei o que essas meninas tanto querem emagrecer. Você está ótima. –falou distraído sem perceber o elogio que acabara de fazer.

-Obrigada. –Anna falou um tanto espantada.

-Aqui está, senhorita. –a menina atrás do balcão falou entregando uma sacolinha de papel pardo e um suporte de papelão com três copos de plástico para Anna.

Anna olhou para os croassaints e suspirou.

-O que foi? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Croassaint... –ela suspirou de novo –Isso não é comida pra mim. Preferia mil vezes bacon com ovo no café da manhã...

-Por que você não pede isso então?

-Porque os ingleses não sabem fazer direito. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Ei! Claro que sabem. –Peter falou indignado.

-Até hoje eu não achei lugar nenhum que fizesse tão bem quanto fazem nos EUA. –ela provocou.

-Ah tinha que ser americana... Eu faço bacon com ovos melhor que qualquer ianque.

-Duvido. –Anna falou divertida.

-Um dia eu te mostro.

-Vou ficar esperando. –ela falou piscando para ele. Em seguida saiu da cafeteria com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

XxX

Quando James chegou no Ministério com seus amigos uma sensação estranha se apossou dele. Algo devia estar para acontecer.

-James!

Os meninos viraram-se e viram Anna vindo na direção deles com uma sacola de papel pardo e uma bandeja de papelão nas mãos.

-Hum, café pra gente? –Sirius perguntou.

-Não. É pra nossa chefe. –Anna falou rindo –Vocês já foram até o esquadrão?

-Não. Por que? –Frank perguntou desconfiado.

-Por nada não... –Anna respondeu com um sorriso maroto –Vamos, meninos?

-Vamos. –Sirius falou pegando a bandeja da mão dela –Eu levo para a senhorita.

Anna riu do jeito galante dele.

-Você é um idiota, Black... –Amos suspirou antes de ir para o lado oposto ao deles.

-O que ele tem? –Anna perguntou.

-Nós costumamos chamar isso de Efeitos Pós Sabrina Carter, ou EPSC. –Remus explicou –Era assim todo dia em Hogwarts, mas não imaginava que continuaria assim depois de tantos anos...

-Vocês pelo jeito viviam intensamente as emoções em Hogwarts... –Anna comentou.

-E não eram só as emoções, Anninha. –Sirius falou malicioso.

-Você realmente não presta, Sirius. –ela riu divertida.

Assim que saíram do elevador, os quatro aurores e Anna deram de cara com uma agitação no corredor. A principio eles não entenderam porque, mas foi só saírem do elevador e olharem em volta que eles entenderam tudo.

-O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? –James gritou em choque.

Ele olhou em volta e as paredes do andar tinham simplesmente sumido. **(n/a: eu estou supondo que setor deles seja como uma daquelas delegacias que aparece em filme americano)** Isso mostrava o quanto o lugar era realmente grande e também explicava a irritação de todos. Ali naquele esquadrão aurores práticos e teóricos faziam o possível para não terem que se ver e agora teriam que se ver o tempo todo? Mas era óbvio de quem tinha sido a idéia...

Olhou em volta e viu a sala de Pandora que agora era um aquário, assim como sua sala e a sala de Remus. Era fechada, isolada dos demais, mas qualquer um podia ver o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, graças as três paredes com enormes janelas de vidro.

Pandora estava encostada em sua mesa lendo alguns papéis, quando James entrou como um furacão pela porta seguido de Sirius, Remus, Frank e Anna que veio cantarolando. Lily que lia uma revista de fofocas trouxa nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos para eles, assim como Pandora.

-Posso saber o que aconteceu aqui? –James perguntou, tentando controlar a irritação na sua voz.

Pandora levantou os olhos dos papéis que lia.

-Bom dia pra você também, Potter. –ela falou calma antes de voltar a ler seus papéis.

-Aqui está senhorita Shepherd. Café puro pra você. –Anna falou entregando um dos copos para Pandora –E capuccino para a senhorita Evans.

-Obrigada. –Lily agradeceu pegando o copo que lhe era oferecido.

-E então? –James insistiu impaciente.

-Aparentemente alguém roubou as paredes do andar. Mas não se preocupe, eu já formei uma equipe para encontrar os culpados. –Pandora falou incrivelmente séria.

-Hilário, senhorita Shepherd. –James falou irônico –Eu exijo saber o que você pretende com isso.

Pandora fechou a pasta que tinha nas mãos e olhou para James com calma.

-Diga-me, Potter. O que você é?

-Eu sou um auror pratico. –ele respondeu confiante.

-E o que o Lupin é? –ela perguntou.

-Um auror teórico. –James respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-E o que eu sou?

-Você? Bom, você é nossa chefe.

-Errado! –ela falou desencostando-se da mesa e se aproximando de James –Eu sou auror. Você é auror e o Remus é auror. Nós três somos exatamente a mesma coisa. Não pode haver barreiras entre nós. Nem mesmo físicas. –ela falou séria.

-Não, nós não somos a mesma coisa. –James falou –Quem se arrisca nas missões? Quem tem que enfrentar cara a cara os loucos que andam soltos por ai? –ele completou exasperado.

-Isso te faz melhor que os outros, Potter? Graças a quem vocês organizam as missões? Quem faz o trabalho de pesquisa e espionagem? Você acha mesmo que vocês aurores práticos sobreviveriam sem os teóricos? –ela perguntou irônica.

James se calou.

-Você tem alguma reclamação Lupin? –Pandora perguntou se dirigindo a Remus.

-Não, senhora. –ele falou.

-Longbotton? Black?

-Não, senhora. –os dois responderam juntos.

-Ótimo. Reúnam os dois esquadrões na sala de treinamento em meia hora. Estão dispensados. –Pandora falou calma.

Os quatro rapazes saíram da sala. James e Sirius bufavam. Anna e Lily saíram logo atrás.

-Acalme-se, James. –Anna falou risonha –Uma hora vocês iam ter que aprender.

-E se não fossem tão idiotas nós nem estaríamos aqui. –Lily completou.

-Lily, não precisa falar assim. –Anna falou cutucando a amiga.

-Só falei a verdade. –a ruiva falou dando de ombros e indo em direção a sala de Remus.

-Eu queria saber qual é a graça que a Lily vê em maltratar... –James suspirou.

-Você gosta mesmo dela, né James? –Anna perguntou

-É, eu gosto. –ele afirmou.

-Ela é um pouco pentelha, mas quem sabe você não consegue mudar isso. –Anna falou piscando para ele.

-Eu não consegui em sete anos de escola, porque eu conseguiria agora? –ele perguntou desanimado.

-Vamos, James. Desanimo não combina com você. –Anna falou sorrindo.

-Ok, mas só porque é você que está falando, Anninha. –James falou rindo.

-Por que a senhorita Shepherd é tão fria, hein Anna? –Sirius perguntou, carregando de ironia o nome da chefe.

-Deve ter sido o treinamento dela, Sirius. Eu nem imagino como foi, mas se o nosso foi barra pesada o dela também não deve ter sido fácil... –Anna ponderou.

-Vocês não treinaram juntas? –Frank perguntou.

-Não.

-E como foi o treinamento de vocês? –James perguntou curioso.

-Pelo menos comigo foi assim: quando eu estava no meu ultimo ano da escola de magia que eu fazia lá nos EUA, o diretor me chamou para uma conversa porque eu já tinha demonstrado interesse em me tornar auror. Daí ele falou que estavam recrutando garotas para uma equipe de elite na Austrália e perguntou se eu gostaria de ir, que ele tinha indicado meu nome, que eles se interessaram pela minha ficha e tals... –ela suspirou –Deve ter sido assim com todas. Eu topei. Eu e mais três meninas da minha escola fomos para o deserto australiano. Lá devia ter por volta de umas cem meninas de todo o mundo. Foram seis meses de um treinamento bem cansativo... –ela parecia estar pensando em algo distante –Até que sobraram apenas doze meninas. Foi ai que nós conhecemos a Pandora.

-Olha só... Sobrevivendo entre um monte de mulher no deserto... –Sirius falou pensativo –Não queria nem imaginar a guerra que era quando acabava o esmalte...

-Nós pegávamos um ônibus e íamos comprar na cidade mais próxima. –Anna falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Vocês podiam sair? –Frank perguntou espantado.

-Nós não estávamos lá presas. Mesmo porque o nosso instrutor sempre dizia para nós não esquecermos de que éramos mulheres. Ele falava que nós não precisamos nos masculinizar para nos igualarmos aos homens. Nossa vaidade era super estimulada. Como vocês acham que a Sabrina sobreviveu ao treinamento? –Anna perguntou rindo.

-Mas e o...

-Vamos, temos que chamar todos como a Pandora mandou. –ela falou interrompendo a pergunta que Sirius se preparava para fazer.

XxX

A sala de treinamento ficava no andar do esquadrão mesmo. Servia para que os aurores pudessem se exercitar, praticar. Tinha um grande espaço e arquibancadas, já que às vezes os aurores gostavam de realizar duelos e assistirem. Alguns equipamentos trouxas de ginástica também estavam por ali. Uma arena para duelos completava o cenário.

Todos os aurores estavam ali presentes, mas ficava claro que não se suportavam. Aurores práticos estavam de um lado e os teóricos do outro. Apenas James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Anna e Lily estavam juntos e a frente de todos.

Pandora entrou na sala em silencio e se pôs de frente para todos olhando para cada um deles.

-Pelo jeito só tirar as paredes não foi o bastante... –ela comentou –Vocês têm dez segundos para se misturar ou eu juro que vocês vão descobrir como foi que eu virei líder de esquadrão aos dezenove anos.

Primeiro todos se olharam em choque. Mas assim que Pandora começou a contar e sacou a varinha ninguém duvidou que ela certamente poderia fazer alguma coisa e embora reclamando muito todos começaram a se misturar.

-Ótimo. –ela falou com um sorriso satisfeito –Agora vamos assunto que me trouxe aqui. Eu estive analisando o treinamento que vocês receberam e eu acho que foi insuficiente.

Todos olharam chocados para ela.

-Vamos fazer uma demonstração. –ela falou tirando o casaco que usava. Ela vestia uma calça social preta e botas pretas, além de um colete preto com risca de giz -O que vocês fariam se fossem desarmados? –ela perguntou passando os olhos por todos.

-Um auror prático nunca é desarmado. –um homem com pose arrogante falou com um sorriso debochado.

-Sério? Vamos conferir? –Pandora desafiou.

Exclamações de surpresa, deboche e da mais completa descrença passaram por todos.

-Você está me desafiando? –o homem perguntou debochado.

-Certamente. Vamos? –Pandora perguntou pegando a própria varinha e dirigindo-se para o centro da sala.

-Vamos. –o homem tirou o casaco e se postou diante de Pandora –Mas saiba que eu não pego leve com garotas.

-Nem eu. –ela falou com um sorriso provocativo –Potter, seja o juiz.

-Certo. –James concordou, embora receoso e se aproximou dos dois.

O homem postou-se em posição típica de duelos. Já Pandora parecia uma esgrimista antes de uma luta. Tinha a postura ereta, estava com o corpo levemente virado, os pés bem juntos e a mão direita que segurava a varinha estava abaixada. Todos estranharam a posição, mas ninguém ousou comentar.

-Cumprimentem-se. –James ordenou –Comecem.

O oponente de Pandora atacou primeiro e ela desviou-se num movimento simples, porém ágil.

_-Expeliarmus! _–ela contra atacou, desarmando seu oponente. Caminhou na direção dele com a varinha em riste e um olhar ameaçador –E agora? Eu sou um comensal cruel e frio e tenho minha varinha apontada para você. O que você vai fazer? Implorar por sua vida ou morrer bravamente? –ela perguntou com a voz carregada de ironia.

Um silêncio chocado tomou conta do lugar. Os aurores sequer respiravam temendo perder o que quer que pudesse vir a acontecer a seguir.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. –o homem respondeu baixinho.

-O que? Eu não ouvi. –Pandora provocou.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. –o homem repetiu alto e irritado.

-Bom. –ela se aproxima e fala no ouvido dele –Você já estaria morto a essa hora. –ela olha para todos –Nunca se sintam auto-confiantes demais. Se eu desarmei um de vocês pode ser que exista mais alguém capaz disso. –ela falou olhando fixo para sua platéia –Alguém quer me enfrentar desarmada?

Silêncio absoluto. Ninguém queria se arriscar. Não sabiam mais o que esperar dela. Um jovem olhou para os lados, então deu um passo para frente.

-Eu, senhora.

-Hum, alguém corajoso finalmente. Venha. –Pandora chamou o menino e colocou a própria varinha no banco próxima a seu casaco –Senhor Potter.

-Hum, ok. –James falou meio incerto –Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

O jovem era bem ágil, mas Pandora conseguia ser mais. Escapou de todos os ataques dele e quando conseguiu se aproximar o bastante torceu o braço com o qual ele segurava a varinha e imobilizou-o.

-Viram? A varinha não é tudo. Saibam se defender.

Ela ajudou o rapaz a se levantar e parabenizou-o pela iniciativa. Tinha sido uma boa ajuda, mas precisava de alguém mais experiente. Alguém que realmente chocasse a todos quando ela derrubasse.

-Mais alguém?

-Eu posso? –Sirius perguntou com seu sorriso charmoso.

-Por favor…

Ao sinal de James Sirius atacou Pandora e ela teve que admitir que ele era bom. Tinha sido uma boa escolha duelar com ele. Ele era bem ágil com os feitiços e dava um certo trabalho para Pandora desviar, mas finalmente ela conseguiu se aproximar o bastante para desarmá-lo com um chute. Acertou em cheio a mão de Sirius fazendo com que a varinha dele fosse parar longe, mas ele aproveitou a proximidade e conseguiu segurá-la. Prendeu os braços dela atrás das costas com apenas uma mão e com o outro braço deu uma chave-de-braço nela.

-Viu? Te peguei. –ele falou ao ouvido dela com uma voz provocante.

-Muito bom, Black, tenho que admitir. Mas eu sou melhor. –ela falou com um sorriso confiante.

Pandora deu um chute tão alto que acertou o rosto de Sirius, que foi pego de surpresa e acabou por soltá-la.

-Nunca subestimem seus oponentes. –ela falou olhando para todos –Como podem ver aulas de balé podem ser úteis também. –ela falou com um sorrisinho debochado olhando para Sirius –Quem sabe eu não inclua isso no novo treinamento de vocês...

-Novo treinamento? –muitas vozes perguntaram juntas.

-Exatamente. A partir de hoje vocês estão em treinamento. E adivinhem? –ela falou irônica –Será misto. Aurores práticos e teóricos juntinhos. Se houver brigas vocês vão se entender comigo. Dispensados.

Pouco a pouco os aurores foram deixando a sala. Saíram falando sobre o que acontecera, aprovando, reclamando ou simplesmente lembrando do jeito de Pandora.

-Potter. –ela chamou James antes que ele saísse.

-Sim? –ele virou-se para encarar Pandora.

-Eu preciso de uma coisa. Algum de vocês tem contato com a alta sociedade bruxa? –ela perguntou –Eu preciso de alguém que apresente a Sabrina as pessoas certas.

-Essa coisa de gente falsa e poderosa é com o Sirius. –James falou indicando o amigo com a cabeça –Ele conhece todos na "alta roda".

-Obrigada.

Pandora esperou todos saírem da sala. Por fim sobraram apenas ela e Sirius. Ele ainda estava sentado no chão, como se ainda se recuperasse do golpe.

-Black. –Pandora chamou se aproximando –Preciso de um favor seu.

Sirius olhou para cima e deu um sorriso divertido.

-Isso. Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa, chefinha. –ele falou olhando para Pandora –Primeiro me bate e agora vem me pedir um favor...

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha, então cruzou os braços na frente do peito, lançando um olhar desafiador para Sirius.

-Ok. Se você quiser eu parto para a parte do discurso de "eu sou sua chefe e estou mandando". –ela falou irônica.

-Não precisa, chefinha. Diga-me o que queres.

-O Potter disse que você é freqüentador da alta sociedade.

-É meu charme natural.

-Eu preciso que você leve a Sabrina a uma dessas festas. –Pandora falou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

-Pra que?

-Não que eu deva explicações para você, Black, mas é porque a Sabrina deve conhecer as pessoas certas. Políticos, comerciantes importantes. –Pandora explicou.

-Sei... Tudo bem. –ele se levanta, fazendo agora com que Pandora tenha que olhar para cima –Amanhã tem uma festa na mansão dos Malfoy. Eu ainda não tenho companhia.

-Certo. Mas acho bom você arrumar um estepe. A Sabrina não vai voltar com você.

Sirius imaginou ter visto uma certa malicia nos olhos dela.

-Não se preocupe. Eu nunca volto sozinho. –ele não resistiu em provocá-la.

-Bom pra você. –Pandora falou dando as costas para ele –Vá buscá-la as 9:30, Black. –ela saiu andando sem esperar a resposta dele. Pegou seu casaco sobre o banco e jogou sobre os ombros.

Sirius só ficou olhando aquele furacão moreno saindo da sala. Não tinha mal nenhum em brincar um pouco com ela, certo?

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**

**B-jão**


	7. Alguns Encontros

**N/A:Ola para todos ^^ Prontos para mais um capítulo?**

**Cklovewinter: Ah q bom ^^ Eu sei o que você quer dizer, eu também só leio em inglês ultimamente...**

**Lady Allana: Não feminista meu amor, só extremamente realista ;) hahaha**

**Gee Vitti: Hahaha Pode esperar muita brincadeira, eles são praticamente crianças no playground XD**

**Gabi F: O Sirius é mais do q foda ;]**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 5: Alguns Encontros**

Frank andava despreocupado em direção a saída do Ministério. Era mais um dia que terminava. Depois da confusão do "sumiço" das paredes no dia anterior, muitas já haviam finalmente entendido que não havia nada que pudessem fazer para desbancar a nova chefe. Nem Sirius que era o melhor duelista entre eles conseguira... Mas isso também nunca fora uma preocupação para ele. Frank podia ser um auror pratico, mas respeitava os aurores teóricos e por isso mesmo era muito respeitado por eles.

Suspirou ao sair do elevador. Era hoje que Sirius tinha um "encontro" com Sabrina. E ele tinha uma leve impressão de que Amos estava mordido por causa disso. Não sabia qual era o problema do garoto em admitir que era louco por Sabrina, uma coisa que era mais do que óbvia.

Olhou ao redor e reconheceu Alice parada próxima ao elevador. Sentiu aquele frio na espinha que sempre sentia ao vê-la. Tinha que parar com isso. Sabia que eram e sempre seriam amigos apenas. Mas ela estava de fato linda. Os cabelos soltos como sempre (ela odiava prendê-los), usava uma bata verde-mar e uma calça jeans clara, que vestia bem o corpo dela, sem ser apertada.

-Alice. –ele chamou.

Ela olhou em volta procurando que a havia chamado e sorriu ao ver Frank.

-Oi Frank. –ela cumprimentou sorridente quando ele se aproximou –O que ainda faz por aqui?

-Eu estou saindo agora do esquadrão. Alguns problemas internos. Mas e você? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu? Ah… A Pandora esqueceu uma coisa e pediu para eu vir buscar. –Alice falou.

-Hum... –Frank olhou desconfiado para ela –Tudo bem então... Eu vou indo. Até mais, Alice.

-Até Frank. –ela falou mandando um beijo para ele, enquanto ele se afastava.

Odiava mentir para Frank, mas precisava fazer jus ao seu titulo. "A Inominável". Seu trabalho era secreto ali dentro. Dentre todas era a única que não podia contar de jeito maneira o que fazia, ou o que realmente a trazia ao Ministério à uma hora dessas.

XxX

-Bom, eu já vou indo. –Sirius falou colocando um paletó preto.

Ele estava vestido inteiramente em preto. Era uma cor que lhe caia muito bem. Dava um ar mais sedutor e misterioso. Ele usava uma calça preta, com uma camisa preta que tinha finíssimas listras brancas e o paletó para fechar. Não usava gravata, alias odiava gravatas.

-Não acredito que você vai se encontrar com a Sabrina... –Peter falou.

-Não é exatamente um encontro... –Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos –É um favor pra chefinha.

-Sei. Pra mim tem alguém ai que ta querendo muito agradar a chefe. –James falou malicioso –Você não acha, Rabicho?

-Com certeza. –Peter concordou –Você não está com boas intenções, né Almofadinhas.

-Quando eu estou, Peter? –Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Essa é uma pergunta muito interessante. –Remus, que acabava de entrar no apartamento, comentou.

-E ai, Aluado? Como está o Amos? –Sirius perguntou divertido. Estava adorando deixar Amos irritado. Eles viviam competindo na época da escola, quando os dois eram jogadores dos times de quadribol das respectivas casas.

-Ele ta um saco. –Remus falou em meio a um suspiro –Por que você tinha que contar para ele que você ia sair com a Sabrina?

-Eu não sei qual o problema. Até onde eu sei eles não tem nem nunca tiveram nada. –Sirius falou com um sorriso de provocação.

-Não se faça de tonto, Sirius. Você sabe que o Amos tem no mínimo uma paixonite aguda pela Sabrina. Se é que é só isso...

-Eu não sei qual o problema de vocês. –Sirius bufou –Ficamos SETE anos sem ver essas meninas e quando vocês vêem de novo parece que continuam tão idiotas por elas quanto antes.

-Ei! Isso é com o Pontas e o Amos. –Peter falou.

-Ah, mas eu fiquei sabendo uma coisa... –James falou com um enorme sorriso.

-O que? –os outros três perguntaram curiosos.

-Um certo lobinho ficou todo vermelhinho quando reencontrou a Carter mais nova...

Remus corou na hora, se denunciando.

-Ah eu sabia Aluado! –Sirius comemorou –Essa história de ficar dando aula pra pirralho era só desculpa né?

-Sirius, por Merlin. Ela tinha onze anos quando eu dava aula para ela. –Remus tentou se justificar.

-Ah, sim. Isso no primeiro ano, né lobinho? Por que até onde eu me lembro você deu aula pra ela até os dezesseis anos da mesma. –Sirius provocou.

-Mesmo assim. –Remus falou corando mais que antes –Quem foi que falou uma besteira dessas pra você, James?

-A Lily contou pra Anna e a Anna contou pra mim.

-O Frank também ainda arrasta um bonde pela Alice? –Peter perguntou de repente, sem nem se preocupar se o outro assunto já tinha terminado.

-Pior que sim. Ele se encontrou com ela hoje por acaso. Voltou todo bobo para casa. –Remus contou.

-Eu nunca entendi porque o Frank não foi atrás da Alice. –James pensou alto –Tudo bem que eles eram amigos, mas eu sempre tive a impressão de que ela também era a fim dele...

-Bom, vocês manés românticos continuem com esse papo sem graça de vocês que eu estou indo me encontrar com uma loira maravilhosa. –Sirius falou com um sorriso bem cafajeste.

Ele dirigiu-se para uma ruinha que ficava ao lado do seu prédio e dali aparatou para frente do galpão onde as garotas moravam. Tão logo bateu na porta, ela se abriu, revelando Pandora.

-Pontual. –ela observou.

-Boa noite, chefinha. –Sirius falou com um sorriso charmoso.

-Estamos fora do escritório, Black, pode me chamar de Pandora. –ela falou dando as costas para ele e voltando para a cozinha –A Sabrina já vem.

Sirius entrou logo atrás de Pandora e aproveitou para reparar nela. Ela usava uma calça de moletom preto e uma regata rosa, estava descalça, com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo folgado. Ela mexia com alguma coisa no fogão.

-Não se preocupe. Eu não ligo de esperar. Eu sei que no fim vai valer a pena. –ele falou despreocupado caminhando até onde ela estava –E se vai me deixar te chamar de Pandora, me chame de Sirius. –ele pediu sentando-se num dos banquinhos que havia no balcão da cozinha.

-Sem chance, Black. –Pandora falou sem olhá-lo.

-Por que?

-Porque eu não gosto do seu tipo. –ela falou simplesmente, olhando-o nos olhos. Depois deu um sorrisinho e voltou a mexer na panela.

Sirius não pôde deixar de reparar em como ela era bonita. O pescoço longo, a pele morena, os cabelos negros. Ela tinha uma beleza diferente. Não aquela coisa convencional de loira de olhos claros. Ela tinha algo de exótico, algo que fazia dela uma mulher realmente sensual. Sirius adoraria ver aquela mulher forte usando um vestido de festa. Algo bonito e delicado, mas pelo pouco que conhecia dela já sabia que isso não ia acontecer. Ela não era esse tipo de mulher.

-O que você está fazendo? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Pudim de leite condensado. –ela respondeu –Quer provar a calda?

-Quero.

Ela pega um pouco da calda numa colher e assopra.

-Me dá a sua mão. –ela pediu.

-Ta querendo casar comigo, é? –Sirius provocou, estendendo a mão.

Pandora ignorou-o e colocou um pouco da calda na mão dele.

-Isso está muito bom. –ele falou depois de provar da calda âmbar –O que é? –ele perguntou.

-Açúcar derretido. –Pandora respondeu também provando um pouco da calda.

-Só isso? –Sirius perguntou espantado.

-Sim.

-Desculpa a demora.

Sirius virou-se na direção da voz e viu Sabrina olhando para os dois com uma expressão dividida entre curiosa e divertida. Ela estava linda. Usando um vestido pérola, de alças finas, soltinho, até o joelho, os cabelos estavam presos num coque que tinha um jeito meio folgado, mas charmoso, um par de sandálias com strass e salta alto.

-Você está linda, Papi. –Pandora falou.

-Obrigada, Pan. –Sabrina sorriu divertida –Alguma recomendação?

-Não aceite bebida, nem carona de estranhos, nada de drogas, sexo só com camisinha e esteja em casa antes do meio dia. –Pandora falou num fôlego só –Ah e divirta-se, mas não esqueça que você está lá a trabalho.

-Sim, senhora.

-E vão logo, antes que a Alice vejam vocês dois de sapato aqui dentro. –Pandora completou divertida –Cuide dela, Black.

-Pode deixar, chefinha. –ele falou dando uma piscadela para Pandora –Você está divina, senhorita Carter. –ele falou charmoso depois que os dois já haviam saído do galpão –Mas o que seria "Papi"?

-Apelido da época que a gente treinava. –Sabrina falou despreocupada –Alias você também está muito bem, Black.

-Obrigado, senhorita. Podemos aparatar?

-Certamente. –Sabrina respondeu com um sorriso charmoso.

Eles aparataram na porta principal da Mansão Malfoy. Vários bruxos chegavam aparatando ou mesmo em carros importados. Um clima de luxo e ostentação pairava pela mansão.

-O Malfoy continua o nojento de sempre? –Sabrina perguntou dando o braço para Sirius para que eles entrassem juntos na festa.

-Continua. Você soube da novidade? Ele vai casar com a minha priminha querida, a Narcisa. –Sirius falou meio debochado.

-Eu li em alguma coluna social... Bom, dessa mistura vai sair uma cobra loira e desagradável... –Sabrina falou despreocupada.

-Com certeza.

Os dois passaram pela recepção e entraram no salão onde pessoas vestidas de maneira glamurosa circulavam, com taças de champanhe e whisky de fogo. Muitos rostos conhecidos estavam por ali.

-Você quer que eu te apresente alguém especificamente? –Sirius perguntou ao ouvido de Sabrina.

-Por enquanto não. Apenas me mostre as pessoas importantes.

-Pode deixar. –ele olhou em volta –Aquele é Luccas Morrison, dono da maior industria de vassouras do mundo bruxo. –ele falou apontando para um homem de cabelos grisalhos e expressão jovial –Aquele é Paul Dane, presidente de uma das maiores firmas de advogados bruxos de Londres. –esse era um homem de cabelos negros, de uns quarenta anos e aparência aristocrática –Aquela é Angelina Oliver ela é...

E assim se passou uma hora. Sirius mostrando pessoas e mais pessoas para Sabrina e ela anotando mentalmente quem ela deveria conhecer pessoalmente depois. Um tempo depois os dois começaram a dançar juntos a musica suave que tocava.

-Eu odeio essas músicas lentas. –Sabrina falou suspirando.

-E o que a senhorita gosta de ouvir então?

-Alguma coisa com batida, para dançar e proibida para menores. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido.

Sirius riu.

-Você não mudou nada desde a época da escola. –ele falou.

-Olha quem fala, Sirius. –ela falou meio debochada –Me diz ai, em quem você ta de olho. Na Pandora ou na Anna? Eu aposto na Pandora.

Sirius olhou surpreso para Sabrina.

-Como você sabia que...

-Ah Sirius Black, eu te conheço. –ela falou com um sorriso vitorioso –Se minha teoria do "você não mudou nada nesses anos" estivesse certa era uma coisa óbvia de se acontecer. As duas são carne nova, mas a Pandora... –Sabrina suspirou dramática –A Pandora é pelo desafio né? Sua chefe cheia de poder, linda, sensual... Você não presta mesmo, Sirius. –ela concluiu rindo.

-Obrigado pelo elogio, _Papi_. –ele falou irônico, fazendo ela rodopiar graciosamente.

-Vamos beber algo? Daqui a pouco eu quero que você me apresente a algumas pessoas.

-Certo. Tudo o que a senhorita quiser. –Sirius falou charmoso.

Os dois saíram da pista e logo Sabrina começou a ser apresentada às pessoas. Donos de jornais e revistas importantes, negociantes, donos de fabricas. Por fim, estavam mais uma vez parados junto à mesa de bebidas, quando uma loira extremamente voluptuosa parou do lado deles.

-Ah Amos, só um pouquinho de champagne não mata. –ela falou com voz extremamente irritante e um pouco enrolada.

-Um pouco não mata mesmo. –Amos falou se aproximando da garota, sem notar Sirius e Sabrina ali –Mas oito taças tornam as pessoas extremamente desagradáveis. –ele falou um tanto grosso.

-Ah Aminhos... Por isso você ta na seca há tanto tempo. –Sirius falou debochado atraindo a atenção do loiro –Isso é jeito de tratar uma mulher tão linda? –ele completou lançando um sorriso sedutor para a acompanhante de Amos.

-Fique a vontade, Black. –Amos disse entediado, indicando a garota com a cabeça –Ora, Carter não tinha te visto.

-Seria pedir demais da sua boa educação né? –Sabrina falou irônica.

-Quando Black disse que vocês iam sair eu não esperava que ele te trouxesse nesse tipo de festa entediante. –Amos comentou.

-Pra você ver. Acho que o Sirius desaprendeu a agradar uma mulher. –Sabrina provocou.

-Muito engraçado, princesinha. –Sirius falou irônico –Quer que eu te mostre que eu ainda sei agradar? –ele provocou.

-Não queridinho. Guarde essa energia para seu alvo inatingível. –ela falou divertida.

-Nós vamos ver quanto inatingível é esse alvo, Sabrina. –Sirius piscou maroto para ela.

-Com licença.

Era Paul Dane, um dos advogados mais renomados do mundo bruxo, dono da maior firma de advocacia da Europa. Estava ali parado diante deles.

-Se o senhor Black não se importar, eu gostaria de tirar a adorável senhorita Carter para dançar. –ele pediu de um jeito extremamente galante.

-Claro que o senhor Black não se importa. –Sabrina se adiantou ao ver que Sirius abria a boca para falar algo não muito proveitoso –Adoraria dançar com o senhor, senhor Dane. –ela deu um sorriso elegante.

-Por aqui. –ele falou educadamente indicando a pista para ela.

-Eu não gosto desse cara. –Sirius falou.

-Você não é o único. –Amos falou –Qualquer mulher em sã consciência devia ficar longe dele.

-É, mas a Sabrina nunca foi sã. –Sirius comentou displicente.

-Você não se preocupa com a sua acompanhante não? –Amos perguntou sarcástico.

-A Sabrina sobreviveu a um treinamento no deserto da Austrália. Não acho que ela não saiba lidar com esse tipo de cara. –Sirius falou despreocupado.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Black? –Amos perguntou impaciente.

-Vamos fazer assim: eu levo sua bela acompanhante para algum lugar mais interessante e você fica aqui cuidando da Sabrina, que tal? –Sirius propôs provocativo.

-Fechado. –Amos respondeu sem nem pensar –Eu não agüento mais essa garota mesmo.

-Você devia admitir logo que ama a loira ali. –Sirius falou indicando a pista com a cabeça –Vamos, senhorita. –ele falou oferecendo o braço para a acompanhante loira de Amos que nem hesitou em aceitar o convite e sair dali.

Sabrina dançava com Paul. Ele era um homem elegante e refinado. Não era cafajeste ou sedutor, mas tinha seu charme e um jeito meio perigoso. Sabrina conhecia esse jeito. Era o tipo de cara que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada. Ele não devia ser exatamente um bom rapaz...

-Então a senhorita é filha de Derick Carter? Quanta surpresa...

-Por favor, me chame de Sabrina. –ela pediu bem humorada.

-Como eu posso te chamar de Sabrina se você insiste em me chamar de Dane? –ele perguntou charmoso.

-Ok. Eu te chamo de Paul e você me chama de Sabrina, certo? –ela propôs de um jeito adorável.

-Perfeito. –ele sorriu –O que uma jovem faz perdida numa festa desse tipo? Você devia estar em algum lugar mais interessante.

-Se eu não tivesse vindo a essa festa eu não estaria agora dançando com você. –ela sugeriu elegante.

-Bem pensado... –ele deu um sorriso casual.

-Com licença. Eu poderia tirar a senhorita Carter de seus braços por um minuto? –Amos apareceu, saindo sabe-se lá de onde.

-Acho que... Não há problema. –Paul falou incerto, sem perceber a expressão furiosa de Sabrina.

Amos pegou Sabrina pela mão e tirou-a dali antes que ela pudesse reclamar.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo Diggory? –ela perguntou furiosa quando pararam em um outro ponto da pista de dança.

-Dançando com você. –ele falou se fazendo de desentendido. Então passou um dos braços pela cintura dela e a outra mão segurou a dela.

-Me solta Diggory! –Sabrina falou por entre os dentes.

-Não, Carter. –ele falou imitando o tom dela –Seu acompanhante foi embora com a minha companhia, então eu fiquei pra cuidar de você.

-Como se eu precisasse que você cuidasse de mim. –Sabrina falou irônica.

-Aparentemente precisa. Você tem noção de com quem você estava falando?

-Com um homem muito charmoso e elegante, ao contrario de você. –ela provocou.

-Esse cara é mais sujo que pau de corujal, Sabrina. –Amos falou ignorando o tom dela –Ele só não foi preso e devidamente investigado até hoje por ter as costas quentes. –ele falou sério.

-Obrigada pela informação, Diggory. –ela falou irônica –Mas eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo. –ela falou fazendo menção de se afastar de Amos.

-Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. –ele falou apertando o abraço que dava a cintura dela, impedindo assim que ela saísse.

Sabrina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao ser apertada pelos braços de Amos, mas tratou de disfarçar bem. Estava lá a trabalho e não podia se esquecer disso.

-Escuta bem, Diggory, porque eu só vou explicar uma vez. –ela pediu respirando fundo.

XxX

Enquanto isso na casa das garotas Anna estava perseguindo Lily há meia hora pela sala.

-Anna pela milésima vez: ME DEIXA EM PAZ! –Lily gritou.

-Não até você me ouvir. –Anna falou sem medo –Por que você não da uma chance pro James? Ele parece gostar tanto de você...

-Ai Merlin meu! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? –Lily falou impaciente –Já não me bastam os três anos que a Alice e a Lucilla ficaram na minha orelha na escola, agora eu tenho que agüentar você também?

-Você já pensou na possibilidade de que se todo mundo está no seu pé no mesmo assunto pode ser que elas estejam certas e você errada? –Pandora falou calmamente.

-Pandora, não ajuda! –Lily reclamou –Você mesma vive dizendo pra gente não se envolver com colegas de escritório.

-Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. –Pandora falou rindo e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Ah, mas eu não desisto! Pelo menos não até você falar porque não quer dar uma chance para o James. –Anna reafirmou.

-O que ta acontecendo? –perguntou Lucilla que acabava de descer as escadas e chegar à sala.

-A Anna quer convencer a Lily a dar uma chance para o Potter. –Pandora informou.

-Sério? –Lucilla perguntou, então correu até o é da escada e gritou –ALICE!

Alice desceu correndo.

-O que aconteceu? –a morena perguntou preocupada.

-Depois de anos ganhamos reforços. –Lucilla falou com um sorriso animado.

-Ãh? –Alice não entendeu.

-A Anna aderiu a nossa antiga luta! –Lucilla falou super animada –"Lily Evans deixe de ser chata e dê uma chance para James Potter".

Alice abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Sério, Anninha? Ah q tuuuuudo!!!

-Dá pra vocês três pararem com isso? –Lily perguntou irritada –Até a Pandora poderia aderir a essa "luta" e me mandar sair com o Potter e mesmo assim eu não iria. –Lily avisou.

-Tudo bem que eu não vou fazer isso... –Pandora começou cuidadosa –Mas posso saber por que toda essa revolta?

-Porque o Potter é um idiota, arrogante, galinha, metido e...

-Lily nós ficamos ANOS sem ver o James! Sete anos para ser mais precisa! –Alice falou impaciente –Você já pensou na possibilidade de ele não ser mais assim?

-Ele ainda é assim, sim. Porque é da natureza dele ser um babaca. –Lily falou dando as costas para as amigas e subindo as escadas, dando a discussão por encerrada.

-Ela era sempre assim na escola? –Pandora perguntou surpresa.

-A Lily sempre é tão equilibrada, racional. Eu nunca vi ela agir de um jeito tão infantil antes. –Anna falou.

-É porque você nunca falou do assunto James Potter com ela. –Alice explicou, dando um suspiro cansado.

XxX

Já era mais de três da manhã quando Sabrina foi embora da festa. Com Amos.

-Eu ainda não entendi porque é você quem está me levando pra casa. –ela falou emburrada.

-Já disse. O Black foi embora da festa com uma mulher e falou para eu te levar pra casa. –Amos explicou sem sequer olhar para ela.

-Eu não acredito! Eu mato o Sirius. –ela resmungou.

-Não seja tão mimada e irritante, Carter. Nem sempre as coisas são como você quer. –Amos debochou.

-As coisas sempre são como eu quero, Diggory. –ela provocou –Esse cartão é a prova disso. –ela passou um pequeno cartão branco bem diante dos olhos dele.

-Que cartão é esse? –ele falou tentando pegar o cartão, mas Sabrina rapidamente tirou de seu alcance.

-É o telefone do senhor Dane. –ela falou com exagerada pompa –Ele me adorou sabia? –ela provocou.

-É porque ele não te conhece direito. –Amos provocou de volta –Cuidado aonde você vai se enfiar, viu? Pode ser que não tenha ninguém lá pra te resgatar...

-Eu não preciso que me resgatem, Diggory. –ela falou debochada –É aqui. –ela avisou.

Amos parou o carro diante do galpão.

-Obrigada por tudo, Diggory. –Sabrina falou irônica saindo do carro.

Assim que ela bateu a porta do carro a porta do galpão se abriu e Pandora saiu lá fora, vestida do mesmo jeito que estava quando Sirius apareceu lá.

Ela trocou algumas palavras rápidas com Sabrina que entrou no galpão e depois foi na direção do carro de Amos, que ainda estava parado ali.

-Ola. –ela falou se debruçando na janela do carona –Eu sou Pandora Shepherd. –ela falou oferecendo a mão para um cumprimento.

-Amos Diggory. –ele falou aceitando o cumprimento –Então você é a famosa chefe...

-Creio que sim, mas nem quero saber por que... De onde você ouviu meu nome?

-Eu divido um apartamento com Lupin e Longbotton.

-Ah, meus bons meninos... –Pandora falou com um ar divertido.

Ela olhou para o belo carro que Amos dirigia. Um Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera preto.

-Hum... Lamborghini... Bom gosto, senhor Diggory. –ela comentou.

-Mas... –Amos encorajou divertido.

-Prefiro minha Ferrari. –ela comentou com um sorriso provocativo.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. –Amos provocou –Ferrari vermelha?

-Qual a graça de ter uma Ferrari se ela não for vermelha? –Pandora perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

-Qual o modelo? –ele perguntou interessado.

-F430.

-Hum... Belo carro. Motor V8, todos aqueles 450 cavalos...

-Você quer dizer 490, né? –Pandora perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu tinha certeza que ia adorar conversar com você. –Amos riu, fazendo Pandora rir também.

E eles conversaram por mais um bom tempo...

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**


	8. Caindo na Noite

**N/A: Ola queridinhos!!!**

**Cá estamos para mais um post. Dessa vez eu decidi colocar dois capítulos de uma vez. Espero que vcs curtam ;)**

**Cklovewinter: Hahaha Bom, não posso prometer que vai ser logo, mas prometo que vai ser explosivo ;)**

**Gabi F: Hhahaha Agora é aguardar e conferir ;)**

**Lady Allana: Acontece q agora tudo vira festa hehehehe**

**Verônica D M: Hahaha Vou pensa pra quem dar esses humildes carros, prometo. Hahaha **

**XxX**

**Capitulo 6: Caindo na Noite  
**

Remus caminhava pelo parque. Essa era uma atividade que ele gostava muito, mas ultimamente não tinha muito tempo para fazer. Os dias no esquadrão estavam cada vez mais conturbados e no dia anterior eles haviam descoberto um traidor entre eles. Ainda bem que tudo aconteceu depois que Pandora já havia ido embora. Sabe-se lá o que ela poderia fazer se pegasse o rapaz no lugar deles. A família Shepherd não era famosa por sua cordialidade...

-Remus!

Ele olhou em volta procurando quem poderia tê-lo chamado, quando foi surpreendido por alguém que se jogou em seu pescoço.

-Oi lobinho! –Lucilla cumprimentou sorridente.

-Oi Lucy. O que faz por aqui tão cedo? –ele perguntou tentando não corar pela proximidade com a garota.

-Correndo. –ela informou se afastando dele e mostrando a roupa de ginástica que usava, um short de ginástica preto, uma camisetinha regata verde, tênis e um boné preto –Meu turno no hospital só começa daqui algumas horas, então eu tirei um tempinho pra correr. E você? O que faz aqui?

-Só caminhando. –ele consulta o relógio –Mas já tenho que ir pro Ministério...

-Você vai andando? –ela perguntou.

-Sim.

-Então posso te acompanhar?

-Claro. Vamos?

Os dois começam a caminhar juntos pelo parque.

-Então, senhor Aluado... –Lucilla começou com um sorriso maroto –Como foram suas transformações todos esses anos sem a gatinha aqui?

Remus riu.

-Muito bem, senhorita Pelúcia. –Remus falou sorrindo –E eu me sentia mais confortável sabendo que não estava arriscando a segurança de uma dama...

-Ah que bobeira, Remus. Você sempre encanado com isso. –Lucilla revira os olhos –Eu já disse mil vezes que eu ia porque queria.

-Eu ainda acho que você ia pra encher o Sirius... –Remus provocou.

-Bom, também... –ela falou com um sorriso divertido –Mas eu também ia pra cuidar do meu querido professor particular. –ela afirmou segurando no braço de Remus.

-Que boné é esse? –Remus perguntou tentando disfarçar o desconforto que a proximidade da loira lhe trazia.

-Ah! –Lucilla tira o boné da cabeça e entrega para Remus olhar –É da época do treinamento. –ela falou –Vê aqui? –ela perguntou indicando o nome escrito na frente do boné –Bunny Lu era meu "codinome" no acampamento. –ela falou orgulhosa. **  
**

-Por que Bunny Lu? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Longa história. Um dia eu te conto. –ela piscou marota para ele, pegando seu boné de volta –Bom, acho que você tem que ir. –ela comentou.

Foi ai que Remus percebeu que já estavam na rua da entrada de visitantes do Ministério.

-Ah claro. Até mais, Lucy.

-Até mais, Remus. –ela falou alegre, depositando um beijo no rosto de Remus e se afastando saltitante.

Remus observou Lucilla se afastar, com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. Então balançou a cabeça querendo espantar esses pensamentos. Caminhou até a cabine telefônica, mas enquanto discava os números para entrar no Ministério um sorriso ainda persistia em seu rosto.

XxX

-Oi Sirius.

Sirius, que estava lendo uns papéis levantou a cabeça. Encontrou Sabrina parada diante dele, com um enorme óculos escuro, provavelmente escondendo as olheiras pelas poucas horas de sono.

-Bom dia, loirinha. –ele falou –O que faz acordada tão cedo? –ele provocou.

-Eu precisava te perguntar uma coisa. –ela falou –Eu fui convidada para uma festa na casa do editor chefe do Profeta Diário e queria saber se você vai. Não gosto de ir sozinha nessas festas. –ela falou.

-Acho que eu vou sim. Sempre tem alguma coisa interessante para se ver ou fazer lá. –ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Por interessante você quer dizer alguma dessas garotas caçando maridos ricos e que você pode curtir por uma noite? –Sabrina perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Algo nesse sentido. –Sirius admitiu despreocupado –Mas e você? Como foi a noite com o Amos? –ele provocou mais uma vez.

-Eu devia te matar por isso, sabia? –ela falou bufando –Mas não é pra mim que você devia perguntar isso. É pra Pandora.

-O que? –Sirius engasgou com a própria saliva.

-Depois que o Diggory me deixou em casa, ele e a Pandora começaram a conversar. Até a hora que eu fui dormir ela tinha convidado ele para entrar e eles estavam tomando vinho na cozinha. –ela falou um tanto irritada.

-Você estava vigiando é? –Sirius não resistiu em provocar –Tudo isso é ciúme?

-Cala a boca, Sirius. –Sabrina falou, mas acabou rindo –Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado, porque alguém vai acabar pegando a "chefinha" antes de você. –ela falou divertida -Tchau queridinho. –ela falou jogando um beijo para Sirius e indo em direção a sala de Pandora.

-Até parece que o Amos ta com essa bola toda. –Sirius falou confiante, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu ficar inteiramente calmo.

-Falando sozinho, Almofadinhas? –James perguntou se aproximando.

-Não, Pontas.

-Tenho novidades. –James falou sorrindo maroto.

-O que foi? –Sirius perguntou sem estar realmente interessado.

-Descobrimos algumas coisas sobre nossa querida chefinha.

Lily observava os rapazes conversando de dentro do escritório de Pandora.

-Parece que eles estão conspirando. –ela falou incomodada –O que será que eles estão aprontando?

-Provavelmente o Potter esta indo contar a eles o que o investigadorzinho deles descobriu a meu respeito. –Pandora falou calmamente.

-Eles colocaram alguém pra investigar sua vida? –Anna perguntou segurando o riso.

-De novo? –Sabrina perguntou debochada –Todo esquadrão é a mesma coisa. O que eles acham que vão encontrar te investigando?

-Ficha criminal, gravidez precoce, familiares com problemas com a lei... –Pandora falou dando de ombros –O de sempre.

-É, mas eles não são melhores que os nossos detetives. –Alice falou com um enorme sorriso –As fichas dos nossos queridos aurores começam a chegar hoje mesmo.

-Bom saber.

Lily ficou em silencio por um segundo. Então respirou fundo.

-Eu preciso falar sobre uma coisa com você, Pandora. –falou séria.

XxX

-Você mandou investigar a Pandora, James? –Remus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Claro. –James respondeu como se fosse óbvio –Essa maluca está com carta branca pra fazer o que quiser aqui dentro. Eu quero saber se ela pode mesmo tudo isso.

-E o que você descobriu? –Sirius perguntou, agora realmente curioso.

-Eu, nada. –James falou –Mas esse garoto aqui... –ele falou puxando um menino com cara de que acabara de deixar Hogwarts para perto deles –vai nos contar tudo o que ele descobriu.

-Quem é esse pirralho? –Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Meu nome é Will Murray. –o menino falou com um sorriso animado –Eu acabo de me formar na escola de aurores.

-O Will aqui teve ótimas notas em espionagem e investigação, então eu dei uma missãozinha pra ele. –James falou maroto.

-E o que ele descobriu? –Frank perguntou curioso.

-Ela é filha de Dominic Shepherd. –o rapaz falou e ficou satisfeito ao ver o efeito que o nome causara nos outros –A mãe era bailarina e é trouxa, chamada Ângela Martins. E ela tinha um irmão mais velho chamado Andrea. Nascida no Brasil, em São Paulo, dia 07 de agosto de 1983. Ela estudou em colégio trouxa até os onze anos. Recebeu carta de quase todas as escolas de magia super conceituadas, inclusive Hogwarts. Recusou todos.

-Então a história de ausência de vida escolar é verdade... –Remus falou admirado.

-O pai a treinou, o filho mais velho e mais três sobrinhos para assumirem o negócio da família: organizar esquadrões pelo mundo afora.

-Quer dizer que existem mais quatro Shepherds malucos a solta por ai? –Sirius perguntou espantando.

-Eu sempre achei mesmo estranha essa história. Um cara só não podia fazer tantas coisas, como contam por ai. –Remus falou pensativo –Talvez nem tenha sido ela a responsável pelo o que aconteceu em Madrid.

-Ah foi ela sim. –o menino falou rapidamente –Mas nunca provaram nada. –ele completou.

-Mais alguma coisa? –James perguntou.

-Não. Ela é cidadã exemplar. Nunca fez nada de errado. Nunca foi pega dirigindo bêbada, nunca engravidou ou casou... –ele falou pensativo –Da pra falar que a vida dela é um tédio. A não ser por... –um brilho malicioso passou pelos olhos do rapaz -Agora escutem essa. –ele falou, claramente animado com a conversa -Há alguns anos o irmão dela foi morto dentro de um esquadrão em Los Angeles. Pelas costas. O pai dela foi chamado para ir até lá e ela foi junto. E você sabe o cara é uma lenda. –ele falou empolgado. Dominic Shepherd era mesmo uma lenda -Ele não descansou enquanto não deram permissão para ele agir como quisesse na captura dos bandidos. Foram três dias praticamente sem descanso. Eles não pouparam recursos, nem meios para pegar o culpado. No fim chegaram aos cinco cabeças, sendo que um deles fazia parte do esquadrão do próprio Andrea. Esses caras nunca foram oficialmente presos. –ele terminou com um enorme sorriso.

-O que você quer dizer com nunca foram oficialmente presos? –Sirius perguntou já sentindo um nó em sua garganta.

-Los Angeles tem um famoso centro particular de pesquisa de criaturas das trevas. Lá tem de tudo. Desde bicho papão, até dementadores e lobisomens. E o dono desse centro por acaso é amigo do Dominic. –os outros homens estavam totalmente atentos ao que Will falava. Já imaginavam no que ia dar essa conversa, mas ainda não queriam acreditar –Os peixes pequenos foram presos e levados a julgamento, mas os cinco chefões, inclusive o tal traidor do esquadrão, foram trancados dentro desse centro durante a lua cheia. As jaulas foram todas abertas e... Bom, vocês já devem ter uma idéia do que aconteceu.

A expressão de choque no rosto dos quatro homens revelava que eles tinham sim uma idéia do que acontecera. Cinco pessoas trancadas em um lugar com criaturas das trevas só pode dar em uma coisa.

-E outra coisa. –Will falou –O tempo todo a Pandora esteve do lado de fora com o centro, ao lado do pai dela. Durante uma noite inteira.

James agradeceu o menino e dispensou-o.

-Agora pensando com calma... –Remus falou depois que o menino se afastou -Ela realmente pode ter arremessado um homem pela janela.

XxX

As outras mulheres deixaram a sala para que Lily e Pandora pudessem conversar.

-O que foi, Lily?

Lily respirou fundo e se sentou na cadeira de frente para a mesa de Pandora.

-Eu queria contar eu mesma, antes que o seu investigador chegasse com a informação. –ela falou, então deu mais uma brecha, respirando de novo –O Remus... Nós nos conhecemos desde a escola. Isso é uma coisa que todas nós sabemos. Eu, a Alice, a Sabrina e a Lucy também. Eu poderia esperar você descobrir sozinha, mas ontem nós quatro conversamos e chegamos à conclusão que o melhor era te contar mesmo. –Lily olhou para Pandora que apenas olhava para ela esperando que ela continuasse –O Remus é um lobisomem.

Lily esperou qualquer reação de Pandora, que simplesmente não veio. A morena continuava a encará-la com o rosto vazio de expressão.

-Desde quando? –ela perguntou de repente, mas sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

-Até onde eu sei quando ele entrou na escola eu já tinha esse... "Problema peludo", como os meninos chamavam. –Lily explicou.

-Os amigos dele sabiam?

-Eles se tornaram animagos ilegais para ajudá-lo nas transformações.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Animagos ilegais?

-É...

Pandora respirou fundo, então ficou um tempo olhando para o vazio.

-Tudo bem. –ela falou finalmente olhando para Lily –Eu vou ver o que nosso investigador vai trazer de informação, então eu terei uma conversa com o Lupin.

-Ok. –Lily soltou a respiração que sequer percebera que havia prendido –Com licença.

Ela se levantou e já ia saindo quando Pandora chamou de novo.

-Não se esqueça do que combinamos para essa noite. –ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Qualquer coisa que envolva tequila não é esquecida por mim. –a ruiva falou piscando divertida para Pandora, em seguida deixando a sala.

XxX

Mesmo sendo sábado o esquadrão funcionava normalmente. E Sirius estava bem agradecido por hoje não ser ele quem tinha que ficar de plantão. Ele estava com uma vontade louca de cair na farra hoje.

Ele estava indo em direção as lareiras para poder ir embora. Por ser sábado o Ministério estava bem calmo a essa hora.

-Sirius, queridinho!

-Ah olá, Anna. –ele respondeu quando a morena se aproximou –O que você ainda faz por aqui?

-Ordens da chefe. –ela falou brincalhona –Nós estamos terminando de resolver umas coisas, ligar para algumas pessoas. –Anna falou dando de ombros –Organizando as coisas para o novo treinamento de vocês.

-Ah qual é. A gente vai mesmo ter treinamento novo?

-Sim. Mas você provavelmente vai ser liberado de uma parte dele, já que você aparentemente sabe lutar de mão limpa, mas claro que quem via decidir isso vai ser o instrutor da Pandora.

-Sei. A chefinha pra variar decide tudo...

-É claro, Sirius, por isso ela é chamada de chefe. –Anna falou sarcástica –E eu como uma boa subordinada não disse nada quando ela resolveu do nada que hoje a gente iria numa tal boate nova chamada Alquimia.

Sirius olhou confuso para Anna. Ele não havia entendido o real motivo dela ter lhe falado aquilo até que viu o brilho travesso nos olhos de Anna.

-Ah Anninha, por isso eu te amo. Acho que os planetas podem conspirar a nosso favor e nós podemos nos encontrar sem querer hoje à noite.

-É, Sirius, quem sabe. –Anna piscou marota para Sirius, antes de entrar na lareira e ir embora, via Pó de Flú.

Sirius riu sozinho. Tinha que avisar a James. Eles com certeza iam sair essa noite. Já estava se encaminhando para ir embora também quando ouviu o barulho de passos e resolveu ver quem vinha. Não devia haver mais ninguém no Ministério a essa hora.

-Eu estou te falando, Pandora. –a primeira pessoa insistiu.

-Conta outra, Amos. –a outra pessoa, Pandora, falou em meio a risadas.

Logo eles se aproximaram o bastante para que todos pudessem se ver.

-Oi Black. –Amos cumprimentou.

-Bom, eu vou indo, meninos. –Pandora falou –Obrigada pela ajuda, Amos. –ela falou meio debochada.

-Ei, você não pode falar que eu não tentei. –Amos se defendeu, rindo.

-Ah sim. –ela riu –Até mais, Amos. –ela falou dando um beijo no rosto de Amos –Até amanhã, Black. –ela falou de modo polido para Sirius. Então também foi embora deixando os dois sozinhos.

-O que foi? –Amos desafiou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Desde quando vocês são amigos? –Sirius perguntou.

-Desde ontem.

-E já tem essa intimidade toda? –Sirius insistiu, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

-Nós temos muitas coisas em comum. –Amos respondeu dando de ombros –Acabamos ficando velhos amigos em pouco tempo.

-Sei. –Sirius falou, meio irritado –Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite, Diggory?

Amos arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Vai me chamar pra sair, Black? Você nunca me enganou... –Amos provocou.

-Cala a boca, seu idiota. –Sirius bufou irritado –Hoje nós teremos uma oportunidade única na vida. E eu tenho a leve impressão de que também vai interessar a você...

XxX

A boate Alquimia era uma boate bruxa aberta recentemente. Em vista disso estava constantemente lotada. Mas... Sirius conhecia e era amigo do dono da dita boate, por isso não foi difícil conseguir um camarote para eles, mesmo que de ultima hora.

A boate ficava no final Beco Diagonal. Tinha as paredes de fora roxas berrantes e um letreiro gigantesco onde a palavra "Alquimia" mudava de cor e forma o tempo todo.

Tão logo Sirius chegou em casa ele já contou aos amigos o que Anna havia lhe dito. E James e Frank concordaram mais do que imediatamente em ir até lá. Amos também concordara rapidamente e para a surpresa de todos Peter também quis ir. Apenas Remus foi um pouco mais difícil de se convencer. Mas diante da insistência dos amigos ele não teve outra escolha senão ceder e ir também.

Eles entraram na boate, onde uma musica saia berrada dos altos falantes.

_Yeah... Kid Rock... you can call me Tex_

_Rollin sunset woman with a bottle of Becks_

_Seen a slimmy in a vette, rolled down my glass_

_And said_, _Yeah this * fits right in your *_

A boate era escura por dentro. A pouca iluminação deixava o ambiente um tanto roxo. O local estava apinhado de pessoas, bruxas dançando de forma provocante com roupas escandalosas e sexy.

_No kiddin, gun slingin, spurs hittin the floor_

_Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce and the_

_whores_

_No remorse for the sherrif, in his eye I ain't right_

_I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white_

_HUH_

Eles andaram em meio às pessoas com um pouco de dificuldade até que ao longe conseguiram avista-las...

_Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus_

_Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players_

_Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers_

_They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us_

A primeira pessoa que eles viram foi Anna. Ela usava o menor short que eles já haviam visto na vida deles. Era preto de algum tecido brilhante. Ela usava uma bata de tecido leve, azul turquesa e um par de sandálias pretas com strass. Ao lado dela estava Lucilla que usava uma saia xadrez de vermelho e preto, botas de cano longo, pretas e uma camisetinha preta que deixava a barriga dela a mostra. As duas dançavam juntas, muito entretidas no ritmo da música e havia mais uma mulher com elas, que os garotos não conseguiram identificar a primeira vista, mas logo se surpreenderam ao verem de quem se tratava.

_Why they wanna pick on me... lock me up and snort away_

_my key_

_I ain't no cheat, I'm just a regular failure_

_I ain't outta Compton I'm straight out the trailer_

Era Pandora. Mais linda do que nunca, mais sexy do que nunca. Ela usava uma calça jeans escura que devia ser proibida por lei, porque vestia o corpo dela com perfeição. A blusa frente-única que ela usava era de um tom muito forte de rosa, puxado quase para o vermelho. E o jeito que ela dançava... Por Merlin, era de levar qualquer homem a loucura.

_Cuss like sailor... drink like a Mick_

_My only word of wisdom are just [radio edit]_

_I'm flickin my Bic up and down that coast and_

_Keep on truckin till i fall in the ocean_

Eles olharam em volta procurando as outras garotas. Lily estava sentada no sofá do camarote, conversando com Alice. A ruiva usava um vestido tomara que caia preto, de corte simples, até o joelho e um par de delicadas sandálias pratas. Alice usava um short jeans e uma linda bata amarelo ouro, com pedrarias bordadas e botas de cano médio marrom. Sabrina estava flertando com algum rapaz. A saia vermelha dela não era nada maior que o short que Anna usava. Ela também vestia uma camisetinha branca de alças largas e um scarpin vermelho.

_Cowboy_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy_

_Spend all my time at Hollywood and Vine_

_Cowboy_

_Ridin at night cause I sleep all day_

_Cowboy_

_I can smell a pig from a mile away_

_Cowboy_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy_

_Hollywood and Vine_

Os seis rapazes esperaram até o fim da música antes de irem falar com elas. E nenhum deles podia negar que era uma visão e tanto o trio dançando. Especialmente Pandora, que como sempre era uma caixinha de surpresas.

Os meninos se aproximaram em silêncio e assim que estava perto o bastante Sirius abraçou a cintura de Lucilla por trás fazendo a mesma se assustar.

-Totó! –ela falou sorrindo ao ver de quem se tratava.

-Você não acha que esse é um horário impróprio para ser crianças na rua, hein senhorita Carter? -James perguntou juntando-se a Sirius –Principalmente causando confusão dançando desse jeito?

-Muito engraçadinhos vocês dois. –Lucilla falou, fingindo um bico magoado –Eu não sou mais uma criança.

-Você sempre vai ser uma menininha pra gente, Pelúcia, querida... –Sirius falou de um jeito cafajeste que fez Lucilla rir –Agora, pro nosso amigo Aluado eu tenho lá minhas duvidas... –ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

-Sirius... –Lucilla tentou parecer séria, mas não conseguiu ficar sem rir.

A essa altura todos já haviam se cumprimentado e Lily e Sabrina não pareciam nada felizes com a "coincidência", já Pandora lançou um olhar desconfiado na direção de Anna que apenas deu de ombros rindo.

-Olha se não é nossa querida chefe. –Sirius falou de um jeito convencido –Eu me pergunto o que o nosso caro Ministro falaria se visse esse tipo de comportamento. –ele provocou.

-Que Ministro? -Pandora perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Aquele ali? -ela falou apontando para um camarote, onde Sirius viu, em choque, o Ministro da Magia e sua esposa sentados e rindo, enquanto bebiam alguma coisa –Eu achei educado convidar. –Pandora completou num falso tom de fofoca.

-Você gosta mesmo de causar né? -Amos perguntou rindo.

-O que eu posso dizer? -Pandora fingiu refletir –Acho que paixão pelos holofotes é coisa de família...

Ela e Amos riram juntos o que fez Sirius se sentir incomodado.

-Por Merlin, vocês não dão descanso mesmo! –Lily reclamou saindo da mesa e se aproximando de onde todos estavam –Já não basta nós nos vermos seis dias por semana no escritório a gente ainda tem que ver você em hora extra?

-Não se preocupe, meu amor. –James falou com um sorriso maroto –Quando nós nos casarmos nós nos veremos ainda mais.

-Cala a boca, Potter. –ela reclamou.

-Iss que dá juntar as crianças em hora errada... –Sabrina falou.

-Então algumas crianças deviam ficar em casa, Carter. –Amos provocou.

-Concordo plenamente, Diggory. –ela falo olhando para ele de forma desafiadora.

_She's freaky and she knows it_

_She's freaky and I like it_

-Ah eu amo essa música! Vamos dançar? -Anna pediu pulando animada e puxando Lucilla junto.

-Vamos! –a loira respondeu animada.

_Listen_

_She grabs the yellow bottle_

_She likes the way it hits her lips_

_She gets to the bottom_

_It sends her on a trip so right_

_She might be goin' home with me tonight_

Lucilla e Anna correram para o meio da pista e começaram a dançar, de onde os outros estavam eles podiam ver perfeitamente as duas dançando de forma provocante.

-Com licença. –Sabrina pediu passando por todos e indo em direção as amigas.

_She looks like a model_

_Except she's got a little more ass_

_Don't even bother_

_Unless you've got that thing she likes_

_I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

Sabrina se juntou as duas amigas e começou a dançar ao lado de Lucilla. As duas irmãs dançando juntas era algo realmente lindo de ver. Elas se mexiam em sincronia, quase como se fosse algo ensaiado.

Pandora também se afastou e foi em direção a elas.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

Não era nem preciso falar que a essa altura dos acontecimentos muitas pessoas já paravam para ver as quatro garotas ali dançando. Elas tinham mesmo algo de diferente. Quase como uma aura de poder, um brilho magnético que atraia todos para elas.

_She's freaky and she knows it_

_She's freaky, but I like it_

Alice trocou um sorriso divertido com Lily e foi toda saltitante para a pista de dança, sendo seguida pelos olhos de Frank durante todo o percurso. Ele soltou um suspiro ao vê-la dar um giro sensual ao se aproximar das amigas.

_She shuts the room down_

_The way she walks and causes a fuss_

_The baddest in town_

_She's flawless like some uncut ice_

_I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

Lily fez sua tradicional cara de superior e também se afastou, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro, o que fez com que seu perfume inebriante atingisse James em cheio.

_And all she wants is to dance_

_That's why you'll find her on the floor_

_But you don't have a chance_

_Unless you move the way that she likes_

_That's why she's goin' home with me tonight_

Varias pessoas paravam para ver as seis dançando juntas e não era para menos. Elas eram um espetáculo a parte. Todo aquele cenário sensual, toda aquela beleza indomável... Não era difícil entender os olhares invejosos e nem os cobiçosos. Nem mesmo eles eram imunes a beleza delas.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned_

_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

-Dá pra acreditar nisso? -James falou –Se alguém me falasse há oito anos atrás que um dia eu estaria babando, vendo a Lily e as amigas serem o centro das atenções ao invés de nós, eu diria que essa pessoa que ela estava mais do que louca.

-Elas nem são tudo isso... –Sirius desdenhou.

-Elas têm bem mais do que você imagina, Black. –Amos falou com um sorriso divertido no rosto –Principalmente a Pandora...

-Vocês ficaram amiguinhos rápido demais, Amos. –Sirius falou –O que você esta tramando, Diggory? Alias, vocês. Porque eu tenho certeza que a chefinha ta nessa também.

-Eu não estou tramando nada, Black. –Amos falou despreocupado –E mesmo que estivesse, o que te faz pensar que eu te contaria? -ele perguntou debochado.

_Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_She's got me love stoned from everywhere_

_She's bad and she knows_

_I think that she knows_

Depois de muito tempo na pista as meninas finalmente voltaram para o camarote. Lá eles começaram a conversar todos juntos, ou não exatamente, já que Lily não queria ficar perto de James, Sabrina não queria ficar perto de Amos e Pandora não ligava muito para o que os rapazes pudessem ter a dizer.

-Ok, atenção aqui agora. –Anna chamou os marotos para mais perto –Temos um casalzinho aqui pra lá de empacado. –ela falou apontando para Alice e Frank que conversavam cheios de sorrisos a um canto.

-Boa sorte, Anninha querida. –Sirius falou meio irônico –Nós só estamos tentando fazer isso há uns dez anos...

-Mas vocês não tinham a mim antes. –ela falou piscando marota para os meninos.

-Eu falo que essa mulher é um espetáculo. –Sirius riu –E o que você pensa em fazer?

-Eu ainda não tenho certeza, Sirius meu caro, mas quando eu tiver vocês certamente serão os primeiros a saber. –ela respondeu misteriosa.

-Nossa Pepper querida é ótima com planos para juntar pessoas. –Lucilla falou com um sorriso travesso.

-Pepper? -Remus perguntou sem entender.

-Era meu "codinome" quando nós estávamos em treinamento. –Anna esclareceu sorrindo.

-Ah sim. Lucy já tinha dito que o dela era... Bunny Lu. –Remus falou após pensar um pouco.

-Sim. O meu era Bunny Lu, Anna era Pepper...

-Sabrina era Papi, ou algo assim... –Sirius lembrou-se.

-Papillon. –Anna concordou –Papi foi um jeito mais curto de chamar que a gente inventou depois.

-O da Sabrina eu até consigo entender. –Remus refletiu -Afinal Papillon é borboleta em francês, e convenhamos que uma borboleta combina com a Sabrina, sem contar o sangue francês dela...

-Muito bem, Reminhu! –Lucilla falou animada –Foi exatamente por isso. Porque ela é bela como uma borboleta e porque ela passou por uma incrível transformação.

-Se essa é a lógica, Lucy meu amor, de onde veio esse seu apelido meigo? -James perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Um dia eu te conto, Pontas. –ela falou piscando para ele.

-E você, Anninha, vai esconder o motivo do seu apelido também? -Sirius perguntou.

-É Pepper porque eu gosto de pimenta. –ela falou dando de ombros –Gosto muito.

-Você gosta descontroladamente você quer dizer. –Lucilla falou rindo –O que essa menina come de pimenta eu duvido que um homem agüente.

-Não é possível. –Peter falou, descrente.

-Um dia você prepara aquele café da manhã que você esta me devendo e daí eu te mostro. –Anna falou tranqüila.

-Epa, para tudo! –James falou –Desde quando você ta devendo um café da manhã pra Anninha?

-Desde o dia que ela falou que os ingleses não sabem preparar ovos e bacon. –Peter respondeu meio emburrado.

-E não sabem mesmo. E você até agora não me provou o contrario.

-Escolha um dia, senhorita.

-Vou mesmo.

-Uau, vocês não querem terminar esse papo num lugar mais reservado não? -Sirius provocou –Tipo um quarto?

Peter corou na hora e Anna só riu.

-Você só pensa nisso, Sirius...

James viu Lily passar em direção do bar.

-Se vocês me dão licença... –ele falou levantando-se –Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa que faz sete anos que eu morro de vontade de fazer. –ele falou saindo com um sorriso maroto.

-O que ele vai fazer? -Anna perguntou confusa.

-Agarrar a Lily. –Sirius, Remus, Peter e Lucilla falaram ao mesmo tempo, com expressões entediadas.

XxX

Lily caminhou em meio a multidão procurando pelo bar. Era tão ridícula a situação delas. Era como se no fim das contas sete anos não tivessem se passado, era como se elas ainda fossem adolescentes! E era ridículo, porque ela não era mais adolescente. Mas quando estava a volta _dele _e dos amiguinhos idiotas _dele_ era isso que ela se sentia. Do que adiantara passar seu ultimo ano inteiro em Hogwarts agüentando calada toda a confusão de ter se visto apaixonada por ele, só esperando o ano acabar para nunca mais vê-lo, para chegar agora e ter que passar por tudo de novo? Ainda ela pensara que depois de se tornar uma mulher feita, ter conhecido outros rapazes ela seria capaz de esquece-lo... Doce engano. Ela nunca poderia esquecê-lo.

-Uma dose de tequila. –ela pediu ao barman.

O barman era um rapaz bonito e flertou com ela, mas ela não estava a fim de papo com ninguém, então ignorou o rapaz e virou a dose inteira de uma vez. Sabrina a ensinara a fazer isso...

-Meu Merlin... Sempre me surpreendendo, ruivinha...

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

-Quem te chamou aqui, Potter? -ela perguntou emburrada virando-se para ele.

-O amor, meu anjo. –ele falou piscando para ela.

-Todo esse tempo e você continua com essas cantadas idiotas?

-O que eu posso fazer se é dessas cantadas idiotas que você gosta? -ele provocou.

-Se enxerga, Potter. –ela falou, dando um leve sorriso –Mas de qualquer jeito, o que você quer aqui?

-É que eu estava lembrando dos nossos velhos tempos em Hogwarts e eu senti falta de uma coisa...

-O que? -ela perguntou curiosa.

-Beijar você. –ele falou olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

Lily sentiu até seu ultimo fio de cabelo se arrepiar.

-Nem pense nisso! –ela avisou, virando-se e saindo dali rapidamente.

Mas ela não deu três passos, antes de sentir James puxar seu braço e colocá-la contra uma parede.

-Fugindo, Lily? –ele balançou a cabeça com pesar –Isso não parece coisa sua, ou coisa de uma grifinória...

Ele pressionou o corpo de Lily contra a parede. Estava ficando quente demais ali na opinião de Lily...

-Escuta aqui, Potter... –ela falou tentando manter a voz firme –Se você acha que eu vou deixar você me beijar, você esta muito...

-Me pare quando achar melhor. –ele falou interrompendo-a.

E antes que Lily tivesse tempo de responder ele beijou-a...

Parecia que fazia um século que ele não beijava Lily e mesmo assim a boca dela era tão deliciosa quanto ele se lembrava. Sentira uma saudade tremenda da pele dela, do cheiro dela, do sabor dela.

E ela continuava teimosa... Ela ainda tentava empurrá-lo pelo peito, apesar de não estar fazendo muita força, mas ele sabia como fazê-la se render. Mordiscou o lábio inferior dela e sentiu ela se retrair em seus braços, antes de relaxar totalmente. Os braços que antes tentavam empurrá-lo foram parar no pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto, enquanto as mãos dele se posicionavam na cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto também. Ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, que Lily cedeu, em meio a um gemido rouco.

Ali estava a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo: ser beijada por James Potter. Parecia que não importava quanto tempo houvesse passado ele ainda era o único que conseguia fazê-la se desmanchar ao beijá-la. Mas tinha algo diferente dos beijos do tempo do colégio. Esse era mais adulto, mais maduro, mais exigente. Era perfeito. Ela poderia se esquecer facilmente de onde estava agora, só porque ele a estava beijando. Porem quando ele deslizou os beijos da boca para o pescoço dela ela pareceu voltar a consciência e reunir toda a sua força de vontade para empurrá-lo.

-Você... Eu... Eu te odeio! –ela falou dando as costas para James e saindo de la.

-Ela me ama. –James falou com um sorriso bobo.

XxX

Pandora assistiu Lily sair com um sorriso no canto do lábio. Suas histórias preferidas eram as que as meninas contavam sobre Lily e James, mas ela nunca esperara presenciar uma dessas cenas.

-Eles se amam...

Ela virou para encarar a pessoa que falara com ela.

-Isso é mais que óbvio, Black. –ela falou tranqüila e voltou a olhar a pista.

-Não sei o que você tem contra mim pra me tratar tão friamente... –ele falou, mas não parecia uma reclamação. Parecia que ele estava testando o terreno.

-Black, eu trabalho no que eu trabalho há quase cinco anos. Eu conheci dúzias de caras como você. Que acham que eu sou só mais uma garota que você pode conquistar. –ela falou tranqüila sem olha-lo.

-Então é isso que você pensa que eu acho? -ele perguntou se aproximando e ficando do lado dela.

-É por ai... –ela falou despreocupada.

-E se eu disser que você esta errada? -ele desafiou –Que eu não tenho nenhum interesse em te seduzir?

Ela olhou para ele como se refletisse para um minuto, ao mesmo tempo em que o som de uma guitarra chorava na pista de dança.

-Venha dançar essa música comigo, Black. –ela pediu casualmente descendo para a pista de dança, com Sirius logo atrás de si.

_She said I feel stranded_

_And I can't tell anymore_

_If I'm coming or I'm going_

_It's not how I planned it_

_I got a key to the door_

_But I just won't open..._

Sirius se perguntava o que ela poderia estar tramando, porque ele tinha certeza de que tinha alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim comportou-se normalmente. Colocou as mãos na cintura dela, enquanto ela colocava as mãos em seu ombro.

_I know I know I know_

_Part of me says let it go_

_And life happens for a reason_

_I don't I don't I don't_

_Cause it never worked before_

_But this time, this time_

_I'm gonna try anything to just feel better_

-Eu só vou te dar um aviso Black: eu não estou aqui porque eu sou a garotinha do papai. –Pandora falou tranqüila –Eu tive que trabalhar muito para chegar onde estou e tudo o que eu quero é respeito. Eu não estou aqui para brincar.

_Tell me what to do_

_You know I can't see through the haze around me_

_And I'll do anything to just feel better_

_And I can't find my way_

_God, I need a change_

_Yeah and I'll do anything to just feel better_

_Any little thing to just feel better_

Sirius olhava para ela sem expressão. Não esperava um discurso desse vindo dela, principalmente com aquela sinceridade que ela havia usado.

-Obrigada pela dança. –ela falou afastando-se um passo dele. Sem sequer mais uma palavra ela deu as costas a ele e se foi.

_She said I need you to hold me_

_I'm a little far from the shore_

_And I'm afraid of sinking_

_You're the only one who knows me_

_And who doesn't ignore_

_That my soul is weeping_

XxX

Pandora estava deitada em sua enorme cama olhando para o teto. Elas já haviam retornado da boate a quase uma hora e ela ainda não conseguira dormir. Ela não devia ter aceitado a proposta para Londres. Devia ter deixado isso a encargo de um de seus primos. Quatro pessoas do seu time tinham envolvimento pessoal com pessoas daquele esquadrão e aparentemente nada que fosse ser facilmente resolvido. Ela suspirou cansada. Ela ainda não tinha uma boa impressão em relação a Londres...

Ela ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e em seguida Anna entrou debaixo das cobertas deitando ao lado esquerdo da amiga.

-Também sem sono? -Anna perguntou olhando para ela.

-Só pensando sobre amanhã. O novo treinamento... –ela mentiu.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez e agora Sabrina entrou debaixo das cobertas do lado direito de Pandora.

-O que tem amanhã? -a loira perguntou curiosa.

-Eu vou mandar eles de volta para a escola. –Pandora falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Como assim? -Lucilla, que acabava de chegar, perguntou enquanto se deitava ao lado da irmã.

-Vamos ter professores de tudo. –Pandora explicou –Eu ainda estou pensando seriamente em fazer eles fazerem y-cicling. –ela falou bem séria.

-Você odeia y-cicling. –lembrou Lily que agora se deitava ao lado de Anna.

-Mas não podemos negar que é bom pra resistência e preparo físico. –Pandora falou tranqüila.

-Você devia arrumar um professor de yoga para eles. Seria uma boa também. –Alice falou deitando-se ao lado de Lily.

Pandora riu.

-Ainda bem que essa cama é grande...


	9. O Novo Treinamento

**Capitulo 7: O Novo Treinamento**

Não foi uma grande surpresa para James chegar no Ministério no dia seguinte e ver tudo na mais completa bagunça. Isso mesmo. B-A-G-U-N-Ç-A. Os aurores andavam de lá para cá impacientes, checando uma lista de horários completos que todos eles haviam recebido.

-Ai Merlin... –ele suspirou ao ver que teriam até algumas palestras mais tarde.

-Será que ninguém lembra que isso aqui é um esquadrão sério, não uma academia? -Sirius se aproximou reclamando.

-Atenção! –eles ouviram a voz de Lucilla e viraram-se procurando por ela. Não muito surpreendentemente ela estava em cima de uma mesa com a varinha apontada para a própria garganta –Quem tem exame médico agora de manhã, por favor, me acompanhe!

-Esse seria eu. –Frank falou checando seus horários –Até mais.

-Eu me recuso a fazer essas coisas. –Sirius afirmou –Isso é ridículo.

-Para de reclamar vai fazer logo o que a chefinha ta mandando, Black. –eles viram Sabrina se aproximar com um sorriso debochado.

-Sabrina. O que você está fazendo por aqui? -Remus perguntou.

-Dando uma mãozinha. –ela falou com simplicidade –Mas nesse preciso momento eu vim pra avisar você que a Pandora ta querendo falar com você. –ela falou para Remus.

-Comigo? -ele estranhou –Bom, nos vemos depois.

Ele se afastou dos amigos em direção ao escritório de Pandora.

-E vocês. –Sabrina falou olhando debochadamente para James e Sirius –Ao trabalho, crianças. –ela deu uma piscadela marota para eles e se afastou.

XxX

Remus bateu na porta de Pandora.

-Entre.

Ele entrou e viu a chefe sentada na cadeira com os pés apoiados na mesa. Ela lia alguns papéis, totalmente alheia a bagunça lá de fora. Como se ela sequer se importasse. Às vezes ele achava que ela não se importava _mesmo_.

-A senhorita queria falar comigo? -ele perguntou educado.

-Sim, Lupin. –ela falou finalmente colocando os papéis na mesa e olhando para ele –Sente-se, por favor.

Remus sentou-se e olhou para ela, esperando que ela continuasse.

-Antes que eu diga qualquer coisa, não há nada que você gostaria de me contar? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Remus pareceu surpreso por um segundo. Então ele olhou para os papéis que ela estivera analisando e viu que era a sua ficha. Ele soltou um suspiro.

-Eu pretendia contar. –ele falou calmamente.

-Então tenha a bondade. –ela pediu fazendo um gesto para que ele prosseguisse.

Ela realmente ia fazê-lo falar com todas as letras não ia? Ele só não entendia o porquê disso. Qual a necessidade dela fazê-lo falar algo que o fazia sofrer tanto?

Ele tomou fôlego antes de proferir as palavras.

-Eu sou um lobisomem.

Pandora olhou para ele sem expressão nenhuma.

-E...?

-E só... –Remus falou sem entender –Não era isso que você queria? Que eu falasse em voz alta o tipo de aberração que eu sou?

-Não, não era isso Lupin. –ela falou levantando-se calmamente –Eu queria que você se lembrasse de quem você é. –ela falou ficando ao lado da cadeira dele e encostando o quadril na mesa –Eu quero que você lembre que você é sim um lobisomem, mas que também é o chefe do esquadrão de aurores teóricos. Que você é um rapaz muito inteligente, que se formou com louvor que tem amigos capazes de se tornar animagos ilegais para te ajudar. –Remus se surpreendeu mais ao ouvir essa ultima parte –Eu não quero que você ache que eu sou o tipo de vagabunda que vai te discriminar por isso. E eu não quero que você esqueça de quem você realmente é, Lupin. –o tom dela era mais suave do que ele jamais pensara em ouvir –Sua resposta não foi satisfatória. Eu não queria que você me dissesse aquilo. Vamos tentar de novo. –ela sorriu para ele –Algo para me contar, Lupin? -ela perguntou numa falsa pose de mandona que fez Remus sorrir involuntariamente.

-Sim. Eu sou Maroto de primeira classe, chefe do esquadrão de aurores teóricos e uma semana por mês tenho um problema peludo. –ele falou sorrindo.

-Agora sim. –ela sorriu mais uma vez. Ela tinha um sorriso bonito, sincero. Remus pensou que ela deveria sorrir mais –Acho que o senhor Lupin tem horários a cumprir agora de manhã, certo?

Remus se levantou sorrindo.

-Sim, senhora. Peço sua licença.

-Concedida, Lupin.

Remus virou-se e seguiu em direção a saída, mas parou quando atingiu a porta.

-Sabe... –ele falou olhando para ela –com todo respeito, senhora, você tem um sorriso incrível, deveria mostrá-lo mais vezes.

Pandora pareceu surpresa por um segundo, mas logo soltou uma risada divertida.

-Vou pensar no seu caso, Lupin. –foi a resposta dela.

XxX

Duas horas mais tarde Sirius teve que admitir que não havia sido tão ruim quanto ele esperava. Pandora trouxera professores de tudo e do mundo inteiro para eles. E infelizmente eles mostraram quanto despreparados os aurores estavam. Tirando alguns deles a maioria não agüentava a simples aula demonstrativa.

-É impressão minha ou o Remus está risonho? -Sirius perguntou para ninguém em especifico enquanto observava o amigo a distancia.

-Ele esta sob o efeito-Pandora. –Lily falou encostando-se na parede ao lado dele.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Ele e a Pandora conversaram, pelo jeito foi uma boa conversa e ele está sorrindo feito bobo. Fim da história. –Lily falou dando de ombros.

-Por que ela é gente boa com todo mundo menos comigo? -Sirius reclamou.

-Porque você é um cachorro e ela sabe disso. –Lily falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Lily, meu amor, não me elogie assim ou o Pontas vai ficar com ciúmes. –ele falou de forma cafajeste.

-Não me fale daquele idiota do seu amigo. –a ruiva falou irritada.

-O beijo dele ainda te faz sentir nas nuvens? -Sirius perguntou insistente.

-Black, eu nunca te dei intimidade para falar comigo assim. –ela lembrou.

-Só não deu porque você é cabeça dura demais para admitir que pode se divertir na nossa companhia. –Sirius falou dando de ombro.

-Eu duvido. –ela falou dando de ombros e se afastando.

Sirius riu da ruiva. Ela nunca ia deixar de ser teimosa como uma criança mimada...

XxX

-Cara, eu to exausto. –James reclamou.

-Nem me fale. –Frank concordou –E olha que nós somos dos mais bem preparados.

Os dois amigos estavam sentados na cafeteria do esquadrão, aproveitando o intervalo que estavam tendo. Remus chegou e se jogou pesadamente em uma das cadeiras.

-E ai Aluado? Como foi sua primeira aula de defesa pessoal? -James perguntou.

-Acho que meu lábio inchado responde por mim. –ele falou tirando a bolsa de gelo que ele segurava encostada ao lábio inferior.

-O que houve? -Frank perguntou curioso.

-Eu me descuidei. Esses professores não são brincadeira...

-Jura? -eles ouviram a voz debochada de Sirius, que vinha com uma Lucilla muito sorridente ao seu lado.

Sirius desmanchou-se na cadeira e Lucilla sentou-se tranqüilamente entre Remus e Frank.

-Cara, que porcaria de aula. Minhas pernas nunca mais vão ser as mesmas. –Sirius reclamou.

-Ah Sirius, que frescura. Meia horinha de y-cicling nem da nada. –Lucilla falou dando um gole de água –Alias foi um bom aquecimento. Acho que vou fazer a próxima aula também.

-Você é louca, Lucilla. –Sirius falou dramático.

-Remus! O que houve com o seu lábio? -Lucilla perguntou preocupada pegando o rosto de Remus entre as mãos.

-N-nada, Lucy. Foi só um encontrão com a mão do professor. –ele falou tentando se manter calmo.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares divertidos entre si e ficaram só esperando.

-Ah eu sei. Ele deu aula para mim também quando eu estava em treinamento. Esse cara é maluco, mas a Pandora adora ele. –Lucilla falou pegando a própria varinha –Eu vou fazer dois feitiços para que isso sare mais rápido.

-Dois? -Remus perguntou confuso.

-Isso. Esse é o primeiro. –ela falou apontando a varinha para o lábio machucado de Remus que desinchou na hora –E o segundo... É esse aqui. –ela falou puxando o rosto dele e depositando um macio beijo nos lábios do maroto.

Um calor se apossou do rosto de Remus e ele sentiu-se corar furiosamente.

-Eu tenho que ir para a próxima aula, meninos. Até mais. –Lucilla falou acenando e se afastando.

Antes que James ou Sirius pudessem falar com qualquer coisa Remus levantou a mão em sinal para que eles se calassem.

-Não se atrevam a falar nada. –ele exigiu.

-Quem disse que nós íamos falar algo, Remus? -Sirius falou fazendo uma falsa cara de indignação.

-Que tipo de amigos você pensa que nós somos? -James perguntou no mesmo tom falsamente ofendido de Sirius.

-Os piores possíveis. –Remus respondeu sem conseguir segurar a risada.

-Nossa, quanto amor, meninos. –Anna falou enquanto se sentava junto aos meninos.

-Muito trabalho, Anninha? -Sirius perguntou tranqüilo.

-Só o de sempre. –ela respondeu dando de ombros e olhando algumas coisas em uma prancheta.

-O que é isso? -Frank perguntou apontando para uma foto que estava presa a prancheta.

-Ah, é uma foto de um dia do nosso treinamento. –Anna falou tirando a foto e dando para Frank –É uma das minhas preferidas.

A foto era estilo trouxa. Nela havia seis garotas cobertas de lama da cabeça aos pés. A única coisa que podia ser facilmente vista eram os olhos e os bonés que elas usavam que estavam limpos, do resto nada. Era até difícil saber quem era quem ali.

-Vamos ver. –Frank analisou a foto –Nesse boné ta escrito "Pepper", então seria nossa querida Anna, "Papillon" seria a Sabrina... As outras eu não sei...

-Hum... –Anna inclinou-se para olhar a foto –Essa é a Pandora. –ela falou apontando para a garota que tinha "Princesa" escrito no boné. - "Cherry" é a Lily, "Fairy" é a Alice e "Estela" é a Francesca Benedini. –ela falou.

-Francesca? -James perguntou confuso –Quem é essa? E por que a Lucy não ta na foto?

-Motivos e motivos, James gracinha... –Anna falou misteriosa.

-Por que a Pandora é "Princesa" ? -Sirius perguntou, já sabendo que Anna não responderia a outra pergunta.

-O pai dela a chama de Princesa. O tempo todo. É uma gracinha de ver. –Anna falou tranqüila –Daí a gente começou a chamá-la assim de zoação, mas pegou.

-E a Alice é Fairy por que? -Frank perguntou curioso.

-Na época do treinamento ela começou a ficar mais mística, cheia de pontos de energia, shakras e etecéteras... Daí a gente passou a chamar ela assim... –Anna explicou.

-A Lily obviamente é Cherry por ser ruiva. –James falou cheio de certeza.

-É por isso também, mas... –Anna olhou em volta procurando Lily –não tem graça explicar exatamente de onde veio o apelido se ela não estiver aqui para corar. LILY! –Anna acenou para a ruiva quando a localizou mais a frente falando com dois homens.

Lily se aproximou deles com um olhar desconfiado.

-O que foi, Anna? -ela perguntou.

-Os meninos querem saber porque a gente te chamava de Cherry na época do treinamento.

Lily corou na hora, o que os rapazes acharam muito estranho.

-P-porque eu sou ruiva, oras. –ela explicou de maneira nada convincente.

-Na verdade... –Anna começou provocativa –Quem deu esse apelido para ela foi o irmão da Pandora. O Andrea.

-Anna... –Lily parecia ainda mais vermelha e sua voz saiu com um tom de aviso.

-E ele deu três motivos para esse apelido: porque ela é vermelhinha, porque ela é doce... –Anna parou, olhando desafiadora para Lily.

-Anna, não se atreva. –Lily falou entredentes.

-E porque ela provavelmente fica uma delicia com chantily. –Anna falou ignorando a amiga.

Lily soltou um murmúrio de sofrimento, enquanto os rapazes olharam para ela em choque.

-O Andrea tinha uma paixão pela Lily que era inexplicável. –Anna explicou –Desde que a gente começou o treinamento e ele já tinha terminado o dele... Ele insistiu muito nela. –a morena continuou sem perceber que estava entrando em terreno perigoso.

-E ele conseguiu? -James perguntou com uma raiva mal contida na voz.

-Depois de três anos. –Lily respondeu calma –Eu estava saindo com ele na época que... –ela se calou –Isso não importa. Com licença.

Ela saiu dali sem mais nenhuma palavra.

-A Lily sempre fica assim quando o assunto é o Andrea. Ele morreu muito cedo, foi horrível. Eles estavam juntos nessa época. –Anna falou. –Sabe... –ela começou com um jeito reflexivo que chamou a atenção dos meninos –A Lily não era do tipo de pessoa que pessoa que topava riscos não calculados quando a gente se conheceu. E foi por isso que ela não aceitou as investidas do Andrea por um tempo e provavelmente foi por isso que ela não aceitou as suas investidas também, James. –o moreno fez um gesto de concordância –Depois de um tempo de insistência do Andrea ela finalmente achou que estava na hora de correr um risco. E eu acho que isso teve muito a ver com a época de vocês na escola. As vezes eu acho que ela se arrependeu de não ter te dado uma chance, e decidiu não deixar mais de correr riscos. E as coisas acabaram do jeito que acabaram. A Lily nunca foi de longe tão apaixonada pelo Andrea quanto ele era por ela, mas ela gostava dele. E quando ela finalmente decide tomar um risco acontece algo como o que aconteceu com ele... E ela fica de novo com medo de se arriscar... –Anna soltou um suspiro pesaroso.

James soltou um suspiro frustrado e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Por que eu fui me apaixonar por alguém tão complicada? -ele perguntou forçando um sorriso.

-Da próxima vez se apaixone por uma morena. –Anna falou tranqüila –As ruivas são totalmente malucas. As morenas são melhores escolhas.

James riu levemente.

-Só você para me fazer sentir melhor, Anna.

-Para isso eu estou aqui, gracinha. –ela falou apertando a bochecha de James –Para isso e para fazer a Alice e o Frank se acertarem de vez.

Frank que estava bebendo água parou com a garrafa a meio caminho da boca ao ouvir o que Anna falara.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –ele falou tentando desviar do assunto.

-Não vem que não tem, meu amorzinho. –Anna falou tranqüila –Você arrasta um caminhão pela Alice e isso é mais do óbvio.

-Nós somos só amigos, Anna. –Frank falou, mas seu tom de voz era um tanto triste.

-Se você esta bem com isso porque esse baixo astral, Frank? -Anna perguntou dando um sorriso amigo –Não tem nada demais você admitir que gosta dela, Frank.

Frank soltou um suspiro pesaroso, antes de encarar Anna de novo.

-É eu gosto dela. –ele falou –No começo a gente era sim só amigos, mas meu carinho por ela foi aumentando pouco a pouco e quando eu vi ela já era alguém muito especial para mim.

-E por que você nunca disse isso para ela?

-Eu não sei. Eu tinha medo que ela não gostasse de mim do mesmo jeito e eu acabasse estragando nossa amizade.

-Caso clássico... –Anna falou pensativa –Convida ela para sair, Frank. –ela falou decidida.

-O que? Não, não. Sem chance.

-Por que não? -ela insistiu.

-Eu não tenho coragem para tanto.

-Arrume. –Anna falou tranqüila –Vamos, Frank! Você vai se arrepender o resto da vida se não fizer algo.

Frank passou as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa.

-Ok, eu vou tentar. –ele falou sorrindo.

-Ah esse é meu menino! –Anna falou sorridente.

-Espera ai! –Sirius cortou –A gente passou o maior tempo te falando a mesmíssima coisa. Por que você ouviu ela e não a gente?

-Porque vocês não tem nem metade do charme e do carisma da Anna. –Frank respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Obrigada, meu amor. –Anna falou rindo. Os outros rapazes reviraram os olhos.

XxX

O dia já estava quase chegando no fim quando algo agitou o esquadrão. Alice que até o presente momento não estivera por ali apareceu correndo com Lily em seu encalço. As duas entraram sem cerimônias na sala de Pandora.

-O que será que aconteceu? -James perguntou confuso.

-Eu não sei, mas não me parece uma boa coisa... –Remus falou.

Logo as outras garotas vieram correndo e também se juntaram a Pandora, Lily e Alice. Elas pareciam estar numa conversa muito séria e urgente. Pandora se encaminhou para a porta e abriu-a.

-Potter, Lupin, venham aqui agora. –o tom de voz dela não deixava duvida de que o caso era urgente e sem espaço para perguntas.

James e Remus se apressaram na direção da porta.

-O que houve? -James perguntou preocupado, assim que entrou na sala.

-Nós acabamos de descobrir onde está aquele grupo de Comensais que havia fugido de Azkaban há dois meses. –Pandora falou séria -Organize uma equipe, vocês estão indo para lá agora.

-Sim, senhora. –James falou.

A adrenalina antecipada já corria com tanta força que ele se esquecera do cansaço, do fato de ele estar recebendo ordens de Pandora...

-Caso seja necessário um maior numero de pessoas Sabrina e Lucilla estarão indo também. –Pandora avisou –E Scottifield esta definitivamente indo com você.

Remus e James saíram da sala com pressa. Lily e Alice acompanharam Remus para dar as explicações necessárias, sobre a localização do local.

Em menos de quinze minutos todo o esquadrão já estava organizado e pronto para agir. Por causa do treinamento que eles tiveram durante todo o dia muitos aurores reclamaram de ter que sair desse jeito, mas no fim todos os convocados foram, porque apesar de tudo eles levavam o trabalho deles muito a sério.

James, Anna, Sirius e Frank estavam entre os aurores que estavam indo para a ação de fato, junto com mais outros oito aurores. Lucilla também estava indo com um grupo de cinco pessoas, mas eles não entrariam no lugar, apenas ficariam de sentinela do lado de fora, caso algo imprevisto acontecesse.

Eles tiveram que voar de vassoura, para uma aproximação mais silenciosa. Aparatação não ia ajudar em nada nos planos deles. Eles tiveram que voar uma boa distancia até que se afastaram da cidade e começaram a sobrevoar campos, onde concentrações de pessoas começam a ficar cada vez menor. Quando eles avistaram o lugar que eles procuravam eles imediatamente desceram em silêncio e ficaram parcialmente escondidos, esperando a próxima ordem de James.

Segundo o que Alice informara os Comensais estavam refugiados em um castelo abandonado. O lugar não parecia nada convidativo e estava silencioso como um cemitério.

-Atenção. Nós vamos entrar separados em quatro grupos de três. Black, Vilder e Dunk. Longbotton, Pirce e O'Connell. Scottifield, Morgan e Millar. E vocês Parker e Depp vão comigo. –James avisou –Vamos.

Eles separaram-se e cada um dos grupos se dirigiu para uma das entradas do castelo. Entraram em silêncio, no local escuro.

Anna conseguia sentir a hostilidade que os dois aurores que estavam ali com ela sentiam por ela.

-Isso está quieto demais. –Morgan falou –No mínimo aquela mulher não soube interpretar um mapa e nos mandou para o lugar errado.

-Alice é muito qualificada, mais que a maioria de vocês. –Anna retrucou tentando manter a calma.

-Ela é uma mulher. –Millar retrucou –Ela não é qualificada para nada mais do que ser uma dona de casa.

-Abaixem a voz. –Anna avisou –Nós não queremos ser descobertos.

-Não nos diga como fazer o nosso trabalho, mulher. –Morgan sibilou.

De repente eles ouviram estalos e quando se deram conta estavam cercados por cinco Comensais.

-Olha o que nós temos aqui... –um dos homens falou –Três ratinhos do Ministério perdidos...

Os amigos dele riram de modo sádico.

-Melhor que cãezinhos de Voldemort. –Anna retrucou furiosa.

-Dobre a língua para falar de qualquer um de nós ou do Lorde, sua mulher. –outro Comensal advertiu.

-Com gente da sua laia eu falo como quero. –ela retrucou.

-Sua insolente! –um dos Comensais levantou a varinha de forma ameaçadora –_Crucc..._

-_Expeliarmus._ –Anna foi mais rápida e desarmou facilmente o Comensal.

Com isso os companheiros dele partiram para o ataque também. Os outros dois aurores saíram de lado e ficaram apenas observando.

-Vamos ver quanto tempo essa mulher agüenta... –Morgan riu debochado.

XxX

-Algo denunciou nossa presença. –Frank gritou ao ver seu grupo cercado por cinco Comensais.

-Percebe-se, mas como? –Sirius perguntou enquanto enfrentava dois Comensais ao mesmo tempo.

-Boa pergunta.

-Cadê o grupo da Anna? –James perguntou chegando com seu grupo e ajudando no enfrentamento dos outros Comensais.

-Eu procuro por eles. –Frank se ofereceu, livrando-se de dois Comensais e indo na direção que lhe pareceu melhor.

Ele desceu um lance de escadas e virou em alguns corredores correndo o máximo que podia. Até que ouviu o som de vozes gritando maldições e azarações. Ele virou um último corredor e deu de cara com uma cena que o deixou enfurecido: Anna enfrentava sozinha três Comensais, sendo que havia mais dois que estavam desacordados no chão, e os dois aurores que deviam estar supostamente ajudando-a estavam encostados de forma relaxada na parede, apenas observando o combate.

-O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? –Frank exigiu irritado.

-Nós só fizemos uma pequena aposta... Morgan acha que ela dura mais cinco minutos, eu acho que só dois... –ele falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Vocês são inacreditáveis.

Frank sacou a varinha pronto para ir ajudar Anna, mas no instante seguinte ela já havia derrubado os outros três Comensais e arfava violentamente.

-Cretinos. –ela falou olhando para os adversários caídos ao chão. Então ela vacilou, mas antes que caísse no chão Frank a segurou.

-Anna. Anna. –Frank chamou –Você esta bem? Consegue ficar de pé?

-Consigo. –ela falou muito baixo antes de tentar se separar de Frank e ficar em pé, mas no segundo seguinte ela perdeu o equilíbrio e Frank teve que segurá-la de novo.

-Eu vou informar Potter sobre isso. –ele falou encarando os dois aurores –Espero que estejam preparados para responderem por seus atos. –ele falou, sem esconder a irritação.

XxX

Dos vinte e três fugitivos de Azkaban apenas dois não estavam ali. Os outros foram todos presos. Logo tropas do Ministério vieram buscá-los para levá-los de volta á temida prisão.

Lucilla estava sentada ao lado de Anna tentando convencê-la a beber uma poção.

-Pode tirar isso de perto de mim, Lucilla. –Anna falou tentando levantar-se –Eu odeio esse seu emplasto.

-Vai tomar sim senhora. –Lucilla falou sem deixá-la sair –Você esta muito fraca e perdeu muita energia. Isso vai ajudar você a ficar melhor mais rápido.

-Eu não preciso disso. –a morena argumentou tentando mais uma vez escapar da amiga.

-Essa é a Anninha que nós amamos. –Sirius falou rindo ao ver a cena.

-Difícil de acreditar que ela tava tão acabada do jeito que parecia... –Frank falou rindo também.

-É, mas não podemos nos esquecer do que houve. –James falou sério –Eu mandei Morgan e Millar de volta para o Esquadrão e proibi eles de saírem de lá sem falarem comigo antes. Eu não consigo acreditar no que eles fizeram.

-A sorte é que a Anna é forte. –Frank falou –Cinco comensais sozinha não é pra qualquer pessoa. Duvido que um dos dois pudesse fazer isso...

James olhou pensativo para Anna que ainda tentava se livrar de Lucilla.

-Eu já sei. –ele falou de repente –Eu sei exatamente o que eles merecem por terem feito o que fizeram...

XxX

No dia seguinte a primeira coisa que James fez ao chegar ao esquadrão foi dirigir-se ao escritório de Pandora. Às vezes ele se perguntava que horas aquela mulher aparecia no escritório. Não importava quanto cedo ele chegava, ela sempre estava lá antes dele.

Lily estava sentada numa poltrona no canto do escritório de Pandora, lendo um livro quando James entrou na sala.

-Posso ajudar Potter? –Pandora perguntou, pra variar, sem tirar os olhos do papel que lia.

-É sobre o que houve ontem durante a missão. –ele falou.

-Estou ouvindo. –Pandora falou quando ele não fez menção de continuar.

-Eu queria a sua permissão para resolver o problema eu mesmo. –ele falou direto.

-Posso saber como você pretende fazer isso? –ela perguntou pela primeira vez olhando para ele.

XxX

Numa hora mais calma James mandou chamar todos os Aurores na sala de treinamento. Todos estavam sentindo um clima tenso no ar, enquanto acomodavam-se nas arquibancadas. Pandora e as outras garotas estavam em pé, próximas a arena de duelos. James e Remus também estavam ali, enquanto os outros estavam sentados, olhando em expectativa.

James virou-se para a arquibancada.

-Morgan! Millar! –ele chamou com sua voz forte –Aqui, agora.

Os dois Aurores desceram com sorrisos arrogantes no rosto.

James mais uma vez dirigiu-se a audiência que estava ali.

-Ontem Morgan e Millar deixaram Scottifield enfrentar sozinha cinco Comensais da Morte. Eles desobedeceram ordens e colocaram uma colega em risco. Por sorte Anna é mais forte que muitos de nós e não só derrotou os cinco, como esta aqui hoje. –ele lançou um sorriso reconfortante para Anna, que piscou para ele –Eu estou dando a vocês dois a chance de se desculparem agora. –ele falou dirigindo-se a Millar e Morgan.

-Nos desculpar? –Morgan falou inconformado –Com essa mulher? Sem chance.

Millar fez um gesto de concordância.

-Essa é a resposta final de vocês? –James perguntou mais uma vez.

Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. –James falou tranqüilo –Scottifield, venha aqui.

Anna, ainda que confusa, foi até onde James e os outro dois estavam: no meio da arena de duelo.

-Nós teremos um duelo. –James anunciou –Vocês dois contra a Scottifield.

Comentários cheios de assombro vieram dos espectadores.

-Você tem algum problema com isso, Anna? –James perguntou.

-Nenhum, Potter. –Anna respondeu, mas ela tinha uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

-Millar? Morgan?

Eles deram sorrisos confiantes e sacaram as varinhas.

-Certo. Em posições. –James falou se afastando.

Anna ainda lançou um olhar a Pandora, que apenas fez um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça.

Morgan e Millar posicionaram-se de maneira que Anna estava cercada entre eles. Eles estavam em posição de combate, mas ela permanecia parada, com a varinha abaixada.

-Comecem. –a voz de James soou.

A cena toda não durou mais que um minuto. Morgan foi o primeiro a lançar um feitiço, do qual Anna desviou simplesmente abaixando-se, o que fez com que Millar fosse atingido e voasse até o outro lado da sala. No segundo seguinte Anna lançou um feitiço não-verbal que fez Morgan rodopiar no ar e cair desacordado dois metros para frente. Estava tudo terminado.

-Alguma dúvida? –James falou irônico –Espero que esse tipo de comportamento não se repita. –ele preveniu –Do contrario teremos mais duelos. Estão todos dispensados.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**


	10. A Poderosa Família Shepherd

**N/A: Minha saga continua, fechando agora com capítuloS fresquinhos para as meninas mais amadas do Ministério! hahaha**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews!!!**

**XxX  
**

**Capítulo 8: A Poderosa Família Shepherd**

Uma semana depois do ocorrido as coisas caminhavam no ritmo de sempre no esquadrão. Frank ainda não havia chamado Alice para sair e Anna estava cada dia mais insistente. Os dois fugitivos de Azkaban ainda não haviam sido encontrados. Sirius levara Sabrina a mais duas festas, mas no fim sempre a deixava com Amos e ia embora com alguma outra garota, o que deixava a loira louca de raiva.

Porém nos últimos três dias Sabrina estava desaparecida. Geralmente ela aparecia nos fins de tardes ou começos de manhãs no esquadrão, mas agora já havia um tempo que ela não era vista por ali.

-Black, a chefe quer falar com você. –um rapaz avisou para Sirius, num fim de tarde.

-Opa, é pra já. –ele falou levantando-se de um pulo da cadeira.

-Olha só... –Anna falou rindo –É só a Pandora chamar...

-Que o cachorro vai abanando o rabo. –James completou por ela –Ele não presta mesmo.

-Você acha que dá alguma coisa, Anna? –Frank perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Hum... –Anna pareceu pensativa –Sei lá, Frank. Eu até hoje não saquei qual o tipo de homem da Pandora. Às vezes a gente pensa: "Sem chance, ela nunca sairia com um cara desses" e ela sai com eles e às vezes é exatamente o oposto. –ela deu de ombros –Mas... Por outro lado têm casais, tipo você e a Alice, que dariam alguma coisa facilmente. –ela falou fuzilando Frank com os olhos.

-Anna... –ele começou nervoso –Eu juro que eu vou...

-Convidá-la hoje mesmo. –Anna completou por ele –Ela vai vir aqui mais tarde e você vai convidá-la para sair. –Anna falou de maneira intimidante.

James e Remus assistiam a cena tentando conter o riso.

-Ok. –Frank cedeu num suspiro –Você venceu.

-Ótimo. –Anna sorriu marota –Agora eu já posso pular para o próximo casal da lista. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Nossa, você tem uma lista? –James perguntou rindo.

-Claro. Vocês todos são muito complicados, então eu me dispus a ajudar todos. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu só estou na dúvida de qual de vocês eu vou ajudar primeiro. –ela falou pensativa.

-Claro que eu! –James falou inconformado.

-Eu penso no seu caso, Pontas. –ela falou piscando para ele.

-Ei, como você...

-As meninas contaram tudo para nós. –Anna falou tranqüila.

-Quem deixou? –James perguntou de maneira quase infantil.

-Quem disse que a gente precisa de permissão? –Anna falou irônica.

-E o que vocês acham? –Remus perguntou inseguro.

-Hi, nem vem lobinho. –Anna falou sorrindo –Você já teve esse papo com a Pandora. A minha opinião não é nada diferente da dela. Alias você precisava ver o orgulho da Lucy ao falar de você. –ela falou piscando para Remus.

Remus corou na hora.

-Acho que eu acabo de resolver quem é o próximo casal... –Anna sussurrou no ouvido de James, fazendo-o rir.

***

Sirius bateu na porta da sala de Pandora e entrou quando ela disse lhe que podia. Como sempre ela estava lendo algo quando ele entrou e não se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

-Diga o que queres de mim, minha ama e senhora. –Sirius falou fazendo uma curvatura exagerada.

-Por que eu tenho a impressão de que cada dia que passa você fica mais folgado? –Pandora falou sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que lia.

-É apenas meu jeito de ser, chefinha. –ele falou despreocupado –Por exemplo, eu chamo Dumbledore de tio Dumbie desde que eu estava no terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

-Isso não me surpreende. –Pandora falou ainda sem olhá-lo –Se bem que Dumbledore não é parâmetro para nada. Eu o chamo de tio Al desde que eu me conheço por gente e mesmo depois que eu cresci e quis começar a chamá-lo ao menos de Albus ele só aceita que eu o chame de tio Al.

Sirius riu divertido. Isso era a cara de Dumbledore.

-Você conhece o Dumbledore desde muito nova? –ele perguntou ao perceber o que ela acabara de dizer.

-Ele é meu padrinho. –ela informou tranqüila –E do meu irmão também. –ela completou, colocando os papéis na mesa e finalmente olhando para Sirius –Mas isso não importa. Eu preciso que você me faça um favor.

-Estou a seu serviço. –Sirius falou com um sorriso que Pandora decidiu ignorar.

-Eu preciso que você entregue essa carta no Beco da Lua Cheia. –ela falou tranqüila, entregando um envelope envelhecido e lacrado para ele.

-No Beco da Lua Cheia? –Sirius repetiu em choque –Você tem noção do tipo de lugar que é esse?

-Se você esta com medo eu posso pedir para outro Auror fazer isso. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Eu não estou com medo. –Sirius falou como se a idéia fosse ridícula –Eu só estava me perguntando o que você pode querer num lugar como esse?

-Se tudo der certo, Black, vocês saberão em breve. –ela falou tranqüila –Beco da Lua Cheia, num pub chamado O Obelisco. Entregue ao barman e diga que fui eu quem mandou. –ela completou.

-Isso vai ser o suficiente? –Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

–Com certeza. –Pandora falou confiante –Ah não esqueça de falar meu sobrenome com clareza.

Sirius teve a impressão de ter visto uma expressão divertida cruzar a face de Pandora, mas desistiu de tentar entender e simplesmente saiu para fazer o que ela mandara.

***

-Você conhece a família da Pandora? –Remus perguntou de repente.

Lily levantou os olhos do mapa que analisava e olhou-o com cuidado.

-Claro. Eu saía com o irmão dela. Acho que nada mais normal do que conhecer a família também. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Então você conhece o famoso Dominic Shepherd. –Remus falou brincalhão.

-O tio Dom? –Lily falou rindo –Claro. Ele adora a gente. Fala que somos o esquadrão mais charmoso e eficiente que ele conhece. Tanto que ele deixa a gente chamá-lo de tio...

Remus riu.

-Mas e o resto da família? A Pandora tem vários primos não tem?

-Tem. Eu conheço os outros três primos dela que também são chefes de esquadrões, quatro primas, a mãe... Uma família muito grande, mas muito atenciosa, eu devo dizer. –Lily contou tranqüila.

-E você esteve perto de entrar para essa família? –Remus perguntou de um jeito cuidadoso.

Lily olhou para ele de um jeito que deixava claro que ela não tinha gostado da pergunta.

-Minha vida pessoal não esta em discussão. –ela falou simplesmente antes de voltar ao mapa.

-Lily... –Remus suspirou –Só me diz uma coisa: porque ele mereceu uma chance e o James não?

Lily não tirou os olhos do mapa, mas Remus pôde ver mesmo assim a tristeza profunda que ela sentia.

-Eu dei uma chance ao Andrea e você viu como terminou. –foi a única resposta dela.

-Não era para ser, Lily. –Remus insistiu.

-Remus, já chega! –Lily avisou séria –A minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta, muito menos minhas escolhas. –ela estava furiosa –Eu não dei uma chance para o Potter até hoje porque eu não quis e continuo não querendo. Ponto final. Vamos ao trabalho. –ela encerrou o assunto voltando a olhar o mapa.

Remus suspirou tristemente. Ela ainda era muito cabeça dura...

***

-Anna, por favor... –Frank implorou mais uma vez.

-Nem adianta, queridinho. Pode ir. –a morena falou indiferente.

Alice estava dentro da sala de Pandora conversando sobre algo que era aparentemente sério. Do lado de fora da sala Lily, Remus e James acompanhavam a discussão de Frank e Anna. Ele aparentemente estava querendo desistir mais uma vez de convidar Alice para sair e Anna não parecia muito contente com a idéia.

-Frank você já perdeu tempo demais! –ela argumentou –Você não sabe por quanto tempo nós estaremos aqui. Eu não sei por quanto tempo estaremos aqui! Você tem que aproveitar a chance que você tem agora de amarrar a Alice aqui com você.

Isso pareceu dissuadir Frank. A expressão dele mudou na hora. De fato Anna tinha razão. Elas não iam ficar ali para sempre. Pandora dissera isso no primeiro dia delas ali. Era isso. Era uma chance, tudo ou nada. Se ele deixasse Alice escapar dessa vez poderia ser a última.

Ele suspirou.

-Você tem razão, Anna. Eu não posso deixá-la ir mais uma vez. Não sem tentar.

-Isso mesmo, Frank! –Anna falou orgulhosa.

Pelo vidro eles viram Alice se despedir de Pandora. Sem que ninguém precisasse falar nada os amigos se afastaram deixando Frank ali sozinho.

Quando Alice abriu a porta ela parecia exausta. A pele estava um pouco pálida e ela parecia não dormir bem há dias. Isso só deu a Frank um desejo ainda maior de abraçá-la e confortá-la. Ele respirou fundo.

-Alice! –ele chamou-a.

Alice virou-se procurando quem poderia tê-la chamado e sorriu sinceramente feliz ao ver Frank ali.

-Olá Frank. –ela falou se aproximando dele –Como você esta?

-Eu estou bem. –ele respondeu inseguro –E você? Você esta parecendo cansada.

-Eu estou. –ela admitiu –Mas nada demais. Alguma novidade? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

Frank engoliu em seco.

-Na verdade eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta.

-Sim? –ela encorajou.

-Você ainda gosta de cinema trouxa?

-Claro. –ela respondeu sorrindo.

-E ainda acha que aquela coisa chamada Brad Pitt é o melhor ator do mundo? –ele provocou.

-Eu não acho, ele é. –ela rebateu rindo.

-Tem um filme novo dele passando. Você gostaria de ir comigo ao cinema amanhã? –ele perguntou esperançoso.

-Claro que sim. –ela respondeu animada –Eu adoraria ir com você no cinema amanhã. Eu te encontro aqui no fim do expediente? –ela propôs.

-Para mim está perfeito. –ele falou sorrindo maravilhado.

-Então eu te vejo amanhã. –ela falou feliz, então de forma hesitante depositou um beijo no rosto dele.

-Até amanhã... –Frank respondeu bobamente, enquanto via a morena se afastar.

-Assim que se faz, Frank! –James falou saindo de lugar nenhum e dando uma pancadinha no ombro do amigo.

-Ah não enche, James. –Frank retrucou corando.

-Ok, um já foi... –Anna vira-se de repente para Remus –Agora você pode convidar a Lucilla para sair. –ela falou de uma vez.

Remus corou na hora.

-Nem vem. Eu nem imagino do que você esta falando. –ele falou na defensiva parecendo pronto para correr a qualquer momento.

-Sei, sei... –Anna falou irônica –Não adianta querer fugir não, viu lobinho. Você é o próximo na minha lista. –ela avisou.

***

Sirius passou no tal pub que Pandora pedira. Se aquele lugar fosse de fato tão assustador quanto parecia ele só queria entender o que Pandora poderia querer ali. Quando ele entregou o envelope para o barman e disse quem havia mandado ele teve a impressão de ter visto um lampejo de profundo medo nos olhos do homem, mas tão rápido quanto veio o sentimento se foi.

Ele jogou-se no sofá do apartamento e olhou em volta. As chaves de James estavam jogadas no balcão da cozinha, mas Peter aparentemente ainda não havia voltado.

Ele deu mais um suspiro cansado e resolveu tomar um banho. Algo dizia a ele que os próximos dias seriam de matar...

***

Mais um dia veio e foi... Anna espreguiçou-se ao sair na rua. A noite já havia caído e só agora ela deixava o Ministério. Ao contrario de Pandora que curtia carros, ou Sabrina que aparatava sem problemas a morena preferia andar para casa. O caminho não era curto, mas se cansava ela simplesmente aparatava. Mas a questão era que ela realmente queria andar um pouco.

Ela tinha pensado demais nos problemas dos outros ultimamente, mas ela realmente gostava de fazer isso. Juntar casais. Era divertido e não deixava de fazer o bem para alguém.

O bem... Algo que ela sentia falta, ou alguém... Ela odiava aquela lembrança, mas volta e meia Francesca vinha assombrar seus sonhos. A amiga tão querida que traíra a confiança de todas e no fim...

-Você vai acabar sendo atropelada se ficar parada ai.

Anna olhou em volta e viu que estava parada em meio à ciclovia. Seus pensamentos a levaram longe demais.

Ela procurou em volta e encontrou Peter parado na calçada, observando-a com uma expressão curiosa.

-Oi Peter. –ela falou com um sorriso.

-Oi Anna. –ele respondeu também sorrindo –Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parecia triste. –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não. –Anna assegurou –Só umas lembranças desagradáveis.

-Eu posso não saber muito de mulheres, mas eu tenho certeza que não é nada que um muffin de chocolate não resolva. –ele falou oferecendo uma sacola de papel pardo para ela.

Anna lançou um olhar confuso a Peter antes de aceitar a sacolinha, que continha um muffin de chocolate.

-Fui eu quem fez, então espero que você goste. –ele falou tranqüilo.

Embora hesitante Anna aceitou e experimentou o doce. Aquilo tinha gosto de paraíso.

-Peter, isso é uma delicia. –ela falou animada –Foi você mesmo que fez? –ela perguntou maravilhada.

-Bom, eu posso não ser esperto como o Remus, ou forte como o Sirius, mas pelo menos eu sei cozinhar. –ele brincou.

-Cada um com seus dotes. –Anna deu de ombros –E eu particularmente acho o máximo caras que sabem cozinhar.

A sinceridade de Anna foi tão grande que Peter corou intensamente de vergonha.

-Vo-você estava indo para casa? –ele perguntou tentando conter o estranho nervosismo.

-Sim. –ela falou sorrindo –Eu gosto da caminhar um pouco antes de aparatar.

-Você não quer ir la para o apartamento meu e dos meninos? Nós combinamos de ir atormentar o Frank enquanto ele se arruma para ver a Alice. –Peter convidou.

Anna riu.

-Parece divertido. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto –Vamos sim.

Ela passou o braço pelo braço de Peter e juntos eles aparataram para o prédio dos meninos.

***

-Alô? –Pandora atendeu o telefone que tocava de forma insistente.

-Pandora, se fosse uma emergência eu estaria perdido. –a voz autoritária soou do outro lado.

Pandora suspirou.

-Para você ter tempo de me dar um sermão não deve ser uma emergência. –ela constatou –O que houve?

-É sobre sua atual missão. –o homem informou –Como vão as coisas?

-Mais complicadas do que eu previa. Há dois dias Sabrina não dá noticias. –ela informou com pesar.

-Você esta precisando de ajuda. –ele constatou por si próprio –Amanhã. –ele completou simplesmente antes de desligar.

Pandora suspirou. Devia ter visto isso vindo. Ele nunca ficava longe tempo demais...

***

Já era um tanto tarde, considerando que era um dia de semana, mas eles não haviam conseguido evitar. O filme fora muito melhor do que Frank esperava (claro que nesse caso a companhia contava muito) e no fim ao invés de voltarem direto para casa o casal decidiu por comer alguma coisa em um restaurante ali perto.

Eles acharam esse romântico restaurante italiano (nada inoportuno) e ali passaram duas horas conversando, rindo e bebendo um delicioso vinho.

No fim das contas o que era para ser um passeio de amigos até o cinema virou um encontro romântico, tirando o fato de que nenhum deles tivera coragem de admitir isso nem para si mesmos.

Mas qualquer pessoa que passasse na rua e visse os dois ali rindo, conversando, andando de braços dados seria capaz de ver que havia um amor delicado e puro ali.

Ao fim da noite Frank aparatou com Alice na frente da casa das garotas.

-Bom, aqui estamos. –ele falou, um tanto nervoso, quando eles pararam diante da porta.

-É... –Alice também parecia desconfortável enquanto brincava com a chave na mão, porém sem se mexer para realmente abrir a porta.

Frank lembrou-se que Sirius lhe dissera uma vez que se a garota não abre a porta da casa e entra de uma vez é porque o encontro foi bom e ela esta esperando algo mais. Qualquer coisa. Mas Frank não tinha a mínima idéia do que Alice podia estar esperando.

-Bom... –Frank falou nervoso passando a mão pelo cabelo –Eu acho que eu devia... Ah... –Frank queria se matar por não saber o que falar ou o que fazer naquele momento.

Aparentemente Alice decidiu-se por ele.

-Frank! –ela chamou e quando ele olhou para ela, a morena puxou-o pelo pescoço colando seus lábios num beijo.

O beijo não foi longo, mas foi cheio de carinho.

-Me desculpa... –Alice pediu meio sem jeito quando eles se separaram.

-Eu que peço desculpas. –Frank falou –Afinal de contas eu deveria ter feito isso.

Alice olhou para ele confusa.

-Você quer dizer que...

Frank não a deixou terminar. Puxou-a de volta para mais um beijo.

O beijo entre eles acontecia de uma forma perfeita. Era doce, gentil, cheio de um sentimento guardado há muito tempo.

Quando eles se separaram, Alice colou sua testa a de Frank e deu um sorriso feliz.

-O que você acha de entrar e tomar um café? –ela propôs.

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia... –Frank respondeu com um sorriso bobo.

***

-Ok, explica de novo... –Sirius pediu respirando fundo, como se tentasse controlar seu temperamento –Por que raios vocês dois não...

-SIRIUS! –Frank pediu incomodado –Vamos lembrar rapidamente que quem não presta aqui entre nós são vocês três. –o moreno falou apontando para Sirius, James e Amos –Eu amo a Alice demais e a minha noite foi perfeita do jeito que foi.

*

-Mas Alice mulher! –Anna protestou –Podia ter sido melhor!

-Eu não preciso de sexo para ter uma noite boa. –Alice respondeu tranqüila.

*

-Eu acho que o Frank esta certo. –Remus falou –Eles querem começar um relacionamento, eles se gostam. Vai vir o tempo para tudo, inclusive sexo.

Sirius reviroo para tudo, inclusive sexo.______________________________________________________________________________________u os olhos.

-Eu me esqueço que vocês são cavalheiros que respeitam donzelas incautas. –Sirius falou irônico.

*

-Não é uma questão de ser conservadora. –Lily defendeu Alice –mas se tudo está certo sem sexo para que apressar? Não é como se vocês não fossem sair mais.

-Na verdade... –Alice começou, corando levemente –Nós estamos namorando.

*

-MAS JÁ? –Sirius, Peter e Amos perguntaram incrédulos ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu não acho que é certo "já". –James interrompeu –Para mim ta mais como um "finalmente"...

*

-Isso é maravilhoso, Alice. –Pandora comentou animada –Você finalmente encontrou o príncipe encantado então...

As meninas riram, mas os olhos de Alice brilharam de um jeito especial.

-Sabe que eu acho que é isso mesmo? –a morena falou –Não tem outra explicação. O Frank é simplesmente perfeito. Eu sei la. É tão...

*

-Não tem palavras para descrever, sabe? Ela é linda, inteligente, divertida... –Frank falou, o sorriso bobo e apaixonado enfeitando seu rosto.

-Deixem-no em paz. –Remus falou sorrindo –Ele é um homem que achou a mulher da vida dele.

-Se fosse só ele que pensasse essa besteira o mundo estaria bem... –Sirius falou revirando os olhos.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Quem é o outro mané que acha que encontrou a mulher da vida dele? –Sirius falou irônico.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para James.

*

-Ah, por favor. –Lily falou exasperada –O Potter não me ama.

-Só pra ter certeza: você ta tentando convencer a gente ou você mesma? –Lucilla desafiou.

-Ah não me encham. –a ruiva falou impaciente.

-Que seja, Evans. –Anna falou irônica –Eu to pensando em juntar outro casal agora! –ela informou com um sorriso maroto.

-Quem? A Pan e o Sirius? –Lucilla perguntou irônica.

-Não. Você e o Remus. –Anna informou tranqüila.

*

-Eu não sei de onde a Anna tira essas coisas. –Remus falou corado.

-Olha, de onde ela tira eu não sei Aluado, mas que você já baba na loirinha menor há um tempo você baba... –Sirius comentou malicioso.

*

-Sério? –Lucilla perguntou espantada.

-Eu não saberia dizer... –Pandora falou –Mas se a Anna diz que é, então é.

-Nossa... –Lucilla parecia surpresa pelo fato e ficou pensativa.

-O que você ta pensando, Lucy? –Alice perguntou curiosa.

-Nada... Anna, você me faz um favor? Deixa o Remus para la por um tempo. –a loira pediu –Deixa comigo.

-Hum, fiquei até arrepiada agora. –Anna brincou –Pode deixar, queridinha.

-Bom, eu odeio ser a chefe chata, mas ta na hora de trabalhar, mulherada. –Pandora informou.

-Certo, chefinha. –Lucilla se levantou animada –Vejo vocês mais tarde. –ela declarou saindo pela porta do escritório.

-Eu também vou indo. Não quero que ninguém me veja entrando na seção dos Inomináveis. –Alice falou levantando-se também.

-Você não acha que vai ter que contar isso para o Frank uma hora? –Lily perguntou.

-Com certeza. –Alice respondeu tranqüila –Mas não enquanto esse problema de agora não for resolvido.

Alice também sai da sala.

-Ah, hoje eu tenho que sair durante a hora do almoço. –Pandora avisou.

-Hum... É um encontro, chefinha? –Anna perguntou maldosa.

-Pior... –Pandora falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Ah não. Ele?

-É...

-Ele não fica longe mesmo né? –Lily perguntou com um sorriso consolador.

-Eu entendo isso mais com o fato de ele achar que eu não tenho capacidade o suficiente. –Pandora falou um tanto irritada.

-Ele só se preocupa com você, Pandora. –Anna falou –E de qualquer jeito, não é como se a gente não estivesse precisando. A Sabrina ainda não entrou em contato.

-Quanto mais você vai esperar antes de mandar alguém atrás dela? –Lily perguntou.

-Ela me pediu uma semana. –Pandora falou –Nós ainda temos uns dias, mas eu estou começando a achar que eu vou atrás dela antes disso.

-E o cara do pub? –Lily perguntou.

-O Black foi la entregar a carta, mais tarde eu vou perguntar como ele foi.

***

-Que cara de tédio é essa, Sirius meu amor? –Anna perguntou encostando-se na mesa dele.

-Sem a Sabrina por aqui minha vida é um tédio. –Sirius falou dando de ombros.

-Eu não sabia que vocês se davam tão bem. –Anna observou.

-O nosso humor se da muito bem. É igualzinho. Além do mais a maioria das nossas idéias também bate. A gente já se dava bem em Hogwarts, mas ultimamente a gente estava se dando bem melhor. –o moreno falou tranqüilo.

-Hum... Interessado na loira, Black? –Anna provocou.

-Não. –Sirius respondeu tranqüilo –Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para a chefinha... –ele completou maroto.

-Você não presta, Sirius. –Anna comentou rindo.

-Ei Anna. –James apareceu ali –A Pandora chamou nós dois la no escritório dela.

-Já vou. –a morena falou levantando-se.

Os dois caminharam juntos até o escritório de Pandora. La dentro Remus e Lily já esperavam por eles e sentada numa das cadeiras estava Sabrina.

-Sabrina! –Anna exclamou surpresa.

O estado da loira não era dos melhores. Ela estava muito pálida, com profundos círculos negros sob os olhos.

-O que aconteceu com você? –James perguntou preocupado.

-Tenta ficar três noites sem dormir e você vai ver o que te acontece. –ela falou divertida, mas até a voz dela estava fraca.

-A Sabrina estava em uma missão, Potter. –Pandora informou –Ela esta aqui para nos informar os resultados dessa missão. Acho que não é necessário falar que o que for dito aqui não sai dessa sala.

Remus e James fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Vocês já ouviram falar de uma nova droga bruxa chamada _Replay_? –Sabrina perguntou.

-Havia rumores a respeito dela, mas nós ainda não havíamos visto nenhum caso ou carregamento referente a droga. –Remus falou.

-É verdade. –Lily confirmou –Até agora a droga tinha sido vista apenas em países como Japão e Estados Unidos.

-Bem... –Sabrina falou tirando algo do bolso –Bem vindo aos seus sonhos.

Ela estendeu diante de todos ali um frasquinho com o que parecia ser um pó branco dentro.

-Nós já tínhamos a suspeita de que a droga havia entrado na Inglaterra, mas também não havia nenhuma confirmação. –Pandora explicou, enquanto pegava o frasco da mão de Sabrina e abria.

-Duas semanas atrás um dos nossos informantes americanos disse que um carregamento da droga havia sido colocado em um navio trouxa comum e estava sendo trazido para cá. –Anna continuou –Nós estávamos de olho nos porto, mas nenhum navio chegou.

-O que não quer dizer que a droga não tinha vindo. –Lily explicou –Então nós mandamos a Sabrina para descobrir o que pudesse.

-Por isso você andou desaparecida? –Remus se surpreendeu.

-Eu andei por lugares que não deixariam meu pai nada feliz, Lupin. –ela falou com um sorriso fraco.

-E o que você descobriu? –James perguntou.

-Um grupo de bruxos bem seletos estavam por trás da importação. Entre eles eu posso citar dois de alto cargo aqui no Ministério, o editor chefe do Profeta Diário e Paul Dane, mas uma corja enorme também. E eu desconfio, mas isso eu não pude confirmar, que eles tem envolvimento com Comensais da Morte. Eu só não tive como checar se isso e de interesse de Voldemort ou se eles simplesmente estão ampliando os negócios.

-Qual os efeitos da droga? –Remus perguntou.

Sabrina deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Insônia é um deles.

-Você usou isso? –Remus perguntou em choque.

-Eu não tinha muita escolha. E também sabendo o que causa é mais fácil de combater. –Sabrina falou tranqüila –A droga chama _Replay_ porque ela realmente te dá essa sensação de que você esta vivendo alguma situação mais uma vez. Ela causa uma alucinação poderosa onde você consegue ver claramente e até _sentir _uma experiência prazerosa que você já teve. Os efeitos contrários são perda de sono, sede e depressão. E ela é extremamente viciante também.

-Você sentiu cada um desses efeitos? –James perguntou em choque.

-Eu tive sim uma alucinação muito prazerosa da noite da nossa formatura em Hogwarts que foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida, também tive insônia e sede. As primeiras 24 horas depois que eu tinha usado foram as piores, era quando eu mais queria mais. Eu não senti a depressão. –ela relatou tranqüila.

-Merlin... O que nós vamos fazer agora? –Remus perguntou diretamente a Pandora.

-Eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta de uma outra pessoa, mas assim que esse contato me responder vocês serão os primeiros a saberem. Por enquanto continuem a fazer o que devem fazer. Obrigada, todos estão dispensados.

***

Perto da hora do almoço Anna, James, Sirius, Frank e Lily estavam no refeitório tomando café.

-A Sabrina vai ficar bem? –Frank perguntou preocupado.

-Ah sim. –Anna respondeu tranqüila –A Lucilla já preparou todo um tratamento especial de irmã coruja. Ela vai ficar boa.

Todos riram, menos James que parecia perdido olhando para algum ponto.

-Ei, James! –Frank chamou –Tem alguém ai?

-Almofadinhas, se eu fosse você eu fechava os olhos agora. –o moreno falou, ainda olhando para um ponto além deles.

-Por que Pontas? –Sirius perguntou confuso, seguindo o olhar do amigo.

Ele devia ter sido mais esperto e não olhado. Pandora vinha se aproximando deles. Frank também engasgou com o café que tomava. Ela estava diferente, isso era certo. Quando James estivera na sala dela mais cedo ela estava usando um conjunto de blazer e saia negros e botas de cano longo, e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas uma total mudança havia acontecido em menos de uma hora.

Ela ainda usava uma saia preta, até o joelho, justa, realçando as curvas dos quadris e as belas pernas que ela tinha. Ela usava sandálias de salto alto, pretas, com strass. A camisa de seda tinha mangas longas e era branca, com finíssimas listras azul-celeste. Os primeiros botões estavam abertos revelando o colo bronzeado dela, onde um pingente em forma de gota estava pendurado. Ela também tinha os cabelos solto, com cachos se formando nas pontas.

Ela se aproximou deles tranqüila, se notar ou sem dar importância a cara de espanto dos três rapazes.

-Eu estou indo almoçar. –ela avisou para Lily e Anna –Volto em meia hora.

-Até parece. –Anna falou rolando os olhos.

Lily entrega um batom para Pandora.

-Na minha ausência você esta no comando, Potter. –ela lembrou a James, antes de pegar um espelho de bolsa e passar o batom.

James que parecia hipnotizado apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Até mais. –ela falou dando as costas e saindo.

Os três rapazes só se recuperaram quando ela sumiu de vista.

-Onde ela foi daquele jeito? –James perguntou.

-Almoçar. –Anna falou tranqüila.

-Com quem? –Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

-Isso já não é da sua conta, Black. –Lily respondeu.

James e Sirius trocaram um olhar. Eles iriam descobrir de qualquer jeito.

***

Sirius não se sentia muito confortável andando como um gigante cão negro pelas ruas londrinas. Mesmo porque todas as pessoas olhavam para ele como se ele fosse atacá-las a qualquer minuto.

Pandora havia saído a pé do Ministério, para a sorte dele. Não foi difícil segui-la. Mas, por Merlin, ela estava uma loucura. Aquela saia, aquele salto alto, aquele balanço que ela tinha quando andava...

Sirius a viu entrando num pequeno restaurante francês ali perto. Pequeno e caro. Muito caro. Era famoso entre os bruxos do Ministério que queriam um lugar discreto para terem encontros com amantes...

Sirius sentou-se diante de uma das janelas de vidro. O restaurante tinha grandes janelas, que possibilitavam ver todo o interior do lugar, a menos que você procurasse privacidade em uma das mesinhas de canto. Para a sorte dele o garçom conduziu Pandora até uma das mesas centrais, onde alguém já esperava por ela. Um homem.

O homem levantou-se e Sirius não pôde deixar de reparar que era um homem grisalho. E aparentemente já um tanto calvo. Quem seria esse homem e o que Pandora queria com ele? Sirius deixou de tentar entender quando a morena se aproximou do homem e abraçou-o. Sirius deixou sua posição ao vê-la trocar um selinho carinhoso com o senhor.

***

-Eu estou te falando, Pontas! –Sirius insistiu –Aquilo não era um encontro profissional.

-Mas tendo um caso com um homem bem mais velho? –James parecia bem surpreso.

-Vocês dois estão tirando conclusões muito precipitadas. –Remus advertiu.

-Ah é, Remus? O que poderia ser então? –Sirius perguntou irônico.

-Sei la, Sirius. Talvez seja costume no Brasil trocar selinhos com pessoas. –Remus falou, mas não soou muito convincente.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Aluado. Essa foi péssima. –Sirius falou.

-Ah é? Então por que o fato de ela estar acompanhada te deixou tão incomodado? –Remus desafiou.

Sirius não respondeu nada, o que fez com que os amigos abrissem enormes sorrisos.

-Não me incomodou, ok? –ele retrucou por fim –E parem de me olhar desse jeito!

-O que as crianças estão gritando ai? –Sabrina perguntou se aproximando e sentando-se na mesa de Sirius.

-Olha só, a loira ta viva. –Sirius falou maldoso –Achei que você ia para casa dormir por uma semana.

-Eu bem que queria, mas eu ainda não consigo dormir. –a loira falou dando de ombros –Além do mais a Pandora mandou esperar por ela aqui.

-Por que? –James perguntou curioso.

-Porque o poderoso chefão ta vindo aqui e todas nós devemos estar aqui esperando. –Sabrina falou irônica.

-E quem seria o poderoso chefão? –Remus perguntou curioso.

-Ei, gente! –Anna falou, como sempre animada, se aproximando de todos.

Lily e Frank também estavam com ela.

-Você parece ansiosa, Anna. –Remus observou.

-Sim, eu estou. –a morena admitiu –É que o todo-poderoso está vindo pra cá e faz três meses que a gente não o vê.

-Mas quem raios é esse cara? –James perguntou impaciente.

-Você não consegue nem chutar, Potter? –Lily perguntou irônica.

-Escuta aqui, Evans... –James começou.

-Ah eles chegaram! –a voz animada de Anna cortou a briga que certamente estava por vir.

Os meninos viraram curiosos para a direção que Anna olhava. A primeira pessoa que viram foi Pandora e ao lado dela estava um homem. Um senhor. Ele era calvo, mas os cabelos que lhe restavam eram brancos. Ele tinha bigode e cavanhaque e um jeito charmoso. Vestia-se como trouxa, mas certamente suas roupas eram caras e de muito bom gosto.

-Uau... –Frank falou baixinho.

-O que foi? Você sabe quem é? –James perguntou curioso.

-Como é que você não sabe? –Remus perguntou indignado.

Antes que James tivesse a chance de perguntar mais Pandora já estava perto deles.

-Vocês são umas assanhadas mesmo. –ela falou olhando para as garotas.

-Sinto muito, Pan meu amor, mas eu tenho todo direito de ver o homem da minha vida. –Sabrina falou tranqüila.

O homem riu.

-Como vai minha amada loira? –ele perguntou beijando a mão de Sabrina.

-Muito bem, Dominic. Já resolveu largar a Ângela e casar comigo? –ela perguntou matreira.

-Querida, você sabe que eu te amo, mas minha mulher tem uma saúde muito delicada. Se eu largar dela agora não sei o que pode acontecer a ela. –o tal Dominic respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Homens. –Sabrina falou, com falsa ofensa na voz –Sempre iludindo pobres garotas como eu.

Dominic riu mais uma vez, então se virou para Lily.

-Como vai minha nora preferida? –ele perguntou abraçando a ruiva e dando um beijo no rosto dela.

-Ola, Dominic. –Lily falou com um sorriso resplandecente –Como você esta?

-Velho. –ele respondeu tranqüilo –E ajudaria muito se vocês seis não me dessem trabalho. –ele falou piscando para a ruiva.

Lily riu.

-Isso é injusto, tio Dom. –Anna protestou se aproximando –Nós não damos trabalho.

-Não, Anna querida? –ele perguntou divertido –Me diz uma vez desde o dia que eu coloquei vocês seis para trabalharem sozinhas que vocês não tenham se metido em encrenca?

Anna riu divertida.

-E você ama a gente mesmo assim. –ela implicou –Então por que a gente deveria mudar?

-Ponto pra você. –Dominic cedeu.

-Permita-me apresentar você aos aurores. –Pandora falou a Dominic.

-Ah sim. Isso será interessante.

-James Potter, Frank Longbotton, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black… -ela chamou os quarto –Esse é Dominic Shepherd nosso superior.

-E pai dessa morena aqui quando ela não esta bancando a séria como agora. –ele falou antes de apertar a mão de cada um dos jovens.

Sirius e James pareciam surpresos, Frank e Remus pareciam mais impressionados.

-A Pandora falou muito sobre vocês. –Dominic continuou tranqüilo –Dizem que os aurores de Londres são lendários pela eficiência.

-E pela cabeça dura e machista. –Pandora retrucou.

-Nada que um pouco de ordem não resolva. –Dominic falou rindo –Essas meninas são duras na queda. Eu pessoalmente me certifiquei que elas ficassem assim. –ele falou orgulhoso.

-Parece que nós já descobrimos o culpado. –James falou divertido.

Dominic riu.

-Sim, vocês descobriram. –ele concordou –Onde está Alice?

-Fazendo o que ela tem que fazer. –Pandora respondeu tranqüila.

-E aquele problema de antes? –ele insistiu.

-Pode falar na frente deles. –Pandora informou tranqüila –Eles já sabem. E respondendo a sua pergunta com a Sabrina de volta a gente só tem mais aquele último detalhe para acertar.

-Ótimo, pode deixar esse comigo. Thomas pode se sentir mais compelido a falar se eu visitá-lo pessoalmente.

-Faça como quiser. –Pandora cedeu.

-Ah, provavelmente amanhã você terá visitas. –Dominic lembrou-se.

-E você? –Pandora perguntou.

-Eu estarei hospedado no Four Seasons. –ele entrega um cartão para Pandora –Qualquer coisa você pode me ligar.

-Sim, senhor. –Pandora respondeu séria.

Dominic revirou os olhos.

-Essas crianças de hoje... –ele segura o rosto de Pandora entre as mãos e puxa-a para perto para deixar-lhe um beijo na testa –Se cuida, Princesa, e se precisar de alguma coisa é só me ligar.

-Ta, pai... –ela respondeu por fim.

-Ótimo. Senhores, foi um prazer conhecê-los. –ele falou para os outros rapazes –E quanto às senhoritas, acho bom vocês passarem para terem um almoço comigo ou teremos sérias conseqüências. –ele "ameaçou" sorrindo.

-Deixa com a gente, tio Dom! –Anna falou animada.

Elas ficaram olhando Dominic se afastar, Pandora ao lado dele.

-Era por isso que ela tava toda bonitinha hoje? –Sirius perguntou de repente –Pra encontrar com o papai?

-Pois é, Black. –Sabrina falou tranqüila –Aparentemente você gastou seu ciúme à toa.

Todos riram

***

Na manhã seguinte a visita de Dominic o QG dos aurores estava totalmente parado. Não havia nada acontecendo.

-Sabe o que isso quer dizer, né? –Sirius perguntou de repente.

Era hora do almoço e tirando pequenas ocorrências o dia estava calmo, calmo demais. Tanto que os quatro amigos aurores puderam se sentar calmamente no refeitório e comer tranqüilamente.

-Sei sim. –James respondeu suspirando –Quer dizer problemas logo. E problemas grandes.

-Aquela mulher esta grávida? –Frank falou de repente.

Os outros três seguiram o olhar de Frank e viram um casal adentrando o refeitório. A mulher era bela e alta. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros, cacheados e aparentemente estava em grau avançado de gravidez.

-Olha, se ela não ta grávida, então ela engoliu uma melancia. –Sirius falou debochado.

James lançou um olhar de censura para o amigo.

-Ah esqueci que você é o protetor das gestantes. –Sirius comentou sarcástico.

O homem também era moreno, com a pele bronzeada e porte forte.

-Eu vou ver se eles precisam de alguma coisa. –Remus se ofereceu.

-Eles me parecem familiares... –Frank observou.

-Vamos la. –Sirius falou se levantando –Eu também acho que eles lembram alguém.

Eles caminharam até o casal.

-Posso ajudá-los? –Remus perguntou solícito.

-Na verdade pode sim. –a mulher respondeu sorrindo –Eu sou Giovana Shepherd, prima da Pandora e esse é meu irmão Pietro Shepherd. –ela indicou o homem para eles. Assim de perto ele parecia mais antipático, até arrogante –Nós estamos procurando por ela.

-Eu sabia que eles pareciam familiares. –Frank observou.

-Será que era deles que o chefão tava falando ontem? –James pensou alto.

-Provável. –Sirius concordou –Isso quer dizer que...

-Ei! Calma, todo mundo, que tem uma mulher grávida aqui. –a bela morena falou sorrindo.

-Sinto muito. –Remus falou –Eles não têm senso. Sente-se, por favor. –ele falou puxando uma cadeira para ela.

-Giovana?! –Anna acabara de se aproximar e se mostrou muito surpresa ao ver a morena.

-Oi para você também Anna. –Pietro cumprimentou mal-humorado.

-Ah meu Deus! –ela falou animada –Não saiam daí!

Os rapazes viram ela correr em direção a sala de Pandora.

-Essa é a Anna que amamos... –Pietro comentou revirando os olhos.

Logo Anna voltou seguida de Pandora e Lily.

Ao ver os dois parados ali Pandora abriu um enorme sorriso, daqueles raros para ela.

-Giovana! Pietro!

Pietro adiantou-se para abraçar Pandora de forma firme e íntima. Depois que eles se separaram ele beijou a palma das duas mãos dela de um jeito que fez o sangue de Sirius ferver de irritação.

Após todos os cumprimentos e abraços e apresentações Anna virou-se para Giovana com um sorriso maroto.

-Quem é o culpado por essa sua barrigona?

-Hi, vai pular fora agora, Anninha? Negar a responsabilidade pelo nosso bebê? –a outra morena provocou com um sorriso maroto.

-Longe de mim, meu amor. –Anna falou piscando.

-E ai? Quem é? –Pandora perguntou.

-O Paco. –Giovana falou.

-O Paco?! –as três repetiram espantadas.

-Quem é esse? –Frank perguntou curioso.

-Outro primo nosso. –Pietro esclareceu.

-Desde quando você e o Paco têm alguma coisa? –Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Desde que o maluco do seu pai mandou os dois em missão como um casal e os hospedou num romântico hotel em Veneza. –Pietro contou incomodado.

As garotas riram.

-Ou o tio Dom ta ficando inocente ou ele estava tramando alguma coisa. –Anna falou rindo.

-E tinha mesmo alguma missão lá? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Ah sim. –Giovana respondeu tranqüila –Um grande carregamento dessa nova droga bruxa chamada replay.

-E vocês precisavam mesmo ficar num hotel romântico como um casal? –Pandora provocou.

-Na verdade... Não. –Giovana respondeu maldosa.

-Mas e ai? Vocês vão casar? –Lily perguntou.

-Ah sim. Depois que o nenê nascer. Eu não queria organizar um casamento as pressas como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa errada e também não queria casar com uma barriga enorme. –ela falou tranqüila –Mas já estamos fazendo planos para nos casarmos em oito meses. E vocês seis logicamente serão minhas madrinhas.

-Uau, isso que é novidade inesperada. –Anna falou sorrindo.

-Você já sabe qual o sexo do bebê? –Pandora perguntou.

-Ah sim. São gêmeos, um menino e uma menina.–Giovana falou tranqüila –Ela vai chamar Marina, como nossa avó e ele Andrea.

Os olhos de Pandora brilharam de emoção.

-Belos nomes. –ela falou suavemente.

-Os próximos dois vão ter o nome do vovô e do seu pai. –a morena falou animada.

As garotas riram.

-Já pensando em ter mais? –Sirius espantou-se.

-Nós costumamos ter muitos filhos na família Shepherd. –Pietro informou.

-Minha mãe foi a única que não topou isso. –Pandora contou –Ela não queria parar a carreira de bailarina para virar uma máquina de ter filhos.

Giovana percebeu que James olhava para ela.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou divertida.

James pareceu desconcertado, o que era raro para ele.

-Desculpa. –ele pediu constrangido –É que eu acho muito lindo mulheres grávidas. É a maior magia que existe.

Giovana sorriu para ele.

-Você quer por a mão na minha barriga? –ela ofereceu.

-Eu posso? –ele perguntou inseguro, mas claramente animado.

-Claro.

Ele tocou delicadamente a barriga dela, primeiro só com a ponta dos dedos, depois com a palma da mão inteira. Ele parecia encantado.

-Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, James. –Anna falou sorrindo.

-O James é um tonto romântico –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Mulheres grávidas não são nada atrativas.

-Bem, obrigada por isso Black. –Giovana falou irônica.

-Aparentemente o Potter vai ser um pai bobão. –Pandora falou sorrindo.

-Com certeza. –ele admitiu feliz –Eu pretendo ter um monte de pirralhos e princesinhas e mimá-los bastante.

-Coitada da sua esposa... –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

-Não se preocupe, Lily. Eu pretendo mimar você também. –ele falou tranqüilo sem tirar os olhos de Giovana.

Diante das palavras inesperadas Lily sentiu um carinho repentino, não desejado e que ela pensava estar a muito enterrado.

-Você também trabalha com esquadrões, Giovana? –Frank perguntou curioso, despertando Lily de seus devaneios.

-Na verdade não. O Pietro é chefe de esquadrão como a Pandora, mas eu não. Eu só ajudo ocasionalmente.

-É, tipo quando o Dominic acha que alguém precisa casar porque ele esta entediado. –Pietro respondeu mal-humorado.

As meninas riram.

-Cara, com esse já são quatro casais formados pelo grande tio Dom. –Anna comentou –Cuidado a todos os solteiros, vocês podem ser os próximos.

-Bom, eu sei que eu estou livre dessa. –Pandora falou tranqüila –Meu pai não me jogaria nos braços de ninguém.

-Você não, né. Mas a gente... –Lily comentou revirando os olhos.

-O que isso quer dizer? –James perguntou desconfiado.

-Foi o tio Dom quem deu o empurrão final pra Lily cair no colo do Andrea. –Anna esclareceu.

-Pois é...

-Bom, ele podia dar pelo menos um empurrãozinho em vocês dois. –Giovana falou gesticulando com a cabeça entre Pietro e Pandora.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Eu não sou carro velho pra precisar de "empurrãozinho" de ninguém. –a morena informou.

Pietro não comentou nada.

-Mas o que traz vocês ao nosso humilde QG? –Anna perguntou curiosa.

-Nós estávamos rastreando aquele carregamento de Replay que veio dos EUA para cá. –Pietro falou –E que desapareceu no meio do caminho.

-Então eles eram seus contatos na América? –James perguntou para Pandora.

-Sim. Pietro está atualmente em um QG em Nova York. –Pandora informou.

-Nós ainda não descobrimos como os carregamentos desaparecem dos navios, mas de fato quilos de Replay são enviados para Londres, saindo diretamente de Nova York. –Pietro continuou –E seguindo o rastro deles nós terminamos esbarrando em outra coisa.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha surpresa.

-O que seria?

Giovana abriu a bolsa e tirou uma pasta de la, passando para Pandora.

-Eles são familiares para você?

Pandora abriu a foto e olhou as duas fotos que estavam ali.

-São os dois fugitivos de Azkaban que ainda não haviam sido recapturados. –a morena concluiu.

-Exatamente. Eles estão envolvidos nos carregamentos. –Giovana confirmou –E em um atentado.

-Que atentado? –Lily perguntou preocupado.

-Um que vai acontecer daqui uma semana. –Pietro falou.

-Mas daqui uma semana não é aquela festa de gala do Ministério? –Remus perguntou.

-Exatamente. –Giovana confirmou –Eles pretendem matar o Ministro nessa festa. Diante de toda a sociedade bruxa.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? *-*  
**


	11. Preparações

**Capítulo 9: Preparações**

Pandora soltou um suspiro cansado ao se acomodar na banheira, aquela noite. Adorava ver os primos, mas Giovana e Pietro não podiam ter trazido notícias piores consigo.

Ela já estava desconfiada de que algo sério estava para acontecer, por isso estava pressionando o dono do pub O Obelisco. Aquele homem sabia mais do que falava. Pandora descobrira recentemente que ele era tio de um dos fugitivos e que estivera escondendo eles. Quando ela finalmente descobrira isso os dois já não estavam mais la, mas ela pressionou o homem e aos poucos ele foi soltando a língua.

Foi assim que elas descobriram sobre os carregamentos de Replay. Mas Pandora ainda sabia que havia algo a mais, algo que ele ainda não tivera coragem de contar e fora por isso que mandara uma carta para o homem, ameaçando prendê-lo como cúmplice. Mas Dominic chegara e dissera que iria pessoalmente tratar do assunto. Pandora até preferia. Não queria saber como, mas seu pai sempre conseguia o que queria. Giovana e Paco estarem juntos era uma prova disso.

Pandora riu, afundando na água até essa cobrir uma parte de seus lábios. Seu pai era impossível quando queria juntar um casal. Lily e Andrea, Paco e Giovana, e mais um primo e uma prima de Pandora que estavam atualmente casados com as pessoas que Dominic achara que eles combinariam. Ângela, a mãe da morena, sempre dizia como era impossivel resistir a Dominic quando ele se propunha a ser encantador.

Ângela sempre dissera que Pandora tinha muito de Dominic nela. O jeito mandão, o charme, o carisma (que ambos só usavam quando queriam algo)... E também dizia que a morena seduzia os homens mesmo quando não o fazia intencionalmente.

Mas disso Pandora sabia muito bem. Os namoros, os casos dela, nunca passaram de pura diversão. Ela gostava de ocasionalmente brincar com os homens, mostrar quem mandava ali. As meninas falavam que ela era uma destruidora de corações e ela não tinha vergonha nenhuma em dizer que era mesmo. E que se divertia assim. Mas ela não era uma mulher de se deixar enganar por qualquer sorriso sedutor ou por palavras macias.

E era assim que Sirius Black era. Sedutor e de voz aveludada. Pandora conhecia muito bem o tipo de cara que ele era. Encontrara vários enquanto trabalhava em esquadrões espalhados pelo mundo. Aurores que eram considerados os "garanhões" e que achavam que podiam ter qualquer mulher e que decidiam que queria tentar a sorte com a chefinha... Ela não se importava. Nenhum deles nunca conseguira mesmo...

Mas havia algo de diferente em Sirius Black. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele era assumidamente um cachorro, que não ligava para o fato de não prestar. Talvez fosse o fato de que apesar de tudo ele era um amigo leal, capaz de se tornar um animago ilegal para ajudar um companheiro, talvez fosse o fato de ele ter se virado contra a própria família quando seus ideais se chocaram. Ela não sabia o que era, mas havia algo em Sirius que a deixava intrigada...

Pandora balançou a cabeça tentando evitar pensar em Sirius Black. Ela não tinha tempo para isso no momento. Não importava quão sedutor e atraente o cachorro fosse.

***

-Eu sabia que vinha bucha. –James resmungou se jogando numa das cadeiras –Mas não sabia que a bucha ia ser tão grande assim.

-Dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar com você, James. –Remus falou soltando um suspiro cansado. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto –Eu nem quero ver no que isso vai dar.

-Eu só quero entender o que nossa amada chefe esta planejando. –Sirius comentou irônico –Como ela pode _não querer _que o Ministro seja avisado? E por que o baile _não vai ser_ cancelado?

-Não é óbvio, Sirius? –James falou um tanto irritado –Ela esta preparando uma armadilha, usando o Ministro como isca.

-Isso não é da sua conta, Potter. –Lily falou.

Os rapazes se viraram e viram Anna e Lily ali paradas. As duas pareciam cansadas, mas Lily como sempre parecia disposta a entrar numa briga com ele.

-Não é da minha conta o escambau! –James protestou se levantando –Antes da sua chefe maluca chegar aqui era eu quem cuidava de tudo.

-Deve ser por isso que tudo estava uma zona. –ela provocou.

-Escuta aqui, Evans...

-Parem vocês dois! –Anna se intrometeu –A Pandora já falou mil vezes que se vocês dois continuarem a brigar desse jeito no meio do Esquadrão vocês vão ter problemas.

Lily e James se calaram, mas mantiveram as caras emburradas, como se fossem duas crianças.

-Bom, aqui esta tudo lindo e colorido... –Sirius começou irônico –mas eu com certeza tenho alguma coisa melhor pra fazer em algum lugar por ai...

Ele se levantou alongando-se.

-Onde você vai, totó? –Anna perguntou.

-Isso só Merlin sabe, Anninha... –ele respondeu maroto.

Sirius foi até sala de treinamento na hora do almoço. Gostava de ir naquele horário porque geralmente a sala se encontrava deserta, mesmo com os novos treinamentos que aconteciam agora. Mas logo percebeu que hoje a sala não estava vazia.

Pandora estava la. Sentada num dos bancos, enxugando o suor do rosto com uma toalha.

-Já cansada, chefinha? –Sirius provocou se aproximando.

Pandora levantou os olhos. Ela riu de jeito divertido ao ver Sirius olhando para ela.

-Eu apenas já terminei meu exercício, Black. –ela respondeu calma.

-Então você deve estar cansada demais para um duelo comigo. –ele provocou.

-Você escolhe as regras, Black. –ela falou colocando a toalha no banco e se levantando.

Sirius aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada nela. Ela usava uma calça de ginástica preta, tênis vermelho e um top também vermelho, que deixava a mostra toda a barriga lisa dela. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança.

-Mãos limpas. –Sirius falou –Quero ver se consigo te derrubar.

-Se você me derrubar vai no mínimo cair junto. –ela avisou.

-Veremos. –ele sorriu confiante.

Os dois começaram uma pequena luta, mas por vezes eles pareciam dançar, tal era a maneira como seus corpos se movimentavam. Eles passaram longos minutos desviando dos golpes um do outro, sem que ninguém fosse atingido, mas por fim Pandora cometeu um pequeno erro e foi presa por Sirius.

Ele havia prendido os dois braços dela atrás das costas e seus rostos estavam razoavelmente próximos.

-E agora... Eu te derrubo. –ele falou com um enorme sorriso.

-Eu já avisei que você vai junto. –ela falou calma.

-Não vou...

Antes que Sirius completasse a frase, numa fração de segundos, numa confusão de braços e pernas os dois foram parar no chão. Pandora caiu por baixo e Sirius ficou com meio corpo sobre o dela. Sirius se recuperou primeiro da queda e imobilizou Pandora rapidamente, usando suas mãos para segurar as dela contra o chão.

-Eu admito que cai. –Sirius falou divertido –Mas não sou eu que estou preso agora.

-Mas caiu. –Pandora lembrou –Agora você já pode me soltar, Black.

-Por que eu deveria? –ele perguntou arrumando seu corpo sobre o dela.

-Por que eu sou sua chefe e estou mandando? –ela perguntou irônica.

-No momento eu não estou vendo minha chefe. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu apenas vejo uma mulher extremamente atraente. –ele falou, e estranhamente sua voz saiu baixa e rouca.

Pandora não se mexeu, mas sua expressão era de claro choque. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Nunca, depois que se tornara uma mulher adulta, havia estado em uma situação como essa. E o pior era que ela não tinha certeza se queria sair dali. Porque se quisesse não seria tão difícil.

Sirius aproximou seu rosto lentamente do dela, sem nunca desviar seu olhar do dela. Ele roçou seu nariz suavemente no dela, então lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios. No começo ele estivera apenas brincando. Ele não pretendia realmente fazer nada, sequer pretendia aquele pequeno beijo, mas ela tinha os lábios tão quentes e macios que agora ele ansiava por mais daquele contato. Ele se afastou e olhou no fundo dos olhos, procurando por algum sinal de desaprovação ou rejeição, mas não encontrou. Havia apenas um brilho estranho nos profundos olhos negros dela. Inclinou-se na direção dela mais uma vez. Que se danasse o resto. Ele queria beijá-la e só ele sabia o quanto. Já estava com a boca a milímetros da dela quando alguém entrou correndo na sala.

-Pandora, você precisa... –Anna parou de falar ao ver a cena –Acho que eu interrompi alguma coisa...

-Na verdade não. –Pandora falou calma –O senhor Black já estava de saída.

-Quem disse? –ele sussurrou para ela com clara provocação. Pandora lhe lançou um olhar intimidante –Ok...

Sirius se levantou e logo Pandora levantou-se também, ignorando a mão que o moreno lhe oferecera para ajudar. Ela caminhou na direção de Anna, em direção a saída.

-Não se atreva a falar nada. –ela ordenou por entre os dentes, então passou por Anna saindo da sala.

Anna deu um sorriso maroto e antes dela sair da sala Sirius ouviu ela murmurar um "Como queira minha senhora".

Assim que as duas desapareceram Sirius balançou a cabeça furiosamente. O que raios ele pensava que estava fazendo? Ah Merlin, aquilo não tinha como dar certo...

***

-Eu posso ousar perguntar o que foi aquilo que aconteceu hoje a tarde ou eu devo continuar fingindo que eu não vi nada? –Anna perguntou com um ar matreiro.

Já era fim de tarde e as meninas estavam de volta ao seu flat. Alice estava se arrumando para sair com Frank e Sabrina e Lucilla estavam tentando ajudar, mas só deixavam a amiga cada vez mais nervosa. Lily estava fingindo que lia alguma coisa, mas a cabeça dela estava bem longe daquela sala.

-Já disse que não é da sua conta. –Pandora falou tranqüila.

-Ah corta essa Pan. –Anna falou tranqüila –Não estou perguntando como subordinada agora. Eu sou sua amiga também, sabe? –a morena lembrou irônica.

Pandora soltou um suspiro.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu. –ela admitiu –Não estava nos meus planos me deixar ser beijada por um tipo como o Black. E eu também não achava que ele teria coragem.

-Pelo jeito ele tem...

-Ou talvez ele só seja muito estúpido mesmo. –Pandora completou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Essa provavelmente é a mais correta. –Anna concordou rindo.

***

Sirius passou as mãos pelo cabelo de forma nervosa. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada do que ele fazia. Volta e meia sua mente voltava para bem perto de um par de lábios extremamente sedutores: os de Pandora.

Já passava da meia noite e ele não conseguia nem dormir, nem levar sua mente para longe da morena. E isso era loucura! Por Merlin ele sequer beijara aquela mulher de uma forma decente!

E mesmo assim o perfume, o calor dela não saíam de sua mente. E o que mais o incomodava era que ele não entendia o porquê. Não era o desafio, ou pelo menos não era só isso. Ele já tivera meia dúzia de desafios tão ou mais interessantes do que ela, e nenhum deles o deixara acordado do jeito que ela estava deixando.

E foi com um suspiro que ele tomou uma decisão. Provavelmente a coisa mais ridícula e absurda que ele já decidira em toda a sua vida, e vindo dele isso era muito. Ele se vestiu rapidamente, então deixou seu apartamento e logo aparatou.

Ele se viu diante do lugar onde as garotas moravam. As luzes da frente acesas, indicando que Alice ainda não tinha voltado e provavelmente havia alguém esperando por ela. Ele avançou em passos decididos até a porta e bateu nela. Um minuto depois a porta se abriu, revelando Pandora.

-Black? –ela parecia surpresa –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sirius tirou um minuto para apreciar a vista dela. Ela estava mais uma vez usando aquelas calças de moleton e camisas simples que a deixavam absurdamente linda, sem ter nada de realmente especial.

-Aconteceu. –Sirius falou –Eu preciso falar com você.

-O que houve? Você quer entrar? –ela perguntou, já ficando um pouco preocupada. Teria havido algum ataque e ela não havia sido informada?

-As meninas estão ai? –ela confirmou com a cabeça –Então eu posso falar daqui mesmo.

A expressão de Pandora mudou de preocupada para desconfiada.

-Black, o que você esta aprontando?

-Nada. –ele assegurou, antes de completar com um sorriso maroto –Por enquanto.

-Black, acho bom você começar a falar agora mesmo ou...

-Eu estou atraído por você. –ele falou de uma vez –Eu não paro de pensar em você, e a maior parte do tempo de uma maneira bem pouco descente. –ele falou sincero, sem se preocupar –E eu decidi que eu não vou mais negar isso, nem pra mim, nem pra você.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha de forma divertida e cruzou os braços, num sinal de desafio.

-Ah não? –ela zombou –Então o que você pretende?

-Te conquistar de algum jeito que eu ainda não sei qual. –ele admitiu –E acredite eu vou achar um jeito. E não se preocupe quanto ao trabalho, dentro do esquadrão eu vou continuar te tratando com todo o respeito que eu sempre dirigi a qualquer um dos meus superiores. Agora fora de la... –ele deu um sorriso maroto –Bom, cada um por si.

Pandora soltou uma risada sarcástica.

-Black, por que você não arruma um projeto mais possível? Tipo... Sei la, conquistar a paz mundial?

-Vai esnobando agora em quanto você pode, _Pandora_. –Sirius enfatizou o uso do nome –A gente uma hora vai se acertar nesse ponto.

-É. –ela concordou –Eu vou te demitir por assédio sexual. –ela acrescentou irônica.

-Não vai não. –Sirius falou tranqüilo –Você não viveria sem mim, aquele esquadrão ficaria um tédio e metade dos aurores de la era capaz de sair junto comigo.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Black, some daqui antes que eu resolva te lançar algum feitiço ainda não catalogado. –ela avisou.

-Eu vou, senhorita, mas fique sabendo que eu vou voltar, ok? –ele avisou com um sorriso maroto.

-Black, se você voltar aqui eu vou... –ele aparatou antes que ela tivesse concluído a frase.

-Pandora? Você ta falando com o Sirius? –a voz de Anna, vinda de dentro da casa perguntou.

-Eu estava. –a morena informou –O cafajeste já foi.

-E o que ele queria? –Lily quis saber.

-Nada. Só encher mesmo. –Pandora respondeu indiferente, mas um pequeno sorriso enfeitava o canto de sua boca.

***

Sabrina tinha um almoço marcado com Paul Dane. Ela não gostava dele, nem um pouco. Ele era o tipo de pessoa com segredos demais, do tipo que chegava a dar medo, mas esse era o papel dela com espiã.

Ela tinha que ser agradável, conversar com as pessoas e descobrir o máximo que pudesse sobre a vida delas. Ela sempre fazia isso e fazia bem. Pandora nunca interferiu nos métodos dela, pelo o que ela era muito grata. E também nunca abusara da boa vontade de Sabrina. O que a loira mais respeitava em sua líder era que Pandora nunca mandara ela seduzir seus alvos, ir para a cama com eles...

É claro que ser uma loira bonita e de classe ajudava muito, volta e meia ela realmente seduzia seus alvos, mas ir para a cama com eles nunca. Ela não tinha estomago para tanto. Ela duvidava que fosse capaz de um extremo desse.

Eles haviam marcada um encontro em um famoso restaurante do Beco Diagonal, já que Paul não gostava de nada que fosse trouxa. O restaurante chamado _Le Chaudron _era tão famoso quanto caro. Paul gostava de mostrar que tinha dinheiro, outra coisa nele que enjoava Sabrina.

Apesar de ela ter crescido como uma menina mimada que odiava dividir suas coisas ela não era de ficar exibindo o que ela tinha. Ela não precisava que os outros soubessem o que ela tinha. Ela tinha seu próprio jeito de ser metida, sem ser exibicionista.

Ela entrou no restaurante e disse ao maitre que Senhor Dane esperava por ela. O homem foi mais do que atencioso, levando-a imediatamente a mesa onde Paul já esperava por ela.

-Sabrina. –Paul sorriu ao vê-la se aproximar e levantou-se –Sempre um prazer vê-la, minha cara. –ele falou beijando a mão dela de forma elegante.

-O prazer é meu, Paul. –ela falou com um sorriso doce. Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer para agradar. Talvez por isso ela fosse a espiã do grupo.

Fosse onde fosse, em salões de baile da alta sociedade até docas mal iluminadas e cheias de traficantes. Ela dava as pessoas o que elas queriam. Ela conseguia passar por todo o tipo de papel, sempre controlando suas emoções mostrando as pessoas apenas o que elas queriam ver. Ela até mesmo conseguira mostrar admiração e idolatria diante de um sádico assassino de trouxas. Claro que depois ela passou quase uma semana tomando banho e vomitando até conseguir se sentir limpa de novo, mas mesmo assim.

Ela se sentou à mesa e ambos começaram a conversar. Sabrina se preparou para o que ela sabia que seria uma longa tarde...

***

Remus estava parado diante da mesa de Pandora, esperando a mulher falar alguma coisa.

Ela o havia chamado até sua sala, mas desde que ele entrara ela ainda não havia dito nada. Apenas continuava lendo um papel. Por fim ele perdeu a paciência e limpou a garganta.

Pandora levantou os olhos, de forma calma.

-Lupin, eu preciso que você vá até a biblioteca dos Inomináveis. –ela falou por fim.

-Eu posso fazer isso? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Normalmente você não poderia, mas eu estou dizendo que pode, então agora você pode. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio. Remus tinha certeza que tinha se perdido no primeiro pode.

-E o que eu devo fazer la? –ele quis saber.

-Eu preciso que você pesquise sobre uma planta para mim. –Pandora falou calmamente –O nome dela é Erva de Dante. Ela é uma planta muito rara e é muito difícil de se encontrar pesquisas sobre ela, além de ser um dos principais ingredientes da Replay. Se tem algum lugar onde você pode encontrar algo sobre ela é na biblioteca dos Inomináveis. Eu normalmente pediria isso a Alice, mas ela já esta fazendo outra coisa, então você é a única outra pessoa a quem eu confiaria esse tipo de coisa.

-Por que a Alice seria sua primeira opção? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Porque ela é uma Inominável. –Pandora falou tranqüila.

Remus tinha certeza que seu queixo devia estar caído no momento.

-Mas isso é informação confidencial. –Pandora avisou –Você está proibido de partilhá-la com qualquer um.

-Sim, senhora. –Remus falou.

-Eu vou mandar alguém para ajudá-lo, assim que uma das meninas tiver como ir, mas você pode começar já.

-Sim. –Remus concordou e logo deixou a sala.

Essa sim, seria uma longa tarde...

***

Essa estava sendo realmente uma longa tarde. E o pior é que mal havia começado. Eles ainda não tinham terminado nem a salada e ela já não agüentava mais conversar com aquele homem.

Sabrina mais uma vez riu graciosamente diante de alguma piada de mau-gosto e preconceituosa vinda de Paul Dane. Ela adoraria dizer que estava valendo a pena para alguma coisa esse encontro, mas isso seria mentira. Não estava valendo para nada. Apenas para reafirmar o fato de que ele era esnobe e preconceituoso. Se o cara fosse trouxa ele poderia facilmente ser um nazista, mas ele odiava trouxas também.

-Paul Dane!

Sabrina levantou os olhos e viu um distinto homem vir cumprimentar Paul.

-Joseph! –Paul falou surpreso, se levantando –Há quanto tempo. Como está?

-Bem, bem. –homem falou sorrindo. Ele parecia familiar para Sabrina –Apenas um almoço em família. E você?

-Eu estou bem, como você pode ver. Essa é senhorita Sabrina Carter. –ele falou apresentando a loira, que também se levantou –Sabrina, esse é Joseph Diggory.

Agora ela sabia de onde o reconhecia...

-Boa tarde, senhor Diggory. –ela cumprimentou educada –Como o senhor está?

-Muito bem, querida. –ele sorriu divertido –Eu não a vejo há anos! Bom, na verdade desde a formatura de vocês em Hogwarts quando você quebrou uma garrafa na cabeça de Amos. –ele riu.

Sabrina corou, constrangida.

-Eu creio que já me desculpei por isso. –ela falou sem graça.

-E eu já disse que não era necessário minha cara. Tenho certeza que Amos mereceu a garrafada.

-Ora, obrigado pai. –Amos resmungou se aproximando.

Sabrina odiava admitir isso, mas Amos era uma visão. Ele estava usando trajes cinza chumbo que caíam nele com perfeição.

-Ola Carter. –ele cumprimentou indiferente.

-Ola, Diggory. –ela respondeu educada.

-Posso perguntar do que se trata essa história? –Paul perguntou curioso.

-A senhorita Carter se formou em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que meu filho. –Joseph explicou –E no baile de formatura ela quebrou uma garrafa na cabeça dele. Até hoje os motivos são desconhecidos, mas foi uma cena e tanto... –ele falou saudoso.

-Não vamos atrapalhar o almoço deles, pai. –Amos falou tranqüilo –Se nos dão licença... –ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e saiu dali com o pai.

Sabrina e Paul se sentaram outra vez.

-O que ele fez para merecer uma garrafada? –Paul perguntou curioso.

-Eu devo confessar que eu não me lembro... –Sabrina falou sorrindo.

Mas ela se lembrava muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Ele a tinha beijado. E beijado da forma que nenhum outro garoto tinha ousado até ali. E até hoje lembrar a cena causava arrepios nela...

-Eu vou ao toilet. –ela falou se levantando –Com licença.

***

Remus queria gritar de frustração. Já revirara os arquivos da biblioteca inteira e não achara nada a respeito da tal planta, mas tinha que haver algo! Qualquer coisa. Suspirou cansado.

-Já cansado?

Sentiu duas pequenas mãos pousarem em seus ombros e começarem a massageá-los. Logo em seguida Lucilla apoiou o queixo em seu ombro esquerdo.

-Já faz um bom tempo que eu estou aqui. –ele falou em meio a um bocejo cansado.

-Imagino. –ela falou saindo de trás dele e se postando ao seu lado –Você está pesquisando sobre a erva não é? Achou alguma coisa?

Remus olhou para ela antes de responder. Lucilla estava parada de seu lado direito, inclinada sobre a mesa, apoiada nos cotovelos e olhando alguns dos papéis dali. A calça jeans dela era justa e ela estava usando uma camisetinha branca, que por causa da posição em que ela estava revelava um bom pedaço de pele da cintura balançou a cabeça tentando espantar meia dúzia de idéias absurdas que apareceram em sua cabeça naquele momento.

-Não, infelizmente eu não achei nada. –ele respondeu por fim.

-Hum... –a loira virou-se para encará-lo –Você não quer descansar um pouco? Fazer alguma coisa mais relaxante?

Remus estava hipnotizado pelo olhar intenso dela.

-Por exemplo...? –ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Lucilla não respondeu. Não com palavras. Ela simplesmente aproximou seu rosto do de Remus e lhe deu um sorriso. Então seus lábios se tocaram devagar, com extrema delicadeza. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, com os lábios se tocando apenas de leve, num beijo quase infantil. As mãos de ambos, embora desejosas não se aproximaram momento nenhum de tocar um ao outro, e nenhum dos dois tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo. Por fim, Lucilla mordiscou o lábio inferior de Remus e se afastou.

-A gente se vê por ai, Lobinho. –ela falou tranqüila, antes de girar sobre seus calcanhares e deixar Remus ali sozinho.

Remus ficou ali parado no mais completo choque, mesmo depois que ela tinha desaparecido de vista.

O que tinha sido aquilo? Era quase um sonho de adolescente se realizando.

-Remus?

Remus quase pulou de susto, e ao virar-se deu de cara com Lily olhando-o como se ele fosse um alien.

-Lily? –ele perguntou surpreso –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-A Pandora não te falou que ia mandar alguém pra ajudar? –a ruiva perguntou como se ele fosse louco.

-Ela mandou você? –ele perguntou confuso –Mas a Lucy...

-O que tem a Lucy? –Lily perguntou confusa.

Remus podia jurar que a loira tinha aparecido ali para ajudá-lo, mas se Lily estava ali com esse propósito então...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Remus? –Lily perguntou, agora desconfiada.

Remus balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear seus pensamentos.

-Nada. –ele afirmou, embora até para ele aquilo tivesse soado fraco –Vamos continuar?

Lily não falou nada, mas ela tinha a leve sensação de que Lucilla estava aprontando. Tudo bem, ela podia perguntar pra loira depois...

***

Sabrina respirou fundo. Se não fosse estragar a maquiagem dela ela teria jogado água no próprio rosto.

Por que Joseph tinha que ter trazido aquela história a tona? Ela ficava muito feliz de toda a cena ter ficado no passado e nunca mais ter que pensar nela.

Claro que isso era praticamente impossivel, principalmente depois de Amos ter virado esse homem todo. Fazia ela querer saber se ele era tão bom quanto ela se lembrava ou se era melhor...

Sabrina balançou a cabeça e, que a maquiagem fosse pro inferno, ela jogou água no rosto. Elas estava enxugando o rosto quando abaixou a toalha e deu de cara com Amos.

-Diggory! –ela falou, pulando de susto –Você está louco? Esse é o banheiro feminino.

-Eu preciso falar com você. –Amos falou sério –O que você está fazendo aqui com Paul Dane?

-Meu trabalho, seu infeliz! –ela protestou –Não que isso seja da sua conta.

-Eu tenho falado com meu pai sobre o Dane. –ele falou, como se ela não tivesse dito nada –Ele disse que há vários boatos pesados sobre ele no Ministério. Inclusive várias pessoas acham que ele tem relação com Voldemort. –ele informou -Mas meu pai nunca acredita em boatos. Ele acha que todo mundo é bom.

-Isso explica muita coisa. –Sabrina falou irônica -Ele acha que _você_ é um bom filho.

-É, e acha que _você_ é uma boa moça. –ele completou sarcástico.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Amos dar uma risada baixa e rouca. Sabrina olhou para ele como se ele tivesse ficado louco.

-Essa história da formatura não te traz lembranças? –ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Sabrina sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Lembranças? Essa história trazia a cabeça fantasias inconfessáveis.

-Com certeza. –ela falou irônica -Eu nunca vou esquecer a sua cara quando eu acertei aquela garrafa na sua cabeça. –ela provocou.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

-Eu nunca vou esquecer a sua cara quando eu te beijei. –ele falou, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Sabrina deu um passo para trás.

-Você quer dizer minha cara de mais absoluto nojo, né? –ela falou o mais confiante que conseguiu no momento.

-Nojo? –Amos arqueou a sobrancelha mais uma vez, seu sorriso de leve divertimento –Tem certeza de que foi isso? Por que eu também estava la e não é disso que eu me lembro.

Ele deu mais um passo para frente, ao mesmo tempo que Sabrina deu mais um para trás. Tarde demais ela se viu com as costas contra uma parede.

-Então o que você lembra, Diggory? –ela provocou com indiferença.

-Eu lembro de você me beijando de volta... –ele deu mais um passo para frente –Lembro de você suspirando... –ele parou a poucos centímetros de distância dela –E lembro de você me abraçando.

Sabrina sabia que isso não ia acabar bem. Ela tinha que sair dali. Agora.

-Se você me dá licença, Diggory, eu tenho uma pessoa me esperando...

-Ele que espere. –Amos declarou e mais um passo para frente e suas bocas estavam coladas.

Sabrina tinha certeza que todas suas facilidades mentais tinham fechado no momento em que Amos estivera perto demais. Ela agora estava sendo levada pelo mais básico instinto: o desejo. Desejo pela pele dele, pelo gosto, pelo calor. E Merlin a ajudasse ou ela não sairia viva daquele banheiro.

A mão esquerda de Amos afundou-se nos cabelos de Sabrina, movendo a cabeça dela, para melhorar o ângulo de suas bocas. O outro braço dele passou possessivamente pela cintura da loira, apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

As mãos de Sabrina que em um primeiro reflexo tinha ido aos ombros de Amos para empurrá-lo agora estavam apenas paradas, hesitantes de qual direção tomar. Por fim ela optou por jogar os braços em volta do pescoço dele e apertar mais suas curvas contra o corpo forte de Amos.

Amos correu os dedos pela linha da coluna de Sabrina fazendo-a arquear as costas e soltar umleve suspiro de prazer. O som profundamente sensual o fez aperta-la ainda mais contra si. Se eles não parassem por ali eles não iam parar mais. Além do mais... Amos já provara seu ponto. Estava na hora de decepcionar a loira um pouco...

Amos se separou tão rapidamente de Sabrina que ela teve que se apoiar na parede para não perder o equilibrio.

-O que... –ela começou confusa.

-Você disse que tinha alguem te esperando né? –Amos falou arqueando a sobrancelha –Tenha um bom almoço, _Carter_. –ele falou com um sorriso de canto de labio, então virou as costas e saiu do banheiro.

Sabrina ainda ficou um minuto inteiro em choque, antes de ter que morder a lingua pra não gritar de raiva. Ela tinha caído no truque mais velho da cartilha. Pior: ela tinha caído em Amos.

Sabrina respirou fundo. Ela ainda ia dar o troco a Diggory. Mas agora... Bom, ela ainda tinha que aguentar Paul Dane e arrumar uma boa desculpa para sua demora...

***

-Lucilla... –Lily chamou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

A loira levantou os olhos do livro que lia e sorriu para a amiga.

-Oi Lily. Tudo bem?

-Tudo. –a ruiva respondeu com cuidado.

Alice e Anna que também estavam sentadas no sofá da sala de visita da casa das meninas olharam curiosas para Lily. Elas sabiam pelo tom da ruiva que ela estava querendo alguma coisa.

-Como foi sua pesquisa? –Lucilla perguntou.

-Muito bem. –Lily falou –No fim eu e o Remus encontramos o que estávamos procurando. Ele vai levar os resultados para a Pandora e a gente vai decidir o que fazer a partir daí.

-Hum...

-Agora... –a ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha –Que tal você me contar o que você foi fazer la na biblioteca?

Alice e Anna viraram-se imediatamente, com olhares entre curiosos e confusos.

-Eu? –Lucilla perguntou com um sorriso inocente.

Nenhuma das outras três acreditou nela.

-Bom... –Lucilla espreguiçou-se –Digamos apenas que eu fui checar a informação da Anna.

-Qual delas? –a outra morena quis saber.

-Se o Remus está a fim de mim.

-Então basicamente você foi até la pra molestar o Remus? –Lily provocou.

-Eu não molestei ninguém. –Lucilla falou rindo baixinho.

-Eu vou ter que discordar. –Lily falou –Pela cara de abalado do Remus eu imagino que você abusou pelo menos um pouco da inocência do Lobinho, _Pelúcia_.

Lucilla riu divertida.

-Juro que não fiz nada. –ela falou –Ainda.

As outras três riram.

-Só não machuca o Lobinho tá? –Alice pediu –Ele é um bom moço. Daqueles que a gente dificilmente acha hoje em dia.

Lucilla sorriu docemente.

-Eu sei. É por isso que eu adoro ele...

**XxX**  
**N/A: Reviews? *-***


	12. Uma Noite de Gala

**Capítulo 10: Uma Noite de Gala**

-Muito obrigada pelo esforço, Lupin. –Pandora falou recolhendo as anotações que Remus e Lily tinham feito –Assim que eu tiver mais informações eu falarei com você.

-Certo. –Remus se levantou e então hesitou –Capitã...

-Sim? –Pandora perguntou distraída.

-Quem mais sabia que nós estaríamos na biblioteca hoje? –ele perguntou o mais calmo que pôde.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha e lançou um olhar preocupado a Remus.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela quis saber.

-Não. –Remus se apressou em responder –É só que... A Lucy apareceu la...

-Você quer dizer a Lucilla?

-Sim... E eu achei que ela era a pessoa designada pra me ajudar, mas ela foi embora e a Lily apareceu...

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha ainda mais. Estava claro para Remus que ela estava tentando conter a diversão.

-Lupin. –ela cortou a conversa dele –Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva ser informada?

-Que você deva ser informada creio que não... –Remus falou distraidamente, para logo em seguida corar, ao ver a expressão agora claramente divertida de Pandora –Acho melhor eu ir agora.

-Boa idéia, Lupin. –ela falou balançando a cabeça, mas um pequeno sorriso ainda no canto de seu lábio –Ah, antes que eu esqueça. –ela estendeu um convite dourado para ele.

-O que é isso?

-O convite para a festa do Ministro. –ela esclareceu.

-Mas... –Remus aprecia confuso –Eu achei que nós estaríamos convocados para trabalhar la.

-Ah não. –Pandora falou tranqüila –Vocês estão todos dispensados. Apenas vão e aproveitem a festa.

***

-Oi chefinha! –Alice cumprimentou animada –Que tal um pouco de chá de camomila? –ela falou mostrando uma xícara fumegante para Pandora.

A morena torceu o nariz. Ela odiava chá.

-Não obrigada, Lice. –ela falou jogando seu casaco sobre o sofá –Cadê a Lucilla?

-Eu? –Lucilla respondeu descendo as escadas que levavam aos quartos.

-O que você andou aprontando? –Pandora perguntou desconfiada.

Alice deixou um risinho baixo escapar, o que atiçou a curiosidade de Pandora.

-Por que todo mundo está achando que eu aprontei hoje? –Lucilla perguntou inocentemente. Inocente até demais...

-Não é só hoje, meu amor. –Alice ofereceu divertida.

-Vamos, agora eu estou curiosa. –Pandora chamou impaciente.

-Ah só a Lucilla que foi molestar o Remus. –Alice falou dando de ombros.

Pandora encarou Lucilla numa pergunta silenciosa.

-Ah ta... Eu explico tudo. –a loira cedeu –Mas depois que quero sair pra comprar meu vestido para o baile.

Pandora nem imaginava o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra, mas concordou. Afinal, vindo de Lucilla só poderia ser uma ótima história.

***

-Cara, essa festa vai ser uma loucura. –James comentou, jogando-se numa das cadeiras mais próximas.

-Nem me fale. –Sirius revirou os olhos e também puxou uma cadeira –Eu vou ter que comprar trajes formais novos. Eu odeio essa formalidade toda.

-Pois eu amo. –James falou com um sorriso maroto –Mulheres ficam lindas em trajes formais. Eu nunca vou esquecer a visão que a Lily estava no nosso baile de formatura... –ele falou seguindo com os olhos a dita ruiva que acabava de passar por eles e entrar na sala de Pandora.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas então seu olhar foi para a janela da sala de Pandora de onde ele podia ver a morena conversando com Lily. Um dia ele já se perguntara como ela ficaria em um vestido de festa, pelo jeito ele estava a ponto de descobrir...

Um sorriso maroto enfeitou o rosto de Sirius. James sabia o que isso queria dizer: problemas.

-Xi... O que você já está pensando de errado ai, Almofadinhas? –o outro maroto quis dizer.

-As palavras da chefinha, de acordo com o Aluado, foram : "Apenas vão e aproveitem a festa." Ou alguma coisa nesse sentido né? –ele falou, seu sorriso ficando cada hora mais cafajeste.

-Sirius... –James chamou, uma nota de divertida preocupação em sua voz –Olha la o que você está pensando em fazer... No fim do dia ela ainda vai ser sua chefe.

-Eu sei. –Sirius falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Não se preocupe. Eu não vou fazer nada demais.

-Sou só eu ou essa é uma afirmação impossivel de se acreditar? –Remus, que vinha chegando, perguntou.

O terceiro maroto puxou uma cadeira e caiu praticamente exausto nela.

-O que foi, Aluado? –James perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Você está cansado como se tivesse passado a noite uivando para a Lua.

-Difícil, considerando que a Lua cheia é só em nove dias. –Remus falou, passando a mão, pelo rosto cansado.

-Então o que te deixou tão cansado? –Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Noite mal dormida. –foi a resposta.

-Por que? –os dois amigos insistiram.

Remus sabia que não ia escapar até que desse uma resposta convincente. O problema é que ele não queria contar aos amigos que passara a noite pensando em Lucilla, principalmente porque ele ainda não tinha contado a nenhum dos dois o que acontecera no dia anterior na biblioteca.

-Eu passei a noite... Pensando.

-Em que? –eles continuaram.

É, não tinha escapatória. Então Remus fez a única coisa que podia fazer no momento: contar a verdade aos amigos. E ele fez do mesmo jeito que ele tiraria um esparadrapo: rápido. Talvez assim fosse mesmo constrangedor.

No fim da história os dois amigos tinham expressões bem diferentes. Sirius tinha um sorriso extremamente maldoso no rosto, ao passo que James parecia uma criança que tinha recebido presente de Natal adiantado.

-REMUS! –Sirius gritou, exagerado –Como você não conta essas coisas para seus amigos? Isso é uma quebra muito grande do código maroto!

Remus revirou os olhos, ignorando o melodrama do amigo.

-Remus, isso é perfeito! –James falou animado –Você gosta da Lucy desde... Bom , desde sempre e agora...

-Ei pode parar! –Remus protestou –Não me confunda com você, James. –ele provocou –Você quem gosta da Lily desde de sempre.

-Exato. –Sirius apoiou –Remus só gosta da Pelúcia desde que ela se tornou uma mulher bem desenvolvida.

Remus fez um som de nojo no fundo da garganta.

-Eu também não sou igual a você, Sirius. –ele falou, cortante.

-O negócio é que você gosta sim da loirinha, e não é de hoje. –James lembrou –E agora ficou óbvio que ela também gosta de você.

-O que nos deixa a pergunta maior... –Sirius falou pensativo –Por que você não jogou-a em cima da mesa da biblioteca e...

-SIRIUS! –foi a vez de Remus gritar, mas o maroto estava corado e desconfortável –Não se atreva a concluir esse pensamento. Eu não sou uma pessoa de baixo nível como você.

-Azar o seu. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

James riu, diante da cara de desespero de Remus.

-Desista, Remus, é impossivel vencer.

-E eu não sei? – outro maroto falou com desgosto.

-Ei, vocês. –Frank falou se aproximando –Olhem ali.

Os três amigos olharam na direção que Frank apontava e viram Anna entrando no escritório de braços dados com o Ministro. Os rapazes arquearam a sobrancelha confusos. A morena falava alguma coisa com seu sorriso encantador e o Ministro ria divertido.

Eles entraram juntos na sala de Pandora e trocaram cumprimentos. Então eles passaram a alguma discussão que deixou Anna bem animada, apesar do Ministro parecer totalmente desconfortável.

Então Lily estendeu algo que parecia envolvido em plástico para Anna, que pegou animada. A morena tirou o plástico, revelando um belo vestido azul turquesa. Ela pulou animada, colocando o vestido diante do corpo e sorrindo. O Ministro pareceu ainda mais desconfortável.

-Nós deveríamos ficar preocupados? –Frank perguntou.

Mesmo de longe, Sirius conseguia ver o sorriso divertido no canto do lábio de Pandora.

-Com certeza. –ele respondeu.

***

-Ai que tédio... –Sirius resmungou, puxando a gola de seu traje de gala totalmente negro mais uma vez.

-Seja adulto e pára de reclamar Sirius. –Remus pediu revirando os olhos.

-Remus, você vê que acabou de dizer um absurdo sem tamanho né? –Amos provocou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ha ha ha. –Sirius riu irônico –Por que você não vai dar uma volta, Diggory? Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Amor arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Meu Merlin... Eu sabia que você era burro, Black, mas você continua me surpreendendo... –ele falou sarcástico –Considerando que isso é uma festa e eu fui convidado eu acho que é meio óbvio o que eu vim fazer aqui.

-Ter certeza que a Sabrina não vai ficar colada no Dane? –Peter ofereceu solicito.

O que rendeu risadas de todos e um olhar assassino de Amos.

Finalmente chegara a tão esperada festa do Ministério. Sirius não tinha certeza do motivo daquela festa, mas ele achava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com juntar dinheiro para... Bom, para alguma coisa.

Se bem que para uma festa que visava arrecadar fundos eles tinham gastado muita grana com tudo.

A começar pelo salão, que era enorme. Com chão de mármore claro e paredes com um papel de parede dourado e branco, além de gigantes janelas de vidro, que deixavam ver a perfeita noite la fora.

Garçons bem vestidos circulavam, não deixando nada faltar as mesinhas que se encontravam ali. Convidados em vestidos elegantes e ricos circulavam por ali. O lustre enorme e perfeito, feito de milhares de cristais brilhava radiante.

É, alguém não tinha economizado mesmo na decoração.

-O que aconteceu que vocês estão sem companhia? –James provocou –Eu tinha certeza que vocês teriam alguma mulher com nada na cabeça ao lado numa noite dessas.

Amos e Sirius reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu não tava afim hoje. –eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que rendeu mais risadas aos amigos.

-E o Frank, cadê? –Peter perguntou olhando em volta.

-Ele vem com a Alice, né, seu mané. –James falou como se fosse óbvio –Agora eles são o casal top.

-Eles ficam muito bem juntos né? –Remus falou com um sorriso.

-Também... –Sirius comentou irônico –Se depois de todo esse tempo eles não se dessem bem...

Os amigos ignoraram o moreno.

-Falando no casal, olha eles ali. –Amos falou indicando a porta.

Os meninos se viraram e viram o que só podia ser descrito como o homem mais feliz do mundo. Frank tinha um sorriso enorme, como se tivesse acabado de ser declarado o novo Ministro da Magia e olhos apenas para a mulher mais que bela ao seu lado.

Alice usava um vestido negro de tecido esvoaçante. Preso em volta do pescoço por uma faixa prata que descia pelo peito até envolver a cintura. Ela usava dois braceletes dourados e brincos também dourados e longos. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque bonito, mostrando o rosto feliz dela.

-Olha só. –Sirius comentou divertido –Não é que o Frank tirou a sorte grande mesmo?

-Almofadinhas você sabe que a Lice é quase uma irmã para mim. –James falou –E eu garanto que não há mulher nesse mundo mais perfeita para o Frank do que ela.

-Falando em mulher perfeita... Ai vem a minha preferida. –Sirius comentou divertido.

Os meninos olharam curiosos e viram Anna entrando no salão de braços dados com o... Ministro? A morena vinha uma pouco mais a frente de braços dados com o Ministro da Magia, enquanto a esposa e o filho mais velho dele vinham logo atrás.

-Provavelmente a Pandora colocou a Anna de segurança do Ministro. –James pensou alto –Ela é osso duro, ela seria a mais indicada.

-E a mais discreta, porque naquele vestido ela não ta parecendo nada além de uma mulher de cair o queixo. –Sirius comentou maldoso.

Anna realmente estava muito bonita, no mesmo vestido azul turquesa que eles tinham visto de longe aquele dia, mas que no corpo ficava muito melhor. O vestido era um tomara que caia, rabo de sereia que abraçava com perfeição todo o corpo da morena. Os cabelos dela estavam presos num rabo baixo e um belíssimo colar de pedras azuis enfeitava o pescoço dela.

A única diferença em Anna naquela noite era que ela parecia incrivelmente séria... Ou pelo menos séria demais para Anna. Ou talvez ela simplesmente estivesse levando seu trabalho muito a sério. O Ministro pelo menos parecia estar tranqüilo como sempre.

Aliás, naquele exato momento o "casal" estava vindo na direção deles.

-Ola, rapazes. –o Ministro falou com seu ar poderoso –Que bom que todos puderam vir.

Os rapazes cumprimentaram o Ministro.

-Anninha meu amor, você está um estouro. –Sirius falou, malicioso –Onde você esteve minha vida toda?

Anna pareceu não saber o que responder, o que deixou Sirius levemente confuso.

-Obviamente se escondendo de você. –eles ouviram a voz divertida de Alice responder enquanto o outro casal se aproximava.

-Lice, você está linda! –James falou abraçando-a –Frank está cheio de sorte, hein?

Frank corou suavemente.

-A noite nem começou, meninos. –Alice falou sorrindo –Quem sabe até o final da noite as coisas não mudam? Além do mais as estrelas estão a seu favor hoje, Sirius.

Sirius riu tranqüilo.

-Vou me lembrar disso, Lice.

-Olha só quem mais chegou. –Remus falou indicando uma direção com a cabeça.

-A mamãe do ano. –Anna comentou sorrindo.

Giovana entrou na linha de visão deles com um sorriso radiante e Pietro ao seu lado. Ela vestia um vestido longo roxo, que amarrava em volta de seu pescoço e tinha um decote discreto nas costas e na frente. Longo abaixo do decote na frente havia um enfeite de brilhantes, então o vestido caía confortavelmente mostrando a orgulhosa barriga da futura mamãe.

-Ola. –ela cumprimentou sorrindo –Meninas, vocês estão lindas! Que inveja.

-Você também está linda, Giovana. –Anna falou sorrindo.

-Ah obrigada.

Pietro puxou uma cadeira para o mulher se sentar.

-Ah Merlin... –ela suspirou –Odeio essas festas formais.

-Você não está usando salto né, Gi? –Alice perguntou preocupada.

-Claro que não. –Giovana falou revirando os olhos –A única vantagem desses vestidos longos é essa... –ela puxou a barra do vestido que lhe cobria os pés revelando sandálias sem salto e de aparência bem confortável.

Todos riram.

-Muito bem pensado. –Sirius cedeu.

-Eu queria essa sorte. –Anna suspirou.

-Ora, ora, senhorita Scottifield a noite está apenas começando. –o Ministro rebateu tranqüilo.

-E está prestes a melhorar... –Sirius falou com um enorme sorriso cafajeste no rosto.

Todos olharam curiosos na mesma direção que Sirius. No principio foi difícil ver exatamente o que ele tinha achado tão interessante, já que um certo número de fotógrafos tinha se juntado na entrada. Mas assim que eles abriram um pouco de espaço eles puderam ver o que era. Ou melhor, quem...

Sabrina estava gloriosa para dizer o mínimo, num vestido da mais pura seda prata. O vestido tinha um decote bonito na frente, sem mostrar nada demais e alças finas e um belo bordado na cintura. A loira tinha os cabelos soltos, levemente cacheados nas pontas e um colar de diamantes espetacular no pescoço.

E estava de braço colado a Paul Dane. O que estragava totalmente o quadro. E o mais irritante (na opinião de Amos é claro) era o sorriso dela, vitorioso e orgulhoso.

-Olha só, a diva loira... –Giovana falou rindo –Como sempre, só com a nata.

-Alguém aqui tinha que ter classe né? –eles ouviram a voz divertida vir de trás deles.

O queixo de James desabou e não foi por Lucilla, que acabara de falar.

A loira mais nova estava usando um vestido verde que dava a impressão de ser levíssimo. Ele tinha detalhes bordados em dourado na barra e em volta da cintura. Os cabelos da loira estavam presos num coque gracioso onde pequenas pedras verdes do mesmo tom do vestido estavam expostas.

A questão é que ao lado de Lucilla e tão lina quanto ela estava Lily. Num vestido tomara que caia dourado que servia nela como uma luva. Os cabelos extremamente vermelhos estavam presos numa trança, deixando a mostra os encantadores brincos de ouro.

-Lily... –James falou, totalmente bestificado –Você está... Simplesmente linda!.

Lily corou suavemente.

-Ora, obrigada Potter. –ela falou desconfortável.

-E você, hein Pelúcia? –Sirius provocou –Toda bonitinha. Ta parecendo uma fada.

-Ah Sirius. –Lucilla choramingou –Bonitinha? Isso se fala para uma criança!

-Ora, mil perdões. –ele falou divertido –Eu tenho certeza que a opinião do meu caro senhor Aluado aqui é completamente diferente. –ele falou empurrando Remus na direção da loira –Diga para ela.

Remus ficou extremamente desconfortável já que de repente parecia que ele era o centro das atenções.

-Você está linda, Lucy. –ele falou por fim –Como sempre.

O olhar de Lucilla brilhou de contentamento.

-Obrigada Remus! –ela falou lançando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e abraçando-o.

-Ah que lindo... –Sirius falou irônico –Amor juvenil.

-Ah veja ali. –o Ministro falou de repente –Nossa convidada de honra.

Ah Merlin. Aquela era mesmo Pandora?

Parecia uma cena daqueles filmes, em que todos param ao ver uma pessoa chegando. Mas Pandora era exatamente assim. Ela exigia atenção, mesmo quando não pedia por ela. E la estava a mulher mais bonita de Londres, parada sozinha na entrada da festa. Até os fotografos entraram em esturpor por um minuto. Antes de comçarem a bater fotos como loucos.

Ela estava usando um vestido de seda vermelha, que só podia ser descrito como "perfeito". Ele caía nela como uma luva. Seu decote realçava a curva dos seios da morena. Pedrarias negras estavam costuradas no busto e em algumas flores próxima a barra. Os cabelos dela estavam presos num rabo de calo alto,o e aemumseda vermelha, que sAntes de comçarem a bater fotos como loucos.; At___________________________ simples, mas extremamente bonito.

Sirius teve certeza de que ele tinha desaprendido a respirar propriamente. Ele um dia se perguntara como ela ficaria num vestido de festa. Mas nem nas suas fantasias mais loucas ela parecia tão perfeita.

Então ela estendeu o braço e o acompanhante dela tomou-o. Sirius respirou aliviado. Era apenas o Shepherd mais velho. A princesa estava com papai.

Dominic pareceu ser o primeiro a vê-los e trouxe Pandora até eles.

-Boa noite a todos. –ele falou, com um sorriso tranqüilo.

-Pandora, assim não é justo. –Lucilla "choramingou" –Você não pode humilhar os outros desse jeito.

A morena apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você está um perigo, querida. –Alice comentou –Você não andou na rua assim né? Se não você deve ter causado um acidente.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Muito engraçados, todos vocês. –ela falou irônica.

-Pandora?

Pandora virou-se para ver quem estava falando com ela. A única demonstração de surpresa que ela deu por estar frente a frente com quem quer que fosse o engomadinho foi arquear a sobrancelha.

-Franco? –ela perguntou.

-Pandora. –o homem moreno de expressões latinas abriu um enorme sorriso –Que enorme prazer revê-la.

-O prazer é certamente meu. –ela falou estendendo a mão para ele, que a beijou.

-Você me daria a honra dessa dança? –ele perguntou.

-Certamente. –ela falou e deixou a roda com ele.

-Quem raios é aquele cara? –Sirius perguntou, mal contendo a irritação.

As meninas jogaram olhares divertidos a ele.

-É o Franco. –Lucilla respondeu, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Algum problema com isso? –Lily quis saber.

Sirius xingou baixinho, fazendo os meninos rirem.

-Bom, eu vou deixar as crianças ai... –Dominic falou com um sorriso tranqüilo –Philipe, meu amigo, vamos conversar. –ele falou para o Ministro –E você, senhorita Anna... –ele pegou o braço da jovem enroscando-o com o seu –Vem junto, porque você será a babá da noite.

Anna riu e seguiu os dois homens.

-Se vocês me dão licença... –Frank falou sorrindo –Eu tenho que levar a mulher mais bonita daqui para dançar. –falando isso ele levou Alice para a pista de dança.

-Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. –Pietro declarou, olhando para Giovana –Você vai ficar bem aqui?

A morena revirou os olhos.

–Eu estou grávida, não invalida. –ela lembrou.

Pietro bufou.

-O gênio das mulheres dessa familia é insuportável. –ele falou para Sirius.

-Não é difícil de perceber. –foi a resposta do moreno.

-Remus está me levando para dançar, viu? –Lucilla declarou, antes de pegar a mão do rapaz e arrastá-lo para longe.

-Ainda bem que a Lucilla é esperta, ou essa relação não ia acontecer nunca. –James observou.

-E você acha que vai? –Sirius quis saber.

-Claro que vai. –Giovana falou tranqüila –A Lucilla não é apaixonada por ele desde sei la quando?

-Sério? –os meninos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-É. –Giovana falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Eu vou sair por ai. –Amos declarou –Nos vemos depois.

-Espera eu vou com você, Diggory. –Sirius falou.

-Quem disse que eu quero sua companhia, Black? –Amos perguntou revirando os olhos. E dos dois saíram discutindo.

-Eles se amam de alguma forma estranha né? –Giovana comentou observando os dois.

-Eles são gêmeos separados no nascimento. –James comentou tranqüilamente –Você precisa de alguma coisa, Giovana? Quer algo para beber?

Giovana sorriu docemente para James.

-Eu estou ótima, mas na verdade tem sim algo que você poderia fazer para mim.

-O que? –James perguntou curioso.

-Levar a senhorita Evans aqui para dançar. –Giovana falou pegando a mão de Lily e entregando para James.

A ruiva corou.

-Giovana...

-Vamos, Lily. –James puxou-a suavemente –Você não pode negar o pedido de uma futura mamãe.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas seguiu o moreno. Ao ver os dois desaparecerem Giovana suspirou aliviada.

-Paz, finalmente...

***

-Então, Pandora, nunca imaginei que acabaria te encontrando em Londres. –Franco falou, com um sorriso de canto de lábio –Até onde eu me lembro você odeia a Inglaterra.

-De fato. –ela admitiu –Mas trabalho é trabalho, Franco, você sabe como eu levo o meu a sério.

-Claro que sei. Por isso você é a melhor.

Pandora deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu sei. –ela falou.

Franco riu.

-Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu te adoro, Pandora. Você não fica perdendo tempo com falsas modéstias.

-Eu não vejo utilidade nelas. Você sabe disso também.

-Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. –ele propôs estreitando mais o abraço que dava a cintura dela -por exemplo, como você está linda nessa noite.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Nem comece, Franco.

-Por que? –ele perguntou tranqüilo –A culpa é sua e desse seu vestido. Ele esta me dando idéias...

-Que não vão se realizar. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Quem sabe...

Pandora deu um passo e se afastou dele.

-Eu sei. Tchau, Franco. –e se afastou.

Pandora não tinha tempo para perder com jogos, nem nessa noite nem em noite nenhuma para ser mais precisa. De cafajeste na sua vida bastava um por vez e o problema dessa era Sirius Black. Franco teria que ser ignorado.

Ela se encaminhou até a mesa de bebidas e pegou uma taça de champagne. Se ela fosse seguir sua vontade Pandora estaria virando um copo de whisky de fogo. Mas não era uma boa idéia ficar bêbada. Ainda. Talvez mais tarde.

-Ora, sozinha de novo?

Pandora revirou os olhos. La vinha o cafajeste da vez.

-Boa noite, Black. –ela falou tranqüilamente.

-Cadê seu amigo? –ele perguntou parando ao lado dela.

-Não sei.

Eles ficaram num silêncio estranho até Sirius não agüentar mais.

-Quem era aquele cara? –ele perguntou sem conseguir esconder a irritação na voz.

-Franco Cortez. –Pandora falou sem dar importância a Sirius –Nós nos conhecemos na Argentina quando eu e as meninas moramos la. Ele me deu aulas de tango e nós tivemos um caso. -ela falou dando de ombros.

Sirius quase engasgou com sua bebida.

-Um caso? –ele perguntou inconformado.

-O que foi, Black? –ela perguntou debochada –Acha que só você pode ter casos?

-Pára de me chamar de Black. –ele falou por entre os dentes.

-Por que? –ela desafiou.

-Porque me deixa louco. –ele falou, da mesma forma.

-Louco? –Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quer mesmo saber do que? –ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Você não presta mesmo. –ela falou balançando a cabeça –Isso é assédio sexual sabia?

-Você disse que nós não estávamos de serviço hoje. –ele lembrou.

-Você vai usar tudo o que eu digo contra mim?

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento.

-Sim. –ele respondeu tranqüilo por fim –Se te incomoda tanto mande alguém me prender. –ele falou fazendo um gesto despreocupado.

-Talvez eu mande mesmo.

-Melhor. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Por que você não me prende? Com você.

-Vai sonhando, _Black_. –ela falou o nome dele de forma bem lenta e provocante, antes de dar as costas para ele e sair dali.

Sirius teve que balançar a cabeça e lembrar que ele estava em publico. Porque, Merlin o ajudasse, aquela mulher fazia ele se sentir um adolescente e como um ele estava tentado a dar um espetáculo ali. Mas ele tinha certeza que optar pela discrição seria a forma mais fácil de ganhar a morena.

***

-Mais uma, por favor! –James choramingou, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

-Potter até onde eu sei você não é mais criança. E isso parece extremamente imaturo. –ela falou entediada.

James bufou.

-Por favor, então. –ele falou sério, sua voz saindo mais rouca, masculina –Mais uma dança?

Lily sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Desde quando a voz de James Potter era tão aveludada, tão perfeita, tão... Sexy?

-Ok, Potter. –ela falou por fim, limpando a garganta –Só mais uma.

James abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Você não vai se arrepender. –ele falou puxando-a mais uma vez para perto.

Não ia é? Ela já tava quase se arrependendo. Ficar perto desse James mais maduro, mas homem, mas sedutor não era uma boa idéia. De jeito nenhum.

Mas também... Ela não ficaria ali para sempre. A Inglaterra era temporária como todos os outros lugares tinham sido, então talvez, e apenas talvez, não tivesse problema ficar perto dele mais um pouquinho...

***

-Mais uma! –Lucilla falou animada.

Remus sorriu.

-O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? –ele brincou.

Lucilla fez bico.

-Ah Remus, desse jeito parece que é tortura pra você dançar comigo.

Remus sorriu levemente.

-Você sabe muito bem que não é. –ele respondeu –Afinal quem foi que me ensinou a dançar?

-A gatinha aqui é claro. –ela falou sorridente –Então, mais uma?

-Mais mil se você quiser. –ele falou.

-Ah Reminhu, Reminhu... –ela abriu um sorriso maroto –Assim você me deixa mal acostumada e daí o que você vai fazer, hein?

-O que você acha que eu deveria fazer? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Remus, eu não tenho que te ensinar o que fazer com uma garota né? –ela falou revirando os olhos –Já era pra você estar cansado de saber.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Está espertinha hein? –ela provocou.

-Eu sempre fui. -ela respondeu de um jeito sapeca.

Remus achava que muitas mulheres forçavam um jeito lolita e nelas ficava irritante e fingido, mas em Lucilla ficava gracioso e divertido. Ele adorava isso nela.

Mas... Tinha uma coisa que ele precisava urgentemente tirar a limpo com Lucilla. Pelo bem das noites de sono que ele ainda pretendia ter...

-Lucy.

-Hum?

-Aquele dia, na biblioteca...

-Sim?

-O que você foi fazer la?

-Ver você. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-E por que você me beijou?

-Porque eu quis. –ela falou da mesma forma.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E por que você queria me beijar?

Lucilla deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu preciso mesmo te explicar tudo, Remus? –ela provocou.

Remus engoliu em seco e quase inconscientemente abraçou mais fortemente a cintura dela.

-É provável que sim. –ele falou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

O sorriso maroto de Lucilla só aumentou.

-Então eu vou explicar de forma bem simples...

Era impressão dele ou ela estava se aproximando? Tipo, para beijá-lo mesmo. Ok, nada de ficar nervoso. Hora de agir como um homem, um homem de verdade. Beijá-la antes. Boa idéia.

Remus estava aproximando seu rosto do de Lucilla quando o inconfundível som de aparatação soou no meio do salão, fazendo até com que a banda que tocava parasse imediatamente.

Lucilla se separou de Remus na hora e avançou por entre a multidão que parecia petrificada de medo.

Comensais da Morte. Doze deles, parados no meio do salão, rostos cobertos e tudo.

-Droga. –Remus murmurou baixinho.

-Senhor Ministro. –um deles falou, fazendo uma curvatura debochada para o Ministro –Nós viemos levá-lo conosco.

Remus olhou em volta só para ver que Lucilla tinha desaparecido.

-Infelizmente eu não poderei ir. –o Ministro falou tranqüilo –A festa está muito boa e seria uma pena deixá-la tão cedo...

A platéia fez um som de surpresa. Um dos Comensais sacou sua varinha e apontou-a para o Ministro.

-Então nós teremos que fazer você ir conosco.

-Quem disse que vocês têm permissão para estarem aqui?

A atenção de todos foi desviada para a pessoa que falara. Pandora. É claro.

Ela tinha Lily, Lucilla, Alice, Dominic e Pietro ao seu lado. Todos com as varinhas em punho.

-E quem vai nos impedir? –um dos Comensais debochou –As meninas de vestido.

-Se os vestidos são o problema nós podemos resolver isso ja. –a morena provocou.

Ela e as outras mulheres rasgaram as saias dos vestidos revelando calças por baixo delas.

-Cuidem principalmente da segurança dos convidados. –Dominic ordenou.

-Sim senhor.

Com a atenção temporariamente distraída de si o Ministro sacou a varinha.

-Para debaixo da mesa. –ele ordenou para Anna que apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de obedecer a ordem.

Sabrina no meio tempo observava a tudo de longe. No momento em que os Comensais entraram na sala Paul havia se colocado na frente dela e agora assistia com grande interesse o desenrolar dos fatos.

Ela estava apenas esperando sua deixa.

Antes que qualquer um dos Comensais tivesse tempo para ao menos pensar em uma maldição Pandora já tinha derrubado um deles.

Foi quando a confusão realmente começou. As pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas para sair dali rapidamente.

Esses Comensais não eram bruxos quaisquer. Todos eles tinham um grande poder mágico e estavam dando mais trabalho do que Pandora gostaria de admitir.

-Droga, eu não acredito que ela fez isso! –James falou furioso. Ele teve que abrir caminho em meio a multidão para chegar até Sirius.

-Tarde demais para reclamar. –o moreno falou –Nós temos que ajudar.

-Remus. –James gritou para o amigo –Pegue o Frank e ajude as pessoas a saírem daqui!

-Certo!

Eles encontraram as garotas e os outros dois Shepherd brigando ferozmente contra os Comensais. Dominic sendo a lenda que era parecia não ter problemas em lutar contra dois deles ao mesmo tempo.

Pandora parecia estar também um pouco mais equilibrada contra seu oponente. E até o Ministro parecia estar se virando bem, mas James estava confuso. Onde estava Anna?

O inimigo de Pietro voou por uma das janelas, e mais dois Comensais fugiram quando viram que a chegada de outros aurores era inevitável. No fim apenas sete deles foram realmente presos. Três fugiram e Pandora tinha certeza que os outros dois não iam se levantar.

-Tudo certo ai? –Dominic quis saber.

Eles conferiram as vítimas caídas. Todos estavam apagados.

-Certo. –Alice checou.

-Certo. –Pandora e Pietro acescentaram.

-Você está bem? –Dominic perguntou ao Ministro que apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Algum civil se feriu? –Pandora perguntou.

James fez que não com a cabeça.

-Que sorte. –Lucilla falou num suspiro.

-Vocês estão bem? –James perguntou preocupado.

-Nós já tivemos pior. –Alice falou tranqüila.

-Las Vegas. –Pandora falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio –Aquilo sim foi uma noite boa.

As meninas riram.

Enquanto isso nem Paul nem Sabrina tinham se mexido do lugar onde estavam, enquanto o salão estava deserto, a não ser pelos aurores.

Paul tinha que agir agora. O plano deles não podia se desperdiçar desse jeito. Ele tinha que aproveitar que poucos aurores estavam ali. Depois ele poderia jogar um feitiço em Sabrina e jogar a culpa nela. Ele teria que ser rápido.

Paul levantou a varinha e se preparou para lançar um feitiço na direção do Ministro.

-_Estupefaça_.

E Paul caiu desmaiado no chão.

Todos viraram e viram Sabrina com um sorriso triunfante e varinha na mão. E Paul Dane inconsciente no chão.

-Mais uma vez a diva loira salva o dia. –ela falou orgulhosa.

-Diva loira uma ova. –o Ministro falou incomodado –Você está toda ai, loira, diva e penteada e eu to um bagaço.

Os rapazes olharam para o Ministro como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

Sabrina revirou os olhos, se aproximando dos outros.

-Queridinha, não fique toda emburrada só porque você está de calças e eu não. –ela provocou.

-Do que você está falando? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

Dominic consultou seu relógio de pulso com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Vocês estão prestes a saber.

Os meninos olharam confusos para o Ministro, mas viram em espanto a pele dele começar a mudar de tom e os cabelos escurecerem e alongarem. Até que diante dos olhos deles estava Anna. Uma Anna muito sorridente.

-Oi todo mundo. –ela falou divertida.

-Anna? –os meninos perguntaram em choque.

-A primeira e a única. –ela falou divertida –Obrigada por ter me convencido a usar os suspensórios, Lucy. –ela falou para a loira –Se não fosse por isso as calças já teriam caído...

-Espera ai! –Sirius falou –Se você é a Anna então quem...

-Senhorita Anna?

Todos olharam para a mesa de onde a voz masculina tinha saído.

-Oi Ministro. –ela falou divertida –Voltou a ser você, hein?

-Sim. E adoraria que minhas roupas também voltassem a me lembrar disso.

As meninas riram divertidas.

-Aqui está a sua varinha, Ministro. –Pietro falou deslizando a varinha para baixo da toalha.

-Obrigado.

-Como vocês fizeram isso? –Sirius perguntou em choque.

-Poção Polissuco. –Anna falou tirando dois frascos do bolso interno do seu casaco –Para mim e para o Ministro.

-Tudo pela segurança dele. –Pandora falou –Anna seria a isca e ele a distração.

-Eu não acredito que nós caímos nessa. –Sirius falou inconformado.

-Não se preocupe, Sirius meu amor. –Anna falou tranqüila –Pense pelo lado positivo.

-O Ministro não morreu e nós salvamos o dia? –ele sugeriu.

-Bom, isso também. –ela falou dando de ombros –Na verdade eu ia falar que Pandora teve a chance de rever um ex lindo dela e nós tivemos a chance de ver você se mordendo de ciúmes. Mas salvar o dia vale também.

E todos começaram a gargalhar, menos Sirius.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews? *-***


	13. Perigo Real e Imediato

****

**N/A: Oi pessoas. Desculpa a espera, mas finalmente mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês! Tirem as crianças da sala, pq a coisa pode pegar fogo ;) hehehe  
MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS REVIEWS, mas eu infelizmente nao vou ter tempo de responde-los T.T Mil perdoes, mas li todos. Obrigada de verdade!**

XxX

**Capítulo 11: Perigo Real e Imediato**

Pandora suspirou exausta.

-Ele não fala nada. –ela reclamou.

-Ele não fala porque você é mole, Pandora. –Dominic falou, dando de ombros –Você não sabe como tirar informações de um preso.

-Se eu pudesse usar Verisateum eu já teria feito isso. –ela protestou –Mas provas recolhidas a base de poções não são aceitas em tribunais e eu quero ele preso.

-Essa não é a única forma de conseguir confissões. –Pietro lembrou.

Pandora lançou um olhar congelante a ele.

-Eu me recuso a fazer uma coisa dessas. –ela falou.

-Você não precisa fazer nada. –Dominic falou tranqüilo –Eu liguei para a Sicília. Yuri está vindo para cá.

-Yuri? –Pandora falou surpresa –Ele aceitou?

-Ele disse que estava entediado. –Dominic deu de ombros.

Pandora suspirou, mas um sorriso enfeitou o canto do seu lábio.

-Se o Yuri está vindo para cá eu vou ter que me preparar para controlar um bando de mulheres cheias de hormônios.

Dominic riu divertido.

-Esse é o charme da nossa família, querida. Ninguém resiste.

Pandora riu.

-É, ninguém mesmo... –ela falou irônica.

XxX

Peter olhou para os amigos esparramados nos sofás da casa. Eles estavam no apartamento que ele, James e Sirius dividiam, mas Amos, Remus e Frank também estavam ali.

Os aurores pareciam acabados, enquanto Amos lia distraidamente o jornal.

-Por que nós estamos aqui mesmo? –Amos perguntou tranqüilo enquanto virava a página do jornal.

-Pra nos dar apoio moral? –James sugeriu irônico.

-Como se vocês precisassem disso. –Amos falou indiferente.

-Você é mesmo insuportável, hein Diggory? –Sirius falou mal-humorado –Tudo isso por que a Sabrina estava loira e quente e te ignorando totalmente ontem?

Amos lançou um olhar assassino para Sirius.

-Escuta aqui seu...

-Já chega crianças. –Remus pediu entediado –Nós não estamos aqui para discutir, na verdade o motivo é outro.

-Diga logo então. –Amos pediu impaciente.

-A gente passou a noite fazendo relatórios. –James informou –Não enche.

-Estou morrendo de pena de você, Potter. –Amos falou.

-Por que a gente ainda é amigo dele mesmo? –Sirius perguntou incomodado.

-Porque se nós fossemos excluir ele do nosso circulo de amizades nós teríamos que excluir você também, vendo que vocês são iguaizinhos. –Peter respondeu distraidamente, enquanto colocava alguma coisa no forno.

Todos olharam em choque para Peter que virou-se com um olhar confuso para os amigos.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou.

Os rapazes, menos Sirius e Amos, explodiram em risadas.

-Isso foi ótimo, Peter. –James falou em meio a risada –Acho que ninguém nunca falou algo tão verdadeiro assim...

-Muito engraçado. –Sirius falou mal-humorado –Que tal vocês pararem de micagem e falarem logo o que temos que falar?

-É verdade. –Frank falou parando de rir –Acho que nós podemos contar com eles para isso.

-O que é? –Peter perguntou curioso, enquanto Amos se limitou a virar mais uma pagina do seu jornal.

-É sobre o ataque de ontem. –James falou sério –Nós prendemos alguns dos Comensais e descobrimos que _todos_ os presos eram funcionários do Ministério.

Isso fez com que Amos abaixasse seu jornal, dando sua total atenção a James.

-A poderosa chefona está furiosa. –James falou irônico –E parece que papai também está irritado. Eu ouvi dizer que ele estava brigando com o Ministro ontem. Ele disse que a segurança do Ministério deixa muito a desejar se tudo aquilo de funcionário faz parte do Clubinho das Trevas.

-A questão é que a gente ta na dúvida se podemos ou não confiar nos Shepherd, afinal, querendo ou não eles fizeram um joguinho só entre eles. –Remus falou sério –Ela fala de união e entendimento entre os departamentos, mas no momento mais sério ela deixou todos de fora. Inclusive eu e o James que somos chefes de departamento.

-E onde nós entramos nisso? –Amos quis saber.

-Você tem uma grande influência, Amos, e seu pai também conhece muita gente. Fique de olho. –James pediu –Afinal Paul Dane era de fora do Ministério, mas você já sabia que ele era problema. E você Peter pode ajudar do mesmo jeito. Você é sempre silencioso e discreto. O que você ouvir diga para nós.

Os dois apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Isso é um motim, Potter? –Amos provocou.

-Ainda não. –James falou sério –Espero que não tenha que ser.

É, todos eles esperavam isso.

XxX

No momento em que James colocou os pés no esquadrão ele soube que alguma coisa estava errada. _Muito errada_.

Como ele podia ter certeza? Bom, talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de todas as cinco mulheres, exceto Pandora estarem ali. Talvez fosse porque Lucilla estava pulando para cima e para baixo como um coelho. Ou talvez porque Sabrina estava retocando a maquiagem em um espelho de mão. Ou talvez tivesse a ver com o fato de que até Anna estivesse maquiada. Ou simplesmente fosse tudo isso junto.

Estranho. Muito estranho.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Sirius perguntou baixinho.

O moreno tinha acabado de chegar e falou em voz baixa como se tivesse medo do que pudesse ser a resposta.

-Eu bem que queria saber, mas até agora eu não tive coragem de perguntar... –James falou, ainda observando as cinco garotas paradas do lado de fora da sala de Pandora.

-O que aconteceu aqui? –Remus, que acabava de chegar com Frank perguntou também preocupado.

-A gente ainda não descobriu. –Sirius falou baixo.

-Por que você está cochichando? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Eu não quero que elas nos vejam. –o outro falou baixo de novo.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Aquela é a Alice? –Frank perguntou incrédulo –De vestido e maquiagem?

O rapaz foi em direção as meninas e, vendo que não tinham outra opção, os três Marotos foram atrás.

-Alice? –Frank chamou se aproximando.

A morena virou na direção da voz do namorado com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Oi Frank! –ela falou animada.

Frank abraçou a namorada e trocou um selinho com ela.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Adoraria falar que eu vim aqui para te ver, meu lindo, mas eu vim a trabalho. –ela falou sorridente.

Frank deu mais uma olhada em Alice. Ela estava usando um lindo vestido azul turquesa de verão, frente única. A maquiagem dela era discreta, mas estava la.

-Trabalho? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nós somos meninas muito dedicadas, Frank. –Alice falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Sabrina? –Sirius perguntou divertido.

-Esperando arrumar trabalho, totó. –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso enorme.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Onde está nossa temida líder? –ele perguntou.

-Serve aquela ali? –Anna perguntou apontando para uma direção.

Os rapazes viram Pandora se aproximando. Ela parecia cansada e levemente incomodada. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Ao levantar a cabeça ela viu que os rapazes já estavam la esperando por ela. Ela também viu as meninas e revirou os olhos. Ela já devia estar esperando por isso.

-Ah vocês chegaram. –ela falou suspirando –Nós estamos quase concluindo o interrogatório com o Dane. –ela explicou –Assim que for concluído nós teremos uma reunião. Potter leve mais três aurores que sejam de sua inteira confiança e o mesmo vale pra você, Lupin.

Os dois fizeram que sim com as cabeças.

-Mas se você está aqui, quem está nesse interrogatório? –Remus quis saber.

-Eu não faço interrogatórios, Lupin. –ela respondeu tranqüila –No momento meu pai e meus primos estão cuidando disso.

-Primos? –os rapazes repetiram confusos.

Pietro tudo bem, mas Giovana grávida fazendo um interrogatório era meio estranho de se pensar.

-Eu imagino que seja por causa disso que eu tenho uma reunião do clube das desesperadas aqui na porta do meu escritório. –Pandora comentou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Pandora, não esconda o ouro. –Anna falou revirando os olhos –Cadê o nosso interrogador preferido?

As meninas viraram-se atentas a resposta de Pandora.

-Podem ir abaixando o fogo! –a morena avisou –Ele está aqui a trabalho.

-Meu amor, pra que você acha que nós estamos aqui? –Sabrina perguntou maldosa –Para dar ainda mais trabalho para ele.

Pandora bufou.

-De quem vocês estão falando? –James perguntou confuso.

-Pandora? –uma voz profunda e masculina chamou, atraindo a atenção de todos.

No fim do corredor estava um homem moreno, de expressão fechada e barba por fazer. Ele vestia um terno elegante e totalmente negro. James teve certeza de que ouviu Anna suspirar.

-Ah Yuri, venha aqui. –a morena falou.

O homem andou a passos seguros até onde Pandora estava até parar ao lado dela. Ele transpirava confiança e frieza. Ele era do tipo de pessoa impossível de ser ignorada. E pelo jeito as mulheres ali concordavam plenamente com isso.

-Rapazes, esse é Yuri Shepherd, meu primo que trabalha na Sicília. Ele veio para cá especialmente para o interrogatório de Dane. –Pandora apresentou-o aos aurores que o olhavam com desconfiança –Esses são Frank Longbotton e Sirius Black, e James Potter, líder do esquadrão dos Práticos e Remus Lupin, dos Teóricos.

-Prazer. –ele falou simplesmente –E olá meninas.

-Oi Yuri. –as cinco falaram com enormes sorrisos.

-Yuri, você está ótimo. –Sabrina falou sorrindo –Nem parece que você vive no esquadrão mais movimentado da Europa.

-É justamente por ser movimentado que eu gosto de estar la, Sabrina. –ele falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha. Quem era esse cara? E por que cargas d'água elas estavam suspirando tanto?

-Ok, vocês podem parar. –Pandora falou –Isso aqui é lugar de trabalho. Quem não tem o que fazer aqui, circulando. Isso vale para vocês duas, Lucilla e Alice.

A loira choramingou.

-Ah mas eu queria ficar mais um pouco! –ela pediu –Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo o Yuri!

Remus olhou incrédulo para Lucilla.

-Sinto muito, mas você tem mais o que fazer. –Pandora falou –E você, Alice...

-Ei, eu não disse nada. –a morena falou sorrindo –Aliás, Yuri, esse é Frank, meu namorado.

-Certamente o homem mais sortudo da Inglaterra. –Yuri falou, apertando a mão do auror.

Alice corou, mas tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Porque a Sabrina pode ficar? –Lucilla perguntou emburrada.

-Porque eu sou a informante, irmãzinha. –Sabrina falou irônica, então um sorriso de quem acabara de ter uma idéia brilhante enfeitou o rosto da loira mais velha –E você vai me fazer um favor.

-Vou?

-Vai.

Sabrina puxou Lucilla para um canto e falou algo no ouvido dela. A loira menor abriu um enorme sorriso maroto e fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de dar tchau a todos e sair dali.

-O que você vai aprontar, loira? –Sirius quis saber.

-Nada de mais, totó... Nada demais. –ela deu uma piscadela para ele.

-Bom, eu vou indo. –Alice falou sorrindo –Nós temos que conversar mais depois, Yuri.

-Com certeza. –Yuri falou.

Sirius ainda não estava entendo o que essas garotas tinham com esse cara. Sirius não era de achar homens bonitos, então ele nem ia falar nada da aparência do cara. Ta bom que ele se vestia bem e tinha uma presença forte, mas isso la era motivo para tanto alvoroço? Ele não era simpático, nem galanteador e até onde Sirius tinha percebido ele era arrogante.

Então qual era a desse cara?

-Vamos entrar para reunião em vinte minutos. –Pandora avisou –Lupin, Potter, reúnam seus homens de confiança.

Ela deu as costas para eles e saiu com Yuri logo atrás de si. Quando eles estavam um pouco mais a frente Sirius viu o homem se inclinar para o lado de Pandora e falar algo no ouvido dela que a fez jogar a cabeça para trás e rir.

Sério, esse cara estava começando a irritar.

xXx

-O que você está tramando, Sabrina? –Pandora perguntou duas horas depois.

-Por que todos sempre acham que eu estou tramando alguma coisa? –a loira perguntou com um ar falsamente ofendido.

-Por que será né? –Anna revirou os olhos –Que vontade repentina foi essa de vir tomar café na Starbucks?

A loira deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

La estavam eles, quase todos, ocupando um enorme espaço na Starbucks mais próxima ao Ministério. James estava ao lado de Lily, aparentemente tentando conversar com a ruiva que continuava a ignora-lo, Frank estava conversando com Remus e Sirius. Yuri estava ao lado de Pandora no mais completo silêncio.

-É só um jeito legal de fechar um dia que começou com reuniões e cansaço... –Sabrina desconversou

–E o Yuri está aqui também, então nós estamos comemorando.

Pandora não parecia nada convencida, Anna muito menos.

-Nos diga, então, Yuri. –Anna pediu –Como está a Sicília?

-A bagunça de sempre. –ele respondeu tranqüilo –Aquela cidade ainda vai ser fechada. Os bruxos das trevas estão sempre circulando la, e a máfia trouxa não ajuda em nada o nosso trabalho, eles estão sempre perto demais.

-Mas não melhorou nada? –Sabrina quis saber.

-Melhorou muito nos últimos anos. –ele continuou –Mas ainda há muito trabalho a ser feito.

-Mas com certeza melhorou porque você está la. –Lily falou.

James olhou para ela como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

Yuri apenas deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu gosto de pensar que sim. –ele falou.

Ah Merlin, alguém sumisse com esse cara agora. Sirius não agüentava mais ele, ou como as meninas ficavam babando nele! Até Anna, a Anninha_ deles_, parecia suspirar quando o infeliz falava.

-E vocês? -ele perguntou, para as meninas –Como está o trabalho aqui em Londres?

-Nada mal. –Pandora admitiu –Ou pelo menos não estava até ontem. O QG daqui é muito bom, só estava mal organizado.

-Ei! –James reclamou.

-Estava e você sabe disso. –Pandora retrucou tranqüila –O treinamento dos aurores mais antigos também deixava a desejar, mas foi tudo resolvido.

-Você vai ver. –Yuri falou –Nós vamos resolver esse problema rápido. Quando os outros chegarem...

-Outros? –os meninos falaram em choque.

-Sim, meus outros primos e tios estão vindo para ajudar. –Pandora informou -Todos devem estar aqui em dois dias.

-E quando você pretendia nos contar? –James perguntou incomodado.

-Em dois dias. –ela falou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Yuri, você pode arrumar a corrente do meu colar? –Sabrina pediu de repente -Eu acho que estourou.

-Claro. Vire, por favor.

Sabrina abriu um enorme sorriso e deu as costas para Yuri, levantando o cabelo em seguida.

Pandora, Anna e Lily olharam para a loira com caras de total desconfiança, até que Anna olhou para a porta e deu um sorriso maroto. Ela acabara de ver também quem estava chegando.

Lucilla vinha saltitante como sempre, com Alice ao seu lado e logo atrás delas vinham Peter e Amos. Lucilla por sua vez parecia extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

-Oi todo mundo! –ela falou ao se aproximar da mesa –Vejam quem eu convidei pra tomar café com a gente!

Anna quase explodiu de rir ali mesmo.

Amos olhou para Sabrina bem na hora em que Yuri debruçou-se um pouco mais sobre a loira para falar algo no ouvido dela.

-Quem é ele? –Amos perguntou sem cerimônias para ninguém em particular.

-Amos, esse é meu primo, Yuri. –Pandora apresentou –Yuri, esses são Amos Diggory e Peter Pettigrew, eles são amigos nossos.

-Muito prazer. –Yuri fez um gesto curto com a cabeça.

Amos o ignorou totalmente.

-Pronto, como se não bastasse quatro ciumentos nós acabamos de arrumar mais um. –Anna reclamou.

-Quatro? –Peter perguntou –Como vocês conseguiram tantos?

-Bom, na verdade foi fácil... –Anna falou tranqüila –O Yuri apareceu com todo seu charme italiano e eles caíram um a um...

Os meninos praticamente rosnaram para Anna.

-Viu o que eu quis dizer?

O grupo, agora ainda maior, se acomodou nas mesas.

-Olha! –Lucilla falou animada –Um gatinho.

Todos olharam e viram que um gatinho branco se aproximava da mesa.

-Ah tadinho... Deve estar com fome. –Lucilla falou oferecendo um pedaço do croassaint de Sirius para o felino.

-Ei! –o moreno reclamou.

-Lucy, não dê comida para ele. –Pandora falou –Assim você só ensina esses bichos a ficarem em cima de pessoas quando estão com fome.

-Além do mais ele pode ter alguma doença. –Sabrina lembrou.

-Ah não ligue para essas malvadas. –Lucilla falou pegando o gatinho no colo e alimentando-o ainda mais com o croassaint de Sirius.

O moreno bufou incomodado.

-Muito linda a ação filantrópica, mas tem que ser o meu croassaint? –ele perguntou irritado.

-É o que está mais perto... –Lucilla falou inocente.

-Ainda se dando bem com gatos, Pelúcia? –James provocou.

-Você sabe que eu amo gatos. –a loira falou acariciando o bichano.

Sabrina trocou um olhar maldoso com Pandora.

-Eu também gosto de gatos. –a loira mais velha declarou.

-Eu também. –Pandora falou por fim –Se bem que... –ela deu um pausa para dar um gole de café –Eu ainda prefiro cachorros.

Anna e Sabrina seguraram as risadas.

-Por que? –Lucilla perguntou confusa.

-Eles são mais fáceis. –a morena explicou –Obedecem mais rápido. E sempre vem abanando o rabinho. Né? –ela jogou um olhar inocente para Sirius.

-O que você quer...

-Ah mas gatos também tem suas vantagens. –Sabrina interferiu –Afinal... Basta um carinho e eles se derretem todinhos...

Anna começou a rir e Lily revirou os olhos. Os meninos pareciam confusas.

-Eu acho que me perdi na conversa. –Alice admitiu.

-Que bom. –Lily declarou –Continue sendo a inocente do grupo.

-Ah, por que Evans? –Lucilla provocou –O que você prefere?

-O que _você_ prefere? –a ruiva retrucou.

-O lobo mau, é claro. –a loira mais nova falou, como se fosse óbvio.

Dessa vez até os meninos caíram na risada, menos Remus é claro.

-Tudo muito lindo e tal... –Sirius falou –Mas a gente não devia estar trabalhando ou alguma coisa assim?

-Não se preocupe, Black. –Pandora falou tranqüila –Nós estamos sempre trabalhando.

-Eu duvido muito disso. –ele retrucou.

-Ah mas nós estamos. –Sabrina falou animada –Nesse exato momento nós temos milhares de coisas acontecendo.

James olhou desconfiado para Sabrina.

-O que vocês estão aprontando?

-Nada. –as seis falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os marotos trocaram olhares entre si.

-Sobre a reunião de hoje... –James começou.

-Vai ficar como foi decidido, Potter. –Pandora completou –Eu confio em vocês para que as investigações saiam o mais rápido possível.

-Ah acredite, elas vão sair. –James prometeu.

-Ótimo. Agora nós vamos indo. –Pandora virou-se para Yuri –Você está hospedado em algum lugar?

-Eu estou no mesmo hotel que o seu pai.

-Eu passo la mais tarde para falar com você. –ela comentou.

-Vou ficar esperando.

Ainda essa? Ela ia para o quarto de hotel dele? Isso era ridículo! Uma reunião de negócios não era para ser conduzida num quarto de hotel! Especialmente se tratando da segurança do mundo bruxo!

Sirius abriu a boca, mas foi cortado pelo celular de Pandora tocando. Ela olhou no identificador de chamadas e bufou.

-Se vocês nos dão licença... Vamos, meninas. Nós temos um psicopata para encontrar e prender.

-Cadê a novidade? -Anna perguntou entediada, enquanto se levantava.

As seis saíram de lá na companhia de Yuri, deixando para trás seis homens completamente bestificados.

-Como elas fazem isso? -Peter quis saber.

-Eu não sei. -James admitiu -Mas seja lá como for, espero que elas não ensinem para o resto das mulheres. Ou os homens estariam perdidos...

É, eles estavam realmente perdidos...

xXx

-Estou ouvindo. –Pandora falou, do lado de fora da Starbucks, atendendo seu celular.

-Pampam, que mau humor.

Pandora revirou os olhos, mas um pequeno sorriso enfeitou os seus lábios.

-Victor. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que odeio esse apelido?

-Não sei porque... Vai tão bem com a sua natureza doce. –a voz tranqüila respondeu.

Ela revirou os olhos de novo.

-Você me ligou por algum motivo além de me atormentar?

-Na verdade sim. Para avisar que todos estão prontos, vamos todos chegar a Londres no prazo. –Victor informou.

-Ótimo. –ela suspirou –Quem vem? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

-Eu, Matias, Nana, tio Leonard, meu pai e tia Elise.

-Droga... Isso é gente demais. –Pandora falou.

-E pelo jeito você vai precisar de toda ajuda possível. –Victor falou tranqüilo –Te vejo em dois dias, Pampam...

Pandora desligou sem responder.

-O que foi? –Yuri quis saber.

-Você sabia que nós íamos ter uma reunião familiar aqui?

-Sim. –ele falou direto.

Pandora lançou um olhar congelante ao primo.

-Londres é meu território! Vocês não podem decidir essas coisas sem me consultar!

-Pandora. –Alice falou se colocando entre os primos –Calma.

-Você perdeu o controle da situação, Pandora. –Yuri falou com simplicidade –Você obviamente não estava pronta para esse tipo de trabalho.

Pandora deu um ameaçador passo para frente.

-Você quer repetir isso?

Dessa vez Lily também entrou entre os primos e enquanto Alice empurrava a morena para um lado a ruiva se virou para Yuri.

-É melhor você ir. –ela falou –Vocês conversam mais depois.

Yuri apenas fez um leve gesto de concordância com a cabeça, antes de dar as costas para elas e se afastar.

-Eu não acredito que ele...

-Calma, Pandora. –Alice falou –Respira.

-Você sabe que eles são todos assim, Pandora. –Sabrina opinou –Eles são todos machistas e você sabe. Seu pai mesmo não é nada diferente.

-Eu só esperava que depois de todos esses anos eles mudassem de opinião. –Pandora bufou –Esqueçam. Vamos para casa, eu estou exausta.

-Isso! –Alice falou animada –E quando chegar la eu te faço um chá de camomila pra relaxar.

Pandora fez uma expressão doída. Chá era a última coisa que ela precisava naquele dia.

-Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi... –Peter falou –Vocês colocaram todos no Ministério sob investigação.

-Todos. –James confirmou –Vocês dois também. Espero que não tenham nenhum esqueleto no armário de vocês. É a última coisa que nós precisamos.

-Fora ser animago ilegal? –Peter sugeriu.

-A chefinha já sabe dessa e não liga –Sirius falou –Mas ela vai nos obrigar a fazer registro dentro em breve. –ele avisou.

-O que vocês vão fazer agora? –Amos quis saber.

-A gente ainda está jogando do mesmo lado. –Remus falou –Por hora está tudo bem, mas a gente não sabe por quanto tempo.

-A família dela está brotando do chão e cada vez mais dentro do Ministério. –James falou –A gente já não tem certeza se pode confiar neles.

-O que vocês estão esperando? –Amos perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Um sinal. –Sirius falou –Qualquer mínimo sinal de que nós não podemos confiar nelas.

xXx

-Creio que por hora é isso, Potter. –Pandora falou, checando as pastas que ele deixara em sua mesa.

No dia seguinte a reunião deles as primeiras pastas com informações pessoais de funcionários do Ministério começaram a chegar. Ninguém ia escapar da visão deles. Não importava o cargo, a descendência ou a conduta do empregado. Todos eram suspeitos.

-Então eu vou me retirar. –James falou.

O moreno chegou até a porta e então parou. Ele pareceu em dúvida por um minuto, sobre falar ou não alguma coisa.

-Algum problema, Potter?

James respirou fundo.

-Na verdade... –ele pareceu se encher de coragem -Eu não quero desrespeitar você ou sua família, mas... O seu irmão, o tal Andrea... O que ele tinha de mais?

Pandora abaixou os arquivos que tinha na mão. Ela entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

-Você quer dizer o que ele tinha que conquistou a Lily. –não era uma pergunta.

James se remexeu, desconfortável.

-É. –ele admitiu.

Pandora suspirou.

-Eu não sei dizer, Potter. –ela falou por fim -Andrea era igual a mim: prepotente, arrogante, difícil... Super protetor com o que era importante para ele. E a Lily era importante para ele. Se ele tivesse vivido mais ela certamente teria sido convidada a entrar para a família.

James olhou para o chão, claramente hesitando.

-Ela... Ela teria aceitado?

Pandora adoraria dizer que não, mas a essa altura ela achava injusto mentir para ele. O rapaz tinha vivido metade da vida dele esperando pelo amor da ruiva. A verdade era o mínimo que ele merecia a essa altura.

-Provável. –ela falou por fim -O Andrea era a fortaleza dela, embora eu duvido que tenha sido o amor dela.

James não sabia como ele devia se sentir com essa declaração.

Pandora suspirou, mas encarou James com firmeza.

-A Lily é do tipo complicada. Ela sempre faz as coisas da maneira mais difícil e ainda quer que tudo saia perfeitamente. Mas de certa forma ela é insegura. Ela não gosta de tomar riscos que ela não tenha calculado e recalculado. –ela falou, embora ela achasse que James já soubesse disso tudo –Ela precisa de alguém que seja forte com ela.

James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Potter... Você ama a Lily? –Pandora quis saber.

A resposta veio sem um pingo de hesitação.

-Mais do que eu já amei qualquer outra mulher na minha vida.

Pandora sorriu suavemente.

-Você é quem ela precisa James E vai chegar o dia em que ela também vai perceber isso. –ela viu ele abrir a boca e olho séria para ele –Agora vá trabalhar porque eu tenho mais o que fazer.

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio e deixou a sala da chefe. Talvez, e apenas talvez, Pandora estivesse certa.

xXx

-Você é ridículo!

-Eu? Quem está gritando no meio do quartel?

-Por culpa de quem será que eu estou gritando?

-Ah Merlin... –Sirius suspirou –O que aconteceu agora?

Anna e Lucilla, que pareciam concentradas na briga que acontecia ali no meio do corredor, mal olharam para o moreno que acabara de chegar.

-A gente não sabe exatamente. –a loira admitiu –Eu só sei que eu cheguei aqui ele estava tentando acalmar ela, mas dois minutos depois eles estavam discutindo já.

Sirius analisou James e a ruiva trocando insultos. Ela parecia lívida e James parecia estar chegando la. Os olhos de Sirius caíram no chão, onde havia um copo de café caído. Pelo jeito na queda ele atingira a calça branca e os sapatos de camurça de Lily. Bom, isso explicava muita coisa.

A questão era que alguns funcionários já estavam se aproximando, entretidos pela promessa de mais uma briga. As discussões dos dois já tinham virado atração no quartel. O que não era nada bom.

-Ah não. O que foi dessa vez? –Frank perguntou chegando com Remus.

-Algo a ver com café e calças brancas, pelo que eu pude analisar. –Sirius falou.

Os outros dois lançaram olhares confusos ao amigo.

-É melhor nós acabarmos com isso, antes que a chefe veja e...

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –uma voz congelante se fez ouvir sobre os gritos.

O corredor caiu no maior silêncio imediatamente.

Pandora se aproximou do casal que brigava, tão séria que os outros quase correram para se esconder.

-Então? –ela insistiu –Qual o problema?

-Esse imbecil... –começou Lily.

-Imbecil? –James falou, inconformado –Você que...

-Agora já chega! –Pandora falou irritada, tanto que os outros que assistiam a cena se afastaram levemente, como se a bronca fosse deles -Se vocês dois querem se comportar como adolescentes eu vou tratar vocês como tal! Eu ja tinha mandado mais de uma vez voces pararem com essas brigas ridiculas! Pois bem. Os dois tem detenção, agora!

James e Lily olharam em choque para ela.

-Detenção? –elas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso mesmo. –ela falou, dando as costas para eles.

-Pandora, voce nao pode estar falando serio. –Lily falou, seguindo a chefe.

-Eu estou falando serissimo. –ela falou parando diante de uma porta e virando-se para encarar os dois –Essa eh a sala da arquivos. –ela abriu a porta –Esta uma zona. Deve fazer anos que ninguem limpa isso. Adivinha a tarefa de voces? –ela falou ironica –Eu quero esse lugar brilhando.

-Pandora...

-Sem as varinhas. –ela acrescentou –Me entreguem agora.

James olhou incredulo para ela.

-Voce pode ser minha chefe, mas eu nao vou...

-Potter, a varinha, agora.

James bufou, mas entregou a varinha para a chefe e Lily fez o mesmo.

-Tenham a bondade. –Pandora falou ironica.

O casal entrou na sala e Pandora fechou a porta logo atras dela.

Entao ela virou-se para quem estava em volta.

-Ninguém se aproxima dessa porta e muito menos entra nessa sala até segunda ordem. Entendido? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

Expressoes de entendimento se espalharam pelo lugar.

-Com certeza. –todos falaram divertidos.

Ela se aproximou de onde Sirius estava com as meninas.

-Ah e ponham um feitiço a prova de som. –ela falou para eles. -Ninguém quer ouvir o que vai acontecer ai dentro.

-Eu quero. –Sirius opinou, o que rendeu a ele uma cotovelada de Anna.

-Bom... –Lucilla suspirou –Agora vai.

-Eu aposto o que voce quiser que nao. –Sirius falou.

-Ponha as fichas na mesa toto. Eu to no jogo.

xXx

James já devia ter esperado pelo silêncio congelante de Lily. O que não significava que ele gostava da situação.

O que ela achava? Que ele estava feliz com aquilo? Ficar trancado como um adolescente que fizera alguma coisa errada? Não, ele não estava nada feliz com aquilo.

No momento eles estavam em pontos opostos da sala, a ruiva fingindo estar sozinha, enquanto arrumava papéis.

James não estava nem vendo o que ele estava fazendo. Ele nem sabia que papéis ele tinha mexido ou não, o que estava escrito ali. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar.

A conversa que ele tivera há menos de uma hora com Pandora voltou a sua cabeça. A morena parecia certa de que Lily não amava Andrea e Anna também já tinha dito algo nesse sentido. Mas e se todas estivessem erradas? E se Lily apenas não fosse do tipo que saia fazendo juras de amor em voz alta? E se ela ainda amasse ele de algum jeito?

James não gostava dos pensamentos que circulavam a sua cabeça, principalmente porque ficar encanado não era costume dele, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim tinha aquela voz irritante na cabeça dele que insistia no "E se...".

Ele não saberia explicar exatamente como tudo começou. Quando Lily se tornou um ponto tão central na vida dele. Os dias em Hogwarts pareciam distantes agora, mas ele sabia muito bem que tudo tinha começado ali. No quinto ano. Primeiro como uma brincadeira, mas depois como algo sério, verdadeiro. Ela era a única que não via. Ou ela simplesmente fingia não ver. Ele não sabia qual possibilidade era pior.

E mesmo quando ela foi embora da Inglaterra, volta e meia ela estava de novo ali, na cabeça dele. De passagem, como um sonho, as vezes tomando pedaços inteiros do dia dele, mas ela sempre esteve ali. Lily nunca saiu da sua cabeça. Ou de seu coração.

-Por que você namorou o irmão da Pandora? –James perguntou de repente.

Lily literalmente pulou ao ouvir a voz dele.

-Potter! –ela colocou a mão sobre o peito –Que susto... –então ela pareceu registrar o que ele dissera –O que o Andrea tem a ver com alguma coisa?

-Ele tem tudo a ver! –James protestou –Por que, Lily? Eu só quero saber por que ele?

-Potter, eu não vou dar satisfação da minha vida pra você... –Lily se calou ao ver James vir na sua direção em passos decididos.

-Não, dessa vez você não vai escapar. Você vai falar comigo. –ele avisou, sério.

Lily suspirou. Ela conhecia essa voz. Era o James decidido, o que faria tudo para conseguir o que queria. Era a voz de alguém que não ia descansar se não tivesse respostas.

-O que eu tinha com o Andrea... –ela falou hesitante –Era complicado. –ela falou por fim –Andrea me adorava, ele me mimava, dizia que me amava, ele cuidava de mim.

James sentiu como se alguém tivesse dado um murro no estomago dele. Tudo isso era o que ele queria fazer com Lily. Cuidar dela, ama-la, tê-la sempre ao seu lado. Era frustrante saber que alguém tinha feito isso por ela já.

-Mas eu... –ela respirou fundo, parecendo não perceber a batalha que James lutava na sua cabeça –Eu não amava o Andrea. –ela falou por fim –Não do jeito que ele merecia, de qualquer forma. Eu gostava muito dele. –ela se defendeu –Mas eu não o amava. Não desse jeito pelo menos...

-Então por que você ficou com ele? –James quis saber.

Ouvir que ela não o amava tinha sido de certa forma um alivio, mas James ainda não entendia. O que ele precisava fazer para que ela desse a ele uma chance? Era tudo o que ele queria. Uma chance de provar que ele podia ama-la muito mais do que o outro.

-O nosso treinamento foi difícil, Potter. –Lily falou, após um momento de silêncio –Várias coisas aconteceram e nós passamos por várias coisas. Nós vimos... Nós passamos por situações que eu não desejaria a ninguém. –ela suspirou –E teve um momento, um momento quando... –ela parou –Bom, teve um momento em que eu precisava de alguém ao meu lado. E Andrea estava lá. Ele me segurou e não me deixou cair. Ficar com ele era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

-Você ficou com ele por gratidão? –James falou em choque.

-Por suporte. –Lily corrigiu –Mas nomeei como você quiser. –ela deu de ombros.

-E amor, Lily? –James desafiou.

-Eu esperava que viesse com o tempo. –ela falou num suspiro –Eu até hoje não sei se não deu tempo ou se... –Lily olhou para o chão.

Andrea podia não ter sido o amor da vida dela, mas mesmo assim ela gostava muito dele. A morte dele fora uma das coisas mais dolorosas que ela já passara. Tinha sido difícil principalmente porque Pandora ficara arrasada e, sem a morena para empurrar todas para frente, elas tinham ficado muito mal com o que acontecera.

-Lily. –James chamou, firme, mas suave ao mesmo tempo. Ele tocou o queixo da ruiva, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e encara-lo –Não era pra ser.

-Remus disse a mesma coisa. –ela falou num suspiro.

-Então está na hora de você começar a ouvir. –ele falou.

Eles se olharam em silêncio por um tempo, antes de Lily suspirar.

-Satisfeito com a sua resposta, Potter? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Quem disse que já terminei? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Lily olhou para ele como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

-O que eu tenho que fazer, Lily? –ele falou segurando a mão dela –O que eu tenho que fazer para ter a chance que ele teve?

-Potter, por favor, não...

James colocou o dedo sobre os lábios de Lily.

-James. –ele pediu –Me chama de James.

-Não! –Lily empurrou James e se afastou dele –Não, não e não!

-Lily...

-Eu não vou cair nessa de novo. Já chega! –ela falou, nervosa –Eu não vou deixar acontecer de novo, eu não vou perder você também.

James se perguntava se Lily tinha idéia do que ela acabara de falar.

-Lily. –ele chamou.

-Não, não me venha com "Lily". –ela falou irritada –Se você acha que eu...

-Lily.

-...vou deixar você...

-Lily.

-...agir como bem entender, você está muito...

-Lily!

Dessa vez o tom dele foi o bastante para Lily se calar. Quando ele tinha voltado a ficar tão perto?

-O que? –ela perguntou frustrada.

-Antes de mais nada você não vai me perder. –quando ela abriu a boca para retrucar (provavelmente negar a afirmação que ela mesma fizera) James continuou –E como sempre, você fala demais.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-_Eu falo demais_? –ela falou incrédula –Eu falo demais? Escuta aqui James Potter...

E James sabia que agora só tinha um jeito de cala-la.

Ele a abraçou e beijou-a. Fácil assim. E pela primeira vez Lily não ofereceu resistência alguma. Nem aquela falsa resistência que as vezes ela oferecia antes de se render. No momento em que James a abraçara ela já era dele.

E ele a beijou como sempre quisera beijar. Um beijo profundo, possessivo, decidido. A mão dele se perdeu nos fios vermelhos do cabelo dela, enquanto a outra a segurava perto pela cintura. Os braços de Lily envolveram o pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto.

A ruiva sentiu a madeira da mesa onde ela estava arrumando os papéis contra sua cintura. E James se aproveitando da situação levantou-a e colocou-a sentada ali.

Era exatamente o que Lily pensara na primeira vez que ele a beijara, na boate. Agora que eles eram adultos tudo era diferente. A vontade, o desejo, a profundidade dos sentimentos. Tudo ficara muito mais intenso e muito melhor.

Então para Lily não pareceu nada errado envolver a cintura de James com as pernas, mesmo porque a altura da mesa era perfeita para isso. E também não teve problema nenhum quando James abaixou a alça de sua camisa para beijar o ombro da ruiva.

As mãos dela foram parar nos cabelos dele, aqueles cabelos bagunçados que sempre a enlouqueceram.

James teve a impressão de ter ouvido papéis caindo no chão, mas ele não deu muita importância ao fato, porque ele tinha coisas mais sérias a pensar agora, como Lily abrindo os botões de sua camisa, por exemplo. Só para não ficar para trás ele deslizou uma mão para dentro da camisa de Lily, acariciando a pele da cintura dela.

E antes que as coisas pudessem ir mais longe sem que tudo o que devesse ser dito fosse dito ele a puxou para mais perto e interrompeu o beijo.

-Eu te amo. –ele falou contra os lábios dela.

-Eu também. –ela falou ofegante –Sempre amei.

James sorriu contra os lábios da ruiva. A vida não podia ficar melhor né?

xXx

-Será que a gente já pode abrir a porta? –Sirius perguntou curioso.

Anna revirou os olhos.

-Não. Espera a Pandora falar que pode.

Sirius, Remus, Lucilla e Anna estavam na cafeteria aproveitando a hora do almoço. Bom, na verdade Sirius estava tentando convencer os outros a abrirem a porta e eles o estavam ignorando.

-Por que ela decide tudo? –Sirius quis saber.

-Que tal porque ela é a chefe? –Lucilla falou irônica.

-E o que _você_ ainda está fazendo aqui? –Sirius quis saber –Você não devia estar cuidando de dodóis no St Mungus?

-Querendo se livrar de mim, é totó? –Lucilla perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Longe de mim, Pelúcia querida, só perguntando. –Sirius falou.

-Hoje é meu dia de folga. –ela falou espreguiçando-se.

-Aproveitando que você está aqui sem fazer nada... Conte-me algo. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu não vou te falar a cor da minha calcinha. –Lucilla avisou, desconfiada.

-Não precisa. –Sirius falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Eu tenho certeza que é azul. Mas se você quiser eu posso falar o tamanho do seu sutiã. –ele completou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Não precisa, Sirius. –Lucilla falou revirando os olhos –Eu sei o número do meu sutiã.

-Anna? –Sirius sugeriu virando-se para a morena.

-Eu também sei o número do meu, Black. –ela falou rindo.

-Vocês são chatas, isso sim. –ele falou bufando –Mas não era isso que eu queria. Eu só quero saber por que as meninas te chamam de Bunny Lu.

-Ah. –Lucilla falou tranqüila –Isso é fácil. Por causa da primeira vez que eu conheci a Pandora.

-Dá pra explicar melhor? –Remus pediu.

-Bom, la estava eu no meu pequeno apartamento em Londres, num domingo as sete da manhã quando uma batida na porta me acordou. Eu levantei no maior mau-humor e fui abrir a porta só pra dar de cara com minha irmã diva loira e essa mulher morena que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Ela me olhou de cima em baixo e disse: "Oi, Bunny Carter".

-Mas o por que? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Vocês sabem que o símbolo da Playboy é um coelhinho né? –os meninos fizeram que sim com a cabeça –E que as meninas de la são Bunnies né? –de novo um sim –Então, meu pijama era forrado de coelhinhos da Playboy.

-No fim a Pandora só chamava ela assim e a gente acostumou. –Anna explicou –Mas Bunny Carter era sério demais, então acabou ficando Bunny Lu.

-Espera. –Remus pediu –Como assim você conheceu ela aqui em Londres? Não foi na Austrália o treinamento de vocês?

-Eu achei que vocês já soubessem que eu não tinha treinado com as outras meninas. –Lucilla falou tranqüila.

-Como não? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Sirius, eu sou um ano mais nova que todos vocês. –ela lembrou –Enquanto elas estavam suando as camisas na Austrália eu ainda estava em Hogwarts.

Entendimento se espalhou pelo rosto dos dois marotos.

-É verdade! –Sirius exclamou –Então como foi que você entrou para o esquadrão?

-Quase três anos depois que nós tínhamos começado uma vaga se abriu. –Anna explicou –A Sabrina falou que a irmã dela era medibruxa em Londres e que talvez tivesse interesse em entrar.

-E então eu fui convidada a me juntar ao grupo cor de rosa. –Lucilla falou com um sorriso –E aceitei, como vocês obviamente podem ver.

-Você ficou no lugar da tal Francesca? –Sirius perguntou, lembrando-se da foto que eles viram uma vez.

Um silêncio estranho caiu na mesa, antes de Lucilla responder.

-Foi.

Anna se levantou de repente.

-Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas. Até mais. –e saiu.

Lucilla suspirou.

-A Anna e a Francesca eram melhores amigas. –Lucilla falou, olhando para sua xícara de café –Quando eu cheguei no QG em que elas estavam a poeira já tinha abaixado, mas ainda dava pra ver que alguma coisa estava errada. Foi logo depois disso que a Lily começou a namorar o Andrea...

-Essa Francesca... –Remus perguntou com cuidado –Ela morreu?

Lucilla mordiscou o canto inferior do lábio.

-É. –ela falou por fim –Ela morreu.

Remus tinha certeza de que não era só isso. Lucilla estava escondendo alguma coisa e ele se perguntava o que seria. Anna ficara perturbada com a menção da outra mulher. Algo além de uma amizade perdida. Algo a mais.

Ele estava a ponto de perguntar o que realmente acontecera quando Pandora apareceu diante deles.

-Que tal abrirmos a porta da felicidade? –ela perguntou.

-Engraçadinha hoje, hein chefe? –Sirius se levantou.

-Eu só estou de bom humor, Black. –ela falou dando de ombros –E se eu fosse você eu não tentaria estragar isso.

Eles caminharam até a porta da sala onde o casal tinha sido trancado um bom tempo atrás. Várias pessoas que estavam por ali e viram Pandora passando seguiram, curiosos para verem o que iria acontecer agora.

Pandora parou diante da porta e olhou-a com cuidado.

-E ai? –Lucilla perguntou animada –Você acha que é seguro abrir?

-Bom... –Pandora pareceu pensar por um minuto –Eu espero que sim. Minha mente é frágil demais para ser traumatizada.

-É, e eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho. –Lucilla falou revirando os olhos.

-O lobo mau você já tem. –Sirius lembrou, o que rendeu a ele uma cotovelada de Remus.

Pandora abriu a porta e empurrou. Lucilla ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando olhar melhor dentro da sala.

A primeira vista não tinha nada nem ninguém ali, fora alguns papéis jogados no chão, mas um segundo olhar, mais atento, revelou dois pares de pé descalços saindo de trás de uma prateleira. Pandora entrou na sala com os três logo atrás de si. Eles encontraram Lily e James atrás de uma estante. O moreno estava encostado contra a madeira e tinha Lily encostada em seu peito. Ele falava alguma coisa no ouvido dela, enquanto mexia em uma das mechas ruivas dela, fazendo-a sorrir. Eles estavam abraçados, descalços e em óbvio desalinho.

Pandora limpou a garganta, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

Lily pulou imediatamente, ficando de pé.

-Pandora. –ela balbuciou, corando.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou em volta da sala, ainda bagunçada, em uma lentidão calculada, antes de voltar a olhar para o casal, já que James agora também estava de pé.

-A gente já ia arrumar tudo. –Lily falou, torcendo os dedos.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Pra que? Se assim é mais fácil. –ela tirou a varinha do bolso e num movimento de pulso tinha tudo arrumado.

Um silêncio estranho caiu entre eles.

-Então... –James falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos –A Lily resolveu deixar de ser cabeça dura e me dar uma chance. –ele falou por fim.

A ruiva olhou para ele como se fosse mata-lo.

-Cabeça-dura? –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-E faladeira. –ele acrescentou –Essa mulher _fala demais_. –ele acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso.

Dessa vez a ruiva corou.

-Fico feliz que vocês tenham finalmente se resolvido. –Pandora falou –O que só nos deixa uma coisa.

-O que? –os dois perguntaram confusos.

-A data do casamento. –a morena esclareceu –Já que eu obviamente fui responsável pela união feliz eu tenho que ser a madrinha.

-Ei! –Lucilla protestou.

-O que você quiser, chefe. –James falou com um enorme sorriso –Eu estava aqui agora mesmo tentando convencer a Lily a casar comigo, mas...

-Nós só casamos depois do Frank e da Lice. –Lily cortou –Eu já falei para ele, mas ele não entende.

-Pára tudo! –Sirius pediu –A ruiva maluca topou casar com você? –ele perguntou em choque.

-Eu sempre disse que nós éramos feitos um para o outro. –James falou orgulhoso.

-Bom para vocês. –Pandora falou –Mas agora está na hora de trabalhar! Todos vocês. Tão achando o que? Que é festa da uva? Circulando!

-Sim, chefinha. –todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Obrigada. –Lily falou baixo ao passar pela morena.

Pandora sorriu de canto de lábio. Duas já foram. Só faltavam mais duas.

xXx

Pandora caminhou pelos corredores desertos do Departamento de Mistérios. Ela odiava aquele setor. Ele sempre parecia vazio e assustador.

Mas de qualquer jeito ela tinha que falar com Alice. Ela achava que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com os Inomináveis e Pandora decidira investigar. Se tinha alguém que não podia ficar ao lado do tal Voldemort esse alguém certamente eram os Inomináveis. O risco seria alto demais.

A mão dela estava dentro de seu casaco, segurando sua varinha com decisão. Ela estaria pronta para qualquer coisa. Provavelmente menos para o que realmente aconteceu.

-Pandora.

Pandora virou-se, dando de cara com Anna. Então ela sentiu o feitiço que atingiu suas costas. E, num momento, antes de tudo ficar escuro, ela se perguntou se Andrea também sentira esse enorme vazio antes de morrer.

XxX

**N/A: Reviews são OBRIGATÓRIOS!!! huauhauhuhauhauha**


	14. O Ataque a Pandora

**N/A: Ola meus amores!!! Sim, eu ainda vivo!!! hahahaha**

**Saudades de mim?**

**Juuh Malfoy: Hahaha Foi mal ain flor XD**

**Flor Cordeiro: Aguarde e confira ;)**

**Luu Delacour: Muito obrigada ^^ Q bom q vc esta curtindo!**

**Juli Halen P Cullen: Hahahaha Pois eh, eu sou do mal mesmo XD**

**Dani A Evans: Pode deixar comigo ;)**

**Dani Prongs: hehe confira agora ;)**

**Fernii: Nao precisa acreditar mesmo ^^**

**Cerejo: Hahaha Vou considerar soh a parte boa! hahaha**

**POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 12: O Ataque Contra Pandora**

Se estar morta era isso Pandora queria estar viva de novo. A cabeça dela estava latejando, como se alguém estivesse acertando-a repetidamente com um martelo. Ela não conseguia abrir os olhos, por mais que tentasse. A boca dela estava seca. E o cheiro que vinha de fora era incômodo. Lembrava alvejante.

Ela ia matar alguém. Ela só não tinha certeza quem, mas ela ainda ia achar alguém para jogar a culpa pelo o que quer que estivesse acontecendo e ia acertar as contas com o cretino.

Assim que ela se lembrasse de como abrir os olhos.

Lentamente, como se o corpo dela discordasse, as pálpebras foram se abrindo, revelando os olhos negros. Acima dela um teto tão branco que fez seus olhos doerem. Ao menos ela agora estava acordada...

-Ai...

-Pandora?

Pandora ouviu barulhos de passos e logo em seguida Giovana estava debruçada sobre ela.

Os olhos da prima estavam vermelhos, como se ela tivesse chorado por muito tempo.

-Pandora! –Giovana falou, novas lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos –Você está... Ah Merlin. Você está bem? –antes que Pandora tivesse a chance de responder a morena agarrou sua mão –Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu sou uma mulher grávida! –ela falou entre lágrimas –Isso é agitação demais para mim.

-Desculpa. –Pandora falou por fim, sua voz quebrada, pela garganta seca.

-Ah deus, desculpa! –Giovana falou soltando a mão da morena –Eu vou chamar Lucilla agora!

E assim Giovana saiu do quarto, deixando Pandora no silêncio.

A morena alcançou o copo de água ao lado da sua cama e bebeu como pôde. Mas mesmo assim sua garganta ainda estava seca. Bom, ela não tinha forças para pegar a jarra.

Agora que a prima já tinha acordado-a bem, Pandora pôs sua cabeça para funcionar. Ela estava no St Mungus, isso era óbvio. O que tinha acontecido?

Ela lembrava do corredor do Departamento de Mistérios, então... Anna! Onde estava Anna?

Pandora tentou se sentar, a despeito do protesto veemente dos seus braços. Ela estava quase meio sentada quando a porta se abriu e Lucilla e Giovana entraram por ela.

-Pode parar ai mesmo! –Lucilla falou, se apressando para o lado da cama –Você não vai se levantar até eu falar que você pode!

-Lucilla, eu tenho que...

-Você tem que me obedecer! –a loira falou exasperada.

Foi então que Pandora percebeu que ela também tinha olhos vermelhos.

-Deus, você tem idéia do que todos nós estamos sentindo? –a loira falou –Você quase matou todos nós com essa, Pan!

Pandora deitou na cama e suspirou.

-Como estão todos? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Seu pai está a beira de um ataque de nervos. –Giovana falou –Todos nós vimos o que aconteceu com o Andrea. Era como se estivesse se repetindo bem diante dos nossos olhos. Foi terrível.

-Seu pai está furioso com o Ministro. O pobre homem até se escondeu de medo, eu acho. Seu pai está atirando ordens a esquerda e a direita, parecendo que ele é o rei do lugar.

-Realmente parece algo que meu pai faria... –Pandora falou com um sorriso cansado.

-Até o Potter está furioso. –Giovana falou –Ele quer matar os seguranças do Departamento de Mistérios, por deixarem algo assim acontecer. O Black está ajudando ele nessa parte.

-Como vocês me acharam? –a morena quis saber.

-Alice. –Lucilla explicou –Você estava demorando, ela resolveu ir ao seu encontro. Ela entrou no corredor no exato momento que você foi atacada. Ela conseguiu pegar a pessoa que te jogou o feitiço, mas a outra... –Lucilla mordiscou o canto do lábio.

-Onde está a Anna? –Pandora quis saber.

-Ai fora no corredor. –Giovana respondeu –Ela está desesperada.

-Mande ela entrar. –a morena mandou.

-Certo. –Lucilla foi até a porta e logo voltou com Anna.

Anna parecia pior que todas as outras. Ela não tinha seu brilho natural, as lágrimas ainda rolavam de seus olhos.

-Pandora... –ela falou ao ver a morena.

Pandora teve que fazer um esforço titânico, mas ela conseguiu estender os dois braços num claro convite de abraço. E no segundo seguinte Anna estava abraçando a amiga, chorando de novo.

-Pandora, eu juro que...

-Eu sei que não foi você. –Pandora falou tranqüila, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Anna –Eu sei que não.

-Quando Alice disse que a outra pessoa naquele corredor era eu... –Anna começou.

-Não era. –Pandora afirmou, cheia de convicção –Eu sei que não era você.

-Como você tem tanta certeza? –Anna perguntou olhando para ela.

-O jeito que você me chamou. –Pandora explicou –Não era seu jeito de falar. E pela roupa. –Pandora deu um sorriso fraco –Você nunca teria o mau gosto de vestir o que aquela pessoa estava vestindo.

Anna soltou uma risada fraca.

-Você está bem? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Eu estou com sede. –Pandora falou –E furiosa. Onde está meu pai?

-Aterrorizando o hospital. –Lucilla respondeu.

-Não deixe ele saber que eu estou acordada por enquanto. –a morena pediu –Chame as outras meninas. Nós precisamos conversar.

Anna disse que chamaria as outras enquanto Lucilla disse que ficaria ali para examina-la.

-Eu vou distrair seu pai e o Pietro. –Giovana falou, deixando o quarto.

-O que eles jogaram em mim? –Pandora quis saber –Eu sinto que fui atropelada por uma jamanta.

-Eu não tenho certeza do que foi. –Lucilla admitiu –Alice jurava que não tinha sido o Avada, porque não tivera luz verde. No começo nós pensamos que você simplesmente tivesse sido estuporada, mas eu não acho que foi tão simples.

-Quanto tempo eu fiquei incosciente?

-24 horas. Sua família vai chegar mais cedo. Em algumas horas.

Pandora bufou.

-Eu não preciso disso agora...

Anna voltou para o quarto seguida das outras mulheres. Pandora sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver que todas tinham estado chorando, por causa dela.

-Pandora! –Alice abraçou a morena –Eu fiquei tão desesperada! Sozinha naquele corredor, sem saber o que estava acontecendo!

-Você salvou minha vida, Alice. –Pandora assegurou –Só Merlin sabe o que eles poderiam ter feito se você não estivesse la.

-Você está mesmo bem? –Lily perguntou se aproximando com cuidado.

-Bem o bastante. –a morena falou sorrindo.

-Ah Pandora, que mania de querer roubar os holofotes. –Sabrina falou, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Pandora viu que apesar de ela estar dizendo algo assim a loira tinha a maquiagem borrada de tanto chorar.

-O que você conseguiu do prisioneiro? –Pandora perguntou para Alice.

-Eu não perdi meu tempo com ele. –Alice falou –O infeliz covarde está com o Yuri.

Pandora ficou impressionada. Se Alice que era sempre tão calma estava nesse estado as coisas deviam estar criticas.

-Nós chegamos a conclusão de que eles queriam te levar. –Lily falou –Porque se eles quisessem te matar teria sido mais fácil ter feito isso ali naquela hora e não ter só jogado um feitiço para te desacordar.

-Nós também achamos que eles estavam usando uma certa tortura psicológica. –Lucilla continuou –Afinal foi tudo muito parecido com o que aconteceu com o Andrea.

-E eles usaram a aparência da Anna para desconcertar você. E nós nos processo. –Sabrina completou.

-Eu vou falar, quando a Alice entrou gritando no QG que precisava de ajuda porque você tinha sido atacada eu achei que ia morrer. –Lily falou –James e Sirius estavam fora da porta mais rápido do que eu jamais vi alguém correr.

-E nós fomos procurar pela Anna. –Lucilla continuou –Alguns dos aurores queriam acusa-la na hora, mas os meninos acreditavam na inocência dela.

-Sem contar que ela tem um álibi. –Sabrina falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Pandora olhou curiosa para a morena.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu estava conversando no Departamento de Esportes. –ela falou e diante do olhar confuso de Pandora acrescentou –Conversando com o Peter. Ele me deve um café da manhã.

Era impressão de Pandora ou Anna corara levemente?

-Seu pai estava desesperado, Pandora. –Alice falou –Ele ficava repetindo sem parar que ele não ia te perder como perdera o Andrea.

-E você tem que saber que aquela sala de espera está lotada e depressiva. –Sabrina comentou –Todos desesperados. Acho que nunca vi o Black tão calado.

-Esqueçam o Black. –Pandora falou –E minha família?

-Adiantaram a viagem. –Anna falou –Eles estarão aqui em 5 horas.

-Droga...

-O Paco queria vir antes de todos os outros. –Lily contou –Ele quer levar a Giovana embora.

-Acho uma ótima idéia. –Pandora falou –As coisas estão ficando sérias aqui. Eu não quero a Giovana aqui.

-Seu pai vai organizar outra caça as bruxas, Pandora. –Sabrina falou, dessa vez séria –Igual quando Andrea foi morto...

-O Ministro está tentando segura-lo, mas eu acho que não vai dar certo. –Lily completou –Está na hora de alguém começar a rezar.

-Bom, da última vez foram três dias sem parada, Los Angeles virada de cabeça para baixo, sete pessoas oficialmente presas e cinco que ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar... –Pandora pensou –O que será que vai acontecer dessa vez?

-Dessa vez... –Anna pareceu pensativa –Dessa vez eu acho que uma guerra pode começar.

-Bom, mande o cara mau vir com tudo. –Pandora falou se encostando nos travesseiros –Porque ele mexeu com quem não devia.

XxX

Pandora conseguiu se fingir de morta por mais um bom tempo. Com sorte ela sairia dali logo e não teria que encontrar com a família dela no hospital. A última coisa que ela precisava era ver a cara deles enquanto ela estava deitada na cama do hospital. Ela estava furiosa com o pai por trazer todos eles para la.

Mas agora sim as coisas iam fugir um pouco do controle. Quando Andrea fora atacado seu pai fizera a mesma coisa, trouxera seus primos e tios e revirara Los Angeles. Se ele fosse fazer a mesma coisa em Londres o Ministro tinha que se preocupar. Ela só não sabia o que ia ser da força de Aurores dali. Potter certamente ia ficar furioso com a invasão. E o que ela não precisava agora era um quartel de aurores londrinos furiosos.

Quando Giovana voltou para o quarto falando que seu pai e Pietro tinham saído por um tempo Pandora permitiu a todas as meninas voltarem ao quarto. E pra sua surpresa os rapazes também vieram.

A sorte era que o quarto era particular e enorme, porque no momento havia gente demais ali. Não apenas suas cinco amigas e sua prima, mas também os Marotos, Amos e Frank.

-Você está bem, Pandora? –James perguntou logo ao entrar no quarto.

-Já estive pior, Potter. –ela sorriu –Obrigada pela preocupação.

Amos sentou na beirada da cama dela.

-Estava achando que você ia me deixar na mão com o nosso trato. –ele falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Não vou. –ela respondeu maldosa –Eu dei minha palavra né?

-Que trato? –Lucilla quis saber, curiosa.

Pandora e Amos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

-Segredo. –eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius limpou a garganta.

-Eu fico feliz que você esteja bem, chefinha. –ele falou –Sabe como é, é do meu melhor interesse que você esteja inteira.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-E tem mulher que ainda acha ele irresistível.

As meninas riram baixo.

-E agora? –Frank quis saber.

-Isso não vai ficar assim. –James afirmou –O DM fala que a culpa não é deles, mas é óbvio que é! Eles têm que se responsabilizar.

-Você tem preocupações maiores do que essas agora. –Pandora falou.

-O que? –James perguntou confuso.

-Eu creio que o investigador que você arrumou para bisbilhotar minha vida te contou o que houve com Andrea. –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

James se negou a parecer envergonhado por aquilo.

-Falou. –ele admitiu –E falou o que aconteceu depois...

-Então se prepare para ver o que aconteceu. –ela falou –Meu pai vai fazer a mesma coisa aqui em Londres.

James arregalou os olhos.

-Só por cima do meu cadáver! –ele afirmou –Seu pai não vai agir como se ele fosse o dono de Londres! O Ministro não vai deixar!

-Ele já deixou, na verdade. –Lily falou, insegura –Ele ta morrendo de medo do Dominic.

-Pandora, isso não é uma terra sem lei. –Remus falou –Vocês não podem simplesmente sair por ai fazendo as coisas como bem entenderem. Deixe esse trabalho para os aurores.

-Fale isso pro meu pai, não pra mim, Lupin. –Pandora falou –Eu não quero esse circo.

-Então você não devia ter quase morrido, meu amor.

Pandora sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Aquilo tinha que ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Ela se virou lentamente para a porta, só para se deparar com quem ela já sabia que estaria ali.

-Mãe. –a palavra saiu quase como um gemido dolorido.

Os rapazes viraram rapidamente a cabeça na direção da porta, sem acreditar no que ela acabara de falar.

Parada a porta estava uma das mulheres mais elegantes que eles já haviam visto. Ela tinha cabelos curtos, da mesma cor dos de Pandora, além da mesma cor de olhos. Ela era alta e vestia um vestido branco que chegavam até seus joelhos e scarpins. Ela estava belamente maquiada.

-Que bom ver que você ainda está viva, meu amor. –Angela falou irônica, entrando no quarto sem olhar para mais ninguém –Acho que seu pai vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais antes de me deixar sem mais um filho.

-Mãe, não comece. –Pandora pediu.

-Eu não vou falar nada. –a mulher falou levantando as mãos –Eu desisti e você sabe disso.

Sirius olhou em volta e viu que até as meninas estavam quietas, como se tivessem receio da mulher. Nem se comparava a relação calorosa que elas tinham com Dominic.

Ângela suspirou.

-Como você está? E não me diga que você está ótima. –ela cortou antes que Pandora abrisse a boca –Eu não vou acreditar.

-Eu estou péssima. –Pandora falou por fim –Meu corpo dói e minha cabeça pesa, mas eu vou sobrivever.

-Claro que vai, meu amor. –Angela falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Para alguma coisa o sangue teimoso do seu pai tinha que servir.

-Por que você veio? –Pandora quis saber.

-Que tal porque minha filha quase morreu? –Angela sugeriu irônica –Você pode achar que não, meu amor, mas eu me preocupo com você.

-Eu sei que sim. –Pandora falou por fim.

-Agora seja uma dama e me apresente seus amigos. –Angela virou-se, olhando para os outros.

Lily foi a primeira a se aproximar.

-Olá, Ângela.

-Lily, meu anjo! –a mulher abraçou-a calorosamente –Que bom te ver. Linda como sempre.

-Mas nunca nem perto de você. –a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso –Deixa eu te apresentar. Esse é James Potter.

Ângela olhou James de cima a baixo e então se focou nos dedos entrelaçados do casal.

-Prazer. –ela falou, com claro desgosto.

Lily corou. Anna achou melhor resgatar a ruiva.

-Angela! –a morena abraçou a mulher –Você continua a mãe mais bonita do mundo.

-Obrigada, Anninha. –ela sorriu para a morena –Você tem que vir me visitar no Brasil. Não tem graça cozinhar para quem não sabe apreciar a minha comida.

Anna riu.

-Pimenta demais. –Lucilla falou, diante dos olhares confusos dos meninos.

-Deixa eu te apresentar os outros meninos. –Anna falou –Esse é Sirius Black, Amos Diggory, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin e esse é o Frank Longbotton, namorado da Alice.

-Ah deus. –Angela sorriu para a Frank –O rapaz mais sortudo da Inglaterra.

-Eu não me canso de ouvir isso. –Frank falou com um sorriso.

-Você tirou a sorte grande, Alice.

-Tirei sim, Ângela. –a morena sorriu.

Então o olhar de Ângela se voltou para Sirius e dele foi para Amos. Ela olhou os dois por um minuto.

-Agora eu entendo. –mas não falou mais nada.

-Mãe! –Pandora chamou, antes que sua mãe pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa –Como você chegou aqui?

-Paco me trouxe.

-Paco? –Giovana perguntou, se levantando num pulo.

-Sim, ele estava vindo para cá como um tornado, mas seu pai o pegou no meio do caminho. –Angela falou –Ele está bravo por eu estar aqui.

-Ele já devia ter aprendido que não pode te segurar. –Pandora falou irônica.

–É o que eu venho tentando dizer a ele nos últimos... Bom, recentemente.

Pandora quase riu da vaidade da mãe em não falar a própria idade.

-Giovana!

-Paco!

As pessoas na sala mal viram o homem que entrou correndo. Ele cruzou o quarto tão rápido que ele fora apenas um borrão. No momento seguinte ele abraçava Giovana.

-Eu vou te tirar da Inglaterra! –ele falava, distribuindo beijos no rosto da morena –Você não vai ficar mais nem um minuto nesse país.

-Paco! –Giovana ria –Que tal você falar oi para todos?

O homem parou de abraça-la e se virou para ver o quarto cheio de olhares curiosos na direção dele. Paco corou.

-Oi. –ele falou envergonhado.

Paco tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, volumosos. Seus olhos cor de mel eram calorosos e uma barba cobria sua face.

-Gente, esse é o Paco. –Giovana falou com um sorriso –O pai dos meus bebês e homem da minha vida.

Paco pareceu corar um pouco mais.

-Paco! –parecera que de uma vez todas as meninas tinham vindo para cima dele. Elas o abraçavam e parabenizavam pelos bebês.

Logo ele estava rindo e parecia mais descontraído. Então os meninos se apresentaram.

-Pandora, para quem quase morreu você está linda como sempre. –ele falou com um sorriso encantador.

-Obrigada, Paco. –a morena riu –E que barba é essa? –ela provocou.

-Minha mulher gosta. –ele retrucou.

-Que bom que você está aqui, Paco. –Pandora falou –E que bom que você veio para tirar ela daqui.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! –Giovana protestou –Muito menos você! –ela falou se virando para Paco –Vai deixar a Pandora sozinha numa hora dessas?

-Eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem! –Paco protestou –E você está grávida, não pode ficar se expondo desse jeito. Diga isso a ela Pandora!

Pandora sorriu, mas sua voz era séria.

-Ele tem razão, Giovana. –ela falou –E para mim quanto menos família nesse momento melhor.

-Seria uma má hora para falar que os outros também já chegaram? –Paco falou, levemente constrangido.

O queixo de Pandora literalmente caiu.

-Ja? Eles não iam chegar mais tarde?

-Não? –Paco mais perguntou do que respondeu.

-Pandora! Graças a Merlin, você está bem! –um homem entrou no quarto e foi direto abraçar a mulher –Você está bem?

-Claro que não, Leonard! –uma mulher falou, entrando logo atrás dele –Tentaram matar a menina, esqueceu? –ela falou irônica.

-Tio Leonard, tia Elise. –Pandora falou num suspiro.

-Meu amor, quem vê pensa que você não está feliz por nos ver. –Elise provocou.

-Eu deveria estar?

Leonard Shepherd era um homem de meia idade, com cabelos escuros, já manchado por fios grisalhos. Sua barba era mais branca e ele tinha brilhantes olhos azuis. Ele era um homem de porte elegante, e presença marcante.

Já a mulher do lado dele, Elise Shepherd, era linda. Morena de intensos olhos cor de chocolate ela aparentava ser madura, mas estava em ótima forma, além de se vestir muito bem.

-Nós estávamos tão preocupados. –Leonard falou para Pandora –Você quase me matou com essa Pandora, eu sou velho demais para essas coisas.

-Você nunca vai ser velho demais, tio. –Pandora falou com um sorriso.

-Não é a toa que essa bandida é sua sobrinha preferida. –Elise falou revirando os olhos –Olha como ela te bajula...

-Pessoal, esses são meus tios: Leonard e Elise. –Pandora falou de forma geral.

-Nós também somos os tios preferidos. –Leonard acrescentou sorrindo.

-E pais do Paco e da Nana, quando eles não se esquecem disso. –Paco falou.

-Oh meu amor, não seja tolo. –Elise falou, fazendo um gesto despreocupado com a mão –Você e Nana nunca nos deixam esquecer disso.

Paco revirou os olhos.

-Ótimo você ver também, Giovana. –Leonard falou com um sorriso –Como vão meus netos?

-Muito bem, tio. –a morena falou com um sorriso.

-Ainda bem que Paco veio para tira-la daqui. –Elise falou num suspirou –Você não deve ficar aqui nessa confusão.

-Mas eu não quero ir embora! –Giovana protestou –E o Paco não pode deixar a Pandora sozinha.

-Meu amor, a cavalaria inteira está aqui, não precisa se preocupar. –um moreno falou tranqüilo entrando no quarto.

-Victor. –Pandora revirou os olhos.

Victor tinha os cabelos castanhos quase negros e vibrantes olhos castanhos e apesar de sua roupas estar em perfeita harmonia, algo em seu jeito de andar desmentia qualquer seriedade.

-Pandora, minha diva morena. –ele falou animado, se sentando na cama ao lado dela –Como vai essa cabecinha linda?

-Já esteve melhor. –ela falou –E você? Como está?

-A mesma alegria purpurinada de sempre. –ele falou com um sorriso.

Pandora riu.

-Quem vê até pensa... Seu pai não está a solta por ai?

-Você sabe que perto do papai eu sou um anjo. –ele falou com falsa inocência, então ele virou-se para Sabrina –A mulher que eu queria ter sido! Como vai, meu xuxu loiro?

-Muito bem, Vicky. –a loira deu um sorriso de canto de lábio –Como você tem se comportado?

-Não tenho feito nada que você não faria... –ele falou piscando para ela.

-Ou seja, nada digno.

Sabrina quase rosnou para a pessoa que acabara de chegar.

-Nana. –ela falou com desgosto.

-Pandora, você está péssima. –Nana falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Nana era irmã de Paco e filha de Elise e Leonard. Ela e Pandora nunca se deram bem, porque Nana tinha ciúme da prima. Nana era bonita e alta, de longas pernas e cabelos cacheados castanhos claros. Ela não estava oficialmente em esquadrão nenhum, apesar de trabalhar perto de Paco.

-Você também, Nana. –Pandora falou com um sorriso doce –Você foi atacada no caminho pra ca?

Lucilla escondeu uma risada transformando-a numa tosse.

-Meninas, nem comecem. –Elise pediu revirando os olhos –Vocês duas vão me dar uma dor de cabeça.

-Já ameaçando ter uma dor de cabeça, Elise? –Leonard falou entediado –Nós mal chegamos.

-Você nem comece a me provocar, Leonard. –Elise avisou –Ou eu...

-Isso não era pra ser um quarto de hospital? –Sirius comentou alto, enquanto o casal seguia discutindo –Tipo, silencioso?

-Bem vindo a família, Sirius. –Giovana falou com um sorriso –Aqui ninguém fala baixo.

O olhar de Nana caiu em Sirius e um sorriso maldoso enfeitou o canto dos lábios dela.

-Você não mudou nada, Pandora. -ela comentou maldosa.

-Não comece, Nana. -a morena avisou -Mesmo deitada nessa cama eu te derrubo tão rápido que você nem vai ver de onde veio.

-Ok, acalmem-se, peruas. -Victor falou -Nada de penas voando por aqui. Pelo menos por enquanto. Esperem até nós encontrarmos os Bregas das Trevas e dai vocês descontam toda essa energia neles.

Pandora revirou os olhos, Nana ignorou Victor.

-Cara, essa família é estranha... -James cochichou para Lily.

-Acredite, isso não é nem metade do que eles fazem... -a ruiva respondeu cansada.

-Pandora!

-Merlin acabe comigo agora. -a morena pediu, olhando para cima, como se esperasse que o teto se abrisse e um raio caísse na cabeça dela.

Victor imediatamente assumiu uma postura mais séria e mais... Masculina.

-Pandora! –o novo visitante repetiu, se aproximando da cama e segurando a mão dela –Como você está?

-Cansada de ouvir essa pergunta, tio Victor. –ela falou sorrindo.

Os meninos lançaram um olhar para o outro Victor.

-Esse é meu pai. –o moreno explicou.

Ah bem, isso explicava muita coisa. Não que Victor tivesse muito a ver com seu pai. Victor, O Pai, parecia o tipo de homem que tinha lutado várias batalhas. Era fácil ver as linhas de cansaço nos olhos escuros dele, ou pelo nariz, que claramente mostrava que já tinha sido quebrado mais de uma vez. Ele parecia sério e de certa forma mais assustador e intimidante do que qualquer outro Shepherd que eles já tivessem conhecido.

Ou pelo menos ele seria, se não estivesse mostrando todo seu lado coruja em volta de Pandora nesse momento.

-Ah Merlin, por isso vocês não deviam se envolver com essas coisas! –ele falou, segurando a mão dela –Você está machucada e quase matou todos nós do coração.

-Desculpa tio. –ela falou entediada.

-Cara, isso é melhor que TV. –Sirius comentou –Quem vai aparecer depois? A vó bicentenária com tônicos? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Nona Giulia e Vó Dana não viajam mais, porque elas odeiam tanto aviões quanto Portais, mas elas cozinham que é uma beleza. –Anna informou, fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos.

-Tem mais alguém aqui que eu deva saber? –Pandora perguntou mau humorada.

-Só quem você já sabia que ia vir. –Victor filho informou –Matias.

-Opa... –Anna jogou um olhar para Lucilla que aparentemente estava decidida a ignora-la.

-Matias? –Pandora repetiu –Tudo o que eu precisava agora. Já não me bastava eles todos ciumentos por causa do Yuri. –ela falou, lançando um olhar para os aurores –Agora o Matias está aqui? Acho que essa foi a tortura que Voldemort separou para mim.

-Qual o problema com esse Matias? –James quis saber –Vocês não vão ficar todas suspirando por ele também, né? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-O problema com o Matias vai ser um pouco mais centrado... –Lily sussurrou, lançando um olhar na direção de Lucilla.

-O que isso quer dizer? –Peter, que estava mais perto do casal perguntou confuso.

-Como eu disse... Problema.

Pandora conversou um pouco mais com Victor pai, tentando reafirmar que ela estava bem e ia sobreviver, enquanto Victor filho conversava com Sabrina e Lucilla, e tentava manter uma fachada séria. Sirius olhou em volta da sala e se perguntou se mais alguém percebia como ridiculamente cheia ela estava. Eles mal tinham espaço para se mexerem ali.

Como só havia duas cadeiras na sala Ângela e Giovana eram as únicas sentadas. A mãe de Pandora aparentemente estava tendo uma conversa sobre maternidade com a morena, enquanto Paco estava de pé perto dela, olhando em volta, como se esperasse que um Comensal da Morte surgisse de baixo da cama de Pandora a qualquer momento.

Anna e Lucilla conversavam em cochichos urgentes e suspeitos. Nana estava conversando com os pais, mas volta e meia lançava olhares para a porta, como se esperasse por alguém.

Sirius soltou um suspiro.

-O que foi agora, Black? –Amos, que estava ao lado dele perguntou.

-Eu só estava pensando que... Deve ser bom crescer numa família que vem inteira ao seu resgate quando você precisa. –o moreno falou.

Amos arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sentimental agora, Black?

Sirius bufou.

-Não sei porque eu ainda perco meu tempo falando com você. –ele reclamou.

Amos ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e Sirius nem esperava mais que ele falasse quando o loiro abriu a boca.

-É sim, muito bom ter uma família enorme que vem ao seu socorro, mas não é sempre um mar de rosas, Sirius. –ele falou –Quanto maior a família mais expectativa é jogada em cima de você, mais eles exigem, mesmo sem querer. E mais você se preocupa sobre machuca-los. Você acha que a Pandora ficou feliz ao causar tanta preocupação para todos eles? Ela está ali, se fazendo de durona, simplesmente porque ela não quer preocupa-los. –Amos se virou para Sirius e revirou os olhos –E não é como se você fosse sozinho no mundo. James, Peter e Remus facilmente fariam o mesmo por você.

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quem está todo sentimental agora? –o moreno provocou.

Foi a vez de Amos bufar.

-Ah Matias, finalmente você veio ver sua prima! –a voz de Victor pai chamou a atenção dos dois.

-Como se ela fosse morrer fácil assim... –o tal Matias comentou, revirando os olhos –Mas para te fazer feliz, tio, como vai querida prima?

-Eu vou bem, querido primo. –dessa vez o sorriso de Pandora era mais sincero –Saudades de mim? –ela provocou.

Matias era outro desses Shepherds lindo de morrer, que faziam as mulheres pararem e olharem de novo. Cabeça raspada, barba cerrada e ar sério ele tinha o mesmo magnetismo e Yuri, apesar de parecer mais amigável.

-Morrendo. –ele falou –Você sabe que eu não vivo sem você. Minha vida é um tédio sem você.

-Vindo do cara que trabalha em Ibiza, capital mundial da diversão. –Pandora provocou.

-É, e das Artes das Trevas também. –ele lembrou –Merlin sabe como um lugar tão pequeno dá tanta dor de cabeça.

-Como vão seus meninos?

-Aquele bando de inúteis só me dá trabalho. –ele falou, mas ele tinha um sorriso orgulhoso –Eles estão sempre perguntando por vocês, pedindo para unirmos esquadrões de novo, vocês deviam vir visitar...

-Sei sei... Tudo pelo bem do Mundo Bruxo né? –ela estreitou os olhos.

-Exatamente. –foi a resposta maldosa de Matias.

Então ele levantou os olhos e seu olhar caiu imediatamente em Lucilla.

-Lucy. –ele falou se levantando.

-Como eu disse... –Lily cochichou para James –Problemas...

Matias segurou a mão de Lucilla e beijou-a.

-Um prazer vê-la de novo, como sempre. –ele deu um sorriso encantador para a loira.

-O prazer é sempre meu. –ela sorriu de volta –Nossa, faz tempo que a gente não se vê...

-Como eu disse vocês precisam voltar para Ibiza. Quem sabe dessa vez a gente tem mais tempo para se divertir...

Remus nem percebeu que ele tinha se mexido, até Peter segurar o braço dele para para-lo.

-Você não vai querer fazer isso. –Peter falou.

Remus nem fingiu não saber do que ele estava falando. Ele sabia muito bem que estivera a um passo de agir como um perfeito idiota. O que ele pretendia fazer? Arrumar uma briga com o primo de Pandora? E a troco de que? Não era como se ele tivesse alguma coisa com Lucilla, algum direito de reclamar.

Anna suspirou.

-Pronto, como se a gente precisasse de mais problemas.

-E os problemas estão só começando, minha cara Anna. –a voz de Dominic anunciou da porta do quarto.

Pandora revirou os olhos. Será que ela não podia nem sofrer em paz?

-Nana? –Yuri, que estava logo atrás de Dominic, chamou surpreso.

-Olá, Yuri. –a morena falou com um sorriso charmoso.

Yuri passou pelo tio e tomou as mãos de Nana, dando um beijo na palma dela.

-Eu não esperava que você realmente viesse. –ele falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E deixar você aqui sozinho, no meio delas? –Nana retrucou com um sorriso maldoso –Nunca.

Pandora fez um som de nojo.

-Agora já chega! –ela falou irritada –Isso aqui não é festa. Todos os civis: FORA!

Amos nem sequer olhou para os lados antes de sair. Peter ainda hesitou um minuto, antes de ir atrás do loiro. Ângela revirou os olhos, entediada.

-Vamos querida. –ela falou, oferecendo o braço para Giovana –Deixemos os malvados discutindo as coisas sérias.

Giovana claramente queria ficar, mas um olhar na direção do pai e dos tios e ela viu que não tinha opção, senão sair.

E mesmo assim o quarto, que já era maior que o normal, parecia ridiculamente cheio.

-Você vai ficar, tia Elise? –Pandora quis saber.

-Você acha que eu vim até esse país horrível pra que? Ficar de enfeite? –Elise falou irônica -Eu vim a trabalho, meu amor.

-Nana? –Pandora perguntou com claro desgosto.

-Eu só vim porque seu pai pediu. –a morena retrucou, com o mesmo desgosto.

-E vocês vão esquecer essa birra infantil de vocês por agora. –Dominic avisou. Então ele lançou um olhar para os aurores –Eles também têm que sair.

James e Sirius se preparavam para discutir quando Pandora falou mais uma vez, surpreendendo a todos.

-Eles não vão a lugar nenhum. Eu confio minha vida a eles.

XxX

-Tia Ângela... –Giovana começou.

-Nem adianta, meu amor. –a mulher avisou –Para essa loucura você não vai conseguir meu apoio. Se você não se preocupa com você pense nos bebês. Aqui é perigoso e você sabe. Esses homens são capazes de tudo por poder. Não pense que uma mulher grávida vai faze-los hesitar.

Giovana suspirou fundo.

-Eu odeio me sentir inútil. –ela falou por fim.

-Você não é inútil, querida. –Ângela falou revirando os olhos –Paco nunca amaria uma mulher menos que perfeita.

A morena sorriu.

-Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para comer.

-Certo. Eu te vejo daqui a pouco.

Assim que Giovana desapareceu no corredor Ângela virou-se para Peter e Amos. Peter até deu um hesitante passo para trás.

-Então você é Amos Diggory. –Angela falou, analisando Amos.

-Eu mesmo, senhora Shepherd. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-Pelo amor de deus, não me chame de senhora, nem de Shepherd. Eu me reservo ao direito de ser dona de mim mesma. Eu sou apenas Ângela. –ela falou.

-Certo, Ângela. –Amos concordou sem perder um minuto.

Ângela deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Qual a sua relação com a minha filha? –ela quis saber.

-Nós somos amigos. –Amos falou sincero.

-E vocês têm um acordo. –Ângela falou.

Amos arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você sabe?

-Minha filha me conta tudo. –ela suspirou –E o outro rapaz? –ela quis saber –O moreno com cara de cafajeste.

-Ela deve estar falando do Sirius. –Peter falou, como se essa fosse a única conclusão óbvia.

-O que tem o Black? –Amos quis saber.

-O que _ele_ tem com a minha filha?

-Até onde eu sei é uma relação platônica onde ela manda e ele senta e dá a patinha. –Amos falou incrivelmente sério.

Ângela arqueou a sobrancelha, então suspirou.

-A Pandora tem o mau gosto para homens. –ela falou por fim –Ela puxou isso de mim, afinal eu ainda estou casada com o pai dela. –ela lançou um olhar para os dois –Se eu fosse vocês eu ia para asa. A reunião do clubinho dos poderosos vai longe. –e deu as costas para os dois se afastando.

-Que acordo você tem com a Pandora? –Peter perguntou curioso.

Amos deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Um dia eu te conto.

XxX

-Nossa, chefinha, assim você me faz chorar de emoção. –Sirius falou, com falsa emoção.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Black, não me faça me arrepender de ter deixado você aqui. –então ela ficou séria -Agora, o que vocês descobriram?

Yuri deu um passo para frente.

-O prisioneiro que te atacou pelas costas cantou como um passarinho. –ele informou –Eles tiveram ajuda interna para entrar no Ministério, mas ele não deu o nome dessa pessoa. Nós também descobrimos o óbvio: Anna não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu. Aquilo era efeito de poção Polissuco. Nós também já sabemos o nome da outra pessoa e logo ele estará preso. As ordens deles, vindas do nosso cara mau, não menos, eram te levar como refém para atingir seu pai. Aparentemente Voldemort tem alguma coisa pessoal contra Dominic.

Pandora lançou um olhar na direção do pai.

-Você sabe porque?

-Não, mas eu não pretendo descobrir. –Dominic falou calmo –Só mata-lo pelo o que ele tentou fazer contra você.

-Calma ai. –James falou –Isso aqui não é terra sem lei. Você não pode entrar aqui e fazer o que você quiser.

-Na verdade eu posso sim. –Dominic falou tranqüilo –Eu tenho carta branca do Ministro para fazer o que eu quiser.

-Pai. –Pandora chamou –Eu não quero que o que aconteceu em Los Angeles se repita.

-Tarde demais, princesa. –Dominic falou tranqüilo –Eles atacaram primeiro. Eu não me responsabilizo agora.

Pandora suspirou. Ela teria que falar com as meninas e os aurores. Eles iam dar um jeito de impedir a família dela de sair pelas ruas fazendo o que bem entendessem.

-Só tem mais uma coisa. –Lucilla falou, chamando a atenção de todos para ela.

-O que? –Dominic quis saber.

-A Pandora vai ter que ficar fora de ação por no mínimo três dias. –a loira falou –Esse feitiço afetou a magia dela também. Ela não vai estar segura até que tudo volte ao normal.

-De jeito nenhum! –Pandora protestou.

-Se a Lucilla está falando você vai obedecer, Pandora. –Dominic avisou.

-Mas eu...

-Ela não pode ficar sozinha. –Matias falou, antes que a morena pudesse concluir seu pensamento –Se ela está sem magia ela não pode ficar sem alguém que possa ajuda-la.

-Eu não vou ter uma babá! –Pandora falou enfurecida.

-Eu posso ficar com você. –Anna ofereceu.

-Não, Anna vai conosco. –Dominic falou.

-Eu tomo conta dela.

Todos pararam de repente e olharam para Sirius, como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que ele era o Papai Noel.

-O que? –Yuri perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu cuido da chefinha. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu certamente tenho currículo o bastante para essa missão.

-Sirius é um dos melhores no esquadrão. –James cedeu.

-Eu sou _O Melhor_, James. –ele falou como se James fosse idiota por sugerir que ele fosse "um dos" e não "o".

James revirou os olhos e ignorou o amigo.

-Se a Pandora concordar eu acho uma boa idéia. –ele completou.

Todos olharam para Pandora. A morena suspirou.

-Eu acho que vai dar besteira, mas que seja. O Black pode ficar em volta e tentar me impedir de sair de casa.

Sirius sorriu de canto de lábio.

-Para sua sorte, chefinha, eu sou especialista em manter mulheres entre quatro paredes.

Pandora se perguntou se matar Sirius compensava Azkaban. E olhando para o sorriso cafajeste dele ela teve sua resposta: com certeza.

**XxX**

**N/A: REVIEWS!!!!**


	15. Começa a Caçada

**N/A: Ola pessoas! Desculpa a demora, mas prometo que vai valer a pena! Hahahaha Tirem as crianças da sala porque esse capítulo inteiro vai estar pegando fogo! Hahahahah**

**Obrigada por todo os reviews que vocês mandaram e pela paciência e audiência. Aliás, post nas Damas Grifinórias, para que estiver interessado ;)**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 13: Começa a Caçada**

-Sabrina!

Sabrina virou-se e viu Remus se aproximar. Eles tinham acabado a tal reunião, que não foi nada mais do que uma discussão entre James e Dominic, quando a loira já aceitava que não tinha remédio. Porque se Dominic Shepherd queria revirar Londres de cabeça para baixo, caçar criminosos e puni-los da forma que ele achasse conveniente, então era exatamente isso o que ia acontecer.

Sabrina arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Isso parece interessante... –ela comentou observando a expressão dele –Manda.

-O que aquela Matias tem a ver com a Lucilla?

Sabrina não pôde evitar. Ela explodiu em risadas.

-Isso é melhor do que eu esperava. –ela falou, entre risos –Estamos diretos hoje hein?

Remus lançou um olhar assassino a loira.

-Ei, calma lá! –ela falou, tentando segurar as risadas –A lua cheia ainda não chegou.

-_Sabrina_.

Até ela sabia a hora de parar. E essa hora era, por acaso, agora.

-Ok, ok... –a loira cedeu –Lucilla e Matias? Bom, eles não têm nada.

Remus não parecia convencido. Sabrina não culpava ele.

-Olha, o Matias é louco pela Lucy. –Sabrina falou –Qualquer imbecil pode ver isso. Faz anos que ele anda atrás dela, mas ela sempre dispensou ele de boa. Eu devo admitir que essa foi a primeira vez que eu a vi mais aberta a uma investida dele...

Remus não parecia muito melhor com isso.

Sabrina suspirou.

-Olha Remus, eu gosto muito de você. –ela falou sincera –Com problema peludo e tudo. Você seria meu cunhado dos sonhos, mas o negócio é simples: você não vê o que está bem no seu nariz. A Lucy tem uma quedinha por você desde que nós estávamos em Hogwarts. Mas agora nós não somos mais adolescentes. E se você não tomar uma atitude, depois de tanta direta que a Lucilla jogou pra cima de você, então sinceramente você não merece minha irmã.

Isso dito a loira virou em toda sua glória, quinze centímetros de salto e deixou Remus ali, parado e de boca aberta.

-Sabe... Ela ta certa.

Remus quase pulou, ele não tinha visto que havia mais alguém ali. Que por acaso era Victor Jr.

-Que eu não mereço a Lucilla? –Remus perguntou incomodado. Ele mal conhecia Victor, ele certamente não tinha o direito a opinião nessa questão.

-Não. –o moreno falou –Vocês não são mais crianças. Toma uma atitude, homem. –ele revirou os olhos.

Remus achou melhor ficar calado. Duas broncas no mesmo dia era mais do que ele podia agüentar.

XxX

-Você pode me informar o que raios você tava pensando, Sirius?

Sirius espreguiçou tranqüilamente.

-Você está falando de algum evento específico, James? –ele perguntou calmo.

-Deve ser um inexistente. –Amos falou –Por que você nunca pensa.

Sirius ignorou Amos.

-O que deu em você pra se oferecer para ficar com a Pandora? –James exigiu –Você é um dos poucos que eu posso confiar nessa hora e você simplesmente pulou fora da ação.

-Alguém precisava cuidar da chefinha. –Sirius falou tranqüilo.

-Sirius! –James falou frustrado –Esse definitivamente não é o momento para você estar preocupado com os seus hormônios acima de todo o resto! Nós estamos passando por uma situação séria.

-Eu não estava pensando nos meus hormônios. –Sirius se defendeu.

-Então o que? –James exigiu.

Sirius fechou a cara.

-Nada.

A expressão irritada de James suavizou e foi trocada por uma de pura curiosidade.

-Agora é melhor você falar de qualquer jeito. –Peter falou –Porque você já deixou a gente curioso.

-Não tem nada demais. –Sirius insistiu. E não convenceu ninguém.

-Fala logo o que é, Black. –Amos revirou os olhos –Pára de fazer charme.

Sirius fuzilou o loiro com o olhar. Então ele bufou.

-É que... Eu só... –ele respirou fundo –Eu estou preocupado com ela e não quero que ela fique sozinha.

Silêncio absoluto... Então...

-VOCÊ O QUE? –os outros três Marotos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Amos explodiu em risadas.

-Você ta falando sério? –Peter insistiu –Tipo, você realmente ta preocupado com ela, sem segundas intenções?

-Também não precisa viajar, né Peter. –Sirius revirou os olhos –Eu sempre tenho segundas intenções. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –É só que... Dessa vez, tem alguma coisa mais importante que isso.

Amos arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Merlin, ela te pegou de jeito hein?

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –Sirius praticamente rosnou.

-Maduro. –Amos falou irônico –Negando agora, Black? Você ta de quatro pela Pandora.

-Eu não...

-Ah ta sim. –Remus cortou –Você está e é tão óbvio que é ridículo a gente não ter percebido antes.

-Escuta, não tem nada a ver. –Sirius insistiu –Eu só to preocupado porque ela é uma mulher e está em perigo. Chamem de cavalheirismo se vocês quiserem.

-Você não tem nem idéia do que essa palavra significa, Sirius. –James provocou.

-Então chamem de machismo. –ele falou frustrado –Mas não tem nada mais que isso. Eu não sinto nada mais do que desejo pela chefe.

-Se você quer acreditar nisso fique a vontade. –James falou tranqüilo –Agora, mudando de assunto... Cadê o Frank?

-Ele ta com a Alice. –ele falou, então soltou um suspiro –Ele ficou chateado porque ela não contou para ele que era uma Inominável.

-E vocês ainda perguntam porque eu não gosto de relacionamentos. –Sirius bufou –Eu não pretendo ficar recontando cada minuto da minha vida pra ninguém.

-Eu tenho certeza que a Alice teve os motivos dela. –Remus cortou –Mas isso não deixa o Frank menos chateado...

XxX

Alice suspirou e olhou o namorado mais uma vez. Frank tinha aquele olhar. Aquele que indicava que ele estava magoado. O mesmo que você teria se seu cachorro fosse chutado por alguém, o mesmo que uma criança adquiria quando a mãe se negava a deixa-lo comer mais biscoitos antes do jantar.

E no momento a birra estava dirigida a ela. Tudo bem, talvez esconder do noivo e futuro marido, alem do amor da sua vida e pais dos seus filhos, que ela era uma Inominável não tivesse sido legal, mas se tinha uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido com Pandora era que para certas coisas não há explicação. Elas simplesmente tinham que ser feitas. E Inomináveis não andavam por ai contando quem eles eram ou o que eles faziam. E Frank teria que aceitar isso.

-Qual o problema, Frank? -ela perguntou, depois que o silêncio desconfortável já tinha se prolongado o suficiente.

-Por que você não me disse que você era uma Inominável, Alice? -ele perguntou magoado.

-Porque Inomináveis não contam à ninguém quem eles são. -ela falou, como se essa fosse toda a explicação necessária. E de certa forma ela estava certa.

Mas aparentemente Frank não compartilhava dessa opinião.

-Mas eu sou seu noivo, Alice!

-Eu sei, e você sabe que eu te amo demais e que se eu pudesse eu teria te contado, Frank. Mas esse é o ponto. Eu não podia te contar. Na verdade se vocês não tivessem descoberto por causa do que aconteceu com a Pandora eu não estaria te contando até mais para frente. -ela falou sincera.

O queixo de Frank caiu. Literalmente.

-Você teria continuado a esconder isso de mim? -ele perguntou, traído.

-Frank! -Alice bronqueou, começando a perder a paciência -Pare de agir como uma criança mimada! Nós vivemos no mesmo mundo, com os mesmos perigos! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que segredos são necessários. Você não esconderia de mim alguma coisa relacionada com o seu trabalho se você achasse necessário?

Frank abriu a boca para responder. Então ele fechou de novo. E abriu de novo. Ainda sem resposta.

Na verdade isso já era resposta o bastante.

-Eu não quero brigar com você, Frank. -Alice falou num suspiro -Merlin, eu esperei tanto tempo para estar com você. Eu não quero desperdiçar esse tempo com bobagens. Mas você tem que entender que eu levo meu trabalho tão a sério quanto você leva o seu.

Frank respirou fundo.

-Você tem razão. -ele falou por fim -Eu não quero brigar também. Eu esperei tempo demais para ter você aqui, Alice. -ele estendeu a mão na direção dela -Eu estou perdoado?

Alice ate tentou segurar a cara brava, mas não tinha como, não quando Frank parecia um filhote que tinha feito algo errado. Ela acabou sorrindo.

-Se você me perdoar também. -ela falou por fim, segurando a mão que ele lhe oferecia -Eu teria contado se pudesse.

-Eu sei que sim. -Frank afirmou, puxando-a para um abraço -Eu te amo.

Alice sorriu e afundou o rosto no peito do namorado.

-Eu também te amo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas aproveitando o calor um do outro por alguns minutos.

-Frank?

-Sim?

-O que o Sirius tem com a Pandora?

-Boa pergunta. Com sorte o mesmo que ela tem com ele...

XxX

Pandora estava a um passo de ir pra Azkaban. Ou voltar pro St Mungos, na ala dos loucos. Ela não sabia qual ela preferia no momento, mas com certeza qualquer coisa seria melhor do que a situação na qual ela se encontrava agora.

Ela tinha finalmente saído do hospital e voltado para casa. E no momento toda a família dela, mais as meninas, mais James e cia estavam ali. Pelo menos a sala delas era bem maior do que o quarto de hospital.

No momento Ângela, Elise e Giovana estavam na cozinha, discutindo sobre jantar para todos. Pandora esperava que elas desistissem da idéia, porque alimentar todo aquele povo iria significar faze-los ficar ali ainda mais tempo.

James ainda estava tentando discutir com Dominic, com a ajuda de Sirius, mas o homem estava simplesmente ignorando os dois. Enquanto isso todos os outros homens da família dela, Victor pai e filho, Pietro, Matias, Lenard, Yuri já estavam fazendo planos de como eles iam desmontar Londres.

Paco tinha saído para providenciar passagens aéreas para ele e Giovana no primeiro avião que deixasse Londres. Sabrina tinha ido a algum lugar. Amos tinha voltado para sua casa, assim como Peter.

Anna estava conversando aos cochichos com Sabrina, que parecia decidida a ignora-la e a ignorar Remus, que por sua vez tentava fingir prestar atenção no que Lily dizia. Alice e Frank tinham saído juntos para terem um tempo entre eles. Nana também não estava ali, mas Pandora queria que a prima se explodisse.

Ela queria que todos sumissem assim ela poderia ficar sozinha. Ela ia se afogar em brigadeiro e amaldiçoar a família inteira, até que eles parassem de trata-la como uma criança. E daí ela ia comer mais brigadeiro.

Assim quem sabe ela engordava uns dez quilos e Sirius iria parar de olhar para ela como se quisesse engoli-la.

Ela não era estúpida. Claro que ela sabia que Sirius tinha uma coisa por ela. Provavelmente um monte de hormônios, isso sim. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela tinha que ceder. Afinal, não era nada seguro. Não com Sirius Black.

Bom, uma mulher tem que viver. Assim que essa bagunça acabasse ela ia arrumar um namorado. Um fútil e lindo, que não tivesse nada a ver com aurores e bruxos das trevas. Era isso que ela estava precisando.

Antes que ela pudesse continuar a contemplar esses pensamentos batidas soaram desesperadas na porta da casa dela. Todos pararam o que faziam e sacaram suas varinhas. James e Sirius cercaram a porta.

-Quem é? -James quis saber.

-É o Peter!

Sirius abriu a porta na mesma hora e o amigo deles entrou correndo. Ele parecia desesperado.

-O que foi Peter? -James perguntou preocupado.

-Comensais da Morte. -Peter falou, sem fôlego -Invadiram nosso apartamento e reviraram tudo! Eu só escapei porque eu virei um rato e me escondi num dos armários! -ele falou agitado.

Todos estavam em vários graus de agitação. Até o celular de Pandora tocar.

-O que? -a morena perguntou.

-Dois aurores foram atacados em casa. -era a voz de Nana, sem emoção alguma, apenas negócios -Um está morto, o outro conseguiu fugir com a família.

-Lucilla! -Pandora gritou para a loira -Vá para o St Mungos agora, eles vão precisar de ajuda. Nana. -ela voltou ao celular -Volte pra cá agora.

-Certo. -ela desligou.

-Anna, Lily peguem James e Remus e comecem a alertar os aurores para possíveis ataques.

-Certo. -os quatro falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Alguém tem que tirar o Amos do apartamento. -Peter falou de repente -Eu tentei convencer ele a vir pra cá, mas ele disse que "ele não tem nada a ver com aurores."

-Idiota. -Pandora murmurou -Sabrina esta naquela área. Ela vai trazer Amos pra cá. -ela falou abrindo o celular.

A guerra tinha finalmente começado. Agora nem ela queria parar o pai. Se Dominic queria revirar Londres ele que ficasse a vontade.

XxX

Sabrina ia matar Amos quando ela colocasse as mãos nele. Como alguém podia ser tão estúpido e inconseqüente? Claro que ele tinha a ver com aurores! Ele morava com dois, pelo amor de Merlin!

Mas claro, nada podia acontecer com ele. Pelo menos na cabeça grande dele. Até parece que um Comensal da Morte não o atacaria e machucaria só pra conseguir informações.

O homem era um imbecil. E ela estava bancando a babá. Ela ia ter uma conversa séria com Pandora sobre isso.

A loira saiu do elevador, no corredor do andar do apartamento que Amos dividia com Frank e Remus. Um dos vizinhos até pulou fora do caminho dela, de tanta energia negativa que o furacão loiro estava espalhando. Não que ele precisasse se preocupar, toda essa energia estava dirigida ao imbecil do Diggory.

Sabrina girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta sem problema. Ele nem estava tentando se proteger, o imbecil.

-Diggory! –ela gritou, entrando no apartamento –O que você pensa que está fazendo seu idi...

Sabrina brecou no meio da sala. É, ela tinha encontrado Amos. Merlin...

Amos estava fazendo flexões no chão da sala. Isso mesmo, flexões. Sem camisa. No chão da sala. Sem camisa. Ela já tinha falado que ele estava sem camisa?

Amos levantou-se num movimento fluído, expondo todo aquele glorioso peitoral. Ele sempre tinha estado em forma, mesmo em Hogwarts, já que ele jogava quadribol, mas agora... Agora ele era um pecado. Dos grandes.

Ele usava um par de jeans desbotados que caía baixo em seus quadris, e uma camada fina de suor brilhava em sua pele. P-E-R-I-G-O. Extremo.

Amos não falou nada, apenas analisou Sabrina de cima a baixo, então ele passou a mão pela testa.

-Posso ajudar, Carter? –ele perguntou tranqüilo.

Sabrina respirou fundo.

-Diggory, o que você pensa que está fazendo? –ela exigiu da maneira mais firme que ela pôde.

Amos arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Flexões. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu achei que era óbvio.

É, era óbvio, mas isso não vinha ao ponto.

-A questão é... –ele continuou antes que ela pudesse falar –O que _você_ está fazendo _aqui_.

Essa era uma excelente pergunta. O que ela tinha ido fazer ali mesmo?

Sabrina estava tentando se lembrar da resposta quando Amos veio em sua direção. A loira recuou rapidamente, só pra se ver de costas contra a parede. A situação era tão ridiculamente familiar que ela teria rido, se não fosse o fato de que um Amos pouco vestido e levemente suado estava cercando-a nesse exato momento. Hum... Quer dizer... Droga.

-Eu ainda não ouvi a sua resposta. –ele provocou, colocando as mãos contra a parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça da loira, bloqueando-a completamente.

-Eu... –Sabrina respirou fundo –Eu vim porque...

-Sentiu minha falta? –ele sugeriu.

Dessa vez Sabrina riu, irônica.

-Sonha, Diggory.

-O que você veio fazer aqui, Sabrina? –ele insistiu.

O nome dela sempre fora tão quente, ou era só porque ele tava falando? Ela nem se lembrava da última vez que ele a chamara de Sabrina...

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e Sabrina levantou as mãos, mas não o tocou. Era como se ela quisesse afasta-lo, mas não quisesse toca-lo ao mesmo tempo.

-Olha, Diggory, um pouco de espaço pessoal seria ótimo aqui. –ela falou. Ela impressionou até a si mesma pela firmeza do comentário.

-Por que? –ele continuou sem se afastar –Você não consegue se concentrar comigo perto demais?

Sabrina olhou incrédula para ele.

-Escuta aqui, Diggory, se você acha que eu vim aqui para...

-Eu cansei de esperar você me dizer para que você veio aqui. –ele cortou –Então eu vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito e você me pára a hora que você achar melhor.

Sabrina estava a ponto de perguntar o que raios ele queria dizer com aquilo quando ele a beijou.

E claro que não foi um beijo suave. Amos nunca tinha sido uma cavalheiro com ela e certamente ele não ia resolver começar a ser um justo _agora_. Não que ela estivesse reclamando.

Os lábios deles se chocaram com paixão e Sabrina nem fingiu resistir. Não tinha porque. Ela não era do tipo que se negava o que ela queria. E no momento ela queria Amos.

No mesmo instante as mãos dele caíram da parede e uma foi parar na nuca dela, mantendo a boca dela presa a dele, e a outra caiu para o quadril dela, num toque possessivo.

As línguas dos dois batalharam por dominância, até os toques se tornarem mais exigentes. As mãos de Amos desceram mais uma vez, dessa vez segurando as coxas de Sabrina e puxando-a para cima, de forma que ela acabou envolvendo a cintura dele com as pernas.

-Isso não muda nada. –ela falou ofegante, quando os lábios dele finalmente se separaram dos dela para deslizarem pelo pescoço dela –Eu ainda não te suporto.

Amos olhou nos dela e deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Bom saber. –ele falou mordiscando o lábio inferior dela e puxando de leve –Porque o sentimento é mútuo.

E depois disso, com Amos a carregando para o sofá, palavras e sentimentos se tornaram totalmente desnecessários. O que importava era sentir. E Sabrina deixou os sentidos a dominarem...

XxX

-Alguma notícia da Sabrina? –Dominic perguntou, parado na porta da casa de Pandora.

-Ainda não. –a morena respondeu –Eu vou checar com ela e passar as ordens.

-Bom.

-Pai, por favor. –ela pediu, engolindo o orgulho –Não me faz ficar em casa. Eu posso ir com vocês.

-Eu não vou arriscar, Pandora. –Dominic falou firme –Eu já quase te perdi. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo.

Pandora suspirou.

-Tenha cuidado.

-Eu terei. –ele prometeu, então se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa de Pandora –Se cuida, Princesa. E preste atenção no Black. Eu não gosto do jeito que ele te olha.

Pandora quase sorriu com o ciúme do pai.

-Eu cuido dele, não se preocupe. –ela assegurou.

Pandora fechou a porta atrás do pai. E assim que ela se virou ela deu de cara com Sirius.

E o canalha tinha um perfeito sorriso cafajeste no rosto.

-Enfim sós.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Eu não tenho tempo para brincar com você, Black. –ela falou –Se você quiser você pode correr em círculos atrás do seu próprio rabo. Eu tenho que achar a Sabrina.

O comentário não pareceu preocupar Sirius nem por um minuto.

-Eu vou preparar o jantar enquanto você faz isso. –ele declarou simplesmente e foi para a cozinha.

Pandora revirou os olhos mais uma vez e pegou o celular. Sabrina primeira. Cafajestes lindos depois.

XxX

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face"._

Merlin de onde estava vindo estava música? Será que as pessoas não podiam nem mais dormir em paz?

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face"._

Sabrina já ia reclamar quando ela ouviu a imprecação vindo do lado dela. Numa voz _masculina_.

Tudo voltou de uma só vez. Ela tinha ido buscar Amos! E ele estava fazendo flexões, sem camisa! E agora ela estava... Ah Merlin, ela estava mesmo no sofá da sala dele, sem roupa?

É, ela estava.

E essa música irritante era... O celular dela tocando.

Sabrina tateou cegamente o chão, entre suas roupas até ela encontrar o pequeno aparelho que continuava a gritar Lady Gaga a todo volume.

-Alô. –ela falou quando finalmente conseguiu abrir o aparelho.

O braço de Amos que estava em volta da cintura dela apertou, puxando as costas dela de encontro ao peito dele. Sabrina respirou fundo.

_-Sabrina, onde você está?_

-Pandora. –a loira exalou em alívio –Eu tive um... pequeno contra-tempo.

Amos beijou o pescoço dela.

_-Onde está Amos?_

-Ele está aqui. Seguro.

E beijando o ombro dela. Ah Merlin...

_-E onde seria "aqui"?_ –Pandora quis saber.

-Na casa dele.

No sofá, mais especificamente. E mordiscando o pescoço dela... Concentração, Sabrina!

_-Sabrina, vocês dois têm que sair daí imediatamente. Todas as pessoas consideradas em perigo estão sendo levadas para o Ministério._ –Pandora informou _–Eu quero que você e Amos vão pra lá imediatamente. E me ligue assim que você chegar la._

Sabrina deu um tapa na mão de Amos que estava vagando pela barriga dela.

-Certo. Eu entro em contato assim que der. –a loira desligou –Em movimento, Diggory. Nós temos que ir agora.

Amos bufou.

-Eu já falei pro Peter e vou repetir: eu não tenho nada com isso, eu não vou sair daqui.

-Você vai sim. –ela falou levantando –Você acha mesmo que vivendo com dois aurores não faz você envolvido o bastante? Nós estamos indo para o Ministério. –ela avisou, séria.

-Carter. –Amos chamou tranqüilamente.

-O que? –ela perguntou irritada, virando-se para ele.

Amos arqueou a sobrancelha, então ele levantou levemente o braço, e na ponto do dedo dele estava... O sutiã dela.

Se Sabrina fosse uma menininha ela provavelmente teria corado com essa. Como ela não era ela simplesmente deu um passo para frente e segurou a peça.

-Diggory... –o resto da frase foi cortada quando ele se aproveitou da proximidade dela para puxa-la de volta para o sofá.

-Eu não tenho certeza se eu estou pronto para ir. –ele falou tranqüilamente.

Sabrina revirou os olhos.

-Eu não ligo pro que você pensa, Diggory. –ela falou –Vamos, hora de brincar acabou. Dominic está por ai espalhando caos e pelo o que eu entendi a Pandora não está mais ligando. Aurores estão sendo atacados, agora é guerra. Não dá mais pra brincar.

Amos suspirou.

-Certo. –ele falou por fim –Vamos.

Os dois se vestiram rapidamente.

-OK, vamos. –Sabrina declarou.

-Sabrina?

-O que foi agora? –ela perguntou irritada.

Amos a puxou e a beijou de forma curta, mas apaixonada.

-Eu ainda não terminei com você. –ele avisou.

Sabrina arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Diggory, você não está tão no topo assim. –ela provocou –Mais cinco minutos eu tinha acabado com você.

-Eu não diria isso se fosse você. –ele avisou.

-Promessas... –ela falou, fingindo tranqüilidade –Mas nós temos que deixar isso pra depois. Agora nós temos que ir.

-Que bom que você sabe que isso não terminou, Carter. –ele falou arrogante.

-Cala a boca, Diggory.

XxX

OK, Pandora tinha que admitir, até que Sirius sabia o que ele fazia na cozinha. Podia não ter sido a melhor refeição da vida dela, mas tinha sido decente o suficiente. E de qualquer jeito, qualquer um que tinha crescido a base da comida da mãe e das avós dela não podia ser facilmente seduzido pela comida alheia.

Claro que espaguete com molho vermelho não era a coisa mais complicada de se fazer no mundo, mas vivendo com Sabrina e Lily Pandora tinha aprendido que até pipoca de microondas podia ser destruída nas mãos erradas...

Depois que eles terminaram de jantar, Pandora tinha ido se sentar no sofá perto da janela, enquanto Sirius estava fazendo alguma coisa na cozinha. Ela suspirou. Ela não queria estar em casa. Não quando tudo estava acontecendo agora. Não quando eles estavam tão perto de alguma coisa. Mas ela tinha tentado um feitiço simples mais cedo. E não dera certo. O que quer que tenham jogado nela ferrou bonito com a mágica dela...

-Café?

Pandora levantou o rosto e viu Sirius oferecendo uma xícara para ela.

-Quem disse que eu gosto de café? –ela desafiou.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Você é brasileira, pra começo de conversa. –ele comentou –Segundo, você não tem cara de quem bebe chá. E também eu já vi você bebendo café no qg.

Pandora aceitou a xícara.

-Me vigiando, Black? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sempre, chefinha. –ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Pandora resolveu ignora-lo. Ela ajeitou o poncho que ela tinha em volta dos ombros e assoprou o café.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Pandora bufou.

-Ainda ai, Black?

Ele riu.

-Sempre, chefinha. Agora, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pra que? –ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Eu quero te conhecer melhor.

Pandora nem se dignou a responder. Ela simplesmente bufou incrédula.

-Ei! –Sirius exclamou, fingindo indignação –Eu não sou tão barato assim!

-O que você quer saber, Black? Minha cor preferida? –ela perguntou sarcástica.

-É vermelho carmim. –ele falou, sem hesitação –O que eu quero saber é por que você atirou aquele homem pela janela em Madrid.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não falou nada.

-Por que você quer saber? –ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

-Curiosidade mórbida. –ele deu de ombros -Por que você atirou um homem pela janela?

Ela se encostou tranqüilamente contra o braço do sofá.

-Não foi provado que ele foi atirado por mim. –ela informou.

Foi a vez de Sirius bufar em incredulidade.

-Claro que ele foi.

Pandora deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Foi alto-defesa.

-Mentira. –Sirius retrucou de boca cheia, olhando-a nos olhos.

Pandora suspirou. Ah, bom, por que não contar a ele? Não era um segredo mesmo.

-O que você sabe do que aconteceu?-ela quis saber.

-Bom, o que saiu por aqui foi que os casos de corrupção estavam muito sérios em Madrid. –Sirius falou –E quando você descobriu que o líder do esquadrão era o cabeça da bagunça você jogou ele pela janela.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Eu odeio tablóides. –ela falou, bufando –Falar que a corrupção em Madrid era séria seria amenizar. As coisas estavam fora de controle quando nós chegamos la. Aurores estavam vendendo proteção nas ruas, cobrando de bruxos para fazer segurança, deixando bruxos das trevas vagarem soltos por grana... A cidade estava um total caos. Pelo menos para a população bruxa. Depois de muita investigação nós descobrimos que o cabeça de tudo era o tal líder de esquadrão. Eu fui com as meninas para a casa dele na intenção de prende-lo.

Pandora parou de falar e respirou fundo. Então ela deu um gole no seu café. Sirius deu a ela tempo para se recompor. Era fácil ver pelos olhos dela que o que quer que viesse depois não tinha sido fácil para ela. E ainda machucava.

-Quando nós chegamos na casa dele nós encontramos o corpo da esposa dele e do filho de doze anos. Ambos mortos por uma Maldição Imperdoável. –ela suspirou. Nem por um momento ela olhou na direção de Sirius. O olhar dela estava perdido na direção da janela –Nós voltamos direto para o esquadrão. Quando eu entrei na sala dele o cretino estava la, pegando algum dinheiro e se preparando para fugir.

Sirius viu os dedos dela se apertarem em volta da xícara, até as juntas da mão dela ficarem brancas. Ele se perguntava se ela pretendia quebrar a xícara.

-E você sabe o que ele disse pra mim? –ela perguntou, pela primeira vez olhando para ele –Ele bufou e disse: "No fim nem como distração aqueles dois serviram".

Sirius olhou em choque para Pandora.

-Isso mesmo, Black. Ele matou os dois e deixou os corpos para trás esperando que isso nos atrasasse os bastante para que ele pudesse fugir. A mulher e o filho! Sem sentimento algum, sem arrependimentos. Agora você entende por que eu joguei ele pela janela?

Ele entendia. Ela tinha perdido o controle. Ela tinha se esquecido um minuto que ela devia prende-lo e ela simplesmente reagiu por instinto. Ela tinha sido generosa. Se Sirius estivesse estado la ele teria arrebentado o homem aos murros.

-Eu sei que eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Nós não somos justiceiros, apesar do que meu pai possa fazer parecer, mas eu também não me arrependo, nem por um segundo do que eu fiz. –ela continuou –E eu faria de novo, sem pensar duas vezes. Algumas pessoas são simplesmente assim, Black, simplesmente cruéis e más, e elas não merecem nem um pingo de piedade.

Sirius olhou para ela em silêncio por um minuto. Ela falara com tanta certeza, e até certa frieza. Ela acreditava no que estava falando. Ela não achava realmente que o pai dela estava errado de sair por Londres aterrorizando a rua, porque os Comensais eram _maus_. Eles mereciam, na cabeça dela.

Sirius se perguntava se ela sabia quanto próxima de ser exatamente igual o pai dela Pandora estava.

Ele achava que não.

-Você não fez nada que qualquer um de nós não teria feito. –ele assegurou –A questão é saber quando parar, chefinha. Nós não somos justiceiros, nós não temos o direito.

Ela suspirou.

-Eu sei. –ela falou. O "infelizmente" ficou implícito no tom dela.

Sirius achou que estava na hora de animar aquela conversa.

-Agora, nada de desanimo ou trabalho, chefinha. Você está de folga hoje e nós estamos tendo uma festa do pijama. Você quer jogar cartas, twister, ou praticar beijos? –ele perguntou com cara inocente.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então era isso que você fazia quando você e seus amigos passavam as noites juntos? –ela provocou, um sorriso relutante nos lábios –Praticavam beijos um no outro?

-Ei! Não foi isso que eu disse! –Sirius se defendeu.

-Claro que não. –Pandora falou divertida, pegando seu celular que tinha começado a tocar –Pandora.

_-É a Sabrina. _–Veio a resposta do outro lado.

-Onde você está?

_-Eu acabei de chegar ao Ministério com o Amos._ –foi a resposta _–Isso aqui ta parecendo um campo de refugiados._

-Amos? –Pandora provocou. Sabrina nunca chamava o loiro pelo nome.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha, até que...

_-A gente fala sobre isso depois._

-Você pode apostar que sim. –Pandora falou divertida –Eu quero que você deixe o Amos ai e vá ao encontro do meu pai. Ele está no comando, você siga as direções dele, ok?

_-Certo. A gente se fala depois. E juízo, você e o totó ai._

-Olha quem fala. –Pandora falou antes de desligar o celular.

-O Diggory ainda está vivo? –Sirius quis saber.

-Pode respirar aliviado, Sirius. –Pandora falou –Seu grande amor ainda respira.

Ao invés de prestar atenção a provocação como Pandora esperara, Sirius abriu um grande sorriso.

-Você me chamou de Sirius.

Claro que... Droga, era verdade.

-E? –Pandora perguntou, fingindo não ligar.

-E você nunca me chamou pelo primeiro nome antes. –ele falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Pandora bufou.

-Black, vai arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso cafajeste e se levantou.

-Eu vou buscar o baralho... Pandora.

Pandora revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Ele não tinha jeito. E o pior... Ele estava começando a afetar o julgamento dela.

XxX

-Ok, Diggory, agora você seja um bom menino e fica aqui enquanto eu vou trabalhar. –Sabrina falou, virando-se para o loiro.

-Onde você vai? –ele quis saber.

-Tentar impedir que as coisas saiam do controle. A Pandora pode achar que agora está certo sair por ai espalhando o terror, mas eu não acho. –ela falou séria –Eu vou atrás das meninas e ver como as coisas estão indo.

Quando ela teria passado por Amos para sair dali ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Se cuida, Sabrina. –ele falou sério –Não faça nada idiota, só pra se mostrar.

Sabrina revirou os olhos.

-Preocupado comigo, Diggory? –ela provocou –Não se preocupe. Eu cuido de qualquer Comsensal da Morte no topo de qualquer salto quinze sem nem suar.

Amos bufou.

-Só tenha cuidado. –ele falou por fim.

Sabrina olhou em choque para ele.

-Você está _mesmo_ preocupado comigo. –ela falou, como se a idéia fosse espantosa.

Amos não respondeu. Ele apenas puxou a loira para perto e beijou-a.

-Se cuida. –ele repetiu.

-Eu vou, Amos. –ela falou, sem folêgo.

-E quando você voltar a gente volta pra onde a gente estava antes do seu celular tocar. –ele falou com um sorriso cafajeste.

Sabrina revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu esconder um pequeno sorriso a tempo.

-Sonha, Diggory.

-Todas as noites, desde o sétimo ano, Carter.

Sabrina sentiu um prazer secreto nesse pedaço. Mas claro que Amos não precisava saber disso...

XxX

-Nenhum movimento por enquanto. –a voz de Lily avisou no comunicador.

-Fique atenta. –a voz de Yuri respondeu –Eles estão quietos demais. Não pode ser bom sinal.

Lucilla suspirou. Ela estava ajudando no St Mungus, mas ela podia ouvir a conversa dos outros pelo comunicador. Eles estavam caçando Comensais da Morte. E ela estava presa no hospital.

Tudo bem que ela estava ajudando, mas ela queria estar nas ruas. Ela ficava nervosa porque as meninas estavam la, a irmã dela estava la. Ela queria ajudar. Mas ela sabia que era importante ficar onde ela estava. As pessoas estavam em pânico. Sete famílias de aurores tinham sido atacadas. Mas mesmo assim mais pessoas tinham ido para o Ministério com medo de serem os próximos. Eles não viam que eles estavam dando a Voldemort exatamente o que ele queria: o prazer de ve-los assustados.

E pra piorar Dominic tinha surtado. Por algum motivo ele achara uma ótima idéia deixar ela no hospital com seguranças. O problema era a dupla escolhida: Remus e Matias. Agora que pessoa de bom senso faria isso? Os dois estavam rosnando um para o outro desde que eles haviam deixado a casa. Qualquer idiota podia ver isso. E Dominic não era nenhum idiota. Só faltava saber o que ele estava querendo com aquilo.

Ela suspirou e terminou o curativo que ela estava fazendo em uma mulher, que se machucara ao tentar proteger o filho de um feitiço. Ela esperava que Dominic pegasse esses cretinos e punisse todos!

A mulher agradeceu-a e quis saber onde seus filhos estavam. Lucilla indicou a direção a mulher e deu mais um suspiro cansado. Aquela era a última por agora. Ela tinha tempo de pegar um café, antes de checar seus outros pacientes.

-Você já terminou, Lucy?

Lucilla virou-se e encarou Matias com um sorriso. Não era culpa dele que Dominic era um manipulador as vezes. E ele não sabia de nada entre ela e Remus.

Lucilla gostava muito de Matias. Ele era bonito, inteligente, divertido e louco por ela. Que mulher não ia gostar de um mimo desses? E ela não saíra com ele, não por causa de Remus, afinal ela não esperava reencontra-lo e ela não estava se salvando pra ele, Lucilla simplesmente não saíra com Matias porque ela não via ele desse jeito. Ele era bonito? Lindo. Boa companhia? A melhor.

Mas quando ela olhava para ele ela não sentia aquela vontade de beijar, de ficar junto e abraçado... Ela não via ele de uma forma romântica. Só isso.

Mas agora com Remus aqui... Bom, não ia fazer la muita diferença. Ela ainda não via Matias dessa forma e Remus era um imbecil que não via ela de forma nenhuma aparentemente.

-Na verdade ainda não. –ela respondeu –Eu só estava indo pegar um café, respirar cinco minutos, antes de fazer uma ronda e ver se está tudo em ordem.

Matias sorriu para ela.

-Sempre tão trabalhadora. –ele falou divertido –Você é corajosa por ser medibruxa, Lucy. Acho que ja teria desistido.

-Claro que sim. –ela provocou –Você é um viciado em adrenalina, além de ser hiperativo. Você nunca ia conseguir ficar parado tempo o bastante pra estudar.

-Ei! –ele falou, com ofensa fingida.

Lucilla sorriu para ele.

-Quer vir comigo? –ela ofereceu.

-Sempre. –ele falou com um sorriso charmoso.

Os dois andaram em um silêncio confortável por alguns segundos, até Matias quebra-lo.

-Qual o problema com o tal de Lupin? –ele quis saber –Por que ele me olha como se quisesse cortar minha garganta?

-Porque ele provavelmente quer. –ela respondeu sincera.

Matias bufou.

-Bom, ele que venha se ele quiser.

Lucilla revirou os olhos.

-Não me comecem com essas coisas de macho pra cima de mim ok? Vocês dois são adultos o bastante pra conversarem e resolverem seja la qual for o problema de vocês.

Matias olhou para ela como se Lucilla fosse louca.

-Como assim "seja qual for"? Como se você não soubesse.

Agora era a vez de Lucilla olhar para ele como se ele fosse louco.

-Eu nem imagino qual seja o problema.

-Lucy, ele quer me matar porque ele ta com ciúmes de _você_. –Matias falou, como se fosse óbvio e Lucilla fosse extremamente idiota por não saber disso.

-Olha, eu sei que eu e o Remus somos amigos por um bom tempo, e ele talvez tenha um pouco de ciúme porque...

-Amigos? –Matias riu descrente –Lucilla, ele te olha como se você fosse um copo de água e ele estivesse morrendo de sede.

Lucilla olhou de forma descrente para Matias.

-Eu acho que você está enganado. –ela declarou –Eu já dei oportunidades o suficiente para ele e...

-Ah, então você está interessada. –Matias falou.

Lucilla se amaldiçoou. Ela não devia ter falado isso.

-É, eu estou. –ela falou num suspiro –Desculpa, Matias.

-Ei, não tem pelo que se desculpar. –ele falou, segurando o queixo dela –Eu quero você feliz, Lucy. E acho bom que aquele imbecil te faça feliz, porque senão ele vai descobrir o que nós fazemos com os babacas que mexem com a nossa família.

Lucilla riu e abraçou Matias.

-Obrigada mesmo.

Ele se afastou levemente e deu um sorriso maldoso para ela. Oh oh...

-Não me agradeça ainda.

Matias tirou proveito das mãos que ainda seguravam a cintura da loira e puxou para mais perto e inclinou e então ele a beijou. Não foi exatamente um beijo profundo, nem longo. Foi mais um esmagar de lábios.

E então Matias a endireitou.

-Boa sorte agora. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto, antes de se afastar.

Lucilla olhou confusa ele se afastar, até ela ouvir o rosnado as suas costas.

-Obrigada, Matias. –ela falou irônica, antes de se virar –E você pode parar de rosnar, Remus Lupin!

-Aquele folgado acabou de... –ele começou irritado.

-Folgado? –Lucilla falou incrédula –Folgado por que? Só por causa de um beijinho bobo?

-Beijinho bobo? –Remus parecia inconformado –Você sempre sai por ai distribuindo "beijinhos bobos" ?

Lucilla ficou furiosa.

-Claro que não, e você sabe muito bem disso. Eu beijo as pessoas que são importantes, quem eu amo e se você ainda não sabe isso, então você que se exploda, Remus! –ela gritou irritada, dando as costas a ele.

-Lucy, espera! –Remus falou, indo atrás dela. Ele segurou-a pelo braço fazendo-a parar –Desculpa, isso saiu errado. –ele suspirou –É que eu vi aquele cara te beijando e eu perdi o controle.

-Por que? –Lucilla quis saber –Me diz por que. Qual o problema se o Matias, ou qualquer outro na verdade, me beijar. O que tem de errado com isso?

-Porque você é minha... –Remus se cortou e bufou frustrado –Eu me importo com você.

-E? –ela insistiu.

-Droga, Lucilla, o que mais você quer que eu diga? –ele perguntou frustrado.

-Olha, Remus... –ela suspirou cansada –Eu to meio cansada agora. –ela falou –O dia foi louco. A Pandora mal saiu do hospital e eu ja to de volta. É estressante. Quando tudo isso acabar, se eu ainda estiver com paciência pra você, eu volto e desenho tudo o que eu vim esfregando na sua cara desde que eu cheguei aqui. Quem sabe assim você entende.

Isso dito Lucilla estava pronta para virar as costas e sair dali, mas Remus tinha outros planos.

A mão que ainda segurava o braço dela puxou-a de encontro a ele, e dessa vez Remus não perdeu tempo nenhum pensando se era certo ou não. Era mais do que certo, era predestinado. Então ele a beijou.

Lucilla nunca fora boba, se Remus queria beija-la ela estava totalmente interessada. E não é que o lobinho sabia beijar?

Ele e a colocou contra uma das paredes e fez pressão nos lábios dela até ela separa-los e ele poder tocar sua língua com a dele.

Lucilla passou os braços pelo pescoço de Remus e puxou-o mais de encontro a si. O beijo se tornou mais profundo e intenso, mas Lucilla não estava reclamando. Merlin, se ela fosse fazer as contas de quantos anos ela vinha esperando para ser beijada por Remus ela ia acabar chorando de desgosto. Não que não estivesse valendo a pena.

Logo os beijos foram perdendo velocidade e pouco a pouco, de forma relutante os dois se separaram, mas não sem antes Remus dar uma mordida no lábio inferior de Lucilla.

-Eu não quero que ele ponha a mão em você, ou qualquer outro na verdade, porque você é minha. Ponto final. Não tem mais nada que eu precise dizer. –Remus falou –Eu sei que eu demorei mais do que eu tinha direito, mas Lucilla, você é minha e eu juro que se...

Lucilla cortou o discurso dele com outro beijo, que embora tivesse sido rápido foi intenso.

-Lupin, você acabou de se enfiar num buraco sem volta, porque eu não pretendo te largar pelos próximos vinte anos. –Lucilla falou, com um sorriso matreiro –Isso no minímo.

Remus abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Pra mim serve.

XxX

-OK, que tal se a gente trocar o jogo agora? –Sirius perguntou esperançoso.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Qual o problema com buraco? –ela quis saber –Tirando o fato de que você perdeu as últimas 4 rodadas. –ela provocou.

Sirius revirou os olhos e ignorou a provocação.

-Eu só tava pensando em algo mais interessante. Tipo... Sei lá, strip poquer? –ele falou, com uma cara completamente inocente.

Pandora bufou.

-Olha, Black, alguém tem que te dar pontos pela persistência. –ela falou irônica.

-Meu objetivo é agradar, chefinha. –ele falou, com um sorriso.

-Se você realmente quisesse me agradar você poderia me deixar sair. –ela falou.

Foi a vez de Sirius revirar os olhos.

-Por mais que eu fosse adorar sua gratidão, Pandora... –ele provocou –Eu quero continuar vivo. E como eu já te disse nas outras três vezes em que você tento me seduzir para...

-Seduzir? –ela repetiu incrédula.

-... Te deixar sair da casa... –ele continuou como se não tivesse ouvido ela –Eu não vou arriscar a ira do seu pai por deixar a princesa dele desprotegida.

Pandora estreitou os olhos.

-Black, se eu fosse você eu não entraria nesse assunto. –ela avisou.

-Qual, _princesa_? –ele provocou.

Pandora bufou, exasperada.

-Você parece que tem quinze anos, Black.

-Ah quer dizer que você não sabia? Nenhum homem evolui depois dessa idade. –ele falou tranquilo.

-Nisso nós podemos concordar. –ela falou colocando as cartas na mesa –De qualquer forma chega de jogos. Eu cansei.

-Ótimo! –Sirius falou animado, se levantando –Agora nós podemos ir para a parte interessante.

Pandora olhou para ele desconfiada.

-Que seria? –ela perguntou, o tom dela um aviso "Seja idiota e sofra as consequências".

Sirius olhou para a morena com falso escândalo.

-Nada o que essa sua mente suja esteja pensando. –ele falou.

-Minha mente suja? –ela repetiu, sem expressão alguma.

-Bom, eu sugeri algo bom e você já estava pronta pro pior.

-Deve ser tempo demais na sua companhia. –ela sugeriu irônica.

-Mais um pouquinho e quem sabe você pega um pouco do meu charme também. –ele deu uma piscadela marota para ela antes de andar até a cozinha.

Pandora revirou os olhos, incrédula. Aquele homem era completamente louco. Totalmente. E ele ia deixa-la louca ainda. Era como lidar com uma criança. Uma criança pra lá de atrativa, mas uma criança mesmo assim...

Logo Sirius voltou e jogou-se no chão ao lado dela. Eles estiveram jogando cartas no tapete da sala, usando a mesa de centro como apoio, mas antes ele estivera do outro lado, agora ele estava do lado dela. OK, nada demais. Ela era uma mulher adulta. E daí que ele era um homem atrativo? Tudo bem, tudo bem, talvez sexy como o pecado fosse uma descrição melhor, mas mesmo assim. Ela era uma adulta e ela podia muito bem se sentar inocentemente ao lado de um homem. Não que Sirius Black soubesse o que "inocente" significava. Bom, não que ela soubesse muito bem também...

Foi ai que ela viu que ele tinha nas mãos...

-Brigadeiro? –ela perguntou sem se conter –Onde você conseguiu isso? –ela exigiu.

-Sua mãe deixou na geladeira. –ele falou –Ela me disse que se te conhecesse bem você ia precisar, mas que era pra segurar até que você começasse a bancar a criança mimada. –ele falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Ei! –ela reclamou –Eu não ajo como uma criança mimada.

-Claro que age. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Mas não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Agora, pegue uma das colheres... –ele falou segurando duas colheres diante dela –E comece a comer antes que eu resolva começar sem você. Eu to louco pra experimentar isso e eu espero que você saiba que eu adoro comer.

Pandora revirou os olhos e pegou uma das colheres.

-Não mexa com brigadeiro, Black, isso é religião da onde eu vim. –isso declarado ela colocou a colher no brigadeiro e puxou.

Pandora provou o doce e suspirou em prazer.

-O brigadeiro da minha mãe é o melhor do mundo. –ela falou –É uma receita tão simples, mas por algum motivo quando eu faço não fica igual...

-É diferente porque é da sua mãe, certo? –ele falou, enquanto experimentava sua porção do doce –Tudo o que é feito pelas mães supostamente é melhor. –ele balançou a cabeça em aprovação quanto ao sabor.

-Você também tem uma mãe, Black. –Pandora lembrou.

-Não desde os meus 16. –ele falou –Foi quando eles me deserdaram e chutaram pra fora da casa.

Ele falou isso como se não fosse nada demais. Mas como podia não machucar? Saber que, mesmo que eles estivessem errados, que você não foi bom o bastante? Que seus pais não te quiseram?

Pandora crescera numa família enorme, e, que embora barulhenta e intrometida, a amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Ela não conseguia imaginar a dor que seria ser rejeitada pelos pais.

-Gostou do brigadeiro? –ela perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto.

-Ta falando sério? Eu to quase desistindo de você e indo trás da sua mãe. –Sirius falou, completamente sério.

Pandora riu, irônica.

-Ta bom que eu e ela temos o mesmo gosto pra homens, mas você é novo demais pro gosto dela. –Pandora falou.

-O que você acabou de dizer? –Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

Pandora repassou o que ela acabara de dizer na cabeça e... Ah não. O que ele tinha que fazia ela falar esse tipo de besteira?

-Nada. –ela falou, virando o rosto para não encara-lo, ignorando-o, deixando-o de fora.

Sirius suspirou, até um pouco entediado. Uma frase e o clima ficara assim? Ele já tinha deixado de ligar há um bom tempo se ela era a chefe dele ou não. E Pandora estava fazendo um serviço bem mediocre em negar que também estava atraída. Ele queria experimentar e não via nada de errado com isso.

Eles podiam tentar e depois ver como eles iam lidar com o que viesse.

Ele colocou a travessa com o brigadeiro na mesa e tirou a colher da mão de Pandora.

-Ei! –ela protestou, mas Sirius ignorou-a.

Sem aviso nenhum ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e puxou-a para mais perto.

Quando as bocas estavam se roçando de tão próximas Pandora ainda fez uma última tentativa de raciocinio.

-Eu ainda sou sua chefe. –não era exatamente um protesto.

Sirius se afastou levemente e pareceu pensar. Pandora tentou se convencer de que ela não estava desapontada. Então ele suspirou, como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão.

-Tudo bem. –ele falou –Já que você insiste, pode ficar por cima. –e ele a beijou.

E Pandora resolveu deixar pra la. Resistir pra que?

Então quando Sirius aprofundou o beijo Pandora não ficou esperando por mais nada. As línguas se envolveram numa batalha de vontades. O moreno puxou-a para seu colo e as mãos dele mergulharam por baixo da regata. As dela se agarraram os cabelos dele, enquanto ela pressionava mais o corpo contra o dele.

Ali estava. Malfeito muito bem feito...

XxX

-Lily?

A ruiva em questão olhou para o namorado.

-James?

-Amo você. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Isso é muito adolescente da sua parte, James... –ela começou irônica –Mas nós não devíamos estar trabalhando?

James bocejou.

-Eu não vejo nada acontecendo por aqui. –ele respondeu inocentemente.

Lily olhou para ele de forma desconfiada.

-James, o que você fez? –ela quis saber.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –ele falou, e não convenceu a ninguem. Muito menos Lily.

-Até dez minutos atrás você estava surtando porque o Dominic estava correndo a solta e agora você está bocejando. O que você fez? –ela exigiu.

-Nada demais. –ele falou –Nada que eu não faria de novo.

-James Potter, eu juro por Merlin que se você não me falar agora o que você fez, eu...

-Eu mandei o Dominic e cia para outro lugar. –ele falou –Locação falsa. Eu sei que não vai mudar muito, ou segura-lo por muito tempo, mas é o suficiente para armar outro plano. –ele falou tranquilo –Enquanto isso, meus aurores de confiança estão onde deviam estar.

-James, isso é obstrução de justiça e dá cadeia! –Lily falou inconformada –Você pode ser demitido por isso.

-Eu não trabalho pro Shepherd e da última vez que eu chequei ninguém tinha feito dele o juiz supremo do mundo bruxo. –ele falou despreocupado, dando de ombros –Além do mais ninguém pode me prender ou demitir por ter me enganado um pouco na hora de dar uma informação.

Lily suspirou.

-James, o que eu vou fazer com você?

-Me amar pro resto da su vida. –ele falou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não era disso que eu estava falando e você sabe disso muito bem. –ela falou, levemente irritada.

-Mas como eu não vou mudar de opinião, essa é toda a resposta que você vai ter. –ele falou com um sorriso tranquilo.

-Ah que bonitinho. Essa é a primeira briga conjugal de vocês?

Lily virou-se para encarar Sabrina, que vinha se aproximando, e sorriu.

-Demorou, Cinderella. Se perdeu no caminho do baile? –a ruiva provocou.

James olhou a loira de cima a baixo.

-Acho que ela tava indo pro baile e veio parar aqui por engano. Isso sim. Que roupa é essa, Sabrina?

Sabrina olhou para si mesma, como se esperasse encontrar alguma coisa fora do lugar.

-O que tem de errado com a minha roupa? –ela quis saber.

-Nada. –James sorriu –Tirando o fato de que você se veste assim pra ir na boate, não pra chutar Comensais da Morte.

Sabrina revirou os olhos.

-Você obviamente nunca morou na França. –ela falou –E você ja foi pisado com um salto quinze? Porque não é nada agradável.

James achou melhor deixar pra la. Não era possível vence-la quando o assunto era roupas.

-Prontos para se moverem? –ela quis saber –Nós temos que impedir outra zona de acontecer por aqui. Nós temos que achar o Dominic.

-Eu só tenho uma dúvida. –James falou, levantando a mão.

-O que? –Sabrina e Lily quiseram saber.

-Onde, entre se produzir toda e chegar aqui, você arrumou tempo para ganhar essa marca de mordida no pescoço, Sabrina? –James perguntou com um enorme sorriso maldoso.

Sabrina automaticamente levou a mão ao pescoço.

-Não é da sua conta. –ela retrucou.

-Espera ai. –Lily cortou –Você não tinha ido atrás do Amos?

-E dai?

-E dai que era provavelmente onde você estava antes de vir aqui. –Lily falou, um sorriso nos lábios –Por tanto foi onde você arrumou essa adorável marca.

Lily teve uma visão inédita: Sabrina corou. Realmente corou.

-Ah, você pegou o Diggory? –James falou em choque –Ah Merlin, onde esse mundo vai parar?

-Cala a boca, Potter. –Sabrina falou, um tanto irritada –Nós temos mais o que fazer, nós podemos falar disso depois.

-Ah você pode ter certeza que nós vamos. –Lil falou rindo –Cara, você pegou o Amos.

-E você ta noiva do Potter. –Sabrina retrucou –Você não tem la muita moral.

-É, mas você não me ouve reclamando, ouve?

Não, mas até ai... Alguem estava ouvindo Sabrina reclamar? Porque ela certamente não estava.

XxX

Pandora sentiu os lábios de Sirius roçarem o seu pescoço e sorriu, sem abrir os olhos.

-Você não dorme não, Black? –ela falou, a voz sonolenta.

-Não com uma mulher bonita como você perto de mim. –ele respondeu, depositando um beijo na base da garganta dela.

Se Pandora estivesse com animo ela teria revirado os olhos, mas como ela estava com preguiça ela simplesmente bufou.

-Black, eu não quero soar clichê, mas você provavelmente diz isso para todas. –ela falou, então bocejou.

-Nem todas são como você. –ele lembrou.

Pandora decidiu ignora-la por alguns segundos. Ela estava tentando resolver o que ela devia fazer agora. No momento eles estavam no tapete da sala, abraçados de conchinha.

Mas aparentemente Sirius não queria ser ignorado.

-Você sabe o que em você eu mais gosto? –ele perguntou.

-Eu tenho até medo de perguntar. –ela retrucou irônica.

Sirius ignorou a ironia dela.

-Eu gosto do seu pescoço. –ele falou, depositando um beijo ali.

Essa foi o bastante pra fazer Pandora abrir os olhos.

-Meu pescoço? –ela falou incrédula.

-Exatamente, seu pescoço. Eu gosto do seu cheiro aqui, da pele macia, e porque ele é longo de um jeito elegante.

Pandora olhou para ele e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Black, você ja conseguiu me arrastar pra cama, ou melhor, o tapete, você pode parar de tentar ser charmoso agora.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Por que essa mania de achar que tudo que eu faço é com segundas intenções? Que desconfiança mulher...

Pandora olhou para Sirius em silêncio, mas o sentimento era óbvio...

-Ok, talvez eu tenha más intenções a maior parte do tempo, mas isso não quer dizer que...

Sirius foi cortado pelo celular de Pandora que começou a tocar.

-Alo. –a morena falou, atendendo o aparelho.

-_Pandora, é Anna_.

Pandora se sentou imediatamente. A voz da amiga não era nada boa.

-O que aconteceu?

Sirius, ao ouvir o tom sério, também se sentou.

-_O Paco e a Giovana. Eles nunca pegaram o vôo. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu com eles._

Pandora engoliu o pânico que ameaçava sufoca-la.

-Ligue para a Lucilla. Fale que ela, Matias e Remus não têm mais tempo pra brincar de médico. –ela falou séria –Mande eles me encontrarem no aeroporto.

-Pandora, você ainda não...

-E avise a todos o que aconteceu. –ela cortou a amiga –Se eles encostaram em um fio de cabelo sequer dos meus primos eu não estou nem ligando pra Azkaban, Anna, eu vou matar todos eles.

Pandora fechou o celular e só não arremessou o aparelho na parede porque ela sabia que ia precisar dele mais tarde.

-O que houve? –Sirius quis saber.

-Se prepara para sair Black. –ela falou se levantando –Giovana e Paco sumiram. E eu estou no clima pra caçar.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews?**


	16. Guerra

**N/A: Cá estamos pessoas, no último capítulo! Ah por essa vocês não esperavam né? Pois é, esse será nosso último capítulo e daí nós vamos ter um epílogo e será bye bye Tropa de Elite. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos desde ja por todo o suporte que eu tive, toda a paciência! Vocês são os melhores leitores que a louca aqui poderia querer.**

**Juuh Malfoy: Obrigada queridinha ^^**

**Mila Pink: Hahaha Esse capítulo foi só de reconciliações e pegação né? Huauhauhuha**

**Priscila Soares: Hahaha Cá está flor.**

**Deny Weaslwy: Desculpa a demora...**

**Flor Cordeiro: Até eu quero! Hahaha**

**Annya Black: Nossa, to me achando agora! Hahahha Valeu ^^**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 14: Guerra**

Anna estava tremendo. Ela raramente tremia. Ela estava sempre certa de que caminho seguir, que ação tomar. Mas não hoje. Paco e Giovana tinham desaparecido. Dominic estava louco de raiva e Pandora estava vindo pra um lugar perigoso sem ter condições reais de lutar. Isso estava ficando perigoso, caótico, mortal.

Só havia um momento na vida de Anna em que ela sentira real medo: quando Francesca traíra elas.

Pandora odiava o assunto. Ela proibíra as meninas de falarem sobre isso na presença dela. Alice dizia que Pandora se sentia responsável de certa forma, porque ela era a líder do esquadrão e não notara os sinais.

Francesca havia sido a melhor amiga de Anna. Elas tinham se dado bem desde o primeiro dia, antes da seleção do time. Francesca era divertida, inteligente e tinha um jeito maroto de ser que encantava todo mundo. Ela atraía pessoas para si como mágica. Sabrina falava que não tinha nada que a italiana quisesse que ela não conseguisse.

Então elas foram selecionadas e começaram a treinar como um time de seis. Francesca era médica e muito talentosa. Tudo estava indo bem. Até quando numa missão ela foi capturada.

Foram quase dois meses antes de que elas conseguissem recuperar Francesca, mas nesse meio tempo algo dentro dela mudou.

Quando ela voltou ela se afastou das outras. Ela ficava mais tempo sozinha e mal falava com as amigas. E as outras acharam melhor darem espaço a ela. Ela passara por algo difícil, ela precisava de tempo, de espaço, de apoio. No fim todas elas estiveram apenas dando desculpas.

Uma noite elas foram para uma missão que vinha sido planejada há tempos, fora a primeira vez em um bom tempo que Francesca parecera se interessar por algo.

E quando elas chegaram ao local as meninas descubriram por que.

Era uma armadilha. Preparada para elas. Por Francesca.

Talvez o choque tivesse sido o que fez delas alvos tão facéis. Elas nunca haviam esperado aquilo da amiga.

Aparentemente durante o tempo em que ela estivera presa Francesca foi convencida a trocar de lado e a trair as amigas. E ela o fizera.

Em dez minutos Sabrina e Lily estavam desacordadas e Alice, Pandora e Anna presas. Anna simplesmente tinha desistido de lutar. Ela se sentia tão traída, enganda que ela não quisera levantar a mão, ela não quisera se esforçar. Ela se entregou.

O líder deles deu um tapa em Pandora e Francesca riu com os outros.

Anna começou a chorar. E foi quando ela gritou tudo o que tinha vontade. Ela sabia que ia morrer, todas elas iam, mas ela não ia sem dizer o que ela precisava.

Ela gritou com Francesca sobre o quanto elas tinham sido amigas, como ela amava a outra, como ela estava ferida e como ela nunca ia poder perdoa-la.

Ela se lembrava o sentido geral das palavras, mas ela não lembrava exatamente o que tinha dito. Não importava. Ela nunca esqueceria tudo o que aconteceu depois.

Um dos "caras malvados" resolveu que Anna era entediante demais. E decidiu jogar uma Maldição Imperdoável nela. Avada Kedrava. Ela tinha ouvido Pandora gritar, ela fechara os olhos. Mas nada veio. Porque Francesca se atirara na frente do feitiço.

Ela morrera imediatamente, o que é normal quando alguém é atingido pela maldição assassina. Sem tempo para um adeus, sem tempo para desculpas. Francesca se fora para proteger a vida de Anna.

Tudo o que aconteceu depois foi um borrão. Sabrina que estava fingindo estar desacordada pulou em ação, junto com Pandora e Alice. De alguma forma elas saíram de lá vivas.

Mas Anna nunca esquecera. E nunca entendera. Ela não sabia o que sentir, o que pensar quando o assunto era Francesca. As emoções eram cruéis demais e ela nunca perdera tempo para redefini-las. Ela ainda sentia a dor da traição e o calor da amizade. Ela não sabia mais separar um do outro.

Era por isso que ela odiava noites como essa. Porque elas faziam ela se lembrar de outra noite. Outras pessoas. Mas eles não tinham tempo. Porque a vida de Paco e Giovana muito provavelmente estava em risco.

-Anna!

Anna virou-se e deparou-se com Alice e Frank correndo na direção dela.

-James falou para eu ir com você para o aeroporto. –Frank falou.

-OK, vamos então. –a morena falou –As coisas estão a um passo de fugir do controle, Alice e Frank, e se a Pandora desistiu de segurar o pai dela, então é exatamente isso que vai acontecer.

XxX

O Aeroporto Internacional de Londres estava lotado. Mas de alguma forma foi Pandora colocar o pé no terminal que a multidão se abriu como se fosse o Mar Vermelho para que ela passasse.

Sirius ouviu alguns trouxas murmurando: polícia, Iterpol, Scotland Yard... Eles nem imaginavam o que podia ser, mas todos tinham certeza de que era sério.

Matias parecia tão ameaçador quanto Pandora. Uma coisa era óbvia. Se você tocasse um Shepherd você estaria arrumando briga com todos os outros.

Sirius não deixou de notar que Remus estava segurando a mão de Lucilla. Pelo menos alguma coisa estava dando certo nessa noite.

Sirius esperara que a loira tentasse segurar Pandora, não deixar que ela fizesse uma besteira, como ela claramente estava prestes a fazer. Mas Lucilla sequer tentara. Era como se ela soubesse que era inútil e tivesse desistido antes de tentar. Mas Sirius não ia deixar a situação fugir do controle. E ele sabia que Remus ficaria do seu lado.

-Lucilla. –Pandora chamou –Você trouxe o que eu pedi?

Lucilla apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e entregou um casaco para Pandora.

Remus sabia que Lucilla estava passando por uma confusão enorme. Por um lado ela estava preocupada com Pandora, porque ela sabia racionalmente que a amiga não devia estar ali, por ainda estar fraca. Mas por outro lado ela não achava que eles podiam achar Giovana e Paco sem Pandora. Então ela queria ela ali. Era confuso e ela se sentia confusa.

Remus queria poder abraçar a loira e dar conforto a ela. Mas uma tentativa que ele fizera mais cedo havia sido rechaçada. Lucilla já não gostava de ser a caçula do grupo, ser consolada na frente do outros devia ser a morte.

Remus achava besteira, mas ele respeitava. Ele conhecia Lucilla e sabia quão forte ela era. Se ela precisasse de alguma coisa ela sabia que podia pedir a ele.

-Sirius. –Remus falou baixo, parando ao lado do amigo, para ter certeza de que apenas ele oviria.

-O que?

-O que aconteceu entre você e a Pandora?

-Como assim? –Sirius perguntou sem interesse.

-Tem alguma coisa diferente no ar. Vocês brigaram ou alguma coisa do tipo?

-Alguma coisa do tipo. –foi a resposta do outro.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sirius, o que você fez? –ele perguntou, com um tom acusador.

Sirius pareceu escandalizado.

-Ei, por que a culpa tem que ser minha? –ele quis saber –Pode ter sido muito bem culpa dela.

Remus bufou em descrença.

-A Pandora tem auto controle. Você nem imagina o que essa palavra significa. Se alguma coisa aconteceu... Bom, foi você. –ele falou, cheio de certeza.

-Olha, eu deveria ficar ofendido. –Sirius falou, melodramático –Afinal, você é meu amigo. Você devia estar do _meu_ lado.

-É justamente por estar do seu lado que eu sei que você é um cafajeste sem bom senso. –Remus falou tranquilo.

Sirius pareceu pensar por um segundo e aceitar a explicação.

Enquanto isso um pouco a frente deles Pandora havia parado e sacado sua varinha. Lucilla e Matias cercavam a vista para que nenhum trouxa visse o que ela estava fazendo.

A morena murmurou alguma coisa entre os lábios e então deu uma ordem.

-Me leve até sua dona. –ela falou, apontando a varinha para o casaco.

A peça brilhou e então começou a flutuar sozinha.

-Me sigam. –Pandora falou.

Sirius achou meio estranho seguir um casaco pelo aeroporto, mas se Pandora estava fazendo isso então devia haver uma utilidade.

Os sentimentos de Sirius por Pandora não tinham mudado em nada nessa noite. Não mesmo. Nem um pouquinho. Nadica de nada. Zero. Hum-Hum. Não, obrigado.

E tudo bem, ele sabia que ele estava negando demais. Mas o que queriam que ele dissesse? Que ela ficava ainda mais linda naquele jeito caseiro? Que ele quase abraçara e consolara a morena quando ela falou sobre o caso de Madrid? Que ele queria desesperadamente convence-la a ver as coisas do jeito dele e não do pai? Que o beijo dela era simplesmente a coisa mais maravilhosa que ele ja experimentara?

Não, ele não ia dizer essas coisas.

Porque ele não estava sentindo essas coisas. Não mesmo!

Droga, ele estava ferrado. Assim que tudo isso passasse ele ia pensar com calma e ver que tudo tinha sido exagero. De forma alguma ele sentia alguma coisa a mais por Pandora. Isso era besteira.

Pandora estava quieta e concentrada e Matias também. Remus ainda parecia estar planejando detalhadamente a morte do outro homem, mas dessa vez com menos tortura. Sirius tinha que pedir para ele contar o que acontecera depois...

De repente todos se puseram a correr. A princípio Sirius estava meio perdido até ele ver que todos estavam correndo atrás do casaco.

A peça entrou num corredor afastado e foi até uma porta, onde pedaços da parede e do chão, que de alguma forma haviam explodido faziam uma barreira.

Todos ajudaram a tirar os pedaços do caminho e quando a passagem foi aberta Pandora escancarou a porta.

-Giovana...

Todos olharam em choque a morena que estava sentada no pequeno ármario, os cabelos em desalinho, o rosto sujo de poira e ela estava chorando.

Ao ouvir seu nome, porém, ela levantou a cabeça, quase que com medo.

-Pandora? –ela falou, com dúvida, com um pouco de esperança -Matias?

Matias não perdeu tempo em se abaixar e pegar a prima no colo.

-Está tudo bem. –ele assegurou –Nós vamos te tirar daqui.

-O Paco... –ela começou, desesperada.

-Ele sabe se cuidar. –Pandora lembrou –Você tem que pensar nos bebês.

Giovana ficou em silêncio por um minuto e então começou a chorar.

-Eles o levaram...

Matias e Pandora trocaram um olhar.

-Nós estamos todos aparatando no Ministério. –ela avisou aos demais.

Todos fizeram que sim e com um estalo todos desapareceram.

XxX

Lily podia sentir a tensão no quarto. Aliás, era possível praticamente cortar com uma faca o ar, de tão carregado ele estava.

Todos haviam voltado pro Ministério minutos depois que a notícia de que Giovana havia sido encontrada. Anna, que estava indo ao encontro de Pandora tivera que virar e voltar. No momento apenas Lucilla estava numa das salas com Giovana terminando uns exames. Quando ela fosse liberada as coisas iam ficar sérias.

Todos estavam sérios e calados. Leonard estava abraçando Elise, assegurando que eles iriam encontrar Paco. Yuri tinha as mãos de Nana entre as suas e também estava falando alguma coisa para a morena, embora Lily não soubesse o que podia ser, mas provavelmente era algo que devia ser reconfortante.

Então a porta se abriu e Lucilla saiu.

-Ela está bem e os bebês também, mas... –ela avisou quando todos se moveram para entrarem na sala –Ela está muito frágil e abalada. Eu não posso deixar vocês estressarem-na. Ela quer falar com Dominic e Pandora primeiro.

Sem falar mais nada pai e filha entraram na sala.

Giovana estava deitada no sofá, que havia virado uma cama improvisada.

-O que aconteceu? –Dominic quis saber tão logo a porta foi fechada.

-Paco acho que nós estávamos sendo seguidos desde o hotel. –ela falou, sme olhar para eles –Mas nós não conseguimos achar ninguém. No aeroporto eles nos cercaram. Eles eram muitos. –uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela –Nós fomos desarmados. Paco me empurrou para o ármario e me trancou. –ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos –Eu ainda ouvi mais luta, mas de repente ficou tudo quieto. –ela estava chorando agora –Eu chorei, bati na porta, gritei, mas ninguem me ouviu.

Os ombros de Giovana balançaram com a força dos soluços dela.

-Como você sabe que eles levaram o Paco? –Dominic quis saber.

-Eu ouvi um deles dizendo que eles iam todos "fazer uma pequena viajem", e barulho de aparatação. –ela respirou fundo –Eles levaram o Paco.

-Nós vamos pega-los, Giovana. –Pandora prometeu.

-Acabe com todos eles. –Giovana pediu –Faça eles sofrerem.

-Pode deixar. –Pandora assegurou –Eu vou.

XxX

A sala caiu no mais completo silêncio quando Pandora e Dominic voltaram.

Havia algo diferente. Um ar de decisão, um ar de finalidade. Algo estava a ponto de acontecer, algo que ia mudar tudo.

Lily automaticamente agarrou a mão de James. Ela tinha uma sensação de que eles estavam se encaminhando ao desastre.

O Ministro também estava ali, ele tinha vindo tão logo soubera o que acontecera no aeroporto. Se o homem parecia intimidado por Dominic antes, agora ele parecia a um passo de um ataque de pânico.

Elise e Leonard se levantaram na clara idéia de ver Giovana.

-Espere um momento, Leonard, Elise. –Dominic pediu –Há uma coisa que nós precisamos discutir.

Leonard apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Potter. –Dominic virou-se para James –Não pense que nós não sabemo a infantilidade que você fez mais cedo.

James não pareceu afetado.

-Eu faria de novo sem pensar duas vezes.

-Foi o que eu pensei. –Dominic falou.

Ele e Pandora trocaram um olhar. Dominic fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

Pandora tirou um envelope do bolso e estendeu na direção ao Ministro.

-O que é isso? –ele perguntou inseguro.

-Minha resignação. –Pandora falou.

A reação foi imediata. Tirando os Shepherds, que não se mexeram, toda a sala pareceu em choque. O Ministro estava congelado, olhando o papel em sua mão, como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com aquilo. As meninas estavam todas falando de uma vez, exigindo saber o que estava acontecendo. James também estava exigindo respostas, já Sirius estava encarando Pandora em silêncio, tentando entender o que ela estava planejando.

-Pandora, o que isso quer dizer? –Lily exigiu.

-Eu não estou mais ligada ao governo bruxo da Inglaterra mais. Eu não devo mais nada a eles. –ela virou-se para as meninas –Vocês estão dispensadas até segunda ordem. Façam o que quiserem até serem reconvocadas.

-Por que isso agora? –James quis saber.

-Nós claramente não podemos contar com o apoio do Ministério. –Dominic falou –Nós lavamos as nossas mãos.

-Pandora. –Sirius chamou –O que _você_ vai fazer agora?

-Nada demais. –a morena falou tranquila –Só resolver uns assuntos de família.

-Se vocês acham que agora vocês podem sair por ai, espalhando a "justiça" de vocês... –James começou.

-Lucilla, por favor, cuide da Giovana. –Pandora pediu ignorando James.

-Família. –Dominic falou, na sua voz grave –Vamos.

E antes que alguém pudesse impedi-los, num som único de aparatação todos os Shepherds sumiram.

-Ah Merlin! –o Ministro falou em desespero –O que nós fazemos agora?

Os olhares se voltaram para as meninas.

-Você pode começar a rezar. –Sabrina falou para o Ministro –Nada vai parar eles. Eles não deviam ter levado o Paco. Não há nada que possa para-los agora.

-Mas nós vamos tentar. –Lily afirmou –Nós vamos encontra-los.

-Como vocês vão fazer isso? –Frank quis saber.

-Nós fomos treinadas para isso. –Anna falou –Se tem alguém que pode somos nós.

-E nós vamos junto. –Sirius afirmou –As coisas fugiram do controle.

XxX

Seu corpo arqueou quando a nova onda de dores atingiu-o. Dores que pareciam estar rasgando-o e queimando-o ao mesmo tempo. Não era muito diferente do feitiço que eles haviam usado mais cedo, se bem que aquele realmente cortava, esse não deixava marcas.

Paco nunca fora muito fã de Maldições Imperdoáveis. Ele era capaz de aguentar os comandos recebidos sob Imperius e até aguentar quieto a dor da Cruciatus. Isso não significava que ele gostava de sentir a dor.

Ele não estava mais segurando os gritos. Ele estivera mordendo o lábio inferior para conte-los, mas ele estava com medo era de machuca-los demais, então agora ele gritava cada vez que a dor o atingia.

E ele mantinha o rosto de Giovana em sua mente. Ele sabia que isso era a única coisa que o separava da insanidade. Se ele não tivesse a morena para pensar nesse momento ele já teria se entregado. Mas por ela, e pelos bebês que estavam por vir ele ia aguentar.

-Vamos, Shepherd, não seja entediante. –uma das vozes chamou –Nos diga logo o que nós queremos saber.

-Onde está o resto da sua familiazinha?

-No seu r...

Uma nova forte onda de dor o atacou.

-Mais respeito, seu traidor do sangue. –um dos Comensais sibilou –Nós podemos fazer isso a noite inteira.

-E eu posso ficar aqui também. –Paco falou, ofegante –Vocês não são tão bons assim... Um grupo mais experiente ja teria me feito falar. Mas vocês... Não é a toa que vocês usam máscaras. Eu me esconderia também se fosse patético assim... –ele se virou para um dos Comensais que parecia ser um dos maiores –Se bem que no seu caso eu acho que você usa máscara por ser feio mesmo...

Dessa vez o que ele viu foi sangue voando quando jogaram a próxima maldição nele. Aquela que cortava, mas que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

Mas ele não ia falar. Se eles quisessem eles podiam passar a noite la. Ele não ia trair a família dele.

Nunca.

XxX

Pandora fez o possível para ignorar o que ela sabia que estava acontecendo atrás daquela porta fechada. O pai dela, Leonard, Matias, Yuri e Pietro estavam la dentro. Com dois Comensais da Morte.

Não importava que eles não ouvissem som algum. Ela sabia que o pai bloquearia qualquer som. Mesmo assim ela sabia o que estava acontecendo la dentro.

Cada minuto que passava Leonard e Elise cresciam mais apreensivos. Cada minuto que Paco não estava com eles, ele estava nas mãos de Comensais, e só Merlin sabia o que eles estavam fazendo com ele.

-Você está bem? –Victor perguntou colocando a mão no ombro da prima.

-Estou. –ela afirmou –Eu estou pronta para lutar.

-Não foi essa minha pergunta. –ele respondeu –Eu quero saber se você está bem com o que está acontecendo.

Pandora suspirou.

-Sinceramente? Não, eu não estou nada bem. –ela admitiu –Deixar as meninas para trás, pular fora do Ministério quando eles precisam tanto...

-Pandora, você não podia contar com ele. –Victor argumentou –Aquele Potter nos mandou deliberadamente pro lugar errado. Isso não só foi estúpido, foi irresponsável da parte dele. Talvez quando tudo isso tiver terminado você possa voltar e terminar de colocar ordem naquela zona, mas agora nós precisamos de você aqui.

Pandora suspirou mais uma vez.

-Eu não vou voltar, Victor. –ela falou –Eu nem sei o que eu vou fazer depois disso. Mais da metade do meu time se enrabichou por Londres e provavelmente vai ficar por Londres. Merlin, até onde eu sei, Anna é a única que não ta de caso com alguém. Ainda.

Victor deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-O que você pensa em fazer?

-Talvez eu vá pra Ibiza com o Matias por um tempo até que eu consiga um novo time. –ela deu de ombros –Eu só não penso em ficar por aqui. E também não vou fazer as meninas abandonarem o que elas encontraram aqui por minha causa.

-Relaxa essa cabecinha linda e morena. –Victor falou num sorriso –Amanhã de manhã tudo vai ter terminado e dai você pode pensar com calma.

-Esse é o problema, Victor. –Pandora falou, encarando o primo –Eu não acredito que tudo vá terminar hoje.

Antes que Victor pudesse retrucar a porta se abriu e Yuri saiu da sala.

-Nós sabemos onde ele está.

-Hora de nos movermos. –Pandora falou. Ela suspirou mais uma vez. Isso não ia acabar bem.

XxX

-Você conseguiu encontra-los? –Lily quis saber.

Alice pediu silêncio sem falar nada.

-Eu não sabia que a Alice era boa em rastrear. –James comentou.

-Ela é a melhor. –Sabrina corrigiu –Nenhum dos Shepherds é tão bom quanto ela.

-Eles foram na direção da casa. Nós vamos voltar para la e seguir adiante. –Alice informou.

Todos aparataram diante do galpão que pra quem via do lado de fora ainda parecia abandonado.

Eles entraram no prédio e começaram a olhar em volta.

-O que você acha que eles estão fazendo agora? –Remus quis saber.

-Provavelmente a mesma coisa que eles fizeram quando o Andrea morreu. –Lily deu de ombros. Esse era um assunto que ela não queria discutir.

-Vocês estavam la? –Sirius quis saber.

-Nós estávamos. –Anna falou –Nós estávamos todas tristes, furiosas. Nós queríamos vingança tanto quanto eles.

-Acho que eu nunca me arrependi tanto de uma coisa quanto daquele dia. –Sabrina falou, sua voz baixa e triste.

-Foi quando a gente aprendeu que os Shepherds podem ser boas pessoas, mas quando os interesses deles são afetados a única justiça que interessa é a deles.

-A Pandora também não se sentiu bem o que houve aquela noite. Ela também se sentia culpada e disse que de certa forma não tinha valido a pena. –Lily continuou –Ela mesma disse que não queria que o pai fizesse bagunça em Londres...

-Lily, isso foi antes. –Anna falou num suspiro –Pandora não queria que eles revirassem Londres por _causa dela_. Ela não queria parecer fraca e dependente. Mas quando eles atacaram os outros aurores e quando eles atacaram Paco e Giovana...

-Ela perdeu o controle. –Sabrina resumiu –Agora que Merlin nos ajude. Nós vamos precisar.

-Eu sei onde eles estão. –Alice falou de repente –E se preparem para a luta. Eles acharam um covil de Comensais. E eles estão indo com força total.

XxX

Pandora estava parada entre Nana e Victor esperando o sinal para eles poderem entrar. Eles tinham a casa cercada. Dominic tinha considerado a possibilidade de ser uma emboscada, por isso Yuri e Matias iam esperar por um segundo sinal para entrarem.

Pandora nunca vira Nana tão concentrada, mas, mesmo que ela não suportasse a prima, ela sabia que Nana amava Paco mais que tudo. E se o irmão dela estava em perigo ela estaria la para ele. Pandora também tinha sido assim com Andrea. Mesmo ele sendo mais velho ela faria de tudo para protege-lo.

Ainda doía no coração o fato de que quando ele realmente precisara ele não estivera la. Enquanto ele estava sendo atingido pelas costas em LA ela estava na China, investigando tráfico de dragões.

Racionalmente ela sabia que não havia nada que ela pudesse ter feito. Mesmo que ela estivesse em LA nada garantia que ela poderia ter salvo o irmão. Mas isso não a impedia de se sentir culpada mesmo assim.

-Nós vamos entrar logo. –Victor falou, agora totalmente sério –Meu pai e o seu vão abrir caminho. Se preparem, que vai ser feio. Têm mais deles do que nós estavámos esperando.

-Quantos? –Nana quis saber.

-Pietro acha que por volta de setenta.

Pandora respirou fundo. Isso era demais. Eles mesmo estavam em dez.

-Eu quero deixar claro que a prioridade é tirar o Paco de lá vivo. –ela lembrou –Se vocês vão ficar vivos ou não... Bom, não é tão importante.

Victor e Nana fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Paco tinha uma família e eles fariam tudo para que ele voltasse para essa família.

-Hora de entrar. –Victor declarou.

Pandora respirou fundo. Algo dizia a ela que eles não deviam fazer isso. A mesma coisa que dissera a ela para não seguir aquela pista na noite que Francesca traíra a todas. Depois daquela noite ela nunca mais tinha ignorado essa voz. Hoje ela estava tomando um risco e tinha medo de não ser capaz de aguentar as consequências.

Os três primos entraram em silêncio pela porta próxima a eles. Tia Eloise tinha acabado com os feitiços de proteção que envolviam a casa. Eles iriam entrar facilmente. A parte difícil seria sobreviver uma vez la dentro.

Pandora sabia que eles estavam fazendo uma loucura. Setenta contra dez? Nem eles podiam tanto assim. E ela sabia que todos sabiam disso. Na cabeça de cada um dos Shepherds ali só havia uma idéia: tirar Paco dali. Ele tinha uma família, um futuro, alguém que dependia dele e queria que ele voltasse. Os outros não tinham isso. Eles não tinham ninguém.

Eles cuidaram silenciosamente dos três Comensais que eles encontraram na sala mais próxima. Pandora ouviu o pai, pelo comunicador, indicar que eles deviam ia até a sala da frente.

Eles andaram em silêncio pelos corredores da casa, que devia estar abandonada a um bom tempo. Eles estavam cruzando mais uma sala quando eles ouviram o grito. Paco.

Nana quase saiu de formção, a mandibula travada em fúria. Victor a segurou e fez que não com a cabeça.

-É bom ouvir ele gritar. –Pandora falou –Significa que ele está vivo.

Nana fez que sim com a cabeça, mas ela claro que se dependesse dela a calma ja teria sumido.

Eles andaram mais em silêncio até cruzarem com cinco Comensais.

Os Comensais olharam em choque para eles por um minuto antes de sacarem as varinhas. A demora custou a dois deles.

-Vão em frente! –Victor falou –Eu vou segurar eles.

Pandora e Nana apenas fizeram que sim com a cabeça e correram o resto do caminho. Agora toda a casa já sabia que ela estavam ali. Elas entraram na sala ao mesmo tempo que Victor pai, Dominic, Leonard e Elise invadiram o local. Ali haviam apenas sete Comensais. Não era um bom sinal.

O corpo de Paco estava jogado no meio da sala e Pandora viu com alívio o peito do primo descer e subir com a respiração.

-Elise! –Dominic gritou.

Elise não hesitou, ela se jogou no chão, agarrou a mão de Paco e aparatou dali.

-Tolos. –um dos Comensais sibilou –Vocês estão cercados.

-Vocês são os tolos. –Dominic falou tranquilo –Agora que Paco não está mais aqui nós não temos razão para irmos com calma. Vocês estão todos mortos.

XxX

-Essa é a casa! –Alice falou, indiando o casarão abandonado.

-Vamos logo. –James falou -Eles não estão aqui fora e eu não estou com um bom pressentimento.

-Anna?

O segundo grupo se virou a tempo de ver Pietro vindo na direção deles.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –ele exigiu irritado.

-Nós viemos ajudar. –Sabrina cortou –O que você está fazendo aqui fora?

-Eu estava a um passo de entrar com Matias e Yuri quando nós vimos vocês. –ele falou exasperado –Vamos depressa. Os números estão contra nós.

-O que isso quer dizer? –Sirius perguntou.

-Que tem sententa Comensais dentro daquela casa. E nós não somos nem em vinte. –ele falou sombrio, antes de se virar e correr na direção da casa.

Os outros seguiram, sem perder tempo.

XxX

Pandora não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo havia passado. Parecia que fazia horas que eles estavam nessa batalha. O corpo dela estava cansado e pesado. Ela não estava mesmo em condições de lutar. Os feitiços não saíam com a potência que deviam, os movimentos dela estavam lentos.

Ela mal vira Yuri e Matias entrando na casa. Logo Victor entrou em cena também, machucado da luta anterior, mas não menos obstinado. Ela desviou de outro feitiço e acertou um soco na cara de um Comensal.

Ela se jogou atrás de um sofá para se proteger de mais feitiços. Os Comensais continuavam a vir, Merlin sabia de onde. Ela sabia que havia sententa na casa, mas no momento parecia que haviam centenas deles.

Alguém caiu ao lado dela. Era Matias.

-Oi prima. –ele falou com um sorriso –Bom te ver por aqui.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-Essa definitivamente não é a hora para piadas. –ela avisou.

-Você está perdendo seu senso de humor. –ele falou com um bico –Vamos, eu aposto que eu derrubo mais deles que você.

Com isso ele saiu de trás do sofá. Pandora deu um sorriso relutante e saiu de trás da barreira improvisada também.

De repente uma segunda porta se abriu e Pandora rezou, prevendo mais Comensais vindo. Mas para a surpresa dela Pietro entrara pela porta, com as meninas James, Remus, Sirius e Frank logo atrás de si.

-Pandora! –Lily gritou.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou furiosa.

-Esse não é exatamente o momento para discutir isso, chefinha. –Sirius falou, derrubando um Comensal.

Ele tinha razão, mas quando tudo aquilo estivesse terminado ela ia ralhar com todos eles. Mas ela não podia negar, que em uma parte do coração dela ela estava feliz que eles estavam ali.

Dois Comensais vieram para cima dela. Pandora teve que recuar, ela não queria se colocar contra uma parede, mas ela também não queria ficar com as costas abertas para um ataque.

O instante seguinte foi rápido demais, mas para Pandora durou uma eternidade.

Ela viu a sombra da pessoa que parara as suas costas e viu essa pessoa erguer a varinha.

-_Avada..._

Ela estava morta.

De repente um corpo pesado se jogou contra ela, levando-a para o chão, mas ela viu a luz verde mesmo assim. Mas ela não tinha sido atingida, porque alguém a derrubara. Pandora levantou-se e olhou em volta.

-MATIAS!

O corpo do primo estava inerte ao lado dela, os olhos abertos, mas sem ver nada. Ela percebeu que ela não havia gritado, essa voz era a de Lucilla. Ela não conseguia aceitar, não Matias, não ele.

-Levanta, Pandora. –ela mal sentiu as mãos que a puxavam para cima e a arrastavam dali.

Matias não podia estar morto, não ele. Não ele, não...

-Pandora!

Ela olhou em choque e percebeu que Sirius estava diante dela. E que eles não estavam mais na sala. Eles estavam num espaço menor, um tipo de ante sala.

-Como nós...

-Eu te trouxe aqui. –ele falou –E você nem percebeu. Pandora, você tem que sair desse estado de choque. Eu sei que você e o Matias eram muito próximos, mas se você não reagir a próxima vai ser você. Ou a pessoa que tentar te defender. Então presta atenção!

Pandora respirou fundo. Ele tinha razão. Ela tinha que se concentrar. Matias estivera tentando protege-la quando ele fora atingido, ela não podia mais deixar isso acontecer.

-Você está certo, Sirius. –ela respirou fundo –Obrigada.

-Não me agradeça ainda. –ele falou, então de forma desconfortável e insegura, algo que Pandora nunca tinha visto antes, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos –Eu fiz uma besteira.

Pandora bufou frustrada.

-O que você fez dessa vez? –ela quis saber.

-Eu acho que me apaixonei por você. –ele falou, encarando-a.

Pandora abriu a boca, mas som nenhum saiu dali. Ela olhou em choque para Sirius e então respirou fundo.

-É, você claramente fez uma besteira. –ela falou irritada –Você fumou alguma coisa ilicita antes de vir pra cá, porque você está obviamente alucinando.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Obrigado pelo encorajamento. –ele falou.

-O que você quer que eu diga? –ela perguntou inconformada.

-Qualquer coisa! Menos que eu devo estar dopado! –Sirius falou irritado.

-Olha, Black, essa definitivamente não é a hora. –ela falou.

-Tudo bem. –ele falou, cedendo –Mas quando a gente sair daqui você vai vestir um vestido bonito e me deixar te levar para jantar.

Pandora revirou os olhos.

-É, você realmente está alucinando.

Sirius deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Pode ser, mas a culpa é sua.

Pandora não respondeu, mas Sirius não perdeu o pequeno sorriso dela antes da morena deixar o quarto. Agora ele tinha razões mais que suficientes para chutar todos aqueles Comensais. Porque eles iam sair dali, casar Frank e Alice, James e Lily e ele ia fazer Pandora sair com ele. De qualquer jeito.

XxX

Era absurdo. Lily se recusava a acreditar que só haviam 70 comensais ali. Não, devia haver mais, porque não havia outra explicação. Eles não iam aguentar muito mais tempo ali. Eles nem deviam estar ali.

Ela tinha visto Matias cair, vítima de uma Maldição Imperdoável. Ela sabia que Nana também estava caída em algum lugar, mas ela achava que a outra morena estava apenas desacordada. De qualquer jeito eles tinha que reagrupar e sumir dali. Eles estavam lutando por nada. Paco estava salvo. Não tinha porque eles se arriscarem mais ali, só por vingança.

A ruiva também tinha visto Sirius arrastar Pandora para fora da sala e ela esperava que a morena estivesse bem. Ela era muito ligada a Matias e não ia ser fácil para ela aceitar a morte dele. Não que fosse ser para qualquer um deles.

-Lily!

Lily virou-se e viu Lucilla cercada por dois Comensais e lutando muito e fraquejando a cada segundo.

Lily atirou um feitiço no primeiro, quando um feitiço cortante atingiu o braço dela, fazendo sangue jorrar. Ela caiu no chão.

-Lily! –Dominic veio para socorre-la, bem a tempo de derrubar o Comensal que se preparava para um segundo ataque –Você está bem querida? –ele perguntou, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Sim. Mas nós temos que sair daqui agora Dominic. –ela praticamente implorou –Eles são muitos.

-Não, ainda não. –Dominic teimou –Eles merecem ser punidos.

-O Matias já morreu! Quem mais tem que se machucar para você parar? -ela pediu.

Bem nessa hora Pandora voltou na sala com Sirius. O olhar da morena e do pai se cruzaram por um segundo.

-Lily! –dessa vez fora James quem gritara.

Lily não teve tempo de se virar. Dominic a jogou para trás de si. Ela sentiu o corpo dele ser jogado para trás e ela quase caiu no chão com ele.

-Dominic! –Lily gritou.

-PAI!

Lily viu em choque Dominic cair no chão. Morto.

Dessa vez Sirius teve que segurar Pandora para ela não correr, mas Lily podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo do rosto da morena.

-Retirada! –James gritou –Todos, fora daqui!

Sirius foi o primeiro a desaparatar, levando Pandora consigo. Lily viu Lucilla agarrar a mão inerte de Matias e leva-lo dali e Yuri desaparecer com Nana. Ela caiu sobre seus joelhos, lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

-Me desculpa, Dominic. –ela segurou a mão dele, ainda quente e desaparatou daquele inferno.

XxX

Amos pulou quando ouviu o som de aparatação. Ele estava com Peter e Angela na casa de Pandora, esperando pelos outros.

E ali no chão da sala estavam Sirius e Pandora. A morena chorava de forma desesperada e falava coisas que ele não conseguia entender. Sirius estava tentando acalma-la, segura-la e conforta-la, mas não parecia estar tendo muito sucesso.

-O que aconteceu? –Angela exigiu.

-Pai... O meu pai... –Pandora falou entre soluços.

-Não. –Angela respondeu na hora –Ele não iria...

Foi quando os outros começaram a chegar. E dai Angela também começou a chorar. E mesmo assim Sirius não se mexeu. Ele segurou Pandora e apenas ela.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai está! REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**B-jão**


	17. Epílogo

**N/A: Olá a todos! Como prometido cá está o epílogo e o final de mais uma fic. Eu gostaria antes de mais nada de agradecer a todos vocês que tiveram paciência e esperaram por essa pessoa completamente insana ter a boa vontade de escrever. Obrigada mesmo, se não fosse por todos os reviews que vocês me mandaram eu não teria chego tão longe!**

**E quão longe é longe! 233 páginas, 16 capítulos, 82 reviews e mais de 7 mil hits! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! **

**Aproveitem!**

**

* * *

Epílogo**

-Amigos e amigas, nós estamos hoje aqui reunidos para unir esses dois jovens apaixonados em matrimônio.

Amos bufou, largando as mãos de Sabrina.

-Por que nós estamos fazendo isso mesmo? –ele quis saber.

Sabrina revirou os olhos.

-Ai Amos pára de reclamar. –a loira retrucou incomodada –A gente está ajudando a organizar o casamento.

Ao redor deles pessoas iam e vinham trazendo arranjos de flores, organizando cadeiras e mesas. Em duas horas Alice e Frank estariam se casando.

Fazia uma semana desde o sequestro de Paco e tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. A grande maioria da família de Pandora tinha ido embora, Giovana e Paco sendo um dos primeiros. Nana ficara seriamente machucada, mas estava bem e tinha ido embora com Yuri. Angela tinha voltado para o Brasil, totalmente devastada. Victor pai e filho eram os únicos que tinham ficado para trás, tentando convencer Pandora a ir embora com eles.

Agora que a morena não trabalhava mais para o Ministério ela não tinha porque ficar, principalmente porque o esquadrão dela tinha se dissolvido. Leonard e Victor queriam que ela fosse para Ibiza, tomar conta do esquadrão de Matias, mas ela se recusara.

O juiz de paz, que já tinha sido interrompido mais de uma vez pelo casal bufou frustrado.

-Ja chega! –ele falou -Saiam daqui vocês dois, eu me viro sozinho.

-Cara nervoso. –Sabrina falou, se afastando com Amos.

O loiro colocou o braço em volta da cintura de Sabrina e puxou-a contra si.

-Você nunca me contou qual era seu trato com a Pandora. –ela comentou, se espremendo mais contra ele.

-Muito fácil. –Amos falou tranquilo -Eu servia de informante para ela e em troca ela me contava seus passos.

Sabrina se afastou e olhou para ele em choque.

-Que?

Amos olhou para ela com toda a arrogância que ela odiava e estava aprendendo a amar.

-Sabrina, você está na minha lista desde o sétimo ano, eu não ia desistir tão fácil assim. Ou você achou que era coincidencia eu e meu pai aparecermos exatamente no mesmo restaurante que você estava com o Dane, aquele dia?

Sabrina olhou para ele, sem ter a miníma idéia do que falar. Todo esse tempo Amos e Pandora tinham se unido contra ela?

-Eu não acredito! –ela falou furiosa.

Amos pareceu completamente despreocupado com a irritação dela.

-Sabrina. –ele falou, com um sorriso enfurecedor –Eu amo você. Quer que eu desenhe, loira?

-Escuta aqui, Diggory. –ela começou furiosa –Se você acha que... Espera. –ela falou meio em choque –Você disse que me ama?

Amos revirou os olhos.

-Cala a boca, Sabrina. –ele falou e antes que a loira pudesse reclamar, ele a puxou para um beijo.

* * *

Remus riu.

-O que foi? –Lucilla perguntou, então ela seguiu a direção do olhar do namorado e viu a irmã beijando Amos –Finalmente né? –ela comentou divertida.

-É, finalmente. –ele falou abraçando-a.

-Aliás por falar em finalmente, né lobinho... –ela provocou, olhando para os braços dele em volta si.

Remus deu um beijo na testa de Lucilla.

-Desculpa a demora, Pelúcia. –ele falou abraçando-a mais perto de si.

-Ta desculpado Lobinho, mas só porque eu gosto de tirar proveito do seu corpinho. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

Remus corou totalmente.

-Lucilla!

A loira riu.

-Eu te amo, Remus. –ela falou abraçando-o e dando um suave beijo nele.

-Eu amo você também, Lucy. –ele falou mordiscando o lábio inferior dela –Principalmente quando você me chama de Lobinho...

Lucilla riu e deu um beijo no namorado.

* * *

-Eu nunca entendi por que Pelúcia. –Anna comentou, olhando para Peter.

-Ué, por causa da forma animaga dela. –Peter falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Forma animaga? –Anna perguntou em choque.

-Você não sabia? –ele perguntou incrédulo –A Lucy é animaga. Ilegal, aliás. Ela ia com a gente para a floresta para ajudar nas transformações do Remus.

-E Pelúcia por que?

-Porque ela era um gato persa branca.

Anna explodiu em risadas.

-Ah Merlin, espera até eu falar com ela! Eu nunca vou deixar ela em paz por isso!

Peter revirou os olhos.

-Bom... –ele começou sem jeito.

Anna arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Bom, o que?

-Eu ainda te devo um café da manhã. –ele comentou, levemente corado.

Anna sorriu.

-É, você deve sim. –ela falou, segurando a mão dele.

* * *

-Em alguns dias seremos nós, ruiva. –James falou, claramente animado com a idéia.

Lily revirou os olhos. James parecia uma criança contando os dias para o Natal. Os dois estavam sentados em uma das mesas que estavam sendo arrumadas para a festa depois do casamento. Mas do jeito que James estava dando palpite e no geral atrapalhando parecia que o casamento era dele.

-James, hoje é o dia da Alice e do Frank. –ela lembrou –Não é para ficar pensando em você.

James bufou.

-Lily, você ainda me mata. –ele reclamou –Eu só quero ser entusiasta.

-Bom, não seja demais. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

James lançou a ela um olhar desconfiado.

-Se eu não te conhecesse eu diria que você está só querendo me provocar. –ele falou com cuidado.

Lily abriu um enorme sorriso maroto.

-Ainda bem que você me conhece, né Potter?

James se inclinou na direção dela e abriu o próprio sorriso.

-Em alguns dias você também vai ser Potter. –ele lembrou.

Lily fingiu analisar as unhas com calma.

-Talvez eu prefira manter o Evans.

James olhou para ela em claro pânico.

-Você não vai fazer isso, vai? –ele perguntou, a beira do desespero.

Lily não resistiu, ela explodiu em risadas.

-James, eu já disse que te amo hoje? –ela falou entre risadas.

James olhou para ela como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

-Lily, você está estranha hoje. –ele falou por fim.

-Não. –ela falou, parando de rir, mas sorrindo docemente para o namorado. Ela tocou o rosto dele –Eu estou completamente apaixonada.

* * *

-Tudo vai ser perfeito, né?

Alice sorriu diante da pergunta preocupada (e constantemente repetida) do noivo.

-Tudo será mais do que perfeito, Frank. –ela assegurou, segurando o braço dele –Vai ser perfeito porque eu vou estar com você.

Frank sorriu para a noiva, completamente apaixonado. Eles tinham sido amigos, colegas, monitores, mas nada era tão maravilhoso, tão certo quanto eles estarem juntos como um casal.

Frank agora se arrependia de não ter se declarado antes, porque assim ele teria tido mais tempo dessa felicidade absurda para se lembrar. Mas tudo bem. Agora eles teriam o resto de suas vidas para ficarem juntos. E Frank pretendia aproveitar cada minuto disso.

-Eu amo você, Alice. –ele falou dando um beijo na testa dela –Faz tempo.

Alice jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

-Eu também amo você faz tempo. –ela falou –E em breve nós teremos mais alguém para amar.

Frank olhou para ela sem entender. Então Alice sorriu, aquele sorriso doce que só ela tinha e pegou a mão direita dele, colocando-a sobre a barriga dela.

-Em alguns meses, mas é breve o bastante. –ela sorriu –E se for menino eu quero que ele se chame Neville, como o professor que fez aquele estudo sobre...

Mas Frank ja a tinha abraçado e roubado as palavras dela com um beijo.

* * *

Pandora encostou o ombro na coluna e observou o caos cheio de felicidade que a rodeava. Os casais apaixonados, os preparativos para o casamento, as flores espalhadas... Tudo tão lindo, tão feliz e tão perto do fim.

Era por isso que Alice e Frank estavam se casando imediatamente e James e Lily logo depois. Porque uma guerra estava a ponto de acontecer. Muito, muito próxima.

O lúnatico que se chamava Lorde Voldemort estava cada dia mais poderoso e o mundo bruxo cada vez mais assustado. E ela estava cada dia e sentindo mais vazia.

Ela ainda não aceitara a morte do pai, talvez ela nunca fosse realmente aceitar. Dominic era imortal, ele era maior do que a vida. Não tinha como ele morrer. Pelo menos não na cabeça dela.

Dumbledore tinha vindo falar com ela. Convidado-a para fazer parte de uma tal Ordem da Fênix. Ela ainda não tinha dito que sim, mas era mais provável que ela fosse aceitar. Ela não sairia da Inglaterra até ela terminar com todos aqueles cretinos.

Ela suspirou.

-Pensando no que?

Pandora levantou a cabeça levemente, apenas o bastante para ver Sirius se encostando na coluna oposta a dela. Ele parecia relaxado, mas ele não a enganava mais.

-Em toda essa alegria romântica. –ela falou dando de ombros –Parece fim de novela, mas nõs sabemos o que está a ponto de acontecer.

-Deixa eles serem felizes, Pandora. –ele falou num suspiro.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio que embora não fosse exatamente confortável também não era opressor.

Por fim Sirius suspirou.

-Você não vai ficar comigo né? –ele falou, mas não era exatamente uma pergunta.

Pandora mordiscou o lábio inferior e por um minuto ela considerou mentir para ele, mas por fim ela decidiu que dessa vez, e apenas dessa vez, ela ia dizer a mais completa verdade para ele.

-Não desse jeito. –ela falou, olhando-o nos olhos –Não com uma guerra batendo na nossa porta.

Sirius olhou para ela de forma atenta.

-E quando a guerra acabar? –ele perguntou.

-Então você sempre vai saber onde me encontrar e me arrastar de volta para você.

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio. Ele podia viver com isso. Ele só não podia viver sem ela.

* * *

**N/A: Ai esta! Espero que voces todos tenham gostado! Antes que alguem fale, eu sei que o Cedrico teria que vir antes do Neville, mas essa é uam fic AU, então o Neville pode vir antes XD**

**REVIEWS PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!**


End file.
